Wudai Warrior Adventures
by megasean3000
Summary: The adventures of Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay before Raimundo was leader. Many new Shen Gong Wu, many new Xiaolin Showdowns and many new allies and villains. Will the Warriors survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

This is just simply my entire story of Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay's adventures compressed into one big file into chapters. I decided to do this because:

It makes it more efficient

It makes more room for future stories

They won't be all separated all over FF.

So it's the same stories from The Dream Land to Castle of Dark Pasts (Part 2)

Review telling me if I did the right thing.


	2. The Dream Land

(The warriors are busy training for the big day when Master Fung chooses a leader, but Raimundo starts to struggle with the tough training courses. So he sits down to catch his breath)

Master Fung: Raimundo, do you not want the rank of leader?

Raimundo: ... Yah... I do... it's just this... hard training course.

Master Fung: Well if there is an alternative, please share it with us.

Raimundo: err... I know! Let's look for Shen Gong Wu.

Master Fung: Well the Shen Gong Wu act without warning and you only have a limited time to prove your worth...

(But then Dojo interrupts)

Dojo: Hey Rai looks like it's your lucky day; a new Shen Gong Wu just went active, along with my allergies.

(The other warriors join)

Kimiko: Dojo, not a good time to talk about your hygiene, what is this new wu?

(Dojo pulls open the scroll)

Dojo: The Emerald of Samapara, whoever uses it can transport his or herself to the Dream Land, a mystical land that has been sealed for 1500 years.

Clay: Hold on a minute partner, ain't this wu the same as the Ying and Yang Yo-yo?

Master Fung: Not exactly, Dojo would you care to fill them in.

Dojo: Ok, this Dream Land has no effect on your good or bad chi whatsoever, the Dream Land is faaaaaaar totally different from the Ying-Yang World, and once you use this Shen Gong Wu there is no return!

Master Fung: Unless you have its sister Shen Gong Wu: The Garnet Of Samapara, Useless in the Normal World, but once in the Dream Land, it can transport you back.

Clay: I don't know, it does sound like a cat in a catfight.

Omi: That maybe Clay, but what might happen if Hannibal would get his hands on it?

Master Fung: Exactly, we must get the Shen gong Wu, before Hannibal claims it.

(At Jack's lair, Jack's Detecto-bot goes active)

Jack: Aha, at last I was beginning to think that the Cannon Blaster was the last one!

(Then Hannibal walks in)

Hannibal: Excellent.

Jack: (turning around in fear) Don't you go anywhere near me you little plasticine.

Hannibal: My dear boy, do you think you're any chance of defeating four little pesky Wudai Warriors?

Jack: Eh... yes?

Hannibal: (slapping his head) Just get me the Emerald Of Samapara and you won't have to worry about those four little pesky Wudai Warriors.

(The Warriors and Dojo arrive in front of a huge cave)

Dojo: Here we are folks, Dashi's favorite cave, and mine.

Kimiko: We... have to ...go in ...THERE?

(The other Warriors and Dojo stare at her)

Omi: Kimiko, you aren't afraid of the dark are you?

Kimiko: Who me? (while fake laughing) of course not Omi.

Omi: Oh that's good, because I accidentally didn't bring the Star Hanabi to light up this dark cave.

(Kimiko stares in disbelief)

Kimiko: Please tell me... you're kidding... right?...Omi?

Omi: Sorry Kimiko, I am not childing around with you.

(Raimundo getting sick of the argument jumps in)

Raimundo:(sarcastically)Oh no now we will never get the Emerald Of Samapara, it's a real pity Kimiko can't use her fire powers to light up the cave so we can get the Emerald Of Samapara.

(Kimiko stares at Raimundo for a second and starts hugging him frantically)

Kimiko: Raimundo! You're the best! Anyways down to business, Wudai Fire Ignite!

(Kimiko engulfs in flames and they enter the cave and thanks to Kimiko's fire powers they are guided safely)

(While in the cave the Warriors come across a few giant bats)

Dojo: sigh in happiness this was why this was Dashi's favorite cave the good exercise!

(Once the Warriors took down the huge bats easily they continued)

Kimiko: Dojo, how more do we have to walk?

Dojo: No worries I'm certain it's right around (Bangs into a pedestal) here. (Collapses)

Kimiko: Finally, the Emerald of Samapara and not a little spud to be in sight.

(But then when she touched the Emerald it started glowing.)

Clay: What in tar nation?

(Then out of nowhere Hannibal appears from thin air and in human size.)

Kimiko: What? But... how?

Hannibal: Shroud of Shadows. Help you to sneak around.

Omi: But why are you so big when you were supposed to be tiny?

(Hannibal puts on reading glasses and a teacher's hat and drags out a blackboard with 3 different sizes of him.)

Hannibal: As you can see this is me (pointing to the small Hannibal) however if I can use the Changing Chopsticks and the Reversing Mirror I can move one size up. (Pushes the blackboard away and takes off the teacher's equipment.) Did yah get that short stuff?

Raimundo: That's all fine and dandy, but where did you get the Changing Chopsticks and the Reversing Mirror?

Hannibal: Hm... a little bird called Jack Spicer.

Clay: Well ah thought he was against you after turning him zombie-like.

Hannibal: You know me. I can be very... persuasive!

Kimiko: I had enough! Hannibal, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Hannibal: I accept, what Shen Gong Wu shall we wager?

Kimiko: Your Shroud Of Shadows for ... my err... one minute please.

(She ran to Omi)

Kimiko: Omi, what Wu do you have?

Omi: Err... the Orb Of Tornami and the Gills Of Hamachi.

Kimiko: I'll take the Orb

Omi: I don't think that's a wise move.

Kimiko: Oh Please. (Putting on a little cute face)

Omi: Well Ok but if you lose it...

Kimiko: I know I know its one week's worth of chores.

(She runs back to Hannibal)

Kimiko: Against my Orb Of Tornami.

Hannibal: The game is race to the Emerald in the cave, first to touch the Emerald wins.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The Cave started to split into two halves and between those two halves stalactites and stalagmites began to sprout, and Hannibal and Kimiko (Who is in her battle armor) land on a platform and are ready for the showdown)

Both: Gong Ye Tenpi!

(Kimiko jumps down to the bottom and starts hopping between stalagmites)

Hannibal: I'd get out of there if I were you!

Kimiko: Why's that? Cus you know I'm taking the easier route?

Hannibal: Nah, your route is a bit "handy" Ahahahaha!

Kimiko: Huh?

(Then the Stalagmites came to life and started to grab at Kimiko but narrowly missing, and she jumps back onto the stalactites)

Hannibal: Awwww, what's wrong getting tired already?

Kimiko: No, but I am tired of you!

Hannibal: Really? Then how about we make this contest a little interesting?

Kimiko: I'm listening.

Hannibal: How about the winner wins this showdown, but the loser gets sealed in the Dream Land for all eternity! Ahahahaha!

Raimundo: No Kimiko, it's too risky!

Kimiko's thoughts: I don't know, if I win then we're finally rid of Hannibal for good, but if I lose then I get trapped, and I did promise Omi I keep his Orb safe. Maybe it's wise if I decline. No, I can't, an opportunity like this might never happen!

Kimiko: I accept your challenge!

Others: No!

Hannibal: Thought yah might say that, now on with the Showdown!

(He whacks Kimiko off her Stalactite and goes falling down to the arms.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, get outta there!

(But it was too late, when she tried to get back up one of the arms grabbed her, and soon they were all over her)

Hannibal:(Swinging from stalactite to stalactite) This is way too easy.

Kimiko: I can't lose! Wudai Fire Ignite!

(Then she turns into her fire mode and burns the arms all off)

Kimiko: Orb Of Tornami Fire!

(Then quickly she began to approach the Emerald soon they were both near the pedestal, but then Kimiko went too fast and missed the Emerald and crashed on the ceiling)

Hannibal: Looks like your one Emerald (grabs the Emerald) short.

(The cave starts to return to its original form, and the others go to help Kimiko)

Kimiko: Omi, I'm so sorry I lost you your Orb.

Omi: I do not require my Orb.

Hannibal: No, but I require my last wager!

Clay: Come on you little plasticine, you won the Showdown, what more d'ya want?

Hannibal: Kimiko to be trapped in the Dream Land like she accepted!

Kimiko: Hannibal's right, I accepted to try and get rid of him, but now I failed. Just get the Garnet Of Samapara and get me out Ok?

Hannibal: Ahahaha, say goodbye, Emerald Of Samapara!

(A Blinding green light shone the cave and was coming towards her. But then Kimiko heard a voice)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(When the green light faded, she was still in the cave with Hannibal and the others but Raimundo was missing)

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Hannibal: Ahahahaha, instead of an Emerald, I got a diamond. Oh well farewell Xiaolin pipsqueaks. AHAHAHA!

(Then he shrunk down and jumped on the Ying-Ying bird and flew out of the cave.)

Kimiko: (beginning to cry) no, no, no! This is my entire fault. Because of me Raimundo's trapped! (Burying her face in her hands)

Omi: Remember Kimiko we still need to find the Garnet Of Samapara.

Kimiko: Well we need to get it!

Dojo: Err... did I mention one flaw in your plan?

Clay: And that flaw would be...?

Dojo: Err... the Garnet Of Samapara is hidden in the Dream Land.

Kimiko: What? We'll never get in the Dream Land without the Emerald.

Omi: Well we now have two choices to help Raimundo!

Kimiko: Which are?

Omi: We can sit around and hope Raimundo gets the Garnet!

(The others look at him in anger)

Kimiko: Please tell me the next choice involves us helping Raimundo.

Omi: Or we go reclaim the Emerald and assist Raimundo in his search.

Kimiko: And I got an idea how to do it.

(Meanwhile in the Dream Land Raimundo wakes to find himself in front of a golden castle.)

Raimundo: Whoa, this must be the Dream Land. Well time to make friendly with the locals.

(When he took a first step into the castle, a little golden light appeared)

Light: Are you friend or are you foe?

Raimundo: Err... friend.

Light: Who are you, to walk into the castle?

Raimundo: Wow, a little light bulb with an attitude.

Light: Hm, I might have difficulty remembering that.

Raimundo: No, my name is Raimundo.

Light: And how Raimundo did you come to this sacred land?

Raimundo: Well technically it was a matter of saving...

Light: The one you love?

Raimundo: No, a friend.

Light: Very Well.

Raimundo: So where's the exit round here?

Light: Well, you do know about the Garnet Of Samapara?

Raimundo: Yeah.

Light: Well, it's kept in that castle.

(He floated over to a large black castle over a couple of hillsides.)

Raimundo: Ok then thank you.

Light: Hold on, if you prove yourself worthy you can get a head start inside the castle. Compliments of the Empress Of Dreams.

Raimundo: Ok then, but how do I prove myself worthy?

Light: Follow me.

(They walked into the Golden Castle and Raimundo found himself in a small courtyard.)

Light: You must prove your strength.

(Then out of nowhere two large golems appeared and started to approach Raimundo)

Raimundo: What? sigh Ok Bring it on!

(Raimundo leaped to attack the golems but one just flicked him back.)

Raimundo: Wise guy huh? well get a load of this! Sword Of The Storm!

(And that same golem flew back and crashed into the wall and crumbling into tiny little pieces)

Light: Impressive, you're the first to defeat one golem in 1500 years. But don't get cocky.

(The second golem grew double its size and made a swing for Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Hey what's going on?

Light: Well defeating one golem proves half your strength defeating another with double strength will prove you.

Raimundo: I'm gonna need a bit of back-up. Blade Of The   
Nebula!

(But the golem didn't budge)

Raimundo: Crest Of The Condor!

(But still nothing)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(Then at last the golem flew back and crashed into the same wall and crumbled as well.)

Light: Indeed, you are a strong warrior. I will take you to the Empress.

(Raimundo and the small light climbed hundreds of flights of stairs and when they reached the top Raimundo seen a golden throne room.

Light: Empress, you have a visitor that has proven himself worthy.

(The light shone on her face to reveal a beautiful looking girl.)

Empress: Welcome Raimundo Pedrosa

Raimundo: I don't think I recall telling you my last name.

Empress: Well, not to be nosey I do know everyone and anything in the world.

Raimundo: Lemme guess, including dreams?

Empress: (smiling) Exactly.

Raimundo: Oh I take it you know about my little mix-up with Hannibal, huh?

Empress: Yes, and I must say your skills are admirable in that little "mix-up".

Raimundo: Gee, thanks. So you're the Empress Of Dreams?

Empress: Yes.

Raimundo: Well from all the movies I've watched Empresses are supposed to be dark and ruthless.

Empress: (giggling) Nah, I'm not like that. If you want dark and ruthless, go to the Emperor Of Nightmares.

Raimundo: I take it that's the guy in Castlevania?

Empress: Mhm. For many years he has plagued these lands with his nightmares, I narrowly escape.

Raimundo: Whoa, but you said years, shouldn't you have grown old?

Empress: On the contrary, in this mystical land, you never age.

Raimundo: So how old would you originally be?

Empress: Fifteen.

Raimundo: Whoa, I never expected that. So how long have you been here?

Empress: 1500 years.

Raimundo: 1515 huh? Wait then you must know Grandmaster Dashi?

Empress: Yes, I did. I was his top student before I got sealed in this land. Then when I proved my skills to become an Empress I became Empress and defended these lands for hundreds of years.

Raimundo: Wait, who sealed you?

Empress: Hannibal Roy Bean.

Raimundo: Talk about coincidence, I got locked up by Hannibal.

Empress: To save the one you love? If it weren't for your loyalty she would be here and not you.

Raimundo: (Raising his eyebrow) I did tell your companion about that. She's a friend.

Empress: (giggling) Believe what you want, you can't deny your feelings.

Raimundo: So, if you were originally from the past, you must have a name.

Empress: Yah, it was originally, Samapara.

Raimundo: just like the Emerald and Garnet.

Samapara: Yes, Dashi liked me that much of a student he named two of his Shen Gong Wu after me, but then Hannibal saw me as a threat because of my skills and stole the Emerald and trapped me. After what I've seen Dashi kicked his butt (Giggles)

Raimundo: Oh, if your from the past you must have known Chase Young?

Samapara: Yes, and I know that he turned to the dark-side and I know that he wears spiky-underwear. (Laughing)

Raimundo: Hahaha yeah. So if you can see into the real world, what are my friends doing?

Samapara: Take a look in the crystal.

(Raimundo noticed a large sphere and looked into it. There he can see them riding Dojo, into Chase Young's lair.) 

Raimundo: WHAT? there going for Chase Young!

Samapara: That's not good, Raimundo, there's only one way out of here to help your friends, and that's by using the Garnet Of Samapara.

Raimundo: Your little light buddy told me it's up at Dracula's castle.

Samapara: Yeah you need to go there and get the Garnet; otherwise your friends might be doomed. Oh and take Dashi.

Raimundo: Dashi?

Samapara: My light buddy.

Dashi: At your service Raimundo.

Raimundo: And he also said that if I prove myself worthy I can get a head start into the castle.

Samapara: Uh huh, there are guards of utter brutality outside if your caught then I fear what might happen to you.

Raimundo: Thank you Samapara.

Samapara: Wait take this as well.

(She approached Raimundo and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and he started glowing)

Raimundo: (blushing) Whoa. What's this?

Samapara: I have increased your strength a bit. And it is mighty dark in that place and this light and Dashi will guide you.

Raimundo: Thank you.

(Samapara then opened a portal and Raimundo and Dashi went inside)

Samapara: Be careful.

(Back at the real world, the other warriors and Dojo are approaching Chase Young's lair just like the crystal said.)

Clay: Are you sure about this Kimiko? Ah mean, Chase is more slippery than a snake in a grease factory.

Kimiko: Well you can stay, I need to help Raimundo.

Omi: But only I have defeated Chase and he's still a very strong foe.

Kimiko: Well I have to try something.

(Kimiko approached the doors when a blue light flashed in front of them and they transported to Chase Young's entrance hall. And in font of them was none other than Wuya.)

Wuya: What do YOU want?

Kimiko: We have come to see Chase.

(And a purple smoke blew in and Chase materialized from the smoke.)

Chase: What do you want?

Kimiko: We have come to ask for your help.

Wuya: Don't trust them, it might be a trap!

Chase: Silence! What do you need help with?

(Kimiko told Chase the story of Raimundo's trapping)

Chase: Hannibal you have crossed the line. So what do you want me to do?

Kimiko: We need your expertise to help us reclaim the Emerald Of Samapara.

Chase: Hannibal is a very evil foe, it will be difficult to get it from him unless by means of a Xiaolin Showdown.

Wuya: Chase, there is a way.

Chase: Silence!

Kimiko: Wait, what's your plan?

Wuya: Follow me.

(Chase and the others followed them to a small room with a huge chart.)

Wuya: This chart shows every single Shen Gong Wu that one of us possess.

(Kimiko could see Hannibal's name but the chart showed he only has the Shroud Of Shadows and the Orb Of Tornami)

Kimiko: Then Hannibal doesn't have the Emerald?

Wuya: Correct, but who does?

The Warriors scrolled down the chart.)

Omi: Here it is the Emerald, and it is in the possession of Jack Spicer!

Chase: (smiling) You've changed my mind; I will get you your Emerald! But I do not do favors for free. You will do an errand for me in exchange for my services.

Clay: And what errand you hoping for us to do?

Chase: In Death Peak, there is an ancient stone known as the Dragon's Amulet bring me the Amulet and you can ask anything off me.

Clay: But what does this Amulet do exactly?

Chase: This Amulet allows me to locate all the ingredients to the Lou Mang Lone soup; once you bring it to me I'll have an unlimited amount of it.

Omi: Wait, Death Peak isn't all that dangerous. You could have taken that Amulet easily.

Chase: Thank you for your opinion Omi, but Death Peak has an ancient barrier that cancels out all heylin magic, and there are traps all around that place and I'll be completely defenseless.

Kimiko: But what about our magic won't they be cancelled out?

Chase: Fortunately, no.

Kimiko: Good enough for me, let's go.

Chase: Don't fail me, and I won't fail you.

(And with that the same blue light transported them back outside.)

(Back at the Dream Land, Dashi and Raimundo are currently walking through a pitch black corridor lightened up by both Dashi and Samapara's light)

Raimundo: Are you sure you know where the Garnet is?

Dashi: Of course, I could have gotten the Garnet centuries ago, but I didn't have any hands to carry it.

Raimundo: Did it always take this long?

Dashi: Yes, oh were near the central point of the castle.

Raimundo: How can you tell? These corridors look all the same.

Dashi: Because when last time I was here I marked where I was with a checkpoint.

(Raimundo noticed a little light that must have been the checkpoint.)

Raimundo: Oh.

Dashi: Were in the central point, we don't want to draw attention, but if we do get your Shen Gong Wu ready. What ones do you have?

Raimundo: The Sword Of The Storm, the Golden Tiger Claws and the Ruby Of Ramses.

Dashi: Good, now once we get to the central point, head for the right passage and that will take you to a pedestal that will lead you to the Garnet, understand?

Raimundo: Yes.

(Then they came across a huge room and Raimundo noticed a passage to the right)

Raimundo: Come on.

(Raimundo then used his wind powers to glide along undetected, and they made it to the passage. And right there glittering like a star was the Garnet Of Samapara. Back at the real world, The warriors and Dojo are climbing up Death Peak with ease until they come to two solid pillars with ancient runes.)

Clay: I take it this must be the Heylin Barrier.

Omi: Not to worry, it will have no effect on us whatsoever.

Kimiko: Well come on, we've no time to lose.

(They ran up the ridge to find the Dragon's Amulet shining on a large column.)

Kimiko: Let's bag this Amulet and get it to Chase and rescue Raimundo.

(But when she jumped to get it, a large stone dragon whacked her back.)

Omi: Who or what are you?

Giant: I am the Dragon Guardian. If you want this ancient artifact you must destroy me.

Kimiko: We can take on this walking rock down easily.

Guardian: Only one has to face me.

Omi: So who should go?

Clay: Well this bronco is my element, so as they say, it's tahm to fight fire with fire (Cracking his knuckles.)

Guardian: As you wish.

(The dragon swung his tail at him but he jumped just in time unto his back)

Clay: (bringing out the Lasso Boa Boa.) Lasso Boa Boa.

(The Shen Gong Wu wrapped the dragon's neck, but it wasn't affected by it.)

Guardian: It's going to take more than petty Shen Gong Wu to stop me.

Clay: You're right it's elemental Shen Gong Wu I'm wanting. Longhorn Taurus.

(As the Shen Gong Wu extended on his arm he punched the Dragon's head, leaving a huge fist mark on it. Then Clay hopped off and took out his Wudai Weapon.)

Clay: Big Bang Meteorang.

(And as the Wudai Weapon circled round the Dragon and returned to Clay, the Dragon split into four parts and crumbled.)

Clay: Whew, now that's what I call a rock sandwich! Now fer that Amulet.

(But once he touched it, the whole place started to shake.)

Dojo: What now?

(Then the ridges started collapsing)

Clay: Quickly gather round me.

(The other warriors and Dojo gathered round Clay.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth.

(Then The Warriors were engulfed into a giant rock sphere, then there was a lot of shaking, and then the rumbling stopped.)

Dojo: Is it over?

Omi: There's only one way to find out. Clay, do you have the Black Beetle?

Clay: (Pulling off his hat and taking the Black Beetle out) Got it.

Omi: Everyone grab onto it.

(Kimiko, Clay and Dojo grabbed onto it.)

Omi: Black Beetle!

(Then they began to be encrusted in black armor.)

Omi: Now Kimiko, use your fire powers to melt these rocks. And thanks to the Black Beetle's special armor we will be resistant to the heat of the melted rock.

Kimiko: You got it, Wudai Mars Fire.

(Then the rocks slowly turned to lava, and Omi was right, they were completely resistant to the heat of it. Then they reached the surface of the avalanche.)

Clay: Good thinking, Omi. Now to get this Amulet to Chase Young.

(Dojo sized up and carried the Warriors straight back to Chase Young's lair. Then the same bright light transported them to Chase's entrance hall.)

Chase: Have you failed, or have you succeeded?

Kimiko: We have got the Dragon's Amulet just what you want.

Chase: Very good, I am most pleased of your victory. Now as promised I will get the Emerald off Spicer.

Omi: Thank you Chase.

Chase: It is always my pleasure.

Kimiko: So what exactly is your plan to get back the Emerald?

Chase: Simple. Two moments please.

(Chase put his two index fingers on his forehead. Then the blue light appeared and Jack was there.)

Jack: Err... hi Chase; I got your message saying you want me, wanting to form an evil alliance? Hey what's the loser patrol doing here? (pointing at the warriors.)

Chase: Oh, they were here to witness something special.

(Chase lit a purple flame in his hands a launched it at Jack's feet then when it diminished a whole pile of robot parts appeared.)

Jack: WOW! Wait obviously there must be a catch, right?

Chase: Oh no Spicer all I'm asking is the Emerald Of Samapara for an unlimited amount of robot parts.

Jack: Sold! (Throws Chase the Emerald and disappears in the Blue light with his robot parts.)

Chase: Come on Omi, you've known Spicer longer than me; surely you know Jack will do anything for robot parts.

(The warriors gawk at him)

Kimiko: Yeah whatever.

Chase: And here you are. Go rescue Raimundo, and you better make it fast I'm sensing Hannibal is already in the Dream Land trying to find Raimundo.

(Back at the Dream Land.)

Raimundo: Wait, the Garnet's right here, no trap, no guards.

Dashi: Correct, I do sense something is unright about this.

Raimundo: Hm, Ruby Of Ramses.

(The Garnet slowly lifted off the pedestal with nothing reacting to it.)

Raimundo: Golden Tiger Claws.

(Raimundo quietly tore open a portal, which would lead them to Samapara's throne room; the Garnet went slowly in the portal and disappeared into it.)

Raimundo: Whew, great team work Dashi. But we're not outta the woods yet, Golden Tiger Claws.

(He tore open another portal for Dashi which he went in and disappeared.)

Raimundo: Now for me, Golden Tiger...

Voice: Golden Finger!

(Then Raimundo was paralyzed)

Raimundo: What's... going ...on?

(Then Hannibal stepped out of the shadows.)

Hannibal: Just so you can't wiggle out, Tangle Web Comb!

(Then Raimundo got completely bounded up)

Raimundo: How'd you get all these Shen Gong Wu?

Hannibal: I take frequent visits to the vault from time to time. Now I'm gonna turn you over to the Emperor Of Nightmares. Ahahahaha!

(Hannibal then carried Raimundo all the way to the top of the castle, to a dark throne room.)

Hannibal: Emperor, I've caught your rogue thief. (Throws Raimundo down.)

(The emperor rose, he was the complete opposite of Samapara, although he was human, he had red eyes and dark hair, and wore and ancient-looking suit of armor.)

Raimundo: Whoa, You're creepy.

Emperor: Silence worm. Tell me where you've hidden the Garnet, you thief.

Raimundo: Even if I did know, I would never tell a rag-tailed scumbag like you.

Emperor: Now Raimundo Pedrosa, Samapara was merely toying with your mind, I'm not so evil; I'm only a mere Emperor of Nightmares. Come now, Tell me where the Garnet is, and if there's time left we can save your friends.

Raimundo: My friends are Ok.

Emperor: You seen it yourself, Your friends: Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey and Omi... err I'll come to that later, all fell into the hands of Chase Young, he could be devouring them a we speak, tell me where the Garnet is and we can save them.

Raimundo: NEVER!

Emperor: Fine! If you won't talk now, then maybe you'll talk after a bit of torturing. Hannibal, be as so kind as to take him to the dungeons! Ahahahaha!

Kimiko: All right guys this is the moment we've been waiting for, everyone ready?

(They all nodded.)

All: Emerald Of Samapara!

(They all felt light and weightless as they traveled across the portal and crashed in the Gardens outside the palace.)

Clay: Whoa, how are we meant to find Rai in this place?

Omi: I believe that is where we must go. (pointing at Samapara's castle.)

(Then Dashi appeared before them)

Dashi: Who are you and what do you want?

Omi: We are here to find a friend known as Raimundo!

Dashi: Oh my dear sweet light bulbs from above, I think you should meet the Empress.

Kimiko: Why?

Dashi: She'll explain it.

(Dashi leads them all the way to Samapara's throne room.)

Dashi: Empress, this is Raimundo's friends.

Samapara: Oh hello my fellow warriors, I'm sure you're probably confused right now, like everyone else. I am Samapara, Empress of Dreams.

Clay: Mr. Light bulb says you know about Raimundo?

Samapara: Yes, I do please sit down. (She waved her hand and three chairs appeared.) Raimundo came here to seek a way out, as you know the only way out was the Garnet Of Samapara. Raimundo was successful in bringing the Garnet here, but he got captured by the Emperor of Nightmares before he got the chance to escape himself.

All: WHAT?

Samapara: Yes, I know it was hard for me to swallow too, but he has.

Kimiko: What are they planning to do with him?

Samapara: They plan on torturing him until he tells them where the Garnet is.

Kimiko: We have to find him!

Samapara: He is in the Emperor's castle; I will create a teleport to the central parts of the castle.

Omi: Why the central? We can take on whatever they guard at the gates.

Samapara: (giggling) You are a very bold child, but the guards outside are too strong even for you, and frankly I don't want to think what they'll do to a cute little boy like yourself.

Omi:(Blushing) Why thank you.

Kimiko: Very well, create that portal so we can save Raimundo.

Samapara: Allow me and Dashi to come with you.

Omi: Dashi?

Samapara: My light bulb friend. We are partly responsible for his capture and I want to undo that.

Clay: Err... sure the more the merrier.

(Samapara created the portal and all six of them went inside. Then when they landed all was pitch black until lit by Samapara)

Clay: How do you know if you can help us?

Samapara: I know where Raimundo is.

Dojo: How?

Samapara: These two castles have the exact same design, except the dungeons here are my kitchens. If I'm right we should take a left here, and this should be my kitchen, or the Emperor's dungeon.

(A big metal door was on the left.)

Omi: Maybe we should have a look in. Falcon's Eye!

(Omi looked through the metal door and right there was Raimundo, shackled and beaten, but alive.)

Omi: He's there! Dojo, did you bring the Serpent's Tail?

Dojo: Right here boss.

Omi: Everyone hang on! Serpent's Tail!

(They slid past the door and landed in the Dungeon.)

Kimiko: Raimundo!

(She leaped towards him and hugged him as hard as she can.)

Raimundo: Err... Kimiko? Is that you? (He gave her a hug back)

Omi: You did a deed not even I would have done.

Raimundo: Thanks Omi, but wait if you guys are here then we're all trapped!

Samapara: I wouldn't dwell on that thought, got it right here.

Raimundo: Whew great now get me outta here.

(Kimiko used her fire powers to burn away the shackles.)

Raimundo: Thanks now to get outta here.

Voice: I cannot let you do that!

Samapara: Wait, it can't be!

(Then the Emperor and Hannibal crept out of the shadows.)

Hannibal: When we get the Garnet Of Samapara, we can get to the real world, and with all four Wudai Warriors gone, nothing can stand in our way of world domination!

Clay: I wouldn't get too cocky, because we still have the Garnet.

Emperor: Not before we take it from your cold dead hands.

(He smashed his hands onto the ground and a flurry of dark-horned creatures appeared from the crack.)

Clay: What now partners?

Omi: We fight! Kaijin Charm!

(Omi's elemental Shen Gong Wu extended on his arm. And was using his water powers to wash away all the creatures.)

Kimiko: I agree! Cat's Eye Draco!

(She engulfed into a fire armor and started throwing fireballs at the creatures.)

Raimundo: Hold on, we still have the Garnet we can make our escape!

Emperor: Not before we make ours first!

(He leaped for Samapara who had the Garnet, but threw it to Raimundo, who threw it to Omi, who threw it to Kimiko.)

Emperor: Grrr!

(Then as the Garnet was thrown to Clay, it was intercepted by Hannibal, but he didn't fully catch it, instead it was thrown on the ground. Then Samapara, Raimundo, The Emperor and Hannibal all touched it.)

Samapara and Raimundo: We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami.

Hannibal: My Orb Of Tornami for Raimundo's Golden Tiger Claws.

Emperor: My Shroud Of Shadows for Samapara's Mantis Flip Coin.

Raimundo: The game is platform-hopping, last to fall wins.

All: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!

(The Dungeon split into hundreds of platforms that rose into the air, and the four challengers who are ready to fight.)

All: Gong Ye Tenpi!

Hannibal: Orb Of Tornami!

(Then the arena was water-logged with the water.)

Omi: Come on Raimundo, you can beat my element!

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He span like a tornado that sucked up all the water and fell into the abyss below. And the emperor and Samapara were getting things heated up. The Emperor was throwing dark waves at Samapara but she kept blocking them with light waves.)

Samapara: Catch me if you can! Mantis Flip Coin!

(She started hopping round the arena.)

Hannibal: Oh I will! Tangle Web Comb!

(The ropes caught her and as she was tied up she fell into the abyss below.)

Raimundo: Hey that was cheating!

Dojo: Wait a second; I might have a remedy to it. (Pulled out the rule-book.) I read this a couple of centuries back. It says during a showdown Tsunami, if a person eliminates someone due to cheating then the eliminated person is allowed to switch with someone else, but that person must wager another Shen Gong Wu for another of the opponent's. So Samapara is allowed to switch with anyone and that person is allowed to wager another Wu.

Clay: That's a mouthful.

Omi: But who shall replace Samapara?

Kimiko: I'll go! I have a little score to settle with that bean that looks like it was left out on a country road on a hot summer's day.

Clay: That's supposed to be my line.

Kimiko: Sorry Clay, Ok I'm going in.

(She jumped on to the nearest platform.)

Kimiko: I'll wager the Lasso Boa Boa for your Tangle Web Comb.

Raimundo: Ok let's get this showdown under-way!

(Samapara re-appeared in a green light in the spectator's platform)

Raimundo: So what do you think we should do?

Kimiko: Well, if we can take out the Emperor maybe we might have a chance if we double-team on Hannibal.

Raimundo: The Emperor is more powerful than Hannibal.

Kimiko: Well what ideas do you have?

Raimundo: I've got one. Hey Hannibal! Bet you can't get me from here with that hair-brush you call a Shen Gong Wu!

Hannibal: Oh insult me if you must but who'll be laughing when I get you! Tangle Web Comb!

Kimiko: What are you doing?

(The ropes approached Raimundo)

Raimundo: Golden Tiger Claws!

(He ripped open a portal and the ropes went inside.)

Kimiko: Where did that lead to?

Raimundo: Behind him.

(The portal re-opened and the ropes got Hannibal.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He used his wind powers to steal the Orb Of Tornami.)

Kimiko: I know what you're doing!

(Both of them caught the Orb.)

Both: Orb Of Tornami, Fire, Wind.

(The water shot up in the air with both fire and wind. Hoping to wash away the Emperor and Hannibal.)

Kimiko: Wait then how do we survive it?

Raimundo: Lasso Boa Boa!

(He wrapped the Shen Gong Wu around the platform he was on. Grabbed Kimiko and jumped, so he was under the platform.)

Kimiko: Man, your smart.

(And it worked The Emperor and Hannibal, both fell because of the onslaught. Making Raimundo and Kimiko the victors as the arena changed to its normal self.)

Omi: That was well thought of Raimundo.

Raimundo: Yeah well, the brains are always hidden behind these babies! (Showing off his muscles.)

(But then the whole place started shaking.)

Kimiko: What's going on?

Clay: Look outside and your answers right there in front of you.

(They all looked outside to see a dragon-like form of the Emperor, as big as the castle.)

Emperor: If I cannot get out of this world then I will get out by force!

(He breathed out a swirl of darkness narrowly missing the warriors.)

Clay: We can take this walking lizard on!

Omi: Shimo Staff!

(It turned into a huge ice spear and Omi lunged it at the Emperor doing absolutely nothing whatsoever.)

Kimiko: Arrow Sparrow!

(The blasts fired directly at the Emperor but he spat out a swirl of darkness that washed away the blasts.)

Kimiko: Nothing's working.

Omi: I think it's time to pull out the huge cannons!

Raimundo: Big guns.

Omi: That made no sense at all!

All: Wudai Orion Formation!

(They turned into there elemental forms.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth.

(He stomped the ground to make a pillar hit the Emperor directly in the jaw.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He let out a gust of wind that blew him back slightly.)

Emperor: Ahahahaha! Pitiful mortals what makes you think that you can defeat me?

(He let out a huge swirl of darkness that hit them all bringing them back to their original form.)

Samapara: Raimundo, you cannot give up.

Raimundo: We tried all our best moves on him, there's no stopping him!

Clay: Although I'm not the guy who gives up, I say Raimundo's got a dead good point.

Dashi: Allow me to assist.

Omi: No offense but what are you going to do? Flicker him to death?

Dashi: No, if I can get inside him, I can severely weaken him, the only downside is I can't get close to him without getting blasted. All I need is a diversion.

Raimundo: But how can you get inside him?

Dashi: At the back, that's a hollow spot so I can get in there.

Omi: Well leave the diversion to us.

Dashi: Thanks, now let's go!

(Raimundo raced in front of him)

Raimundo: Hey dragon, no wonder your breathes so powerful, cus your breath stinks!

Emperor: Ahahahaha, you'll regret saying that. (Let out a swirl of darkness.)

Raimundo: Fancy Feet. (Slipped on the Shen Gong Wu and dashed to safety.) Too slow.

(The emperor fired and fired but kept on missing.)

Emperor: Enough.

(He let breathed a small dark fireball that hit the ground, without Raimundo trying to avoid it.)

Raimundo: Ahahahahaha! What's that gonna do?

Samapara: Raimundo, get out of there, that's one of his most deadly attacks!

(But the fireball exploded and out came a flurry of dark demons.)

Raimundo: gulp

Emperor: Once my army of demons rid you forever, I and Hannibal shall rule your pathetic little world! Ahahahaha... Ugh! What's happening!

Raimundo: We weren't planning to destroy you yet we were distracting you.

Omi: Now you are vulnerable to attack!

All: Wudai Orion Formation!

(They returned to their elemental form.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(The four elemental blasts combined into one big blast. Then the big blast grew as a fifth one joined onto it. It was Samapara's blast. Then the five-way blast hit the Emperor and went straight through him.)

Emperor: Arrrrgh! Samapara, you have not seen the last of me!

(The dragon turned into dust and what remained was Dashi, who was Ok.)

Omi: You may be small, but you helped us win.

Dashi: Thank you Omi... I'll guess that later.

(But then the castle started shaking again.)

Kimiko: Now what?

(Then out of nowhere came Hannibal.)

Hannibal: Hah, I've been watching the fight all along, very good tactics, but Emperor here was simply buying some time so I can push the Self-Destruct Button so I can destroy you too, oh you only have three minutes to get back to Samapara's land! Ahahahaha!

Clay: You may have put us in quicksand, but you came along with us.

Hannibal: Nah, I've got mah Ying-Ying Bird that will take me back to the real world. Adios.

(And he flew off with the Ying-Ying Bird and disappears.)

Dojo: You heard him, only 3 minutes.

Raimundo: So what now?

Omi: We still have the Serpent's Tail.

All: Serpent's Tail!

(They all glided past the Emperor's castle, watching the endless destruction, and when they made it to Samapara's castle the Emperor's castle exploded, filling all the Dream Land into light.)

Samapara: You are all heroes to the Dream Land. You have brought to it eternal peace.

Kimiko: That's great.

Raimundo: So how about it? Want to come to the real world and carry on your life?

Samapara: I cannot.

All: What?

Samapara: If both leaders are gone from this world then no dreams will exist, someone needs to guide these dreams, and only I must do that.

Omi: I have an idea! Dojo, did you bring the Ring Of The Nine Dragons?

Dojo: Right here boss.

Omi: Samapara, use this and you will duplicate yourself so that one of you can be the Empress Of Dreams, and the other can be in the Real World.

Samapara: Yes, but who shall take me in, besides Chase Young?

Raimundo: Aha, Master Monk Guan.

Samapara: He's sill alive?

Raimundo: Yeah.

Samapara: Ok, I'll do it! Ring Of The Nine Dragons.

(She split into two halves; the copied one was her governing personality.)

Kimiko: We all ready?

Samapara: Yes.

All: Garnet Of Samapara!

(Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Dojo and Samapara all teleported back into the real world, back in the Xiaolin Temple.)

Clay: Dojo, can you take miss. Samapara to Master Monk Guan's Temple?

Dojo: Roger That.

(He grew in size and flew Samapara to Master Monk Guan's Temple. And out came Master Fung.)

Master Fung: Raimundo, you were most brave today and helped re-claim many more Shen Gong Wu. But the Leader title still remains unknown.

Raimundo: Err... may I ask why?

Master Fung: I never asked you to save the Dream Land. You did it in your own accord, which is good.

Raimundo: Err... thanks.

(Later that evening, Raimundo (Who was in his pajamas) was sitting by the Xiaolin Temple steps, thinking there to be accompanied by Kimiko who was in her nightgown.)

Kimiko: What's wrong Rai?

Raimundo: I was thinking, do you think it's safe for Samapara in the Dream Land, after that Emperor swore revenge?

Kimiko: You saw it yourself, he got totally blown away.

(But then a huge gust of wind gathered in front of them, and out from the wind came Chase Young.)

Raimundo: What are you doing here?

Chase: Nothing, I have no need to disturb you... monks, I am only here to congratulate you. For destroying the Emperor Of Nightmares.

Raimundo: Thanks?

Chase: And to show that I mean no harm, here.

(He threw them a bag.)

Chase: It's all the Shen Gong Wu Hannibal stole from you behind your back.

Kimiko: Thanks.

Chase: Now if you don't mind I'll leave you two alone.

(He disappeared in the wind leaving Raimundo and Kimiko blushing at each other.)

Kimiko: Well that was... err... surely kind.

Raimundo: So what say we bag these wu?

Kimiko: Ok.

(Then both of them went inside, delivered the wu to the vault, and went back to bed.)

The End


	3. The Omi Within

(The warriors are in the meditation hall, currently trying to master their focus.)

Master Fung: You need absolute focus when dealing with difficult Shen Gong Wu to master, such as the Tangle Web Comb.

(He then took out a balloon and burst it, the warriors didn't budge, he waved his hand at the warrior's eyes individually but they still did not move. Until Dojo arrived.)

Dojo: Hey, a new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself.

Raimundo: We were doing so well as well. Ok what's the new wu?

Dojo: (Opens the scroll) The Creature Within, this Shen Gong Wu can transform the user into an animal, that all depends on the person. Just like Dashi, he can transform into a ruby-red dragon. Miss that a lot.

Omi: Ooooooh I hope I can transform into a Cheetah or a Tiger.

Raimundo: Technically, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a duck.

Kimiko: Well we can find out when we get it.

(They went outside hopped on Dojo and took off.)

Omi's thoughts: Oh that Raimundo, I'll show him when I get a really good animal.

(They arrived at a meadow that stretched for miles.)

Dojo: It's somewhere among the grass. Hm, the strongest scent is due that direction.

(But he didn't know that the Shen gong Wu was right under him.)

Clay: Er... Dojo, it's due that direction less than zero inches away.

Dojo: What do you mean?

Raimundo: Try looking at the grass.

(He looked at the Shen Gong Wu)

Dojo: I stand corrected.

(But then Jack Spicer appeared.)

Jack: Ninja-Bots attack!

(Black suited robots leaped out of the sky, and attacked the warriors.)

Omi: Shimo Staff.

(The Wudai Weapon turned into a sword, and with it, he started whacking his way through the ninjas.)

Kimiko: Arrow Sparrow!

(The fire-blasts started taking out ninjas.)

Jack: Glove of Jisaku.

(The Shen Gong Wu attracted Clay's Reversing Mirror and Raimundo's Mantis Flip Coin.)

Clay: I've got an idea, Eye of Dashi!

(The lightning blasts hit Jack's Heli-Bot causing it to go haywire.)

Jack: You've not seen the last of Jack Spicer!

Kimiko: Maybe, but we got the Creature Within!

Master Fung: Impressive victory over the Creature Within. And as a small treat, each of you can use it individually, Clay would you like to go first?

Clay: Why sure Master Fung sir.

(He took the Creature Within.)

Clay: Creature Within!

(He started glowing and then morphed into a bull. And morphed back.)

Clay: Woowee, I didn't thought I'd be a bull.

Master Fung: Excellent demonstration, who would you like to go next?

Clay: Rai, you're up.

(He gave the Creature Within to Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Creature Within!

(He too started glowing and transformed into a golden eagle. And transformed back.)

Raimundo: Oh yeah, who's the big eagle, oh yeah. Kimiko, it's all yours. (Throws her the creature Within.) Oh Yeah.

Kimiko: Creature Within!

(She started glowing and she turned into a vixen.)

Raimundo: Ahahaha, what's that gonna do claw my eyes out?

(And that's what Kimiko did. Until she turned back to normal.)

Kimiko: Omi, give it your best shot.

Omi's thoughts: This is it, my chance to prove that my animal is better than Raimundo's.

(He takes the Creature Within from Kimiko)

Omi: Creature Within!

(He started glowing and turned into a rabbit. Raimundo, Clay and Dojo burst out laughing, Master Fung and Kimiko took pity on him. Then Omi morphed back.)

Omi: Oh this is most unexpected.

Master Fung: Remember Omi, a little mouse may be small and easily killed, but it still has very admirable skills.

Raimundo: Yeah, and what's a rabbits? Eating carrots? Ahahahaha!

(But Omi still hung his head in humility and walked to the meditation hall.)

Kimiko:(Angrily) Well I hope your happy with yourself.

Clay: Oh we didn't mean much little partner. It was just too funny, it just sorta slipped out. y'know.

(Kimiko angrily followed Omi to go and cheer him up. She found him lying down watching the roof.)

Kimiko:(Lying down beside him) Omi, it's Ok, look on the bright side, at least your not a squirrel.

Omi: Good point, but Raimundo's right, when it comes to fighting a rabbit is useless.

Kimiko: Technically so's a vixen.

(Later that night, Omi is sitting on the roof.)

Omi: I wonder if it is possible to change my animal during my form.

(He hopped off the roof and raced to the vault and took the Creature Within.)

Omi: Creature Within!

(He morphed into his rabbit-form.)

Omi: Come on, Omi change, change into anything!

(Then one of the lights inside turned on.)

Omi: Uh Oh, quickly turn back into Omi, but I can't turn back into Omi, what's wrong?

(Then Kimiko came out, wearing her nightgown.)

Kimiko: yawn Huh? Omi? Is that you? And why are you in your Creature Within form?

(Omi tried to talk but couldn't. Instead he indicated his neck to Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Hm, you can't speak cus you're a rabbit? Well duh Kimiko. I got an idea two seconds Omi.

(She ran back into her bedroom and came back with a small collar.)

Kimiko: This collar will help you communicate in English.

(She stuck it on.)

Omi: Thank you Kimiko, that was most ingenious.

Kimiko: So how did you get into that form and how come you can't change back?

Omi: I was trying to change my Creature Within animal but in the process I'm stuck as a rabbit.

Kimiko: Hm? We have no choice but to tell the others, I think Master Fung will have the answers.

Omi: Reluctantly, I have to accept that idea.

(Kimiko ran over to the bell and rang it three times indicating that there's danger. And almost instantly everybody came out.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, what's the big idea?

Kimiko: Something's wrong with Omi, look. (She pointed at the rabbit Omi.)

(Raimundo started laughing again.)

Master Fung: Omi, did you try and use the Creature Within to change your animal?

Omi: Yes master.

Master Fung: Omi, this Shen Gong Wu is similar to the Tangle Web Comb, it requires absolute focus in order to control it, you were too busy thinking of what animal to morph into, so the powers of the Creature Within has taken hold of you.

Omi: Is there a remedy?

Master Fung: Of course, what is the bane of all Shen Gong Wu?

Omi: You mean all Shen Gong Wu's weaknesses?

Kimiko: That's easy, the Reversing Mirror.

Master Fung: Exactly Kimiko.

Clay: But that no-good snake Jack clawed it when we were goin for the Creature Within.

Master Fung: Then we need it back by all means necessary. Clay, you, Raimundo and Dojo will infiltrate Jack's Lair and retrieve the Reversing Mirror. But not until morning. Kimiko, it is too dangerous for Omi to be on his own, can you take care of him until we get the Reversing Mirror?

Kimiko: Yes, Sir.

Master Fun: Thank you, but for now we sleep.

(It is morning and Raimundo, Clay and Dojo are outside Jack's Lair.)

Raimundo: Dojo, what wu did you bring?

Dojo: The Two Ton Tunic, Changing Chopsticks, Shroud of Shadows and Silk Spinner.

Raimundo: I'll take the Silk Spinner and Changing Chopsticks, Clay; you'll take the Shroud of Shadows and Two Ton Tunic.

Clay: Sure thing partner.

(They both jumped into Jack's lair knocking out two Jack-bots, and ran to the walls. They jumped up to the roof and went through the top window which led to one of Jack's long corridors.)

Raimundo: Now which one is Jack's basement? Maybe this one?

(And was.)

Raimundo: Guys stay there, (Whispering) Silk Spinner.

(He span a long piece of silk up on the roof and retracted it without Jack noticing, and reached the rafters.)

Raimundo: Changing Chopsticks.

(He shrank and was able to sneak on the rafters very quietly. He reached Jack's vault and re-sized himself up and used the Silk Spinner to lower himself down, then he saw the Reversing Mirror and was about to grab it before an ambush of ninja-bots attacked.)

Jack: Hahaha, meet my new and improved ninja-bots.

Raimundo: What's so special about this lot?

Jack: They've been installed with data of you, Omi, Kimiko and Clay's moves and they know how to battle it.

(Raimundo stares in confusion.)

Jack: In short my ninja-bots know your moves and they can fight it back.

Raimundo: But I didn't want to fight, I wanted to ... er ... negotiate. (Putting on a fake smile.)

Jack: Negotiate over what?

Raimundo: Omi used the Creature Within and his was a rabbit. Now we need the Reversing Mirror to reverse the effects.

(At first Jack began a little snigger that turned into a laugh that turned into a cry of laughter.)

Jack: Omi... a rabbit? 

Raimundo: Yeah and we need the Reversing Mirror to get him out.

Jack: You do realize this is the second time you came here looking for the Reversing Mirror for one of Omi's mistakes?

Raimundo: Yeah I know, but we only just wanna borrow it then we'll give it back.

Jack: I got an idea that will clear things up. Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the Reversing Mirror.

Raimundo: Huh? Ok I accept. My Changing Chopsticks against your Mantis Flip Coin.

Jack: The game is Robot Flurry, first to grab the Reversing Mirror wins.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(Jack's lair changed into a metallic battlefield and a pedestal rose with the Reversing Mirror on it. Raimundo transformed into his Xiaolin Showdown Armor.)

Both: Gong Ye Tenpi!

(And out of the ground came hundreds of giant robot spiders.)

Raimundo: I don't think I'll need the Changing Chopsticks for this one. Wudai Star Wind!

(He blow against the ground and head blew one of the robots in the chest, knocking it backwards. Jack was already surrounded by spiders.)

Jack: Mantis Flip Coin!

(He hopped and kicked the spider's heads one by one. And Raimundo ran for the Reversing Mirror, but robot gladiators blocked the way.)

Raimundo: Outta the way Robo-hunk-a-junko soldiers!

(He jumped and knocked one gladiator out, and took it's sword and started swinging away at the others.)

Raimundo: Got no time for this!

(He dropped his sword and ran for the Mirror, but he tripped along the way, realizing he now had to face Robot-octopuses that's tentacles were grabbing at him.)

Raimundo: Hey get off ya scrap heap. Wait a minute Changing Chopsticks!

(He shrunk the octopuses down and got away. But Jack was already near the Mirror.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind.

(He blew forwards and was shooting really fast, but Jack grabbed the Mirror first ending the Showdown.)

Jack: Ahahahahaha! Too bad Raimundo, you did well but your skills were no match for my wonder! Ahaha. Now that you lost the showdown you'll have to escape through my ninja-bots!

Raimundo: You never said anything about fighting to escape!

Jack: I do now! Ninja-Bots Attack!

(Back at the temple, Omi and Kimiko are still in bed; Omi was currently sleeping on one of Kimiko's wardrobes. Until they heard the bell ring three times which meant danger. Kimiko took Omi down and ran to see what the problem was. Raimundo, Clay and Dojo came back all torn apart.)

Kimiko: What happened?

Raimundo: Jack... won the showdown... couldn't get Reversing Mirror.

Kimiko: its ok, we can try again next time.

Master Fung we must act quickly, if Omi is not reversed within 6 hours he will permanently remain a rabbit.

Clay: But Who else can go? Omi's still in danger if he's left alone and Kimiko needs to look after him.

Master Fung: Then Omi and Kimiko must go.

Dojo: But even I'm knocked out after that onslaught. Who will fly 'em?

Kimiko: We can take the Silver Manta Ray.

Master Fung: Then you leave immediately. Time is not your friend in these dark hours.

Raimundo: Wait. Kimiko, Omi, those ninja things know our every move you can't beat 'em with just your normal moves you have to try new moves.

Kimiko: Thanks Rai, I have another idea that also springs to mind.

(Omi and Kimiko are inside the Silver Manta Ray(Kimiko's driving.) And Kimiko is going through her plan.)

Kimiko: Ok listen Omi, If we can't win a showdown for the Reversing Mirror, we force Spicer to wager it in a showdown, I brought the Monkey Staff so Jack will want to get in a Xiaolin Showdown for it since it's his favorite wu.

Omi: I really must thank you Kimiko.

Kimiko: Really? What for?

Omi: Well you helped me in such rough times during my rabbit form days. You looked after me, and now you're helping me re-claim the Reversing Mirror. So, thank you Kimiko.

Kimiko: Awww that's sweet. Ok Jack's lair is coming up, you best take this.

(She gave him the Denshi Bunny.)

Kimiko: It suits you. (Winked.)

(They approached Jack's lair and landed inside the gates when they were ambushed by Ninja-Bots.)

Kimiko: Uh oh, Omi take cover, these bots are too much for you.

(She jumped into battle, and then Omi noticed Jack was watching. Kimiko was fighting the robots with her Wudai Weapon, but because of their heat resistant armors it was doing nothing.)

Omi: Kimiko! Switch staffs!

(Omi threw her the Shimo Staff and Kimiko threw her the Monkey Staff.)

Kimiko: Shimo Staff!

(The Staff turned into an axe and she was doing much damage with it. As for Omi, he threw the Monkey Staff in front of Jack.)

Jack: Whoa, my baby, come to papa! Hehehe.

(But Omi jumped on the Monkey Staff along with Jack.)

Omi: Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

(Kimiko got distracted by Omi's bravery that she got knocked out by one of the Ninja-Bots.)

Jack: Hehehe and I think I got something here that you want. My Reversing Mirror for your Denshi Bunny.

Omi: Accepted.

Jack: And I call a Shen Ye Bu Dare. My Mantis Flip Coin against your Creature Within!

Omi: What? But the Creature Within's on me. So if I lose I become your pet?

Jack: You got it, Bugs! Ahaha!

Omi: I accept.

Jack: Oh and to raise the stakes to the sky, your friend Kimiko looks knocked out the winner gets to decide her fate!

Omi: What? You've crossed the line Spicer!

Jack: I have a tendency to do that!

Omi: Grrrr! Very Well, the game is Race to the Monkey Staff.

Both: Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The gardens turned into a giant cliff. and on top of it stood the Monkey Staff.)

Both: Gong Ye Tenpi!

(Omi jumped onto the cliff and remembered he was still la rabbit which made it twice as hard. Jack however was using his Heli-Bot to get up.)

Omi: Denshi Bunny!

(He shot up in a blink of Lightning.)

Jack: Oh yeah! Mantis Flip Coin!

(Both of them raced up the cliff at mighty speed.)

Jack: Hehehe! Reversing Mirror!

(The beam of light hit the lightning bolts of Omi, which caused him to faint on a platform. But when the smoke cleared he was back to human Omi.)

Jack: What but how?

Omi: Reversing Mirror, Jack. I still had the Creature Within in effect with the Denshi Bunny, causing both of them to reverse!

Jack: Don't get so cocky because I'm still gonna wipe the floor with you, just like Raimundo!

(That seriously made Omi mad.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He shot up in the air.)

Omi: Denshi Bunny!

(Both lightning and water raced past Jack. But Jack continued to use the Mantis Flip Coin. Until Omi noticed he dropped the Creature Within. And fell into the possession of Jack.)

Jack: Ahahahahaha! Now you will feel my wrath as I Jack Spicer transform into MY animal! Creature Within!

(He glowed with a massive red light, and he transformed into a parrot, then transformed back.)

Jack: Ok ok maybe my animal wasn't so good after all.

Omi: Mines was too, and I'm still winning! 

(Omi then jumped and used his water abilities to blast him way up, and he grabbed the Monkey Staff. Making him the victor, carrying the knocked-out Kimiko, the Money Staff, the Reversing Mirror, The Mantis Flip Coin, The Denshi Bunny and The Creature Within.)

Jack: You may have gotten back to your old form, little man, but that doesn't mean my Ninja-Bots won't crush you! Ninja-Bots obliterate them!

(But then two mysterious figures joined in the fight crushing all the Ninja-Bots. And by the time the Ninjas were all destroyed they revealed themselves as Master Monk Guan and Samapara, from the Dream Land, saved thanks to Raimundo.)

Omi: You... you saved us.

Samapara: Yeah, well I did owe you guys for getting me outta the Dream Land.

Master Monk Guan: And now that you are back to normal Omi, we will take you back to your home.

Omi: Wait you knew that I was transformed into a rabbit?

Samapara: Yeah we got tipped by Master Fung, that incase anything goes wrong we must save you.

(They all boarded the Silver Manta Ray, while Omi looks after Kimiko.)

Samapara: Don't worry Omi, she's not dead. Just knocked out.

Omi: I know but she saved me, I would still be a rabbit if it weren't for her.

Master Monk Guan: Your friendship with Kimiko shines brightly.

(Then Kimiko's eyes started to move and she was conscious.)

Kimiko: ugh, Omi? You're back to normal. (And gave him a big hug.) You actually fought the showdown in your rabbit-form?

Master Monk Guan: Yes, and it was a most impressive victory.

(Back at the temple Omi is getting greeted by Raimundo, Clay and Dojo. While Master Monk Guan and Samapara meet Master Fung.)

Master Fung: You did well in bringing the two monks safely back.

Samapara: Yeah not a moment too late and they'd be crushed by those ninjas. 

Master Fung: Raimundo, will you transport Master Monk Guan and Samapara, back to their temple?

Raimundo: No problemo Master Fungo. Silver Manta Ray.

(They flew off beyond the mountains.)

Clay: But one thing troubles me lil' partner. How'd you drop the Creature Within and lose it to Spicer?

Omi: Oh I was curious as to what Jack's animal would be. And it turns out to be lower than my animal!

(And they all laughed very happily.)


	4. Mechanical Mayhem Part 1

(The Warriors are going through a giant metallic corridor fighting there way through giant machines. Omi is taking on two with his Elemental Shen Gong Wu, but gets clobbered by a third. Kimiko is fighting a bigger robot with her fire powers, but is no match for it. And soon Clay and Raimundo are brought down too.)

Raimundo: Ok, we lost!

(Then the corridor diminished and turned into the Xiaolin Temple grounds.)

Kimiko: Maybe we should just stick to our level of training instead of going to extremes.

Omi: Besides, whose idea was it to raise it that high?

(Kimiko and Clay pointed at Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Yeah, but so what? Were never gonna face robots that powerful, except for Spicer but he only has puny Jack-Bots.

Clay: Yeah, Rai's got a point. I don't remember the snake ever building robots that can match up to those ones.

Omi: Correct, Clay. But we still need to be in top tip shape.

Kimiko: Tip top shape.

Omi: Most surprising.

(But little do they know they were closely monitored by Jack Spicer with a tracking device while he's in his lair.)

Jack: What? Very well then Xiaolin losers! I'll give you strong robots!

(Then Jack's basement door opened to reveal Wuya.)

Wuya: I got your message saying you wanted me for pure evil purposes.

Jack: Yes my former disembodied head. For I Jack Spicer have created the ultimate, the destructive, the tormenting robot ever to exist.

Wuya: Jack, this is a song I've heard from you countless occasions and they all end up being ultimately, destructively, torment fully destroyed.

Jack: Not this robot, he's got evil written all over him.

(He led Wuya into one of his storerooms.)

Wuya: Wait, I seen you in this room before, you kept on sneaking away into this room doing who knows what.

Jack: You got it. I was sneaking away to perfect this baby.

Wuya: Okay, can I see what your "robot" looks like then?

(Jack pulled away a curtain to reveal a silver coated, human shaped robot.)

Jack: This Wuya is my Destruco-bot! Why I call him that? He is resistant to all Shen Gong Wu, elemental powers from the warriors AND because I've inserted data on the warrior's moves he now fights like a Xiaolin Warrior.

Wuya: Hm, interesting, but this hunk-a-junk won't be able to survive the Kuzusu Atom. It'd be vapourised before you can say, that was a dumb robot.

Jack: Ehhhhh, wrong. This baby is also resistant to the Kuzusu Atom. If you want i can show you a demonstration.

Wuya: Very well. But this is sheer foly.

(Jack pushed some buttons on his remote control watch, and normal Jack-Bots came from no-where.)

Jack: Destructo-Bot, Blaster-Nova!

(Then the robot pulled out a small cannon from it's arm and blasted it at the Jack-Bots and it blasted them into tiny atoms.)

Jack: Ahahahahaha! Impressive eh?

Wuya: I already seen this from your other bots, to totally get me on your side, get me Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Temple.

Jack: As you wish. Destructo-Bot, Let's pay a visit to the Xiaolin Temple!

(The warriors arive from another training-simulation.)

Omi: Well that one was more better than last.

Clay: Yeah, more better than Rai's.

Raimundo: Sheesh it was only a try-out.

Kimiko: Uh-huh.

(Then the bell rang three times that meant danger. The warriors quickly ran to the grounds.)

Kimiko: What's the danger Master Fung?

Master Fung: Jack Spicer approaches. With Wuya.

Clay: Those two palling up together again? I always thought they're more hated than a bad joke at Christmas Eve.

(Jack, Wuya and the Destructo-Bot appeared from the hills, and arrived at the Xiaolin Temple.)

Raimundo: Spicer, what do you, Wuya and your tin can want now?

Jack: Apart from showing off in front of Wuya, i came for some Wu.

Omi: You and which gang?

Raimundo: You and what army!

Omi: Exactly!

Jack: My army's standing before you.

Kimiko: Wuya?

(Jack and Wuya slap their heads.)

Jack: The robot! The robot!

Clay: The feller doesn't seem that powerful.

(Then the Bot tripped him up and kicked him in mid-air, which forced him backwards onto one of the walls.)

Omi: You'll regret that!

(He jumped to face the robot then the bot punched but Omi dodged it and kicked him in the chest and flipped back. Little to Raimundo and Kimiko's astonishment, Omi was on the ground massaging his foot.)

Kimiko: Time to play tough! Star Hanabi!

(The fire shot hit him directly sending huge shockwaves across the grounds. But when the smoke cleared, he was still standing. Untouched and unscratched.)

Jack: This little baby is resistant to all Shen Gong Wu!

Warriors: Even the Kuzusu Atom?

Jack: Even the Kuzusu Atom.

(Then the Bot jumped right in front of Kimiko grabbed her by the face and threw her right against the wall. Causing her to collapse.)

Omi: This fiend is too powerful! We'll have to pull out our secret weapon!

All: Wudai Orion Formation.

(Raimundo and Kimiko were fighting the Bot at the same time which it was handling easily. Then the Bot grabbed both Raimundo and Kimiko's hands with one hand and double kicked them both right against the wall. Then Clay ran forwards and kicked the bot which knocked it back slightly, but he was in pain due to its hard solid armor.)

Omi: There must be a weak spot!

(Then Omi kicked him at the back and noticed that his armor slid off due to the kick.)

Kimiko: That's why he was resistant to all our attacks he had a big armor on!

Clay: That bot is trickier a magician at a magic show!

Raimundo: Well now that we know its weakness, Kimiko can you do the honors?

Kimiko: Will do Rai! Wudai Mars Fire Storm!

(She span round and round causing a huge fire tornado. Which the destruco-bot got sucked into and exploded into tiny pieces. Jack and Wuya were thunder-struck.)

Jack: How can this be possible? Well you may have defeated my super-ultra robot but I still have your wu. (Showing them a sack full of wu. And activating his Heli-bot and flying away.)

Raimundo: Jack bagged six of our wu, the Monkey Staff, Fist of Tebigong, Jet Bootsu, Crouching Cougar, Black Beetle and Monsoon Sandals.

Kimiko: Could have been worse.

(Dojo started writhing and shaking.)

Dojo: We got a new wu, quick to the scroll!

(They reached the grounds with Dojo with the scroll.)

Dojo: The Mechanic Kaiser, whoever wields it can make any machine the user wants. My personal favorite is a duplicating machine. Couldn't get enough of the duplicating machine!

(The warriors and Dojo arrived in what looked like an abandoned factory.)

Raimundo: Yeah great place for a machine Shen Gong Wu, lets make this quick. 

(They went inside everything was in ruin.)

Kimiko: Looks like someone was having a really wild party.

Omi: Or worse.

(They reached a giant room which looked like the main room, and on top of a very large machine was the Mechanic Kaiser. But immediately Jack burst through the roof with the Fist of Tebigong.)

Jack: Ahahaha, try and take this wu.

Clay: And why would you want more wu when you snitched ours?

Jack: Hello? Cowboy? I need all wu to rule the Earth remember?

Raimundo: Well can't you give the stealing a break already?

Jack: Sorry. It's in my nature.

Kimiko: Well looks like we'll have to take the wu the old fashioned way. Star Hanabi!

(The blasts hit Jack's Heli-Bot, causing him to crash on the floor.)

Jack: You know what Kimiko, I agree we should fight the old fashioned way. Jack-Bots Attack!

Raimundo: Maybe a bit too old fashioned.

Jack: But this isn't Jet Bootsu.

(He started climbing the machine.)

Kimiko: Not so fast Spicer, Star Hanabi Fire!

Jack: Black Beetle!

(The blasts hit him doing absolutely nothing.)

Jack: Ahahahaha! What's wrong Kimiko? Your old flame die? Ahahaha!

(He continued walking up the statue until Kimiko jumped up and grabbed it along with Jack.)

Kimiko: Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Jack: Right on, I was beginning to think when I was getting in a showdown with you.

Kimiko: Grrrr. My Serpent's Tail for your Monsoon Sandals.

Jack: The game is Race in the Mechanical Maze, first to the Mechanic Kaiser wins!

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The place turned into a giant metal maze with a platform on top for the spectators. And Jack and Kimiko were in two separate parts of the maze.

Both: Gong Ye Tenpi!

(Kimiko rushed into the maze and cutting between corners found that she had to cross a guillotine.)

Kimiko: Judolette Flip!

(She hopped right past the guillotine, but it narrowly missed and cut her ribbon off.)

Kimiko: (Pulling off her mask, to let her hair down.) Oh man, that was my favourite one as well, oh well.

(She ran on ahead, meanwhile Jack was making mincemeat out of the maze, since he had the Monsoon Sandals, he used them to make spring-loaded feet to cross the obstacles easily.)

Jack: yawn Too easy.

(Meanwhile Kimiko was hopping in between swords swinging to and fro, and she ran between a corner and saw something glow. It was the Mechanic Kaiser! But further along the other side was Jack.)

Kimiko: You'll never get the Shen Gong Wu!

Jack: Try me!

(Then he jumped up against the wall and pressed his spring-loaded feet against it.)

Kimiko: Serpent's Tail!

(As she darted off towards the Shen Gong Wu, Jack let go and fired faster than she was going. It almost seemed like a tie, but then Kimiko still had the Serpent's Tail and it slid through her hand and span out of control and landed on her butt. While Jack grabbed the Mechanic Kaiser, turning the field back into it's original form.)

Jack: Woohoohooo! I made EIGHT Shen Gong Wu in one day! Ahahahaha. Adios Xiaolin Losers.

(He flew in through the hole he punched at the start.)

Kimiko: (While her hair's still out due to the guillotine.) I'm sorry guys; to be honest I'm still kinda hurt from Jack's invasion.

Raimundo: We all are, don't worry bout it, what can Jack possibly use it for?

Dojo: Don't worry? DON'T WORRY? You just lost me my duplicating machine you...

(The others look at him disgustingly.)

Dojo: Which is a good thing. He.. he.

Clay: Besides, Rai has a point, What CAN Jack use it for?

(Back at Jack's lair.)

Wuya: Most impressive, you got eight Shen Gong Wu, you won a Xiaolin Showdown, I expected worse from a chimpanzee.

Jack: Make fun all you want, but I have a killer idea what to do with this Shen Gong Wu.

Wuya: Create a machine that stops you snoring?

Jack: HA Ha Ha, No I plan on building a machine to build a whole army of my robots, and not just any robots my former-disembodied head, My Destructo-Bots!

Wuya: No! That is the most brilliant idea since... ever!

Jack: Just think Wuya, Two hundred bots a second, twelve-thousand bots a minute, seven hundred and twenty thousand bots an hour, and my favorite part, seventeen million, two hundred and eighty thousand bots a day!

Wuya: Then we leave tomorrow at nightfall!

Jack: Now let's get started! Mechanic Kaiser!

Master Fung: It is Ok Kimiko; a mighty warrior did not win every fight when he was a novice.

Kimiko: I get that part. But losing to Jack is like losing to a clown in a daydream.

(As Raimundo, Omi and Clay laugh at Kimiko's joke, the doors burst open to reveal Chase Young, beaten and weak.)

Omi: Chase Young, what happened to you?

Chase: Jack... thousands of robots...called...destructo-bots.

(He then collapsed in front of Omi and Kimiko.)

Clay: The destructo-bots? But Jack just built the one, which took longer than a 5-stone steak to cook, to build.

Raimundo: The Mechanic Kaiser! Jack must have built a machine that could make hundreds of them.

(They took Chase to the centre table to help him rest, soon he regained consciousness.)

Chase: Ugh... Warriors, I came here to warn you, Jack has mustered the most powerful destructive army he has ever built. He attacked me while I was gathering ingredients for the Lou Mane Lone Soup. Just before I fled he said: "First Chase, now the Monks."

Kimiko: So he's now preparing an invasion?

Chase: Looks like it.

Omi: How could we combat them?

Master Fung: Jack must have prepared this army to steal our Shen Gong Wu, we must find a safe place to hide and stop him getting the Shen Gong Wu.

(At that moment the place started to rumble, they went outside and seen Jack on top the mountains.)

Raimundo: You heard Master Fung, quickly gather the Wu. And get to the Heylin Seed's vault! Hurry! I gotta see this army for myself. Falcon's Eye!

(He took a look through the Shen Gong Wu, and seen an army of destructo-bots across the mountains across. He cowered in fear as he saw how much.)

Raimundo: This can't be!

(Over across the mountains.)

Wuya: Our army of destructo-bots is finally complete. No one can defeat us now! 

Jack: And now for the final phase to our plan of world domination! Destructo-Bots march to the temple, show no mercy, leave none alive! Once we defeat the monks, nothing can stand in our way of World Domination!

To Be Continued.


	5. Mechanical Mayhem Part 2

Jack: And now for the final phase to our plan of world domination! Destructo-Bots march to the temple, show no mercy, leave none alive! Once we defeat the monks, nothing can stand in our way of World Domination!

(Back at the temple, Raimundo is still petrified with fear.)

Kimiko: (With a bag of wu to protect.) Rai, come on.

(She then throws him a bag of wu.)

Raimundo: What? Oh right. Sorry.

(He picked up the sack and him and Kimiko ran for the Heylin Seed's vault. At the entrance while Kimiko was unlocking the vault, Raimundo's sack became loose and the Tunnel Armadillo fell out with no one noticing. Soon they were all inside (With Chase Young, since he's still injured.)

Raimundo: I just looked at that army, it is way too big.

Clay: Um how big we talking here? Like Texas swamp big? Or 5 foot steak big?

Kimiko: We can all look before we left; I put up hidden cameras to see what we're up against.

(She typed in a couple of stuff in her laptop and out came a screen with Jack and Wuya being followed by hundreds of Destructo-Bots. And just like Raimundo, Omi Clay and Kimiko cowered in fear.)

Chase: Exactly, even my powers can't stop him. If that were the case we wouldn't be here right now.

Omi: But we can't exactly sit here and just let Jack come...

Kimiko: Shhh, according to my calculations, Jack will discover what's going on in...Three...two...one... (She waved her finger.)

Jack: (From a distance.) HEY, WHERE'S ALL THE WU?

(They all gave a small laugh.)

Omi: As I was saying, we can't sit around and watch Jack invade our temple.

Raimundo: We can't exactly go up there and get our butts kicked and get our wu stolen either.

Master Fung: We must figure out a strategy without the means of fighting the army. Or sitting around and doing nothing.

Clay: We did beat the first one.

Raimundo: But that was hard.

Kimiko: And by dumb luck.

(Omi glared at her.)

Kimiko: Sorry.

Raimundo: So, we know their weakness but doing it's gonna be hard.

Omi: Wait, I grasped it!

Kimiko: Would you be saying you got it?

Omi: Oops, anyway. What if we can get the Mechanic Kaiser?

Raimundo: Then we'd get our butts kicked off Spicer, because he has it.

Kimiko: How do you know that?

Raimundo: ... because er... ok so I don't know.

Omi: But I do know something that might. (He took the Crystal Glasses from the sacks of wu.) Crystal Glasses. Hm... The location of the Shen Gong Wu is hidden in Jack's Lair protected by four Destructo-Bots.

Kimiko: Yes! We're in the clear.

Clay: Er... two things. One how do we rustle them bots?

Chase: How about going in a Xiaolin Showdown that is less physical.

Clay: Ok, and two how do we get outta here without having Jack on our behinds?

Omi: Well we can't exactly use the Serpent's Tail.

Dojo: The Tunnel Armadillo, we can use it here so Jack doesn't see us use it.

Omi: Dojo, you're a genius.

(He jumped into the sacks and buried and buried to find it. He emerged puzzled.)

Omi: Where's the Tunnel Armadillo.

Kimiko: Maybe your looking wrongly, here you gotta tip the sacks over and pile them in one-by-one.

(They did just that putting all the wu in individually, but the Tunnel Armadillo was nowhere to be seen.)

Clay: This is stranger than my pet pig vanishing one day.

Kimiko: D'you think one of us dropped it on the way here?

Raimundo: Probably but even if it was it would be lynched off Spicer.

Omi: (While using the Crystal Glasses.) It is outside this very vault.

(Raimundo opened it and there it was. He swiped it and brought it back in.)

Raimundo: I wonder who dropped it anyway?

Omi: Does it matter? We got it now and that's what matters.

Kimiko: So Omi, What do we do when we have the Mechanic Kaiser.

Omi: We will create a machine that can destroy all machines' that have electricity in it.

Kimiko: An electro-magnetic pulsar?

(Omi stared at her in confusion.)

Kimiko: An electrical component that can scramble all the bots' circuits.

Omi: Exactly.

Raimundo: So what are we waiting for? Let's bring Omi's plan to reality.

(Then the vault door started banging.)

Kimiko: We'd better hurry up because Jack's found us!

Raimundo: Tunnel Armadillo!

(The Shen Gong Wu re-sized to its big form.)

Omi: Wait, Jack will still follow us.

Clay: Yeah well it's better to try partner.

(They all climbed into the Shen Gong Wu except Master Fung and Chase Young.)

Omi: Master Fung, Chase Young, you must come with us.

Chase: We will buy you some time against the robots at hand.

Kimiko: We got no time Omi, come on.

(Then the Armadillo drilled its way through the ground towards Jack's Lair. Then the vault door burst open with Wuya and Jack with hundreds of Destructo-bots.)

Jack: No wu here either, just two losers who've gone brain-dead to think they've got a chance of beating us.

Chase: Come over here and say that.

Jack: Nah, my boys will. Destructo-Bots attack!

(Back at the armadillo.)

Omi: I cannot believe we let Master Fung and Chase sacrifice themselves to save us.

Raimundo: They had to otherwise we'd have Destructo-Bots on our tail right this second. All I'm worried about is that your plan works or not.

Omi: I hope it does. Otherwise Jack has already won.

Clay: Well, we're directly above the snake's place.

Kimiko: Remember what Chase said about going in a Showdown? Who should go?

Raimundo: Maybe we all should.

Kimiko: An eight-way Xiaolin Showdown?

Raimundo: Yeah.

Dojo: Hadn't had one of those in a while.

Omi: Then let's go!

(And they all gave each other a hi-5)

(The armadillo drilled upwards to be in the gardens, luckily there were no destructo-bots.)

Kimiko: They might be guarding the Mechanic Kaiser.

Raimundo: All right let's get it!

(Clay grabbed him before he could jump to the roof of Jack's Lair.)

Clay: Hold on there partner, you can't go waltzing into Jack's lair wuless.

Omi: Correct, and we have nearly all the wu to choose from.

Raimundo: Ok, so who gets what?

Kimiko: Why not choose at random?

Clay: Yeah we could always try that, guess a'll go first.

(He put his hand into the sack and took out the Cannon Blaster.)

Clay: Woowee. Haven't tried this wu yet.

Raimundo: Might as well be me next.

(He stuck his hand into the sack and pulled out the Eye Of Dashi.)

Raimundo: Sweet.

Omi: Now me.

(He took out the Silk Spinner.)

Omi: Amazing!

Kimiko: Now let's see what I get.

(She put her hand in and got the Gills of Hamachi. The others were trying not to laugh.)

Kimiko: Fine. Let's just get this wu and create the EMP bomb.

(The jumped up onto Jack's roof and snuck through the ventilation shafts. Until they found Jack's basement, and the Crystal Glasses was right, there were exactly four Destructo-Bot guards.)

Kimiko: How am I supposed to fight them with only the Gills of Hamachi?

Raimundo: Dunno, maybe you can wag them to death. Just kidding.

(They burst through and the bots noticed them.)

Omi: Hand over the Mechanic Kaiser, or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Bot: Surrender, we will not! Destroy you we will!

(They ran towards each other then collided into each other.)

Clay: Cannon Blaster!

(He turned into a cannonball to crush his bot, but the bot just raised a hand that stops him immediately.)

Kimiko: We can't beat them just get the Mechanic Kaiser!

(All eight of them ran for the Mechanic Kaiser on Jack's table and all touched it at the same time.)

Omi: We challenge you to an eight-way Xiaolin Showdown!

Robot: Our Fist of Tebigong, Jet Bootsu, Serpent's Tail and Changing Chopsticks.

Raimundo: For our Cannon Blaster, Silk Spinner, Eye of Dashi and... Gills of Hamachi!

Omi: The game will be Mechanical Maze.

Kimiko: Omi, I already did that contest.

Omi: Maybe, except this one will be bigger and more challenging.

Robot: We accept!

All: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(Jack's Lair split up and shifted into a bigger maze than the one Kimiko had to face. Then the eight of them were split up in eight different parts of the maze.)

All: Gong Ye Tenpi!

(Omi ran around three corners before facing a dead end.)

Omi: Darn it.

(He raced back to an alternative road to find a huge pond with poles sticking out of them.)

Omi: Looks like I need to jump across using those poles.

(He jumped three poles along until he noticed it was infested with crocodiles.)

Omi: Gulp

(He jumped a high jump and made it to the other side, but fell into a trap door. Then he got transported to another place in the maze.)

Omi: This was most unpredicted.

(He ran past another corner to find one of the Destructo-Bots racing past. Then further along where the Destructo-Bot was standing was Kimiko. She made a hand gesture meaning that they should attack at the same time. Omi gave a thumbs-up meaning he understood.)

Kimiko: Now!

(They both ran to the Destructo-Bot, but it back-fired as he shrunk itself using the Changing Chopsticks causing Kimiko and Omi to run into each other.)

Robot: Must not waste time fighting, must retrieve Shen Gong Wu!

(Then he raced off where Omi had been.)

Kimiko: Oh... you Ok Omi?

Omi: Yes, I think. Oh...

Kimiko: So you find anything useful up there?

Omi: Only dead ends and a pond with crocodiles in them that a trapdoor at the end.

Kimiko: You said trapdoor?

Omi: Yes, why?

Kimiko: Shhh. 3...2...1...

(They both heard a door opening with a robot screaming. They both laughed.)

Kimiko: Ok we should split up and see what to find next.

Omi: Wait, why not we exchange Shen Gong Wu for a while, I don't mind having the Gills of Hamachi, and you can take the Silk Spinner.

Kimiko: You sure? Cus what would happen if you did fall down another trap door and didn't have the Silk Spinner?

Omi: I am sure one trap door was enough in this maze.

Kimiko: Well, Ok if you're sure.

(Kimiko took the Silk Spinner and Omi took the Gills of Hamachi. And they both took separate directions. Kimiko took the direction the Destructo-Bot was before, and Omi took the one Kimiko went through before.)

(Meanwhile Clay was running along a long narrow part in the maze, only to find himself facing a huge double-guillotine.)

Clay: Whistle that things choppier than a lamb chop on chop Sunday.

(He rolled across it no problem, and then got confronted by one of the Destructo-Bots, the one with the Serpent's Tail he figured since it was in his hand, and luckily the bot didn't notice him. So it zoomed past the walls, giving Clay time to catch his breath.)

Clay: Maybe we shooda made a showdown that was more physical, rather than hide-and-seek.

(He ran past a corner and collided in with Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Clay?

Clay: Raimundo?

Raimundo: gasp thought you were one of the Destructo-Bots, it made mince-meat outta me with the Serpent's Tail.

Clay: Yeah you got lucky, the ol' critter slid past the walls. Probably still looking for the Mechanic Kaiser.

Raimundo: Well we betta find it first, any sign of Omi and Kimiko?

Clay: Nope, they maybe getting more outta this than me 'n you combined.

Raimundo: Alright let's split up.

(They both took their separate directions. Raimundo noticed the double-guillotine.)

Raimundo: Think that's where Clay's been before. Maybe I should go to the right.

(He ran along corners to find a huge-crusher in front of him.)

Raimundo: This is really not my day.

(He timed his run accurately, but when he was about to run he tripped and was about to be crushed when Kimiko jumped in and saved him.)

Kimiko: Jeez Rai, be careful next time okay?

Raimundo: (Blushing) Wow. You saved me.

Kimiko: (Blushing too) Yeah well couldn't let an old friend get crushed with a five-ton crusher could I?

(Then Raimundo noticed Kimiko had the Silk Spinner.)

Raimundo: Hey where'd you get the Silk Spinner? I thought Omi had it.

Kimiko: He did, but me and Omi met up and he wanted to swap wu, said he didn't mind having the Gills of Hamachi.

Raimundo: Okay. So what's the scoop over there? (He pointed past the crusher.)

Kimiko: Absolutely nothing but traps galore. You woulda killed yourself for nothing if I didn't save you.

Raimundo: Well come on, there must be a way to the Shen Gong Wu, or my name isn't Raimundo Pedrosa.

(They both ran in a direction they both never took and cut a corner to find a white light with the pedestal with the Mechanic Kaiser.)

Both: Yes!

(But they didn't know that two other Destructo-Bots had also found the Shen Gong Wu too.)

Raimundo: Come on!

(The four of them ran to the Shen Gong Wu, and then one of them knocked out Raimundo with the Fist of Tebigong.)

Kimiko: (Still running) Raimundo!

Raimundo: (Weakened) Get the Shen Gong Wu!

(She still ran to the Shen Gong Wu until the Bots stopped, meaning they wanted to fight Kimiko.)

Kimiko: You want to fight? Fine by me, it's your scrap-heap.

Bot: You shall not succeed! We will destroy all those that stand in our path!

(One of them tried to punch her with the Fist of Tebigong but she narrowly missed. Then she noticed the other bot was going for the wu.)

Kimiko: Oh no you don't! Silk Spinner!

(The web grabbed onto the bot and she yanked it, making both bots collide. But then the two remaining bots jumped in and knocked Kimiko out.)

Bot: You shall be destroyed!

(It raised the Fist of Tebigong up to crush her. But then she heard a sound, which sounded like water, then a flood of water burst through one of the corners, and Kimiko knew it was Omi who conjured it, since he was in the middle of the water with the Gills of Hamachi in effect. The water washed away the bots but they were still hanging on. Then Raimundo used his wind powers to lift himself and Omi and Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Eye of Dashi!

(The blast hit the water electrocuting the robots. And in the distance was Clay, protected from the electric water with a rock armor round his entire body. He ran up and grabbed the Mechanic Kaiser ending the showdown.)

(They gave a big hug to each other for their victory.)

Dojo: We might have beaten four Destructo-Bots, but we still got an army left.

Omi: Dojo's right we must get back to the Xiaolin Temple and rescue Chase Young and Master Fung.

(Back at the temple, Jack was being entertained with robots fighting each other. And over the hills were the warriors.)

Raimundo: So exactly how are we gonna do this?

Clay: There's no way we can set up the EMP bomb with so many bots there.

Omi: Then I will distract the bots, Jack and Wuya while you set the EMP bomb around the temple.

Kimiko: You had difficulty facing one, what chance you got with over a million bots?

Omi: That Kimiko is a real mystery. Just plant the bombs over the Temple. And activate them to destroy the Bots. Mechanic Kaiser!

(He pointed to the ground and made hundreds of tiny bombs and a small remote control detonator.)

Omi: And if my electronics are correct the bombs won't affect you or the temple. It'll only affect the Robots.

Clay: Well, this is it partners. Time to re-claim our home.

(Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay took some bombs and all of them ran towards the temple.)

(Omi appeared in front of Jack and the bots.)

Jack: Ah, so there's the cue ball. Finally decided to show up have you?

Omi: Jack Spicer! You have invaded the Xiaolin Temple, but you will not invade the world!

Jack: Who says so baldy? You? Then I'll just have to crush you! Destructo-Bots, Attack!

(Soon Omi was surrounded by Destructo-Bots. And in the back round, the others were running across the temple planting the bombs as they went along. Avoiding other Destructo-Bots. Back at Omi, the Bots jumped at him but rolled back, narrowly missing them.)

Jack: Hey, stand and fight coward!

Omi: Well, I do not exactly see you do the same thing.

Jack: My boys are doing my fighting.

(One bot rushed at him, but Omi tripped him up and kicked him away, and used his Shimo Staff to knock off the head of one.)

Jack: Hey, no fair, no weapons.

Omi: This is no weapon Spicer, it's a pole. Haha.

Jack: Doesn't matter. Cus you're still going down.

Omi: Bring it on!

(Meanwhile, Raimundo planted the last bomb.)

Raimundo: That's the last of 'em, let's get back to Omi and get Spicer outta here.

(They rushed back to where Omi was fighting, only to realize that the bots have him captured. Then Jack noticed them.)

Jack: Ah the last exiles. As you can see my boys have made cue ball delight from your pal.

Kimiko: Let him go! Or one button will destroy them.

Jack: Ooooooh, I'm so scared. See the thing is, how long will it take to destroy them all? A minute? Two? Or three? But by that time, cue ball over here will be vaporized by the bots rays. Ahahahaha.

Omi: Never mind about me. Activate the bombs!

(Kimiko looked from Omi to the detonator. Back and forth, them she dropped the detonator, and all three of them raised their hands to surrender.)

Jack: Ahahahahaha, your weakness is this world's doom.

(Then he snapped his fingers for the other bots to seize them. They took their new captive's hands. But then one of the bots had seen that Kimiko had the Mechanic Kaiser.)

Robot: The girl has the Mechanic Kaiser.

Kimiko: Yeah. So?

(All the bots froze not even doing anything.)

Jack: Hey, what's going on? Seize them!

(They did nothing.)

Jack: I said SEIZE THEM!

Robot: We yield, only to the one with the Mechanic Kaiser.

Clay: So all this time we coulda controlled the bots?

(Dojo took out the scroll and examined the Mechanic Kaiser more carefully.)

Dojo: Its right, whoever has control of the Mechanic Kaiser, has control of all it's creations.

Raimundo: So the bots are on our side?

Kimiko: Looks like it.

(Omi broke free from the bots grips and joined the others.)

Jack: Uh-oh. (Bending down.) I SURRENDER! What did I ever do to you?

Kimiko: You created an army ready to destroy us did who knows what to Master Fung and Chase Young, made us go through a hard Xiaolin Showdown AND nearly killed one of my best friends.

Jack: Besides that.

Kimiko: Well then, Destructo-Bots! Get Wuya and Jack outta here!

(They grabbed both of them and threw them all the way over the mountains.)

Raimundo: So what do we do with the bots?

Clay: We can destroy a few and keep some for practice.

Omi: But if Jack were to ever get the Mechanic Kaiser he'd have control of the bots again. I have an idea. Mechanic Kaiser please Kimiko. (She handed him the Shen Gong Wu.) Bots I command you to destroy yourselves.

Bot: As you wish!

(The bots took out their cannons, aimed it towards themselves and vaporized all of them.)

Omi: The storm has passed, the bots are destroyed, and Jack remains unsuccessful in ruling the world.

Kimiko: Master Fung and Chase Young! There still missing.

(They ran back to the Heylin Seed's vault to find the two of them, beaten and unconscious.)

Raimundo: Dojo! Get the Treasure Of The Blind Swordsman.

(He ran to the Temple and brought the treasure with him. And opened it to reveal the Blind Swordsman.)

Swordsman: What is your wish?

Raimundo: Blind Swordsman. Can you heal Master Fung and Chase Young to full health?

Swordsman: Your wish is my command.

(He raised a hand, and two white lights hit the two of them bringing them back to full health.)

Raimundo: Thanks, dude.

(The Blind Swordsman went back into his Treasure.)

Master Fung: Young monks? Was your plan successful?

Omi: Yes master.

Chase: Then that makes us on opposite sides again.

Clay: Too bad.

(Chase Turned into purple smoke and blew out of the vault.)

Omi: We may be on opposite sides Chase, but we'll be ready! For You, for Jack and for Hannibal Bean.


	6. Survival on the Mountain

(The Warriors and Master Fung are climbing a mountain next to the temple. Master Fung and Raimundo are way ahead.)

Master Fung: Increase the pace young ones, take a leaf out of Raimundo's book.

(Raimundo gave a small grin.)

Clay: It's hard to take a leaf outta his book when his summer camp was mountain climbing.

Kimiko: And from what I'm hearing, he got first place.

Raimundo: What was that Kimiko?

Kimiko: (Fake smiling) Oh nothing, nothing.

Raimundo: Yeah, whatever. Just speed it up, or you'll never reach the top.

Clay: Oh sure Rai, we'll reach the top as soon as we get first place in mountain climbing!

(Eventually, Omi, Kimiko and Clay made it to the top.)

Omi: How long have you been waiting?

Raimundo: Er... bout an hour and a half.

Kimiko: Rub it in!

Clay: It don't really matter much, least we're all here.

Raimundo: Yeah, let's just get outta here. Golden Tiger Claws!

(He tore a portal that led to the Temple and they all went in.)

Master Fung: Well done, Raimundo. Your rock-climbing skills are admirable.

Raimundo: Gee, thanks Master Fung.

Dojo: So how many chickens didn't reach the mountain on time?

Clay: HA Ha, very funny.

(Then Dojo started shaking and writhing.)

Dojo: A new Shen Gong Wu just popped out.

Master Fung: (While looking at the scroll.) It is the Compass Pointer; this Shen Gong Wu can point you in the direction of what you desire.

Kimiko: Great and maybe I can use it to find my lost hair dryer.

Raimundo: Kimiko, that was found months ago, you just weren't told about it. Don't ask me why.

Kimiko: Well thank you for your concern Raimundo, but as soon as we get the Compass Pointer, I'll look for it myself.

(Dojo is flying the others towards a mountain with a huge blizzard.)

Clay: And I thought a mountain alone was bad.

Raimundo: Don't sweat it big guy, as long as we have Dojo, we'll be fine.

(But little do they know Hannibal Roy Bean was closely watching.)

Hannibal: Hm, they'll be safe with the dragon eh? Well let's see how they survive this mountain. Hhahahahahaha!

(The warriors are going along the mountain and found the Compass Pointer. And going for it also was Jack Spicer, along with the standard Jack-Bots.)

Omi: Do you ever throw out the cloth?

Kimiko: Throw in the towel.

Omi: Exactly.

Jack: Well I would cheddar head, but seeing as I need to rule the world, I just can't resist taking Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: Well you're not getting this wu.

Jack: Wanna bet on that? Jack-Bots attack!

(The same old Jack-Bots attacked but thanks to their wudai powers, they were easily destroyed. Then Omi grabbed the Compass Pointer along with Jack.)

Omi: Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Jack: You're on. My Monkey Staff for your Lotus Twister.

Omi: The game is Mountain Climbing, first to the Compass Pointer wins.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The mountain changed into a huge landscape with boulders rolling down from it.)

Both: Gong Ye Tenpi!

Jack: Monkey Staff!

(He changed into a monkey and started climbing the cliff.)

Omi: Two can play at that game, Lotus Twister!

(His arms turned elastic and started climbing up as well. Then boulders shot out of nowhere, both narrowly missing them.)

Jack: Boy that was close. (Making monkey noises.)

(Both continued to climb, dodging boulders along the way. Until Jack kicked Omi along the way sending him flying, then using his elastic body, he grabbed a piece of the cliff and swung back to where he left off.)

Omi: You may have attacked me, but I'm still inside the amusement.

Raimundo: That's still in the game, Omi!

(They continued to climb until a boulder came towards Omi, he dodged it and using his elastic body, and he wrapped his arm around it and hurled it at Jack.)

Jack: Oh, that's not good. (Making monkey sounds.)

(He jumped off the cliff, and avoiding the boulder. And Omi grabbed two pieces of the landscape, pulled himself backwards, and jumped and grabbed the Compass Pointer.)

Raimundo: Way to go, Omi. I'd say you'd get first place no problem.

Jack: You haven't seen the last of Jack Spicer!

Omi: Shout all you want, but we have won the Showdown!

(Then a rumbling started engulfing the Warriors.)

Kimiko: What's going on?

Raimundo: Oh no, guys quick, it's an avalanche!

Clay: Can't I just use my earth powers to stop it?

Raimundo: Not an avalanche of rocks, and avalanche of snow.

Clay: Oh right. Let's get outta here!

(But as soon as the Warriors were making the escape, the avalanche hit them and washed them away. By the time the avalanche stopped. The entire place was shrouded in snow. And Raimundo emerged from the snow.)

Raimundo: Hey guys! Guys! GUYS! Huh?

(He could feel someone's foot, it was Kimiko's.)

Raimundo: Hey, Kimiko.

(She was knocked out.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, Kimiko please wake up.

Kimiko: Ugh, Raimundo? Brrrrr, so c-c-cold.

Raimundo: (Taking off his jacket and giving it to Kimiko.) Here, you need it more than I do.

Kimiko: Thanks, so any word on the others?

Raimundo: None, but we have to keep looking.

(They pressed on a found one of Omi's gloves.)

Kimiko: Poor Omi, I hope he's okay.

Raimundo: Maybe he's buried under this snow.

(They started digging and right enough, he was there. Knocked out and badly hurt.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire.

(Kimiko made fire from the palm of her hand and blew it towards Omi, it went inside Omi and he became conscious again.)

Kimiko: You okay?

Omi: Ugh, besides this frobbing pain at the back of my head, yes I'm fine Kimiko.

Raimundo: Three down, two to go.

Omi: Here, let me help with that. Wudai Neptune Water.

(He turned the snow into water.)

Omi: Kimiko, a little help.

Kimiko: will do, Wudai Mars Fire.

(The water turned into vapor, and there was Clay and Dojo.)

Raimundo: Yo, big guy. You Ok?

(Out of the rest he was not knocked out.)

Clay: Oh yeah, it's gonna take more than snow to stop me.

Kimiko: Dojo, are you the same as strong bull over here?

Dojo: Well, no. I got hit on the head on the impact and er... ouch.

Omi: Everyone is here. And the Shen Gong Wu?

Raimundo: Okay, we all took one Shen Gong Wu each, Kimiko do you have your Star Hanabi?

Kimiko: Right here.

Raimundo: Omi, you still got the Lotus Twister?

Omi: Yes.

Raimundo: I still got the Falcon's Eye, Clay; you still got the Sphere of Yun?

Clay: Got it.

Raimundo: And, we have Jack's Monkey Staff, and the Compass Pointer?

Omi: Got them both.

Kimiko: So everyone's here and so are the wu.

Clay: Can we get outta here now? These winds aren't good for a cowboy.

Dojo: Roger will do Clay mah boy.

(He looked like he was reshaping but, he froze midway and shrunk back to his petite form.)

Raimundo: Dojo, why'd you stop?

Dojo: I'm trying. That head blow must have tampered with my shaping factor.

Kimiko: So you can't take us home?

Dojo: 'Fraid not.

Omi: Quit childing around.

Dojo: I'm serious, if i was kidding i'd have done it by now.

Raimundo: This is just great.

Clay: What d'ya mean?

Raimundo: We're stranded in a mountain, with only six Shen Gong Wu, excluding the Silver Manta Ray, Tunnel Armadillo, Crouching Cougar, She-Ga-Roo, Jet Bootsu, Longi Kite, Golden Tiger Claws, Serpent's Tail and Monsoon Sandals.

Clay: And is that my fault?

Raimundo: Well if you didn't question that avalanche, we'd be flying on Dojo, right about now.

Clay: Oh so mah questions somehow become time wasters, eh?

Omi: Guys.

Raimundo: Of course they are, when you put them in with your old sayings.

Omi: Guys.

Clay: Well, my sayings got nothing on your fast-poking talk!

Omi: GUYS!

Raimundo and Clay: What!

Omi: I know we are stranded, I know we have little Shen Gong Wu and I know that fighting isn't exactly going to help.

Kimiko: Omi's right, we don't have much time before we freeze to death so we need to think of an idea to get us off this rock. 'Kay?

Clay: Okay, I guess.

Kimiko: S let's put on our thinking caps and think of a way of getting outta here, with only six Shen Gong Wu.

(Minutes later, Omi thought of something.)

Omi: Kimiko, do you have your PDA?

Kimiko: Of course we can call for help! Good thinking Omi. (She took it out and realized there s no signal.) Oh I forgot Omi; in mountaintops you have no signal.

Raimundo: I knew it, we're doomed.

Omi: Shh. Kimiko, why is there no signal?

Kimiko: Because the huge mountain tops are blocking the radio waves from reaching its destination.

Omi: So if we were to get in a position where we would have contact to the Xiaolin Temple, then we could contact Master Fung?

Kimiko: That could work.

Clay: But where's the strongest point?

Omi: Compass Pointer!

(The Shen Gong Wu span and span until it pointed due east. In front of the mountain.)

Raimundo: So we should go around the mountain?

Kimiko: Who's a clever boy today then?

Omi: Until the Compass Pointer points in a direction towards the Temple with no mountains blocking the way.

Raimundo: Good enough for me. Let's go.

(And directly above a cliff was Hannibal.)

Hannibal: So the Warriors have survived and have a plan to counter MY plan. Ying-Ying, time to have some fun with our new survivors. Ahahahahahahahaha!

(The Warriors are walking at a huge ridge. Omi's checking on the Compass Pointer to keep track of their right direction.)

Raimundo: We've been travelling two hours, how long have we got?

Omi: It is the Compass Pointer, not the Time Pointer. And it will reveal how long it will take when Kimiko has a good signal.

Raimundo: In others words, days, weeks, months.

Dojo: Quit your whining otherwise it will take days, weeks and months.

Kimiko: Omi, any word yet?

Omi: None that it is telling me. And judging by those dark clouds above. We are in for some heavy rain.

Kimiko: And i doubt Raimundo's jacket will help.

Clay: We can always go inside the Sphere of Yun.

Raimundo: Now you mention it?

Omi: Then let's use it. (He felt a drop of rain.) Er... quickly.

Clay: Sphere of Yun!

(They were engulfed with in the Sphere, when it started to rain.)

Kimiko: Looks like we made it.

(They walked only a few seconds, until the Sphere started shifting a shaking.)

Raimundo: What's going on?

Omi: Because we are inside something round, the winds will blow us off the cliff like er...

Clay: Snowball on a snowy hilltop?

Omi: Exactly.

(The Sphere gave way and rolled of the cliff.)

Omi: Take out the Sphere, Clay.

Clay: Will do.

(He de-activated the Sphere, which made it all the worse.)

Omi: Lotus Twister!

(He turned into elastic grabbing onto a tree branch and the others.)

Omi: Hurry, get up to the branch.

(They climbed up to the branch and seen a familiar figure perched on the branch. Hannibal.)

Hannibal: Why mah fellow Warriors. Nice ter see you here, enjoying the weather?

Kimiko: Oh, what do you want now?

Hannibal: Mah dear girl, nothing will please me more than to push you off this cliff.

Raimundo: You wouldn't.

Hannibal: Ying-Ying, prove our friends wrong.

(The little bird used it's beak to push Omi's arm away. And Omi lost his grip and fell.)

Hannibal: Hope you enjoy the trip! Ahhahahahahaha!

(The Warriors are at the bottom of the cliff, all knocked out until Omi wakes up, only to realize he has broken his arm because of the fall.)

Omi: Ouch. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo. Come on get up.

(Raimundo woke up and noticed Omi's arm was hurt.)

Raimundo: Omi, your hurt?

Omi: Nah, it's only a flesh wound. (He moved it slightly and screamed in pain that woke the others.)

Kimiko: Omi, you okay?

Clay: Yeah, you don't look too good there partner.

Omi: I'll be fine. We need to find a way to get back up this cliff.

Kimiko: Maybe we should go around the mountain from here.

Clay: Er Kimiko, Omi. Perhaps neither look over there.

(They saw a small cabin under a small shelter.)

Raimundo: Do ya think we should go in?

Kimiko: What if there's someone inside?

Raimundo: Then we can ask for a phone. And maybe find something to help Omi's arm.

Omi: Raimundo is correct. Nothing i want more than to get my arm fixed.

Clay: Then what are we waiting for partners?

(They ran to the small cabin, Raimundo was kind enough to give Omi a piggyback to it. They opened the door the place was deserted.)

Kimiko: Anyone here?

Raimundo Guess not.

(Over at a small table they noticed a Morse-code transmitter and receiver.)

Kimiko: Cool, who needs a phone when you can do Morse-code.

Clay: Er... Kimiko, do you even know Morse-code?

Kimiko: Is that a question? Clay, I've been learning Morse-code since I was seven. In just a month I learned how to say two hundred different words on this baby.

Raimundo: Okay, I guess that sorta comes in handy.

Kimiko: Okay, shhhhh. I'll try and contact Master Fung; you try and see to Omi's hand.

Raimundo: Okay, now what's good enough in this scrap-heap? Er... medicine, pills, er... bandages! Guess that could work.

Omi: And what about the broken bone?

Raimundo: Hey, pipe down. You're lucky enough to be getting this, never mind a proper operation.

Kimiko: Shhhh. We're getting something.

Clay: What's it saying?

Kimiko: This...is...Master...Fung. Is...everything...all...right?

Raimundo: Tell him, we're stranded cus Dojo's sizing factors gone haywire and Omi's broken his arm. Besides all that we still got the Compass Pointer.

Kimiko: Okay, give me a couple of minutes.

(During Kimiko's clicks and taps, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo helped with Omi's arm. And after a few minutes after Kimiko's tapping stopped she came back with a reply.)

Kimiko: Dojo...is...very...sensitive...towards...his...head. But...I...will...come...to...your aid...with...the...Silver...Manta...Ray, you...send...out...a...signal...when...you...see...me.

Raimundo: So what's the signal? Press SOS on the snow.

Omi: The Star Hanabi. We can send the fire blasts to the sky when we see him.

Clay: Nice one Omi.

Dojo: Oh and Kimiko, can you tell Master Fung, MY HEAD IS NOT SENSITIVE!

Kimiko: Okay, it'll give me something to do while Master Fung comes.

(They waited almost hours.)

Raimundo: Omi you don't look too good.

Omi: So...cold.

Raimundo: Guess I'll go get some fire wood and heat this place up.

(Raimundo went outside and hopped out towards the trees. Then he saw a grizzly bear just across a couple of trees away, and perched on the massive bear was Hannibal.)

Hannibal: Ah, my dear friend Raimundo. I was wondering where you had gone to.

Raimundo: Oh, what do you want now?

Hannibal: To show you my new pet. And in action. Tongue of Tsaiping! My dear pet, this troublesome delinquent tried to steal your cubs.

(This got the bear ticked off and it started to go on a charge but Raimundo missed it.)

Raimundo: Oh come on, is that the best ya got bean soda?

Hannibal: No, I got snow wolfs, eagles and a mountain panther.

(And in a split second, he was surrounded by mountain panthers, snow wolfs and giant eagles.)

Raimundo: You sure know your nature.

Hannibal: Why thank you. ATTACK!

(Then out of a split moment, Clay and Kimiko joined the battle.)

Raimundo: Nice of you to drop in.

Clay: Well a'll never miss a chance tah square-down with a grizzly bear.

(He ran and jumped on the bear, punching and whacking it. Kimiko and Raimundo stared with wonder.)

Kimiko: Wow, the big guys got guts. Anyway we still got other animals to deal with.

(They both jumped towards the nearest animal and kicked them back and worked their way forwards. Until Kimiko was slashed at the back by one of the panthers, causing her great damage.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(He punched one of the wolfs away and ran over to get her.)

Raimundo: You okay?

(But before she could answer, the animals attacked again knocking Raimundo out too. And only Clay was left, but he got slashed by the bear back along with Raimundo and Kimiko. But just before the animals could do any more. Omi stepped in.)

Omi: Fearsome beasts, step down.

(They attacked but Omi used his Xiaolin abilities to fight them back until eventually, Omi had to face the bear.)

Kimiko: Omi, get outta here.

Omi: No, I cannot allow my friends to be defeated by mere mountain beasts.

(He humped up towards the bear and got lunged back to the others.)

Omi: I will not be defeated by a bear. Wudai Neptune Water!

(The bear got pushed back onto its back, and Omi crouched down with injury.)

Hannibal: Well looks like the young monks have fought through mah trials.

Omi: What do you mean?

Hannibal: Meaning it was ME who caused that avalanche, and it was me who stole those bear cubs to get the bear on mah side.

Omi: But... you have failed in destroying ...us.

Hannibal: On the contrary, I only tend to let the cold kill you. Enjoy the deep freeze. Ahahahahahaha.

(All of them were injured very badly that they couldn't walk to the cabin. Until Omi could see a dark figure circling above, Master Fung had found them but they didn't know where they were. And with all his strength, Omi walked over to Kimiko and picked the Star Hanabi from her pockets. Raised it up in the air.)

Omi: Star...Hanabi.

(The fire blasted up in the air hitting the clouds, and then Omi fell into darkness, along with Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay.)

(When Omi awoke from his unconsciousness, he was in his bed, wearing a perfect bandage and in his normal Xiaolin robes instead of his cold wet jacket, gloves and hat. Then Master Fung and Dojo appeared.)

Master Fung: Ah, the little monk has awoken, at last.

Omi: What do you mean at last?

Dojo: Sorry to break it to ya, you've been out cold for an entire week.

Omi: What? So much has happened so little time, what happened...

Master Fung: Ho ho, wrong. Nothing has happened; mostly the others were recovering from their own injuries. And taken frequent visits to you to see how you're doing.

Dojo: Yeah, especially Kimiko. She said she was entirely responsible for this. But now she isn't.

Master Fung: And because of your harsh expedition, I am allowing you a week holiday. To ensure your injuries to properly heal.

Omi: Yay! Thank you.

(And with that Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay, all rushed in to check on him.)

Clay: Wooowee. The little critter's alive.

Raimundo: Yeah, everyone was worried about you. Especially Kimiko.

Kimiko: Shut yer yap. I was kinda responsible for Omi. But I'm so glad your okay.

Omi: It is Ok Kimiko. I'm fine and handy.

Raimundo: Well at least we know you haven't suffered from head injuries.


	7. Anger Factor

(In the Temple, the Warriors are happily training until Raimundo lets out a shriek of anger. At Clay. Omi and Kimiko walk in to the kitchen to see what the fuss is about.)

Raimundo: Look at the state of this place, Clay! I thought you were only going to get a sandwich!

Clay: Well ah did, but I got hungry again and again.

Raimundo: Clay, you can eat an entire bear and you'd feel peckish for a triple pizza!

Clay: Ah lay off Rai, I don't see a law saying I can't eat too much.

Raimundo: It is a big crime when yah leave a dumpsite behind your meals!

Clay: Which a'll clean up. Yeesh, you're angrier than a bull in a bullfight.

Raimundo: I have a thousand and one reasons to be! 

Clay: Well yo should calm down and instead of shouting, you should leave the cleaning up to me.

Kimiko: Er, Clay has a point. Shouting isn't gonna help Rai.

Raimundo: Sure whatever.

Omi: Now, we should focus on cleaning up this, rather messy kitchen.

(But then Dojo rushed in carrying the Shen Gong Wu scroll.)

Dojo: Hey kids, the kitchen can wait. We got ourselves a new Shen Gong Wu. (Pulls open the scroll.) The Flute of Vorocha, an interesting wu that can make any sound the user desires, good for distracting the enemy, and for pranks.

Clay: Then what are we waiting for let's go.

Raimundo: And I suppose this kitchen's gonna clean itself?

(Everybody slapped their heads.)

Raimundo: What?

(The Warriors arrive, at a desert in Australia.)

Raimundo: Sheesh, can they make this place any hotter?

Kimiko: Well you should have got lighter clothing.

Raimundo: Yeah true.

Dojo: Shush, Shen Gong Wu, due that direction! (Pointing forwards.)

(They walked for a couple of minutes until they came across a small oasis.)

Dojo: Wow, it is the exact same where I put it. This oasis is enchanted.

Raimundo: Anyway, where's the wu?

Omi: If you look closely Raimundo, you can see it is on top of the tree.

Clay: I'll fetch it, no point in Kimiko breaking a nail, Raimundo getting burnt with the hot tree, and Omi sliding down.

(They all stood there embarrassed.)

Clay: Let's see.

(He wrapped his arms around the tree and started climbing. But when he reached the top, he didn't see the Flute of Vorocha, instead was Chase Young.)

Clay: Whoa, Chase! What in tar nation are you doing here?

Chase: Just doing a little Shen Gong Wu shopping, oh and I think this is the last Flute of Vorocha in stock. (Picked up the Flute.)

Clay: Get your slimy paws off that wu!

(Then he kicked the tree shaking it everywhere, but Chase was not affected by it, then he raised one finger and pointed it towards Clay, and he was pushed back right on top of the others.)

Chase: Enjoy the burning sun. (Then vanishes in purple smoke.)

Clay: Argh, that no good varmint! I had it in my grasp! (Smacked the ground which caused shockwaves throughout the desert.)

Raimundo: Whoa, um, Clay?

Clay What?

Raimundo: (While Kimiko is holding onto his arm.) Er... Just take it easy, it's just one Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: Rai, do you ever listen with your little ears? We need ALL the Shen Gong Wu!

(He bashed the ground again, causing the others to fall down.)

Raimundo: Maybe we should take him back to the Temple.

Omi: Good idea Raimundo, we can take him back to the Temple, and let Master Fung give Clay some inspiring sayings.

Kimiko: I suppose it'll work.

(Back at Chase's Lair, Chase appears from the purple smoke in the middle of the Entrance Hall, with the Flute of Vorocha in his trusty pocket. And with Wuya literally jumping down the stairs to witness his victory.)

Wuya: Did you win it? Eh? Eh?

Chase: Yes, here you are, the Flute of Vorocha. Taken from the hands of the Warrior Clay.

Wuya: (Taking the Flute.) Clay? The cowboy? HAH! No wonder you got the Flute so easily! Well everyone knows when you trust on Clay, you know he will mess it up!

Chase: I will not underestimate the Cowboy! Despite the fact he is as gentle as a lamb.

Wuya: That's exactly my point, it's because he's gentle he's always losing.

Chase: Well I won't take any chances, I will check on what there up to.

(He raised his hand and summoned his Heylin Eyeball, which can spy on anything in the world.)

Wuya: Yes, I am most curious as to what the Warriors are plotting.

(Both of them peered into the Eyeball, and seen Clay tossing random things at random places, with Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo and Dojo sitting behind a large shield.)

Wuya: What is wrong with him?

Chase: It seems by defeating him, he has gotten mad.

Wuya: Talk about sore loser! The other Warriors weren't this sore when they lost Shen Gong Wu.

Chase: This could prove a problem.

Wuya: What does?

Chase: Due to Clay's overheated anger, might cause the other Warriors to lose Shen Gong Wu.

Wuya: And we should use that to our advantage, right?

Chase: Wrong! If we are open to this opportunity, then so will Hannibal and Jack, we will get all the Shen Gong Wu quickly, before Hannibal does.

Wuya: Ok. But if I get in a Xiaolin Showdown with that cowboy, don't expect me to go easy on him.

Chase: Very well.

(Back at the Temple, Clay was, right enough, tossing things around, due to his anger.)

Raimundo: Come on, Clay. Enough is enough!

Clay: Grrrr, you don't get it do you! I'm slowing your quest down!

Kimiko: That's not true. You're our friend.

Omi: Yes, and we shall help you to contain your anger.

(This still didn't make the difference. He was still throwing items in every direction.)

Raimundo: I have an idea. Gather round.

(The four of them got into a huddle, and all nodded their head in agree ment to Raimundo's idea.)

Raimundo: Ok, as quietly as possible, get outta his sight.

(They crept out of Clay's savage rampage. Then two hours later, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Dojo returned with an enormous sandwich.)

Kimiko: Good thing he stopped an hour ago.

(Clay was sitting in the ground all miserable.)

Omi: Oh Clay. We got a little present for you.

(They threw the dish over towards Clay. He looked at it for a brief moment then turned away.)

Kimiko: We wanted to make you feel better by making this sandwich.

Clay: Hmph.

Omi: Could you at least give it a bite?

Clay: I'm not hungry.

Raimundo: (Smacking his head.) Ach, come on. We made it for you.

Clay: I'm not hungry.

(They all smacked their heads. Except for Dojo, who was writhing and shaking.)

Dojo: A new Shen Gong Wu just activated.

(Clay smacked out of his grumpy mood. Dojo jumped into Clay's rubble and pulled out the Shen Gong Wu scroll and opened it.)

Dojo: The Arm of Goro. It allows you to grow and extra pair of arms, with a tiny increase in strength.

Clay: Hmph, you guys go ahead. I'll just slow you down.

Omi: We cannot leave you we need all four of us to get the Arm of Goro.

Clay: Hmph. Alright.

(They arrived at a withered down forest.)

Dojo: Quite...comforting.

Omi: Look. (Pointing to a tree that looked like a monster.) It's the Arm Of Goro.

(But then the same purple smoke appeared.)

Raimundo: Hurry, get the Shen Gong Wu, its Chase!

(Only Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi ran for the Shen Gong Wu, but Clay remained where he was. And the smoke appeared and Chase was there. And Wuya.)

Chase: I see you've got out of your little tantrum.

Wuya: Forget about him, the others are going for the Arm of Goro!

(Chase snapped his fingers and his Cat warriors appeared and charged towards the others.)

Omi: Clay! Get the Arm Of Goro! Hurry!

(Clay stood where he was.)

Raimundo: (While getting clobbered by three of the warriors.) Oh now I'm really mad.

(He grabbed one of the Warriors by the cloak, and span him round, hitting the other Warriors, and then he jumped and touched the Arm of Goro the same time as Chase.)

Omi & Kimiko: Uh oh.

Chase: Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Raimundo: Your Flute Of Vorocha, for my Eye Of Dashi!

Chase: I accept. The game is Rock Avalanche, first to get knocked down wins.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The forest changed into a large valley, in which a tree was using itself as a bridge for the Showdown.)

Both: Gong Ye Tempai!

(Then out in the distance came hundreds of rolling boulders coming towards them. One came towards Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He blew it towards Chase.)

Chase: Flute of Vorocha!

(He blew into it, which made a high pitched screech, which destroyed Raimundo's boulder.)

Raimundo: (Rubbing his ears.) Ouch.

Chase: Quite useful the laws of physics.

Kimiko: Oh he thinks he's so smart at physics.

(Raimundo constantly used his wind powers to avoid the boulders while Chase was using the Flute of Vorocha to destroy the rocks.)

Omi: Come on, Raimundo. You're still in the contest.

Kimiko: You're still in the game.

Omi: Oh, thank you Kimiko.

Chase: Time to heat things up.

(He then transformed into his reptilian form.)

Wuya: Oh Raimundo, your going to lose now.

Raimundo: I wouldn't count on it.

Chase: Flute of Vorocha.

(He aimed towards Raimundo and he lost his balance as the screech was more high pitched, but Raimundo didn't hear it.)

Chase: What?

Raimundo: Ho ho ho, didn't you know, humans can't hear ultrasound.

Kimiko: Woohoo, way to go Rai.

Chase: Very well then. If that's the case.

(He grabbed one of the rocks and hurled it towards Raimundo, he narrowly missed it, but Chase ran up to him and head butted him off the tree making him lose the Showdown.)

Kimiko: Raimundo!

(She ran up to the fallen Raimundo who had his head down.)

Kimiko: You okay?

Raimundo: I'll be fine.

(She then gave him a big hug.)

Wuya: Hm, Sentimental, yet sickening.

Chase: Just before I go. I want to tell you, because of Clay, you have lost a total of three Shen Gong Wu. And I think it's time for Clay to have a wake up call.

(Back at the Temple, Clay was feeling even more down.)

Kimiko: Not to be betraying my friends. But I think Chase is right. We are losing a lot of Shen Gong Wu. Including the Eye of Dashi.

Omi: I must agree. Clay could have easily grabbed the Arm of Goro, but he had to let Raimundo get foolishly defeated by Chase Young.

Raimundo: And heck I'm not making such a big deal about it.

(Then Master Fung appears.)

Master Fung: I see Clay is still upset.

Omi: Correct, after losing two more Shen Gong Wu. There must be a way in which we can persuade Clay to shine and rise.

Master Fung: I believe there might be a way. It will require the Shadow of Fear, The Crystal Glasses and the Reversing Mirror.

Kimiko: What for?

Master Fung: All in due time. But for now do not warn Clay of our plan.

(Later that night, Kimiko, Omi and Raimundo kept awake all night, for Clay to sleep. Eventually he did. Then Master Fung quietly brought them to his bed.)

Master Fung: Did you bring the three Shen Gong Wu?

Omi: Yes.

Master Fung: Then we must go inside Clay, and show him the future, or fake future with the Reversing Mirror. With that he will see the errors of his ways.

Raimundo: Here I'll go. Shadow of Fear!

(He shrunk down and went inside his ear.) 

Kimiko: Good luck.

(Raimundo floated towards Clay's brain and stopped when he came to his dream system.)

Raimundo: Crystal Glasses!

(The Glasses were held up to Clay's dream system.)

Raimundo: Reversing Mirror!

(He used the Reversing Mirror to shape the future to what would be the demise of Omi, Kimiko and him. and it would all be Clay's fault. Later that morning, Clay woke up with a jolt to see Master Fung sitting there.)

Master Fung: Clay, what is the matter?

Clay: Where are the others?

Master Fung: They have gone to search for the new Shen Gong Wu. Why?

Clay: Master Fung sir. I don't know how, but I had this unusual dream, like an oil leak in a beef farm.

Master Fung: Really? Tell me this dream?

Clay: Well first it went hazy, and then I saw Kimiko, Omi and Rai getting bet up by Chase's felines. Then once Chase got the new Shen Gong Wu, he destroyed them.

Master Fung: And you think this is a dream of the future?

Clay: Well it had to be, cus it's because of me there in this situation.

Master Fung: We need to make haste, the others are with Dojo, but you will take the Crouching Cougar, and a map of where the Shen Gong Wu is.

Clay: Let's just hope I'm not too late. Crouching Cougar!

(Later on in the skies. While Dojo is flying the others to the next Shen Gong Wu.)

Dojo: It's called the The King Chameleon. Whoever possesses it can disguise you depending on the environment. For example if you used this in a forest, you'd transform into a bush.

Omi: Most interesting.

Kimiko: Keep your sash on, Omi. All we have to do is stall for time, while Clay awakens, otherwise the plan will screw up.

(They arrived at a cliffside, and there was the King Chameleon, with Chase, Wuya and his cats.)

Raimundo: Okay guys we need to fight the cats and deliberately lose to them. So Clay can think the prediction came true.

Kimiko: Okay let's go.

(They jumped in front of Chase and Wuya.)

Omi: You may have defeated us twice before. But I assure you, Chase Young, you will never get the King Chameleon.

Chase: Really? Well you're a bit outnumbered. And where's your cowboy friend?

Kimiko: That's none of your business!

Raimundo: Less talk, more fight!

(He shot out towards the cats, and started fighting them one-by-one. Then deliberately he let one of the cats slash him in the back.)

Kimiko: Raimundo! Now you'll pay!

(Then she too shot towards the cats and fighting them, and Omi joined in. They were deliberately losing, just as a means to buy some more time.)

Chase: Come on you're making this too easy!

Raimundo: Come on guys we have to win!

(Then in the distance they heard a continuous thudding sound, getting nearer and nearer. Until the Warriors seen who it was, it was Clay! Mounted on the Crouching Cougar, he raced to their aid.)

Clay: Hey partners!

Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo: Clay!

Clay: You stand back, this is my fight. Wudai Crater Earth!

(He stomped the ground and rock spikes washed away the cats. Then he jumped down and touched the King Chameleon the same time as Wuya.)

Clay: Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Wuya: The game is Cliff Survival, Last man standing wins.

Clay: My Changing Chopsticks for your Arm of Goro.

Wuya: And to make it interesting, I call for a Shen Ye Bu Dare, my Eye of Dashi for your Fist of Tebigong.

Both: Lets go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The cliffside turned into a huge circular arena in which Wuya and Clay where standing.)

Both: Gong Ye Tempai.

Wuya: Eye of Dashi!

(The lightning bolts came towards Clay.)

Kimiko: Clay, look out!

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He got encased in a rock armor. This caused the electricity to do nothing.)

Wuya: Oh Yeah! Arm of Goro!

(She sprouted a second pair of arms and started punching away at Clay. Then with one big punch sent him flying towards the edge.)

Raimundo: Come on Clay. You're not out yet!

(He stood up to see Wuya approaching.)

Clay: Changing Chopsticks!

(He shrunk which caused Wuya to go to the edge, trying to keep her balance. But Clay shrank up, then...)

Clay: Fist of Tebigong!

(He punched Wuya over the edge giving him a clear victory. The arena changed back to its normal position.)

Omi: That was a most splendid victory, Clay.

(But then Chase approached Clay.)

Chase: I just wanted to say, your anger could have endangered your companions mission. And I wanted to say, I apologize for what I said earlier.

Clay: Well now I'm no longer what I was earlier there partner.

Chase: Well, let's hope you won't be for the remainder of your life.

(And with that he and Wuya diminished within the purple smoke.)

Clay: Woowee. I actually saved your rear ends.

Kimiko: And I don't know about them two but I am most impressed.

(Then as Clay turned around towards Dojo, Kimiko gave Omi and Raimundo a little wink. They understood. Back at the Temple.)

Master Fung: An excellent task Clay. You have rescued your comrades at the harsher time.

Clay: Well thanks Master Fung sir.

Omi: Just do us a favor next time Clay, do not go mad next time you lose a Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: Oh I won't. And Rai, you wouldn't have that sandwich you gave me earlier; I'm feeling a little peckish.


	8. Hannibal's Forecast

(The Warriors are inside the Temple, training indoors because there's a storm outside, until Omi stops.)

Kimiko: Why'd you stop Omi?

Omi: Oh, it's just not the same training indoors. We need to have no restrictions while practicing our martial art skills. But there's a storm outside.

Raimundo: You're telling us. Then what could we do? Unless a wu pops out that can change the weather.

(Dojo walks in and stares at Raimundo strangely.

Raimundo: What? Do I still have extra rice from breakfast this morning?

Dojo: No, there is a new Shen Gong Wu, and it does change the weather.

Raimundo: Whoa, what are the chances?

Clay: Enough jawing, what's the Wu called?

Dojo: The Cloud of Zeus, and as Raimundo says, it changes the weather. 

Omi: Well if we want to train without boundaries, then we must claim the Cloud of Zeus.

(Then Master Fung walks in.)

Master Fung: The mighty lion doesn't pounce on the gazelle too fast.

Raimundo: Riddles again.

Kimiko: Well, although Master Fung's sayings are wise, we need the Cloud of Zeus if we are to get more training.

Omi: We have no time to lose, Dojo to the Cloud of Zeus.

(But unknown to the Warriors, they were being bugged by the Ying-Ying Bird. The feathered fiend then took flight and flew off to a tree were Hannibal Roy Bean was on, then it showed him what it saw.)

Hannibal: So the monks want to change this...unpleasant weather? Well they have a Shen Gong Wu that will put my plan into motion. But first I need the Cloud of Zeus. Then nothing will stop Hannibal Roy Bean! Ahahahahahahaha!

(The Warriors and Dojo arrive at a hill surrounded by a thunderstorm.)

Kimiko: Well it fits the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi: We mustn't waste time; we need to find the Shen Gong Wu, Dojo where's the strongest scent of the Cloud of Zeus?

Dojo: Hm, er, that direction.

(He pointed to the peak of the hilltop which had the most thunderbolts.)

Clay: Woowee. That'll barbecue you if you're not careful.

Raimundo: Clay's right, there's no way we can get the Cloud of Zeus without getting zapped alive.

Kimiko: Hold on, Omi did you bring the Denshi Bunny?

Omi: Yes, I believe so.

Kimiko: Use it, you won't get zapped cus you are a zapper.

Omi: You are most smart Kimiko. Everyone stay here, I cannot allow you to get electrocuted. Denshi Bunny!

(He shot up the mountain, getting hit by thunderbolts doing absolutely nothing. Once he reached the top he saw a familiar sight, Hannibal in his armor.)

Hannibal: Ah hate to break it to yah, but you're not getting the Cloud of Zeus.

Omi: You will not get it; you can't even stay up here without the Denshi Bunny.

Hannibal: Don't think so cheese ball. This armor is 100 lightning proof. The thunder can strike me from now till doomsday and I'd still be standing.

Omi: That may be, but that doesn't stop me from getting the Cloud of Zeus.

Hannibal: I don't think so. See, I've came prepared, lightning can't stand water, and look what I brought along.

(He held up a plastic container filled with water, and then threw it at the lightning-enshrouded Omi, and then he got zapped by his own Shen Gong Wu, and then fell down the hillside, narrowly missing thunderbolts, until Raimundo caught him in his arms.)

Raimundo: Yo dude, what happened?

Omi: (Writhing) Got...zapped...by ...Hannibal...Bean.

Kimiko: Oh that little spud! How can he do that to someone so small and cute?

Clay: Don't think he's finished yet.

(They could see Hannibal ontop the mountain using. The Cloud of Zeus, aiming it directly at them.)

Raimundo: Dojo, get us outta here quick!

(Dojo re-sized up and carried them out of the area, but too late, one lightning bolt hit Dojo's tail causing all of them to get a blast of it. And they all went tumbling down. On the ground the others are writhing with the shock still going through their bodies.)

Raimundo: I ...feel... like...a...lightning...rod.

Omi: Come...to...the...gang.

Kimiko: Too...shocked...to...correct...him.

(After a while of writhing and shaking, they lost a tiny amount of shock.)

Kimiko: Okay guys, if we don't want another one like that, don't touch each other.

Omi: Agreed.

Clay: That means we can't touch Dojo.

Raimundo: It's okay big man; I came prepared, unlike last time. Silver Manta Ray.

(They flew past the stormy weather all the way up to the Temple. Getting waterlogged by rain when they exited the Silver Manta Ray.)

Raimundo: What I don't get is, why does Hannibal want the Cloud of Zeus?

Omi: Maybe he wants to get plenty of sun.

Kimiko: What so he can boil his potato head of his?

(Then Master Fung enters.)

Master Fung: Did you get the Cloud of Zeus?

Clay: 'fraid not, the little partner got zapped by Hannibal. Now he has it.

Master Fung: This is most troubling.

Kimiko: What is?

Master Fung: The Cloud of Zeus also has a connection to the recently found King Chameleon.

Clay: Yeah well, no need ter worry ah cleared that wu.

Master Fung: Yes, we are aware of that. But we must protect the King Chameleon from Hannibal. Otherwise the two Shen Gong Wu will cause...

Raimundo: The end of the world as we know it. No problemo Master Fungo, leave the King Chameleon with me, I'll put it under my robes Hannibal won't know what hit 'em.

Master Fung: Very Well.

(He took out the King Chameleon and gave it to Raimundo who took off his robes (To Kimiko's delight.) Then put on the King Chameleon (The King Chameleon is a chest plate.) And slipped his robes back on.)

Raimundo: Whew, it's nice and comfy.

Master Fung: Now let us get inside, it is cold and wet.

Kimiko: I wonder what's so dangerous with the King Chameleon and the Cloud of Zeus.

Clay: Who knows? We just gotta make sure Hannibal doesn't get it.

Raimundo: Hey calm down Clay, he'll never think about looking under my shirt.

(But yet again, Raimundo didn't know that the walls had ears. The Ying-Ying Bird was spying again, and showed what it saw to Hannibal.)

Hannibal: Why thank you Raimundo, your information will prove useful. But if I am to get the King Chameleon I need an old Shen Gong Wu that's dying to get back into my possession.

(Later that evening, Raimundo decided to go to bed early, to make sure nothing happens to the King Chameleon. But then Master Fung walks into his room.)

Raimundo: Yawn Huh? Master Fung? What are you doing here?

Master Fung: I am sensing something is out of the ordinary, I predict Hannibal Bean might be plotting something. Quickly, give me the King Chameleon. Just to be on the safe side.

Raimundo: (Taking off his shirt) Okay. Here, it was kinda getting itchy anyways. I was gonna ask Kimiko to take over but, if you insist, just don't lose it 'kay?

Master Fung: Like you, I'll put it in a place Hannibal will think twice of looking.

(Master Fung exited and after what seemed like an hour, Kimiko rushed in.)

Kimiko: Rai, is the King Chameleon safe?

Raimundo: Eh, gave it to Master Fung. I'm sure he Yawn probably found a safe place for it by now.

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Raimundo: Yes, Kimiko?

Kimiko: Master Fung sent me to check if it was safe.

Raimundo: (Sitting up immediately.) What?

Kimiko: Wait. Raimundo. Quickly and quietly come to the vault. I think I'm clogging on to what's happening.

(Raimundo and Kimiko, rushed to the vault without alerting Omi or Clay. Kimiko ran to one of the drawers, opened it and it was empty.)

Kimiko: Oh...no. (Dropping to the ground.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, what's going on?

Kimiko: The...MOBY MORPHER IS MISSING!

Raimundo: What? Hannibal! He tricked me into handing the King Chameleon over!

Kimiko: What do we do now?

Raimundo: We have to find Hannibal.

Kimiko: How?

Raimundo: (pulling out the Compass Pointer from one of the drawers.) Compass Pointer.

(The Shen Gong Wu pointed south.)

Kimiko: Do you think we should warn Omi and Clay?

Raimundo: Well, I think they'd start up, y'know make a big fit over it. And I think it's wise that I should go myself and you stay. I don't want you caught up in all this.

Kimiko: No way, Rai. I'm coming.

Raimundo: Okay, bring a couple of Shen Gong Wu and meet me at the gates.

(Raimundo is sitting at the gates waiting for Kimiko to bring a couple of the Shen Gong Wu, when she arrived he stood up to see what Shen Gong Wu she brought.)

Kimiko: Okay, I brought twelve normal Shen Gong Wu, two transportation Shen Gong Wu, both our elemental Shen Gong Wu and our Wudai Weapons. And I've made Shadow Slicer holograms so Omi and Clay won't get suspicious.

Raimundo: Excellent, come on let's go, before Hannibal Bean gets his plan into action.

(But before Raimundo could activate the Silver Manta Ray, both of them heard footsteps.)

Kimiko: (Holding on to Raimundo.) What is that?

Raimundo: Hey, Who's there?

(Then they soon discovered it to be Omi and Clay.)

Raimundo and Kimiko: Whew.

Omi: Raimundo, Kimiko, what are you... (He spotted the sack of wu, Kimiko was grasping.) Oh.

Kimiko: (Glancing at the bag then at Omi.) No, Omi. It's not like that!

Clay: Then what is it? Cus' the way we see it your two-facing us.

Kimiko: No we're not. (She glanced at Raimundo who nodded his head, meaning to tell them.) Sigh Hannibal Bean stole the Moby Morpher; he morphed into Master Fung and tricked Raimundo to handing over the King Chameleon.

Omi and Clay: What?

Raimundo: I know, I screwed up.

Clay: Then what's with the bag full a wu.

Raimundo: Me and Kimiko were about to take some wu, battle Hannibal Bean and stop his plan from going into action.

Kimiko: Please believe us.

Omi: We could believe you but we must take this further. (He dug into the sack full of wu and pulled out both the Mind Reader Conch and the Falcon's Eye.) Mind Reader Conch!

Kimiko's thoughts: Omi, please we're telling the truth. We need to get the King Chameleon as quickly as we can.

Raimundo's thoughts: Come on, please believe us, we want to do good not bad to you guys.

Omi: Your mind seems to be clear. But Falcon's Eye!

(Omi scrolled past Kimiko and Raimundo, but he could see nothing wrong with them.)

Omi: They seem to be clean.

Clay: Okay partners we believe you.

Kimiko and Raimundo: Whew.

Omi: So what is the dig up?

Raimundo: You mean scoop?

Omi: Er... yes.

Kimiko: Hm, good question, Rai?

Raimundo: First we need to visit Master Monk Guan to see what he has to say in this situation. Then we'll use the Compass Pointer to track down Hannibal.

Kimiko: Hey, why not come with us?

Omi: I do not know about Clay, but I am entirely responsible for letting Hannibal Bean get the Cloud of Zeus, so I am in.

Kimiko: That's the spirit, Omi.

Clay: Well, you think I'm gonna stay here and let mah friends hog all the fighting with Hannibal Bean? No-sir-ee. I'm tagging along too.

Raimundo: It's funny; me and Kimiko always thought you'd be taking this a lot more seriously.

Omi: But wait, wouldn't Master Fung want to know about this most humiliating mistake?

Raimundo: Gee, thanks Omi.

Kimiko: No, first of all, Master Fung entrusted Raimundo to guard the Shen Gong Wu, no offense Rai.

Raimundo: None taken.

Kimiko: So if he finds out, Raimundo would be left out as a black sheep, which he has found absolutely irritating.

Raimundo: You got that right.

Kimiko: Second, Master Fung is a proverb machine; he can get a child to sleep with the amount of talking he does. Which would waste our precious time to stop Hannibal Bean?

Clay: What about Dojo, don't yah think the little critter needs ter know?

Raimundo: Have you seen dojo lately? He'll tell Master Fung anything, he'd bust us up as soon as we tell him. So it's just us four.

Kimiko: Is that everything?

Clay: Reckon so.

Omi: WAIT! Do you have me and Clay's Wudai Weapons and Elemental Shen Gong Wu?

Raimundo: Sigh Wait here till I go get it.

(A couple of minutes later, Raimundo returned with the Shimo Staff, Kaijin Charm, Big Bang Meteorang and Longhorn Taurus.

Raimundo: Anything else?

Omi: Nope, I am chilly.

Kimiko: Cool, Omi.

Omi: My point exactly.

Raimundo: Okay. Next stop, Master Monk Guan's Temple. Silver Manta Ray!

(Hannibal was sitting perched on his usual tree, holding the King Chameleon, Cloud of Zeus and the Moby Morpher.)

Hannibal: Like taking candy from a baby. This was almost too easy. Now, lets get started. Moby Morpher.

(He re-sized himself till he was ten times his size.)

Hannibal: Cloud of Zeus!

(He changed the weather to dark and thunderstorms.)

Hannibal: Now for the ultimate step into mah step for World Domination. King Chameleon!

(He floated up to the clouds and got struck by lightning.)

Hannibal: Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now nothing can stop me! Not Chase, not The Warriors, and not the Shen Gong Wu. Ahahahahahahahaha!

(Meanwhile on the Silver Manta Ray, the Warriors are approaching Master Monk Guan's temple.)

Clay: Incoming on Master Monk Guan.

Raimundo: Okay, I'm taking 'er down.

(Raimundo landed on the main ground of the Temple, and right enough. Master Monk Guan was there, followed by his best student, Samapara. The Warriors came out to see both of them smiling happily.)

Master Monk Guan: Ah, my fellow Warriors. It has been a long while since we last met.

Kimiko: Yup, after Omi turned into a rabbit.

(Omi had steam popping out of his ears.)

Samapara: So what can we do for our favorite little friends?

Raimundo: Although this might be a bad time, we need advice.

Master Monk Guan: Advice? For what?

Clay: Hannibal Bean stole the King Chameleon from Rai, and he has it with the Cloud of Zeus. Would that be a wrench in a machine factory?

Master Monk Guan: Oh no, how can this happen? Here follow me, I'll show you what happens when both those Shen Gong Wu are combined.

(He lead the five curious spectators down one of his libraries and came across an old book, that judging on the cobwebs haven't been used for a long time. He scrolled through the pages till he came across one particular cobwebby one.)

Master Monk Guan: It says: "He who holds the POWER TO CONTROL WEATHER and the DEFENSE OF A CHAMELION, when both of these mystical items merge, their powers will make the user BECOME the weather.

Omi: Hannibal Bean will become one with the weather?

Master Monk Guan: I'm afraid so.

Samapara: Wait, I've read that book before. How come I don't remember that?

Master Monk Guan: Samapara, you never read books closely, you just skim and scan and always wanting to go to training.

Samapara: Oh right.

Clay: So what now, if Hannibal's gonna be a little rain cloud to us?

Master Monk Guan: You must locate him immediately, if your lucky he might have not activated it yet. But if he did, then you must find a way to defeat him.

(The Warriors and Master Monk Guan headed out of the library except Samapara.)

Samapara: Kimiko, wait a second.

Kimiko: Yeah.

Samapara: Hold still; take this with you so you can combat Hannibal Bean.

(She raised a hand and then Kimiko started glowing bright red.)

Kimiko: What did you do?

Samapara: I increased your fire abilities incredibly, and I have also taught you your hidden ability, it's called Wudai Mars Phoenix Strike Fire. But it can only be used once, and only once in an entire lifetime so use it wisely.

Kimiko: Thanks, but why me? You could have easily given this to Raimundo.

Samapara: (Giggling.) Nah, I think this attack would have been more stronger than Raimundo's.

Kimiko: Thanks!

Samapara: And also take this riddle, I found it during my studies to help defeat the two Shen Gong Wu: "In order to perceive the POWER TO CONTROL THE WEATHER and the DEFENCE OF A CHAMELION, one must locate the POWER TO UNDO."

Kimiko: The power to undo? What does that mean?

Samapara: I don't know, but yah better figure it out before you fight him.

(On the Silver Manta Ray.)

Omi: Even if we do find Hannibal Bean, how are we meant to stop him?

Kimiko: Who knows, maybe it's one of those riddles that the answer is right there in front of you.

Omi: Hm, that may be correct Kimiko. Raimundo, any changes to the Compass Pointer?

Raimundo: None just keeps going north.

Clay: Argh, something tells me we're on a wild goose chase here.

Omi: Wait look up there.

(In the distance they could see an enormous flock of birds hurrying past.)

Raimundo: Hannibal must be close.

Kimiko: You're right look up there.

(They could see an enormous glow in the horizon, with clouds gathering round it.)

Raimundo: Hannibal's already used the two Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: He might still be powering up for it.

Kimiko: Let's hurry!

(A few minutes later they approached the light even further, and then the light shot what appeared to be a thunderbolt at the Silver Manta Ray causing it to spin out of control. Before it crashed Omi went into the sack and pulled out the Golden Finger.)

Omi: Golden Finger!

(The crashing stopped and the Warriors escaped and right in front of them was the glowing figure that was Hannibal.)

Hannibal: So you have discovered my whereabouts.

(His voice was different; it sounded like he was metalised.)

Omi: Hannibal Bean, surrender the two Shen Gong Wu, or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Hannibal: Take your best shot, cue ball.

(He leaped forward to kick him but he merely flew past him.)

Hannibal: You can't hurt the wind.

Raimundo: Hey, my elements getting blown off by a bean.

Kimiko: Okay, so we know he can't be hurt physically, so we use our elements. Arrow Sparrow!

(The fire blasts came towards Hannibal, but then he made a huge cloud and washed the blasts away.)

Hannibal: Please. That wasn't half the sport.

Clay: How 'bout you get a load of this. Wudai Crater...

(Kimiko and Omi stopped him.)

Clay: What's the big idea?

Omi: Your earth attacks are physical, so it won't do Hannibal any damage.

Clay: Then what am ah supposed to do while you guys hog all the fun?

Raimundo: You could use lightning Shen Gong Wu, good thing Kimiko brought the Eye of Dashi and Thorn of Thunderbolt.

Hannibal: Such a waste, time for me to rid your existence.

(He raised his arms that formed a massive cloud, and lightning came streaming out of it. The Warriors narrowly missed it. Then Hannibal mysteriously came behind them and whacked them away.)

Hannibal: I'm not controlling the weather! I AM the weather!

Kimiko: It's no good, we can't stop the weather!

Omi: We cannot give up!

All: Wudai Orion Formation!

(They turned into their elemental forms.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He actually struck Hannibal which knocked him back.)

Raimundo: Way to go Omi!

Hannibal: Don't get cocky!

(He span in a tornado, which caused a blizzard, making all the Warriors get on their knees with the cold.)

Hannibal: Surrender now!

Raimundo: No!

Hannibal: Then you will die!

(But before Hannibal could finish them off, a fireball came from nowhere and struck Hannibal, causing his blizzard to collapse, and the Warriors all passed out. When Raimundo awoken, he was in the Xiaolin Temple, in his bed. Along with the other three who was still asleep.)

Raimundo: Hey guys wake up.

(The others awoke with a jolt.)

Kimiko: Raimundo?

Clay: Uh oh, we're back at the Temple, you know what this means.

(Then they heard a voice in the distance, which was Master Fung's, there secret has been exposed.)

Master Fung: That Master Fung has discovered your disappearance?

Omi: We are so sorry Master Fung; we didn't want to get you involved.

Raimundo: No, Omi. Master Fung, if you want to blame someone around here blame me. I'm the one who said we should do this on our own.

Master Fung: Luckily, I am not blaming anyone, nor am I cross with none of you. Although, I am very disappointed in your actions.

Dojo: Yeah, do you know how much I was worried?

Raimundo: I'm sorry; we needed all the time we could spare to return the King Chameleon. But... how did you find out?

Master Fung: Did you think a mere Shadow Slicer hologram can deceive me?

Kimiko: Yeah, that was my bad.

Master Fung: Now that you know what your up against, what will be your plan of action?

Clay: Dunno the guys more tougher than a steel brick wall. Plus he is resistant to all physical attacks. So we got nothing.

Master Fung: Kimiko, I believe Samapara has given you a riddle to solve.

Kimiko: Yeah, "In order to perceive the POWER TO CONTROL THE WEATHER and the DEFENSE OF A CHAMELION, one must find the POWER TO UNDO."

Raimundo: Undo? Undo what?

Clay: Now ahm a champion at solving riddles but, what in tar nation does that mean?

Master Fung: Have you noticed? Every time the riddle refers to a Shen Gong Wu, it explains it as "power" or "defense."

Omi: So your saying the power to undo is a Shen Gong Wu?

Kimiko: But what can undo?

Raimundo: If we knew what it was it was undoing then we can get a clearer road, it could be anything; the only Shen Gong Wu I can think of is the Sands of Time.

Omi: But my older self hid it in the future.

Master Fung: Incorrect. And Samapara misread, if she looked closely, the riddle was not finished, there was a cobweb blocking it.

Kimiko: So we should go back to Master Monk Guan's and check what that riddle truly says?

Master Fung: Luckily, I have a perfect version right here. Listen: "In order to perceive the POWER TO CONTROL THE WEATHER and the DEFENSE OF A CHAMELION, one must locate the POWER TO UNDO MISTAKES."

Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay: The Hidoku Mouse!

(Master Fung smiled meaning "yes")

Clay: But Spicer dropped it in a lava flow. Wouldn't it be destroyed?

Master Fung: Correction Clay, Shen Gong Wu can never be destroyed unless by means of other Shen Gong Wu.

Omi: So it's under a lava flow?

Raimundo: Maybe, so what are we waiting for? Let's get it.

Kimiko: And we better make it fast.

Clay: Why's that then little lady?

Kimiko: Cus Hannibal has just sent his spy.

(She pointed at the window above them, and there was the Ying-Ying Bird.)

Omi: We must leave immediately.

Raimundo: We'll never make it. Without Hannibal getting to the Hidoku Mouse first.

Kimiko: Then three of us must create a diversion, so Hannibal would be busy fighting us and the other would be getting the Hidoku Mouse.

Clay: One more question. What mistake do we undo?

Raimundo: My mistake, by accidentally giving the King Chameleon to Hannibal.

Master Fung: Then you must leave immediately. You must take the Tunnel Armadillo, The Black Beetle, and The Fist of Tebigong.

Kimiko: But Jack has the Black Beetle!

Raimundo: He stole it before the Mechanic Kaiser revealed itself.

Master Fung: Then here is the plan. Omi, Kimiko you locate Hannibal Bean, keep him busy.

Omi and Kimiko: Got it.

Master Fung: Clay, you will infiltrate Jack's Lair and retrieve the Black Beetle.

Clay: Ooookay.

Master Fung: And Raimundo, you will tunnel down to the Center of the Earth, but do not go all the way. Or the intense heat will kill you.

Raimundo: No problemo. Okay let's go!

(They gave each other a hi-5. Hannibal is sitting in the position he was when the Warriors were rescued by Master Fung. Until the Ying-Ying Bird revealed the Warriors plan.)

Hannibal: The Hidoku Mouse! If they get it first my reign will be over.

(But then Hannibal could see the Silver Manta Ray approaching.)

Hannibal: Oh no you don't!

(He swung a thunderbolt towards the Silver Manta Ray, but luckily missed it. The Shen Gong Wu opened and out came Omi and Kimiko.)

Omi: You may have defeated us once.

Kimiko: But you will not win again!

Hannibal: Very well! I will defeat you. No, I won't defeat you I will destroy you!

(He span like the tornado again, making the big blizzard.)

Omi: Kimiko, you know what to do!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(The blizzard diminished, leaving both Omi and Kimiko unfrozen.)

Hannibal: Ah you did your homework! Hah!

(He waved another thunderbolt.)

Omi: Shimo Staff!

(He made a long pole and span it round and round, which deflected the electric attacks.)

Omi: Come on Hannibal, is that the best you can do?

Hannibal: No, try this!

(He used his wind powers to get behind them but Kimiko planned ahead.)

Kimiko: Sword of the Storm!

(Hannibal got blown away by the Shen Gong Wu's attack.)

Kimiko: You're wind Hannibal, so the Sword of the Storm controls you!

Hannibal: I will not bow down to mere Shen Gong Wu!

(He unleashed a flurry of water at Kimiko which went directly for her. But Omi intercepted the blast. Knocking him out.)

Kimiko: Omi!

Hannibal: I hate to eat and run. But I got business with the real dragon of the wind, Dragon of the Fire, Ahahahahahaa.

(He span like a tornado again, causing him to spin downwards.)

Omi: Ow, do you think we gave Clay enough time to get the Black Beetle?

Kimiko: I hope so, otherwise Hannibal's gonna get the Hidoku Mouse first.

(Clay took the Shen-Ga-Roo to Jack's Lair, in order to retrieve the Black Beetle. Soon he was outside Jack's Lair.)

Clay: Okay cowboy tahm to get some wu.

(He jumped up over the wall, knocking out a Jack-Bot. He quickly ran over to one of the trees and climbed up it. Then jumped to one of Jack's windows. He jumped inside and raced down the long corridors until he came across Jack's basement.)

Clay: Okay time to rumble. Changing Chopsticks!

(He shrunk down and raced past Jack, who was tinkering around with his robots, and then he came across Jack's vault. And there was the Black Beetle. He re-sized up and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu, but at the same time as Jack.)

Clay: What the... if you're here, who's there?

Jack: Hehehe, quite handy to make robots of yourself. Anyways, before I call the Xiaolin Showdown, why are you so interested in the Black Beetle? Hmmmmmmm?

Clay: We need it to stop Hannibal ruling the world, you little snake.

Jack: You do know if you wanted one of my Wu, I could have arranged a deal.

Clay: What kinda deal you staring at Spicer?

Jack: Okay, I will give you the Black Beetle. But just so you won't go running off with it. You need to give me one of your Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: Le' see, Changing Chopsticks, Shen-Ga-Roo and Lasso Boa Boa.

Jack: okay, I'll take the Lasso Boa Boa.

Clay: You better not be pulling the wool over my eyes!

Jack: Take it easy cowboy. When your finished with the Black Beetle, you give it back and I'll give back the Lasso Boa Boa.

Clay: Shake on it!

(Jack extended his arm and grasped Clay's hand and shook it.)

Clay: Fine, now ah need ter hurry, otherwise Hannibal'll ruin our plan.

(He turned over the Lasso boa Boa and Jack gave him the Black Beetle.)

Jack: See, I'm a man of my word.

Clay: Just hand over the Lasso Boa Boa when we're done.

(Clay ran off towards the door and out to the gardens and into the Shen-Ga-Roo, and hopped back to the Xiaolin Temple.)

Clay: Right ah got the Black Beetle, but I had ter trade it for the Lasso Boa Boa.

Master Fung: The trade was necessary. Now go down to the crater and catch up with Raimundo so he can activate it.

Clay: Sure thing.

(He jumped down the crater made by Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Okay, Clay, Kimiko and Omi have set off. Now it's time for me to do my bit. Tunnel Armadillo!

(The Shen Gong Wu shaped up, and Raimundo hopped inside it burrowing a huge crater in the grounds.)

Raimundo: And now i wait. While i keep an eye on how much i got till i get to the Center Of The Earth.

(It took a while but then he stopped, he was right outside the Core.)

Raimundo: Now i wait for Clay.

(He waited a couple more minutes when he heard a big thud on the Tunnel Armadillo. It was Clay. He opened the door and let him in.)

Raimundo: Did you get the Black Beetle?

Clay: Got it. You ready?

Raimundo: Yup, Black Beetle!

(Both clay and Raimundo were engulfed by the Black Beetle's armour.)

Clay: Now let's go, partner.

(They burrowed a few feet more and emerged into the Earth's Core.)

Raimundo: Compass Pointer! Point us to the direction of the Hidoku Mouse!

(It pointed North.)

Raimundo: Come on.

(They ran until the Shen Gong Wu pointed down.)

Clay: It's right there.

Raimundo: Fist Of Tebigong!

(He punched a hole right through the hardened lava. Then he could see a piece of the Hidoku Mouse.)

Raimundo: Fist Of Tebigong.

(He punched one more time and there it was, gleaming like a star. But then he heard a some sort of drilling sound. The roof collapsed, and there was Hannibal, still in his weather form.)

Hannibal: You shall not get this Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: Try me.

(Hanibal used his wind powers to appear in front of the Shen Gong Wu, and both of them touched it. Then they could here another sound coming from Hannibal's hole. Omi and Kimiko were sliding down it.)

Clay: Oh no, Black Beetle!

(Clay encrusted Omi and Kimiko with the same armour.)

Raimundo: Whew, that was close. Anyway, Hannibal, i challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Hannibal: My Moby Morpher for your Golden Finger.

Raimundo: The game is Last To Fall Wins.

Both: Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The lava flooded Core transformed into a huge hardened platform in which below was a huge abyss. And Raimundo and Hannibal took their place in the platform.)

Both: Gong Ye Tenpi!

(Hannibal whacked Raimundo to the edge, and was now racing towards him to knock him off.)

Raimundo: No you don't! Golden Finger!

(Hannibal froze in mid-air and Raimundo kicked him to the edge.)

Hannibal: Wise guy huh?

(He span again to make his blizzard.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He made the blizzard go for Hannibal.)

Hannibal: Sorry Raimundo. Your girlfriend already tried that move. And i know how to fight it!

(He clapped his hands and water splashed out, which turned into icicles because of the blizzard.)

Clay: Incoming Rai!

(He dodged a few but then, one icicle pierced his arm.)

Raimundo: Arrrrgh!

Kimiko: Raimundo!

(She tried to jump to his aid, but there was a barrier pushing her back.)

Hannibal: Hah, once I get rid of you, destroy the Hidoku Mouse and get rid of your other pesky friends. Nothing will stand in mah way.

Kimiko: Wait a second. I still haven't used Wudai Mars Phoenix Strike Fire. That's it! I can transfer it to Raimundo so he can beat Hannibal! Raimundo, take this!

(She raised one hand and a red blast hit Raimundo and he started glowing royal blue.)

Kimiko: You now know your hidden ability. Use it quickly!

Raimundo: Wudai Star Eagle Strike Wind!

(He then started glowing all over his body until he turned into a massive wind shaped eagle. Both of them charged at each other, once they collided, it created massive shockwaves. Then once the shockwaves stopped, Hannibal was tossed back into the abyss, making Raimundo the winner. Raimundo fell to the ground, clutching his arm. The warriors ran to congratulate him.)

Omi: Raimundo, are you alright?

Raimundo: Maybe, but we still have one more thing to do.

Clay: Then do it.

Raimundo: Hidoku Mouse!

(The Shen Gong Wu flashed and then stopped. Once it stopped, Raimundo could feel something on his chest. It was the King Chameleon.)

Kimiko: Yes! We did it. 

(They took the Tunnel Armadillo back to the Temple, there to see Master Monk Guan and Samapara there.)

Master Monk Guan: Raimundo, you have achieved in defeating Hannibal Bean, but you're hurt.

Raimundo: It's okay, just a flesh wound.

Samapara: Here, hold still.

(She took hold of the wound and her hand started glowing bright green, then the pain was gone.)

Raimundo: What did you do?

Samapara: I healed it up. I may be out of the Dream Land, but i still have some of my magic.

Clay: Guess that does come in handy.

Omi: I almost forgot, Clay you need to return the Black Beetle to Jack Spicer.

Clay: Oh right. I'll take the Silver Manta Ray and get the Lasso Boa Boa back. 

(Clay, flew off towards Jack's Lair, and returned with the Lasso Boa Boa.)

Master Fung: The world is safe yet again from the hands of Hannibal Roy Bean.

Omi: And when he dares to strike again. We'll be ready!

(The Warriors are yet again training indoors to rainy weather. But then Omi gave a little smile.)

Omi: Cloud of Zeus!

(The dark skies changed to sunny weather.)

Omi: Now we have no restrictions to training.

Raimundo: Well least it's better than training indoors.


	9. Into The Abyss

(The warriors are outside training with Shen Gong Wu they've never used before now. Omi has the Juju Flytrap, Kimiko has the Reversing Mirror, Raimundo has the Star Hanabi and Clay has the Silk Spinner.)

Omi: Juju Flytrap!

(He aimed the Shen Gong Wu at Clay.)

Clay: Silk Spinner!

(He trapped the bees in the silk.)

Raimundo: Star Hanabi!

(He threw it at the web-infested bees and freed them and they went straight for Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Reversing Mirror!

(The bees diverted and went straight for Omi, who had nothing to defend him and was stung many times until Clay used his lasso to pull him out.)

Clay: You okay partner?

Omi:( Shaking.) Stung...by bees.

Kimiko: Oops, sorry Omi.

(Then Master Fung enters.)

Master Fung: I see Omi has been stung by the effects of the Juju Flytrap.

Raimundo: Yeah, Kimiko Reverse Mirrored Omi's bees and it went right to him.

Master Fung: I see you are all unfamiliar with using Shen Gong Wu you have never used before.

Dojo: Join the club; I've only used four Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: Mind Reader Conch.

Raimundo: Changing Chopsticks.

Kimiko: Sphere of Yun.

Omi: And... Orb Of ...Tornami.

Dojo: Exactly.

Master Fung: You still have many to know about wielding unknown Shen Gong Wu. There will be a time when you have to be ready to use all Shen Gong Wu. But for now, Omi looks like he needs some anti-sting cream.

(Over at the tree where the Warriors usually sit, Kimiko is applying the cream to Omi's stings.)

Kimiko: Sorry I Reverse Mirrored you Omi, didn't know who else to do it on.

Omi: I understand, I only hope the next insect-based Shen Gong Wu does not involve stinging, like the Ants in the Pants.

Clay: Or Moonstone Locust.

Kimiko: Anyway, that should do it, just don't touch it and you'll be fine.

(Then Dojo scurried towards them at such a high pace.)

Dojo: Guys, guys, a new Shen Gong Wu just activated, and does that anti-sting cream also work on rashes. Woohoo.

Omi: No time, what is the Shen Gong Wu?

Dojo: (Opening the scroll.) The Dark Hole Abyss. Whoever possesses it, can trap items, people and maybe even Shen Gong Wu inside them. There was a downside to it, but er... it'll take me a while to decipher them.

Omi: Oh ho, I think the Dark Hole Abyss will be a most worthy Shen Gong Wu to train with.

Clay: But what 'bout that downside? Won't it be a rattlesnake at a mouse hole?

Raimundo: Can we worry about getting the Wu instead of deciding if it's a rattlesnake?

(The warriors and Dojo arrive at a green, peace surrounded forest.)

Kimiko: Dojo, are you sure it's the Dark Hole Abyss? Cus' the scenery makes it look like the Light Hole Abyss.

Dojo: Nope am' sure it's Dark Hole Abyss.

Raimundo: Anyway, where to?

Dojo: Over there.

(They spotted a huge crater with darkness swirling around it.)

Raimundo: Ironic, dark creepy pit, in a lovely green forest.

Omi: It does fit Kimiko's Dark Hole Abyss.

Clay: Let's just get it. I don't think Spicer would give a mule of what where it was hidden as long as he has it.

Raimundo: Good point.

(They slid into the dark creepy pit. Only to be engulfed in more darkness.)

Raimundo: Star Hanabi!

(He lit the darkness away.)

Kimiko: That's my line.

Raimundo: But it's my Shen Gong Wu to practice with.

Dojo: Hm, hm, it's that direction!

(They walked for a few minutes to be confronted by a pedestal containing the Dark Hole Abyss.)

Raimundo: Excellent, let's get it hurry!

(He grabbed the Dark Hole Abyss and the place started shaking.)

Raimundo: groan Duh, the standard booby trap equal-weight trick, don't these people ever give up on these?

Kimiko: Don't think so.

(The ran all the way back to the entrance, but when they reached the top, the forest was now dark and enshrouded in withered trees.)

Raimundo: Okay, I don't think they mentioned this.

Clay: Dojo, ah reckon you should get us outta here.

Dojo: Roger that!

(Just as Dojo was flying off with the others a tree started to grab at Dojo's tail. The tree was alive, along with all the others.)

Dojo: A little help will be appreciated!

Omi: Moonstone Locust!

(The Shen Gong Wu released a flurry of stone locusts that devoured the trees. and Dojo was free to fly away.)

Kimiko: Nice move, Omi.

Omi: I took Clay's advice and brought the Moonstone Locust, just in case.

Raimundo: That's my line.

Kimiko: But it's his Shen Gong Wu to practice with.

(In the devoured forest, Hannibal and Wuya stand on the remains of the trees.)

Wuya: The Warriors seem to have developed their Shen Gong Wu skills.

Hannibal: Even so, but that doesn't mean they will be any match for us.

(Back at the temple, Omi presents the Dark Hole Abyss to Master Fung.)

Master Fung: Most excellent Omi, you have mastered a Shen Gong Wu that you have never used before to rescue your fellow comrades.

Raimundo: (under his breath) Yeah, and a Shen Gong Wu that I claimed.

Kimiko: What was that?

Raimundo: Oh nothing.

Master Fung: Although, the Dark Hole Abyss is a very uncontrollable Shen Gong Wu, the downside is still being deciphered by Dojo, and until you know of it, you cannot use it for training or for claiming new Shen Gong Wu.

Omi: I understand, we shall train with normal Shen Gong Wu. And I shall begin with the Longi Kite.

(He ran for the vault and took out the Longi Kite ready for use.)

Omi's thoughts: I cannot believe that I cannot use a Shen Gong Wu that I claimed.

Kimiko: Yeah, I might as well get some training done too.

(She ran for the vault and took the Lasso Boa Boa.)

MasterFung: I am glad you have drawn away from the use of the Dark Hole Abyss, I hope you will remain this way until Dojo deciphers the downside.

(When Master Fung exits, Omi throws down the Longi Kite, and puts on an angry face.)

Omi: Why must we have to not use the Dark Hole Abyss? The downside cannot be all that bad.

Clay: Easy partner. We can't risk it, who knows what the downside is.

Omi: But how are we meant to know how to use all the Shen Gong Wu, if Master Fung is not letting us use the most uncontrollable one?

Kimiko: You will, just wait until Dojo finds the downside.

Raimundo: Yeah, It's not as if you won't use it ever.

Kimiko: So pipe down till I use this to see how it works. Lasso Boa Boa!

(She threw it towards a dummy and knocked off its head, by wrapping it round its neck.)

Kimiko: Whew, was that good or what?

Omi: Most impressive. But I predict I should listen to you and keep away from the Dark Hole Abyss. Longi Kite!

(He jumped up and circled in the air.)

Omi: Hit me if you can!

Raimundo: Hoho, now we're talking!

(He took out the Star Hanabi.)

Raimundo: Star Hanabi!

(It missed.)

Clay: Here that move is done like this! Fist of Tebigong Earth!

(He punched the ground and a pillar rose up and struck Omi. Kimiko ran to his aid.)

Kimiko: Omi, are you okay?

Omi: Oh, yes I am fine Kimiko. A most excellent hit Clay.

Clay: Why thanks little partner.

(That night Omi stayed awake the entire night, impatiently waiting the others to go to sleep. He could here the faint gentle breathing of Kimiko, she was obviously sleeping. A couple of minutes later, he could here the harder tenser breathing of Raimundo, who joined Kimiko on the Dream Land Express. A couple of minutes later, he could hear the loud, grunting snores of Clay, all of them were asleep. So Omi got up and ran to the vault swiftly and quietly. And once there, he took the Dark hole Abyss and ran to the training grounds.)

Omi: This Shen Gong Wu will not control me, I will not allow it! Dark Hole Abyss!

(The dark sphere started blowing gusts of wind right into it. It sucked up the plants at the side, the tiles at the bottom and some of the walls.)

Omi: I have perfect control over this Shen Gong Wu, I do not see the downside.

(At that moment Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay had noticed he had been using it.)

Kimiko: Omi?

(This startled Omi and he dropped the Dark Hole Abyss while in use, this caused Omi to lose his balance and got sealed inside the Dark Hole Abyss.)

Kimiko: Omi!

(But the Dark Hole Abyss was still in use, and she lost her balance and went flying towards the Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: No! Reversing Mirror!

(This canceled out the Dark Hole Abyss, and Raimundo caught Kimiko in his arms. She jumped off and examined the Dark Hole Abyss carefully.)

Kimiko: Omi! Omi! Omi!

Clay: Where is he!

Master Fung: He has been trapped within the Dark Hole Abyss.

(Master Fung had been watching all along.)

Raimundo: Well can't we just use it to get him back out?

Master Fung: I'm afraid Omi used the Dark Hole Abyss too early before Dojo could deliver the downside.

(Dojo swirled up behind Master Fung, then Kimiko grabbed Dojo and shaking him all around.)

Kimiko: What happened to Omi!

Dojo: Let go and let me explain.

(She did just that.)

Dojo: I am afraid, the effects of the Dark Hole Abyss are permanent. Meaning once something has been sealed inside the Dark Hole Abyss, it can never come out.

(This had a striking effect on the others. Clay had dropped his hat in absolute shock. Raimundo had widened his eyes, and gone all shaking. Kimiko had dropped to the ground and produced a dripping tear down her eyes.)

Kimiko: So, Omi's trapped...for good?

(She hung her head the tear ran down onto the Dark Hole Abyss.)

Dojo: But never fear, I never finished the deciphering, I just wanted to deliver that piece of news so that none of you would get the idea of using it. But unfortunately, it did.

Raimundo: You have to finish the decipher! There has to be a way to save Omi!

(He walked over to Kimiko, and bent over to her level.)

Kimiko: Oh Raimundo, this is my entire fault, I startled him, I'm the reason he's sealed.

(She went over and hugged him dead tight.)

Raimundo: Come on don't blame yourself. He was bound to have lost control sometime.

Clay: Rai's got a point, but until Dojo's got the things we need.

Kimiko: And until then we're useless.

Raimundo: Come on, let's get some rest. Until Dojo's finished.

(But yet again the Ying-Ying Bird has been spying yet again. And it delivered what it saw to Hannibal, Wuya and Jack Spicer.)

Wuya: Omi's sealed inside the Dark Hole Abyss?

Hannibal: And that makes the Warriors vulnerable. And it just so happens that I know how to reverse the Dark Hole Abyss. Let's hope the others don't discover it, before it reveals itself.

Jack Spicer: Er, what's the plan?

Hannibal: Simple, the Warriors don't know how to reverse the Dark Hole Abyss, we will simply distract them until "it" reveals itself, then we claim "it" and Omi will be trapped in the Dark Hole Abyss for all eternity.

Jack: And what exactly is "it?"

Hannibal: Time will tell my young man. Time will tell.

(The next morning, Kimiko noticed the Dark Hole Abyss was on its usual spot, when Raimundo used the Reversing Mirror on it.)

Kimiko: Poor Omi.

Clay: Could be worse, he could be on the evil side.

Kimiko: Point taken.

(They went over to check on Dojo, who to their surprise was fast asleep.)

Raimundo: Dojo!

Dojo: What, what. Who's there.

Kimiko: It's us. Did you do any deciphering last night?

Dojo: Yeah, and I just found a useful piece of information.

Clay: On how to get back Omi?

Dojo: Yeah, in order to reverse the effects of the Dark Hole Abyss, we need to...

(His voice was drowned by a huge explosion taken place outside. The others went to investigate, and there was Wuya, Hannibal and Jack.)

Raimundo: Jack Spicer. Er... is Omi still trapped?

Kimiko: Yes, why?

Raimundo: Guess I'll say it then. Jack Spicer, surrender at once or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Jack: Think again, we here to...

Hannibal: No, they don't need to know our plan!

(And almost instantly, they charged at them, Kimiko was taking on Wuya, which Kimiko was kicking her butt. Raimundo and Clay ganged up on Hannibal. Who was doing well until, someone threw Hannibal the Moby Morpher, Jack, and he had stolen half a dozen Shen Gong Wu from the vault. And now that Hannibal had over-sized, he was kicking Raimundo and Clay's butts. Wuya took the Star Hanabi from Jack and fired it at Kimiko causing her some damage.)

Kimiko: That's my line!

Wuya: But it's my stolen Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: Oh yeah, Wudai Mars ...

(Before Kimiko could make a move, Wuya was shaking and her hair was all over the place.)

Kimiko: Okay, I know I'm good, but what's all this?

Wuya: Sorry, I'm afraid we have a small business to attend to, we'll be right back to finish you off.

(Then they ran off.)

Clay: What in tar nation was that all about.

(But the others noticed Dojo was shaking and writhing too.)

Raimundo: Lemme guess, new Wu?

Dojo: But first I need to tell you how to get back Omi, to get him back, we need the Shen Gong Wu: the Rope of Light, it's the sister Shen Gong Wu to the Dark Hole Abyss, once it's been used, the Dark Hole Abyss'll spit up Omi.

Kimiko: And lemme guess, the new Shen Gong Wu happened to be the Rope of Light?

Dojo: Yeah.

Clay: Well we still have the Dark Hole Abyss after that raid.

Raimundo: We should bring it with us. So we can free Omi when we get the Rope of Light.

Kimiko: Well come on, Omi depends on us. If we fail now, Omi is lost forever.

(Dojo flew them to a huge crater with a pillar on top, and there it was, the Rope of Light. But at the other side of the crater were Wuya, Hannibal and Jack.)

Clay: That was there plan all along.

Raimundo: To steal the Rope of Light.

Kimiko: So Omi could get trapped forever.

Hannibal: So someone's been doing there homework. We were planning to steal the wu before you clogged on, but stealing them from your cold dead hands sounds more exciting!

Raimundo: I wouldn't bet on that!

Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay: Wudai Orion...

(They froze in mid-air, and remembered Omi was still trapped, therefore Wudai Orion Formation can't work.)

Clay: What say we do the butt kicking with different Shen Gong Wu?

Raimundo and Kimiko: Yeah!

Hannibal, Wuya and Jack: Bring it on!

(They jumped inside the crater and resumed where they left off. Except Clay was fighting Jack.)

Kimiko: Lasso Boa Boa!

(The Shen Gong Wu wrapped around Wuya, but she countered it with a simple, Reversing Mirror. (Stolen from earlier.) But Wuya, Hannibal and Jack were already going for the Rope of Light. Raimundo following with his wind powers, Clay being elevated by a rock pillar. Kimiko confused, took off her shoes and slipped on the Jet Bootsu.)

Kimiko: Jet Bootsu!

(She span out of control for a second then regained herself, and rushed for the new Shen Gong Wu, and then all six of them touched the Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: We challenge you to a Cosmic Clash Xiaolin Showdown!

Hannibal: We accept, but we only use Shen Gong Wu we never used before.

Raimundo: Okay, my Lotus Twister.

Kimiko: My Jet Bootsu.

Clay: And mah Crystal Glasses.

Wuya: Against my Star Hanabi.

Jack: My Changing Chopsticks.

Hannibal: And mah Moby Morpher.

Kimiko: Hey, you used the Moby Morpher countless times.

Hannibal: Haha, I'm just kidding. And my Fist of Tebigong.

Raimundo: The contest is first to grab the Rope of Light and make it to their checkpoint wins.

All: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The crater shaped into a huge pile of platforms that extended as high as the clouds. And the Rope of Light was at the top platform.)

All: Gong Ye Tenpai!

Kimiko: Jet Bootsu!

(After taking off her fancy Xiaolin Showdown shoes and put on the Jet Bootsu. She accelerated up to the top, but then started to lose control.)

Jack: Changing Chopsticks!

(Jack shrunk the Jet Bootsu on Kimiko and she started falling until Raimundo used the Lotus Twister to lift her up to one of the platforms. Soon to be joined by Clay who had the Crystal Glasses on.)

Clay: Yah might wanna be careful little lady.

Kimiko: Yeah, except I have lost both my shoes and have to go through the whole showdown barefooted.

Clay: Here, lemme help. Wudai Crater Earth!

(He stomped the ground and made a huge pillar over Kimiko that threw her over to the Rope of Light platform. She did eight 360 degree mid-air rolls and grabbed the Rope of Light.)

Kimiko: Thank you Clay!

(She jumped between platforms to get back to her checkpoint to end the Showdown only to find Wuya. Ready to take the Rope of Light.)

Wuya: Star Hanabi!

Kimiko: Don't think so old hag! Wudai Mars Fire!

(She caught the fire blasts and diverted it right to Wuya, narrowly missing she jumped to a lower platform. Kimiko continued to jump between platforms, then Hannibal jumped at her, until Raimundo kicked him back.)

Raimundo: Get the Rope of Light to the checkpoint, we'll cover you!

(Hannibal punched Raimundo right in the stomach with the Fist of Tebigong.)

Raimundo: GO!

(She jumped to platform and platform. But then she got struck by a pillar made by Hannibal's Fist of Tebigong. And she also dropped the Rope of Light, which Jack claimed and went flying to their checkpoint.)

Jack: Hahaha, victory is...

(He got interrupted as Clay, jumped at him, causing him to go on another platform.)

Jack: Okay then, eat this.

(He tried to punch him, but he predicted his attack and avoided it. Then he kicked the Rope of Light up in the air with Jack using the Heli-Bot to reach up and grab it. But Raimundo grabbed it first, his neck narrowly missing the Heli-Bot blades.)

Raimundo: Catch me if you can!

(But he soon eat his words as Wuya kicked him away and claiming the Rope of Light.)

Wuya: Now now, Raimundo. Don't say words you know you won't do.

(Then Kimiko came in and kicked her away and claiming the Rope of Light.)

Kimiko: Neither should you!

(She ran to her checkpoint and yet again confronted by Hannibal. Then she threw it up in the air and Clay caught it. Jumping over Hannibal he too ran for the checkpoint, but he had to face Jack again.)

Clay: Outta the way, Spicer!

Jack: No need to!

(Wuya jumped on him and took the Rope of Light. Until Raimundo took it, and Hannibal kicked him away taking it back.)

Kimiko: We can't keep this up! Especially when I'm wuless and barefooted.

(She jumped at Hannibal and took the Rope of Light.)

Kimiko: Clay, quick give me the Crystal Glasses!

(Clay threw her the Glasses, and putting it on, she ran for the checkpoint.)

Kimiko: Crystal Glasses!

(She jumped down to a lower platform to avoid Wuya.)

Kimiko: Raimundo, a little help!

(Raimundo jumped down to Kimiko, grabbed her and he wrapped his legs around the platforms.)

Raimundo: Hang on!

(He jumped down and extended back up and threw her, like a catapult. She went flying past all the platforms and just when she was approaching the checkpoint platform, Hannibal intercepted her, and both fell to another platform.)

Hannibal: Think again!

(But as he was about to strike Kimiko a flurry of water came from within her shirt and struck Hannibal. She took out what it was and it was the Dark Hole Abyss.)

Kimiko: What was that?

(Then the Dark Hole Abyss fired another jet of water downwards causing her to go to the checkpoint platform, and without a second thought, Kimiko placed the Rope of Light on the pedestal, ending the showdown.)

Kimiko: Rope of Light!

(The Dark Hole Abyss shone up and then produced a small light on the ground, and when the light cleared, Omi was sitting there confused and weary.)

Omi: Where am I? Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay?

(The others gave him a huge hug.)

Raimundo: Never mind Omi.

Kimiko: It was a whole bad dream for all of us.

Clay: And we turned it into a bucking-mule good dream.

(Back at the Temple, Omi is on his knees in front of Master Fung.)

Omi: Please forgive me. Please.

Master Fung: Now Omi, it's not your mistake that i was worried about. I was more worried about your safety.

Kimiko: But one thing bothers me. How did the Dark Hole Abyss shoot water like that?

Omi: Allow me to explain. While sealed in the Dark Hole Abyss, i was able to see the outside world, and yes, i appreciate the fact that all of you were worried about me.

Raimundo: I'm sure Kimiko would know all about that.

Omi: Anyway, when i saw Kimiko about to get struck by Hannibal, wuless and barefooted. I used my water powers to intervene.

Clay: But you were sealed inside, you couldn't get out.

Omi: Physical ness couldn't, elemental can.

Raimundo: Master Fung is this mumbo jumbo right?

Master Fung: Of course. I may have told him not to use it. But he has developed a huge knowledge of this Shen Gong Wu, and I am most proud.

Omi: Hehehe Yawn now if you'll excuse me I think I'll nap.

(He dropped to the ground and started sleeping.)

Kimiko: Can't blame him, after getting sealed in a dark Shen Gong Wu all night.

Raimundo: Ruby of Ramses.

(He levitated Omi to his room and pulled the covers over him. The next morning, Omi is presented in front of Master Fung and the others.)

Master Fung: Now that you have experienced the Dark Hole Abyss, we shall examine your skills at using it. Your task is to successfully seal this plant, this cup and this boulder, and successfully use the Rope of Light to release them all.

Omi: With pleasure Master Fung. Dark Hole Abyss!

(He jumped over and sealed the cup, then the plant, then the cup, then the boulder.)

Omi: Rope of Light.

(The Dark Hole Abyss glowed and releases the three targets. And Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo all raised score cards of ten out of ten.)

Master Fung: Most impressive. You have now mastered the Dark Hole Abyss. A very uncontrollable Shen Gong Wu, which is quite an achievement.

Omi: Thank you Master Fung.

(He was soon greeted by his fellow comrades.)

Omi: But one thing troubles me. Why did you help me, when I timed-two'd you?

Clay: You maght have used the Dark Hole Abyss without telling us.

Raimundo: You might be sneaky and break some rules.

Kimiko: But you're our best friend.

(Omi smiled.)

Omi: And you're all my best friends too. And together, no evil can stop us.

Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay: Yeah!


	10. The Scotsman

**The Scotsman**

(Morning rose over the Warriors window. Flashing its first sunlight on the heavily sleeping Warriors. Kimiko gave a small stir. And continued her gentle breathing. Then what almost seemed like a thunderstorm pass by, Master Fung clapped a gong that awoke everyone instantly.)

Raimundo: Arrrgh! Master Fung? What's the racket?

Kimiko: Yeah, I was having such a perfect dream.

Master Fung: Sorry, young ones. But I have just received a letter. From one of my previous students.

Clay: Previous student?

Master Fung: Yes. And I must say, one of the best.

Omi: But I thought we were your best.

Master Fung: Hohoho, you're the best presently, he's the best ever.

Raimundo: You gonna keep us in suspense any longer, or are yah just gonna read the letter already?

Master Fung: Dear Mastah Fung, hoo are yah, anyways, let me cut tae the chase. If it's awrite wae yoo, I'd like to come to visit fer a week. Please reply if you hink ah should, your best student. Scottie McCrimson.

Kimiko: Scottie McCrimson? Would he by any chance be Scottish?

Master Fung: But of course.

Raimundo: Yeah, Kimiko can obviously tell a persons nationality.

Omi: Scottie McCrimson. Why does that name sound so familiar?

Master Fung: Why follow me and you shall see.

(Master Fung led the Warriors to a small shrine, in which a large picture was laden on.)

Master Fung: That is Scottie McCrimson, the day he left.

(The Warriors inspected a small picture of Master Fung and a really tall rugged figure.)

Clay: Whoa, that guy'll make feeding the pigs look like sweeping.

Dojo: Yeah, if you think his size is mouth-dropping, you should see what he eats.

Kimiko: So when does Scottie come?

Master Fung: When the reply letter arrives.

(One week later, the Warriors are summoned to the grounds.)

Master Fung: We have Scottie's Reply message. It says: "Fantastic, I will pop on down shortly."

Kimiko: Shortly?

(Then out of nowhere there came this ultimately loud sound. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay were covering their ears. But Master Fung and Dojo were not fazed. Then at the gates, there came this huge, almost giant-like man. That must have been Scottie. Since he was the source of that noise, he was playing a set of bagpipes.)

Master Fung: Ah Scottie McCrimson. It has been too long.

(He gave a short bow.)

Scottie: Argh, enough eh that bowing nonsense, here's how we say 'ello.

(He wrapped his arms around Master Fung and Dojo and gave him one big bear hug.)

Raimundo: I hope he doesn't do that to us.

(Scottie then drops Master Fung.)

Master Fung: er... Yes, well. Young monks, I'd like you to meet Scottie McCrimson, famous Xiaolin Warrior and favorable student of mine. Scottie, this is Omi, Wudai Warrior of Water.

Scottie: Aha, mah wee friend, a Wuda' Warria, Ahaha. I cin 'memba last time ah wis Wuda' Warria.

(Then he gave Omi a gigantic bear hug. Then dropped him to the ground.)

Omi: Yes, it is very good to make your acquaintance, Mr. McCrimson.

Scottie: Haha, please caw me Scottie.

Master Fung: And this is Kimiko Tohomiko, Wudai Warrior of Fire.

Kimiko: Nice to meet you Scottie.

Scottie: Ah wee lass, never thought a'd see the day, whin a secy young lass would come to Wuda' Warria stage. Come 'ere yah wee minx.

(He then gave her a bear hug as well.)

Kimiko: Thanks.

Master Fung: This is Raimundo Pedrosa, Wudai Warrior of Wind.

Raimundo: Hey, dude.

Scottie: Hah, look at you, you're aw skin and bones wae your wee Xiaolin robes, look at ye.

(He then gave him a bear hug as well. And then lifted him up with one of his large paws.)

Scottie: Hah, you're right Mastah Fung; he is dragon ae the Wind, light as mah wind.

(Then he threw him down. And Raimundo used his wind powers to give him a safe landing.)

Master Fung: And this is Clay Bailey, Wudai Warrior of Earth.

Clay: Howdy partner.

Scottie: Hahaha, I take it your mah undertaker. Cus' ah was dragon of the earth once mahsel'. Ah bet you'd be quite good at sparring match.

Clay: Ah'd be honored.

Scottie: Ahahaha, the wee man's even goat mah accent. Hahhaha, ah love it. Anyways let's see hoo good yah are.

(He led Clay up to a sparring ring and took their places.)

Clay: Don't think a'll go easy on ye.

Scottie: Hahaha, the kids got spunk. Ah like it.

(Then he charged at him with a bamboo stick. Clay frantically picked one up too. Then we swung at Clay but he blocked it, Scottie continuously started whacking but Clay was mostly blocking.)

Omi: Do you think Clay will win?

Master Fung: Absolutely not.

(Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko gave him a cold stare.)

Scottie: Cam oan your makin' this too easae.

(Then Clay struck his stick at him, but Scottie blocked it.)

Scottie: Hohoho, you almost had me there, wee man. But try this.

(He whacked normally, Clay blocked it as usual. But then as fast as lightning, he struck Clay right in the stomach, making him leaving the ring.)

Omi: What just happened?

Kimiko: It was like lightning.

Raimundo: Or faster.

Master Fung: I have told you that he was one of my best students. He has proved it.

Scottie: Anyone else wanna go?

Kimiko: I'll go.

Scottie: Awrite then, wee lassie. Bring it oan.

(She took her place in the ring, took Clay's bamboo stick and went into an offensive stance.)

Kimiko: Hah!

(She jumped up and started striking, Scottie was blocking most of the time. Then Scottie was about to strike, then Kimiko started to spin in a defensive position, blocking all his attacks.)

Scottie: Hoho, well good wee lassie.

Kimiko: That's not all.

(She ran and jumped up, but Scottie ducked, raised his bamboo, so Kimiko landed on the stick on her stomach. Then Scottie flung her away.)

Scottie: Yah did well, wee lass. 

Kimiko: Thanks.

Scottie: So which wan ae yoos want next, eh?

Omi: I shall go next.

(Kimiko threw him the bamboo stick, and he took his place in the ring.)

Omi: Horse eating carrots!

(He jumped and struck for Scottie.)

Scottie: Rooster taunting eagle.

(He blocked it with ease.)

Omi: Monkey playing with fire!

(He struck to the side.)

Scottie: Mantis fooling ant.

(He blocked it again.)

Scottie: Dragon fire strike!

(He struck at such high rate. Omi's dots then appeared.)

Omi: Repulse the monkey!

(He flipped Scottie in the air.)

Kimiko: Way to go, Omi!

Scottie: Don't get cocky, wee man. Counter Monkey Repulse!

(He span in the air and then struck Omi's bamboo until it shattered into tiny pieces. Scottie then span his bamboo around and pointed it at Omi.)

Omi: I guess that means I lose?

Scottie: Hahaha, yoo had me worried der fer a sec. So, that leaves feather-weight. Yah up fer it?

Raimundo: I'm ready as anything.

Scottie: Argh, looks like your shy one bamboo stick. (Pointing at the crumbled stick.)

Raimundo: No, but I do have the Spear of Guan.

Scottie: A'll coont that as a bamboo stick.

(They took their place, Raimundo having #384 Spear of Guan at the ready, while Scottie with his bamboo stick still intact.)

Raimundo: Harrgh!

(He lunged forwards, doing the exact same style as Kimiko. He blocked it with ease again. He then slid under him and was about to strike but Scottie dragged him out with his bamboo stick and threw him out of the ring, he was about to land but he used his wind powers to float back on the ring.)

Clay: That was close.

Scottie: Good wan laddie. But try this.

(He lunged forwards again, and in a blink of an eye, it almost looked like there was two Scotties, but then while Raimundo was confused at what one to strike, something struck him right in the face throwing him with the others. Scottie had created an optical illusion of himself to distract Raimundo. The others went to tend to him.)

Kimiko: You okay?

Omi: Allow me. Orb of Tornami!

(He splashed a big amount of water on him which woke him up.)

Raimundo: Ouch, that hurt, Scottie.

Scottie: Sorry laddie. Just dain' a wee experiment. Hahahaha.

(Raimundo noticed Kimiko was touching the cheek Scottie had punched. Without hesitation she withdrew her hand, leaving her bright red. A day later, Dojo had acted up again.)

Dojo: New Shen Gong Wu alert. 

(When Dojo said those words Scottie came rushing past.)

Scottie: Shen Gong Wu? Ah remember those wee 'hingz. Dead playful.

Clay: Wait, you know 'bout the Shen Gong Wu?

Scottie: 'Course I know 'em. What's a Xiaolin Warrior if yah donnae know Shen gong Wu?

Omi: So what is the new Shen Gong Wu?

Dojo: (Pulling open the scroll.) The Braclet of Fate. An interesting Wu that can rewind time for up to twenty seconds. 

Scottie: Oh, that wis a good Wu. Well come an, ir we gettin' this Wu or no?

Raimundo: You're...coming with us?

Scottie: Why sure! Don't see know reason why no.

(The Warriors, Scottie and Dojo came across, a large pile of pillars and in the centre was the Shen Gong Wu. And out of nowhere came Jack Spicer with the usual Jack-Bots.)

Scottie: Oy wee man. Who's girly boy 'ere?

Omi: That is Jack Spicer, our arch enemy.

Scottie: Phht, what mama's boy? Hah!

Jack: Okay, who's the skirt-wearing bag-pipe player?

Scottie: I'm Scottie McCrimson! And you've just made me mad!

(He jumped up and started demolishing the Jack-Bots. The others watched in awe.)

Clay: Good thing the big partner's on our side.

Omi: No time, we must get the Shen Gong Wu! Mantis Flip Coin!

(He flipped to between pillars and arrived at the Shen Gong Wu and touched it with Jack.)

Jack: Cue ball, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Scottie: Who you calling a cue ball, yah make-up wearing, mama's boy?

Omi: Scottie, it is okay, I get used to be calling cue ball all the time.

Jack: My Tongue Of Saiping for your Silk Spitter. The game is Pillar-Hopping, last to fall wins.

Both: Let's Go. Xiaolin Showdown!

(The area changed into huge pillars that stretched all the way to the sky. The Warriors were dressed into their Xiaolin Showdown uniforms. But they also noticed that Scottie had his own Xiaolin Showdown uniform. It was a huge steel armor with a crest that looked like a fist on it. And it had spikes on the shoulder-plates.)

Kimiko: All the good moves, Master Fung's respect and good Xiaolin Showdown armor.

Clay: He makes this armor look like it was bought out of a corner shop.

Both: Gong Ye Tenpai.

(Omi flipped up jumping between pillars.)

Omi: Silk Spitter!

(He shot the silk at Jack but missed him.)

Jack: Tongue Of Saiping. Eagles, attack!

(A flurry of eagles emerged from the pillars and charged at Omi.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He created a thick wall of ice that all the eagles collided into. Omi then shattered the glass and shot tons of Silk at Jack, he luckily evaded all of them.)

Scottie: Come oan wee man, quit trying ter hit him, and destroy him!

Omi: Your command is my wish.

Kimiko: Your wish is my command, Omi.

Omi: What wish?

(he shot a beam of water at the pillar Jack was on and the pillar collapsed. Jack survived by using his Heli-Bot.)

Omi: Silk Spitter!

(He aimed at Jack's Heli-Bot blades and tangled them up, giving him perfect victory.)

Scottie: Hahahaha! Way ta go wee man.

(He smacks Omi right in the back pushing him off in the cliff.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He floated up and made a small cloud in which Omi landed safely.)

Kimiko, Clay and Scottie: Whew.

(Back at the Temple, Omi is getting lots of credit from Scottie, including pats on the back, pats on the head and calling him "Wee man" most of the time. Omi then got a minute to himself, his back and head red, thanks to all of the slapping.)

Omi: And Dojo and Master Fung lived with him once?

Raimundo: I dunno, I think there's something fishy 'bout him.

Kimiko: What do you mean?

Raimundo: Why do you think he defeated us so easily?

Clay: Cus' he had years of training from Master Fung.

Raimundo: Yeah but you seen it didn't you? He countered Omi's repulse the monkey.

Omi: And that is one of my most powerful attacks.

Kimiko: So what's your theory on Scottie McCrimson?

Raimundo: I think he's working for Chase Young.

Omi: Impossible. Unless...

Omi's thoughts: He did counter repulse the monkey and only one person knows repulse the monkey better than I.

Kimiko: Well, we're gonna need proof if we're gonna expose him.

(The next few days, Scottie had been putting more chores on the Warriors. He'd left mud prints on the floor, which the Warriors had to mop up. He left the training grounds in absolute ruin, which the Warriors had to set up again. And he eat all that he was offered, leaving a huge pile of dishes for the Warriors to clean. On the fourth day, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay are cleaning the dishes, each with their sleeves up, their hair and robes all a mess, and had wrinkly hands because of the amount of water they used.)

Kimiko: Rai, did you find anything on Scottie yet?

Raimundo: None that I seen. Except he eats as much as Clay.

Omi: He absolutely destroys the training grounds.

Clay: And he doesn't take his shoes off when he gets back from the mud pile.

Kimiko: So we got nothing?

Raimundo: Maybe it's time we use Shen Gong Wu to help us.

(Later on, Omi spotted Scottie when he was coming back from the training course.)

Omi: Monkey Staff!

(He turned into his monkey form and secretly pursued Scottie. He snuck inside his room and hid behind a plant pot. Then Scottie began to sing. It was too loud, that it shattered the pot and Scottie had noticed him.)

Scottie: Wee laddie, what yah dain behind that plant?

Omi: Oh er...Making monkey sounds. I was just watering your plants. I am the dragon of water after all.

Scottie: And the Monkey Staff? (Taking the Monkey Staff from Omi.)

Omi: It was a mere distraction to lure the insects that eat this plant to my hairy back.

(He put a fake smile.)

Scottie: Awrite then. (Giving back the Monkey Staff, and leading him out.)

Omi: (Whispering.) Ouch, I never knew Scottish people had such loud voices.

(Later on, Kimiko spotted Scottie alone while taking a walk in the gardens.)

Kimiko: Manchurian Musca!

(She flew over to were he was, Scottie noticed her, and tried to flick her away.)

Scottie: Argh, pesky wee fly. Come 'ere yah wee guy.

Kimiko-fly: Guy?

(Scottie grabbed her and took her to a nearby flower and she rested on it. Scottie then walked away. Kimiko then sized up.)

Kimiko: Ouch, didn't know Scottish people are so rough with flies.

(Later on, Clay noticed Scottie walk past, after his daily feast.)

Clay: Shroud Of Shadows!

(He followed him back to a punching bag; little did Clay know he was standing right in front of it. He then charged at Clay and started punching with all his might, then he stopped.)

Scottie: Hm, strange. Usually ah beat up the wee bag ae meat in mah first five blows.

(Clay snuck away, beaten and bruised.)

Clay: (Under his breath.) I think yah bet up more than just a punching bag, partner.

(Now it was up to Raimundo to check if he was up to something.)

Raimundo: Hm, he won't catch me if I'm under his bed. Serpent's Tail!

(He slid on the ground, and popped up, in Kimiko's room.)

Kimiko: Hey!

Raimundo: Oops, sorry Kimiko, Serpent's Tail!

(He slid under and popped out in Scottie's room. It was a good thing he was away to training.)

Raimundo: All I gotta do is hide under his bed until he gets back, and then he will spill the beans.

(He waited for a couple of minutes until Scottie came in. He gave a huge yawn and collapsed right on his bed. And the force of the collapse made the mattress itself collapse. The next day, Raimundo is nowhere in sight.)

Kimiko: Omi, have you seen Rai anywhere?

Omi: I have not seen him since he took the Serpent's Tail to snoop on Scottie.

Clay: Poor partner.

Kimiko: Hope he's okay.

(Then Raimundo came outta nowhere, he looked quite beat up.)

Kimiko: Rai, where were you? And whew, why do you stink?

Raimundo: That is the last time I hide under a bed!

(And he collapsed right on Omi.)

Clay: That explains a lot.

(After Raimundo healed from last night. They went to Shen Gong Wu training with their signature Wu. Scottie was watching.)

Scottie: Hahahaha. It's like watching kids play it a sandbox. 'Ere, wee lassie, geez that Shen Gong Wu!

(He took the Star Hanabi from Kimiko.)

Scottie: Star Hanabi!

(He threw it in the air normally, and then he flipped up, caught it in mid-air, and flew down to the target. Obliterating it. Kimiko stared in wonder, with her mouth wide open.)

Kimiko: But... I'm the dragon of fire.

Scottie: Hah! The rate you're goin'. Am' surprised you made it ter Wuda' Warria!

(This severely hurt Kimiko, as she drew a small tear, and ran off. Raimundo, Omi and Clay stared at him angrily.)

Scottie: Wit? Am' bein' honest. And 'ere lightweight, this is the proper way to use this Wu. (He snatched the Shen Gong Wu from Raimundo.) Sword OF The Storm!

(He sliced it once, and then he started slicing lightning fast for ten seconds. When he stopped. The target was split into tiny pieces.)

Raimundo: Wha'? How did you...?

Scottie: Hahaha, what kinda dragon of wind are yoo if you don't know aboot wind blades?

(Raimundo ran off, in the same direction as Kimiko.)

Scottie: 'Nd you. Cowboy laddie. You call that a fist?

Clay: Reckon so.

Scottie: Well, ah call it a boxing glove! 'Ere lemme show ye how it's done!

(He snatched the Fist Of Tebigong from Clay.)

Scottie: Fist Of Tebigong!

(He span like a tornado and started whacking his targets at least fifty times until he stopped. That led the targets completely destroyed.)

Scottie: Hahahaha! Don't wield Shen Gong Wu, if yah don't now how to use it! Dragon ae the Earth, hah! That's an insult to mah name!

(Clay walked away in the same direction as Kimiko and Raimundo.)

Scottie: Right, wee man! Your pals were a major disappointment. Show me what you've goat!

Omi: No. Take the Orb, show me YOUR moves! You have insulted my friends. You're going to have to insult ME!

Scottie: Suit yourself! (Grabbing the Orb Of Tornami.) Orb Of Tornami!

(He Shot multiple water shots at numerous targets that were all destroyed.)

Scottie: Right wee man, unless you can dae that blindfolded, you'll never be a proper dragon of water!

(A tear sprouted from his eye, but he refused to give in.)

Omi: You may have complete mastery of all Shen Gong Wu, but me and my friends have fought and defeated many challenging foes!

(Scottie crouched down.)

Scottie: Try me!

Omi: Wuya, in her physical form!

Scottie: Made short work ae her at full power!

Omi: Chase Young!

Scottie: When I was done with him a made him look old!

Omi: An evil earwig, Sabeeny!

Scottie: I stomped oan him before he goat that Monarch Wings.

Omi: Mala Mala Jong!

Scottie: I beat him bare-handed.

Omi: The Fearsome Four!

Scottie: I bet aw nine ae them!

Omi: An evil snowman, Rashka!

Scottie: I made him look like a snowball!

Omi: The Chi Creature!

Scottie: Ah made him suck his own chi out!

Omi: The Heylin Seed!

Scottie: I turned him into compost!

(Omi had run out of good villains.)

Omi: An evil mermaid!

Scottie: I made the land-blubber look small!

Omi: An army of spiders!

Scottie: I bet them all, without lava!

Omi: An army of robots!

Scottie: Type?

Omi: Destructo-Bots, indestructible armor and Xiaolin techniques!

Scottie: Yoo neva defeated them, yoo used the Mechanic Kaiser tae stop them!

Omi: The Cloud Of Zeus and King Chameleon combined!

Scottie: Yoo only undid that combination. I destroyed it!

Omi: The Emperor Of Nightmares, in dragon form!

Scottie: Ah beat that pansy-thrower nae bother!

Omi: The Sapphire Dragon, twice!

Scottie: You only got outta that wae your dragon friend and the makar was about ter destroy you if it weren't fer sleepy boy.

(Omi had run out of good villains. Instead he walked away. Omi reunites with his fallen Warriors at the fireplace. Kimiko was crying on Raimundo's shoulder.)

Raimundo: Looks like Scottie did a number on her.

Kimiko: Omi? Snivel Did you believe anything Scottie said?

Omi: Of course not! I defied him, and tried to surprise him with all the villains we fought and defeated.

Clay: Yah mention Chase Young?

Omi: Yes.

Raimundo: You mention the Heylin Seed?

Omi: Yes.

Kimiko:snivel You mention the Sapphire Dragon?

Omi: Yes, I mentioned them all. But Scottie has fought and defeated them single-handed.

Raimundo: And we scraped those victories. Wait that must be his plan all along!

Kimiko: What is?

Raimundo: Scottie must be planning to make us leave the temple, so he can set us up for an ambush, made by Chase Young!

Clay: I dunno. Master Fung trusts him.

(A few minutes later, Scottie comes in.)

Scottie: So, Master Fung tells me...

Raimundo: (hesitantly.) ...Yes?

Scottie: Thit wan ae ye, is gonna bae leader!

Omi: Yes, we are training, so Master Fung can welcome one of us to be a leader.

Scottie: You wanna know hoo a think should be leader?

Clay: Well why not?

Scottie: NO ONE!

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay: WHAT?

Scottie: If ye cannae master yer own elements. Ye got nae chance to becoming a leader! And that's wit a honestly think!

Kimiko: No! We have mastered our elements! And we can show you right now!

(She led Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Scottie to the training grounds. And she took out five mechanical looking helmets and pairs of gloves.)

Kimiko: This is a virtual reality that I created with the Mechanic Kaiser. Just feed it some commands and you'll face an opponent we've already fought.

Omi: Most ingenious!

Scottie: And how does this prove you've mastered your weak elements, wee lass?

Kimiko: We use our elemental Shen gong Wu, and take out our villain!

(She threw them their elemental Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Great, so let's go. Who'll we fight first?

Kimiko: Let's try Mala Mala Jong first!

(The five put on their helmets and gloves.)

Kimiko: Just say the name of your opponent and you'll fight it.

All: Mala Mala Jong!

(They got transported into a virtual cyberspace sort of place, and out of nowhere came Mala Mala Jong. All five of them ready to face him.)

Kimiko: Watch and learn. Cat's Eye Draco!

(she engulfed herself in flames and rushed to fight Jong. He shot out lightning from the Eye Of Dashi. She dodged it and then swung her arm that made a huge fire arm and it whacked Jong right on the Two Ton Tunic. This caused it to disintegrate.)

Kimiko: How'd you like those apples?

Scottie: yawn I coulda done that in my daydreams.

Clay: You've gone and down it now. Stand back Kimiko lemme show this guy what am all about!

(Kimiko reset the simulation and Mala Mala Jong appeared again.)

Clay: Long Horn Taurus! Wudai Crater Earth!

(He stomped the ground and out came giant rock spears, he jumped up and grabbed them and threw all of them at Jong, which pierced right through him, causing him to disintegrate. The others were cheering him on.)

Clay: Learn a thing or two?

Scottie: Please, thit wis even worse thin the last!

All: Gasp

Raimundo: Step aside, Clay. I'll show 'em.

(Kimiko reset it again, and Jong was there again.)

Raimundo: Bring it on big guy!

(Jong shot another lightning blast.)

Raimundo: Crest of The Condor!

(He attached the Shen Gong Wu and span like a tornado. The lightning blast got sucked in and sucked Jong up as well. The lightning blast hit Jong which blasted him into tiny pieces.)

Scottie: Come oan, enough warm-ups!

Raimundo: Grrrr! Omi, show that creep what your made of!

Omi: I shall do my best!

(Jong appeared yet again.)

Omi: Kaijin Charm!

(He turned himself into pure water; Jong rushed out towards him and collided with him. Omi was gone.)

Raimundo: Omi! Where'd you go!

(Jong started to act funny, and then he got blasted to smithereens from the inside, that looked like ice attacking him. Omi appeared from the ruin. Then Omi gave a short bow to them.)

Scottie: That wis the most horrendous display of water and ice work, I have ever seen!

All: What?

Scottie: Here load it up. And a'll show ye how I dae it!

(Jong appeared once more. It used the Fist Of Tebigong to strike him, but it did nothing whatsoever. He then started to punch Jong at lightning speed. Until Jong started to break-up, and then got disintegrated.)

Scottie: If yoo would'a got full marks fae me, you woulda tooken those blows like a real man!

(They left the simulation and headed back to their rooms in absolute humility. The Warriors returned to their spots in the fireplace.)

Clay: How we meant ter get our place as leader, if he's making the decisions.

Raimundo: Dunno. Nothing fazes that guy; he's like some sorta...surprise less robot, or something.

Kimiko: Ever notice how Master Fung rarely speaks to us anymore?

Omi: Are you saying he's ...neglecting us?

Raimundo: That's the right word for it. Neglecting.

Clay: And we all know why.

Omi: I do not know.

Kimiko: You really wanna see this?

Omi: Well, yes. Why not?

(They lead Omi to the dinner hall, and hid under the window. Omi peered over it and seen Master Fung, Scottie and Dojo laughing their hearts off.)

Omi: Master Fung and Dojo are most friendly with Scottie.

Raimundo: That ain't half of it, listen.

(Omi remained quiet as they laughed.)

Scottie: Ano. I mastered that stuff they showed in a week. Fae aw four of them.

Omi: They are talking about us.

Kimiko: And Master Fung isn't even sticking up for us. We can't keep living with him.

Clay: Even though it's only two days till he leaves, I don't think I can stand two hours.

Raimundo: Well there is something we all must do now.

Omi: What?

Raimundo: Leave the Temple.

Kimiko: As bad as that sounds. Rai's right. He literally makes us look like amateurs.

Omi: Raimundo is correct.

Clay: Yeah, were just gonna end up bull trampled by him.

(They all returned to their rooms, packed their stuff in their backpacks. And left a note, their Wudai Weapons and Elemental Shen Gong Wu in Omi's bed. Then they departed, as soon as they reached the mountains.)

Omi: Goodbye, Xiaolin Temple.

Raimundo: We'll miss you with all our hearts.

Kimiko: Sorry we couldn't get chosen for a leader.

Clay: Have fun with Scottie.

(And with that they left. But little did they know they were being monitored by Chase Young's crow. Over at the lair, Chase and Wuya were watching.)

Wuya: The Warriors have left the Temple? But Why? Who will be there to stop us if not them?

Chase: We're going to go into this further.

(The crow flew into the temple and seen Master Fung, Dojo and Scottie laughing.)

Wuya: Call me a nitwit, but is that Scottie McCrimson?

Chase: You're right. No one on Earth has defeated him. But that's when that phrase will never be spoken of again!

Wuya: You have a plan?

Chase: Yes, and it requires our little fugitives.

(The Warriors stopped and took camp under a tree.)

Omi: I cannot believe what we just done.

Raimundo: It was either that or spending two more days getting barked at.

Omi: I choose this.

Kimiko: But where can we go?

Clay: Master Monk Guan maght sound happy ter take us.

Raimundo: If Master Fung knows about Scottie, surely he would.

Kimiko: But not Samapara.She was in the Dream Land since Scottie was developing his skills.

Raimundo: Good point. So we heading for Master Monk Guan's?

(They all nodded.)

Voice: You will not be going anywhere but with me!

(Then a flash appeared from nowhere. When Raimundo awoken, the forest he was in was absolute ruin. And Omi and Kimiko was nowhere to be seen. And Clay was knocked out.)

Raimundo: Clay, wake up.

(Clay woke up with a jolt.)

Clay: What happened?

Raimundo: I dunno. But Omi and Kimiko are missing. (Under his breath.) And if anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself.

(They looked around until they came across a scroll. They picked it up and read it.)

Raimundo: If you want to see "Cue ball" and your girlfriend again. Bring Scottie McCrimson to my humble abode.

Clay: Who's it from?

Raimundo: Dunno, it doesn't say.

Clay: Humble abode? Jack Spicer maybe.

Raimundo: Wait, before you passed out, what did you see?

Clay: A big blinding light, then I forgot everything after that.

Raimundo: It was Chase! I'd bet my title as Wudai Warrior and dragon of the wind, he'd used the Wushan Geyser and kidnapped Omi and Kimiko.

Clay: Well we gotta get Scottie, if Omi and Kimiko are to get outta there alive.

Raimundo: Wait. (He hesitated for a moment.) This could be our big chance big guy.

Clay: What do yah mean?

Raimundo: If we go to the Temple and bring Scottie, he'd be calling us big babies, and then neither of us would get the leader title. But if we go in there and save Omi and Kimiko, we would be referred to as heroes. What do yah say?

Clay: But we don't have any Wu. We'd be crushed like a mouse in front of a stampede.

Raimundo: That's another reason that we'd be heroes. Getting them back without any Wu, from one of the darkest people in the world would definitely be heroic.

(Clay gave a little smile.)

Both: Let's Go!

(Raimundo used his wind powers to float both of them towards Chase's palace. Clay and Raimundo dropped in front of Chase's Palace.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He blowed the door open.)

(They entered Chase's dark and creepy lair. Until they came to his Entrance Hall.)

Raimundo: Why couldn't it be me that was kidnapped, so Omi could use his tiger instincts to know where we were.

(They approached the stairs when a flurry of tigers and lions charged. They managed to fight back the ambush, until purple smoke appeared and Chase and Wuya appeared.)

Raimundo: Chase! Surrender Omi and Kimiko now!

Chase: I would have surrendered the cheese ball and your girlfriend if you gave me Scottie McCrimson. Obviously you have not. So they shall remain in my possession.

Clay: You give them here or get ready for a good old fashioned butt-kicking.

Wuya: Is that so? Okay, if you can defeat both of us, you can have your friends.

(Chase turned into his reptilian form, and charged at Raimundo. He avoided it and grabbed his tail and swung him towards Wuya. But he used his Heylin magic to bounce off and head butt him right in the head.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He shot out a huge gust of wind that hit Chase right on the stomach.)

Raimundo: Take that yah over grown lizard!

(But Chase wasn't affected and kicked Raimundo on the stomach and did lightning fast attacks on him. When he was done, Raimundo was knocked out.)

Clay: Rai!

(But he had his hands full with Wuya, who was now striking him with normal attacks.)

Clay: We could sure use Wudai Orion Formation.

(Then Chase pulled Raimundo's hair up and then prepared to fire a Heylin blast.)

Chase: Time to destroy the Dragon Of Wind!

(But then directly above them came an explosion and then Omi and Kimiko came spiraling down, both with doing their Wudai skills and struck Chase that caused him to release his grip on Raimundo. Kimiko quickly ran to his aid and carried him to safety.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(Omi sprayed a tiny jet of water on Raimundo that woke him up. Then to be greeted by a hug off Kimiko. But they still had to deal with Wuya, Chase and all of his cats.)

Raimundo: A bit outnumbered.

Voice: Then yah need help yah reckless son of a haggis!

(The doors opened yet again to reveal Scottie.)

All: Scottie?

Scottie: Aye, it's me. And looks like ya've goat girly hair ter deal wae.

Chase: The mighty Scottie McCrimson. We meet at last!

Scottie: Yeesh, are yoo wearing a costume or is that just me.

(The Warriors laughed at his joke. This got Chase mad.)

Chase: Scottie, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, for the freedom of the Warriors.

Scottie: Aye, and if ah lose, you cin put me aloang wae your teddy collection. Oh aye, and nae Shen Gong Wu, for crying out loud, do we need those mystical who-whas interfering wae this? 'Sides ah never brought any.

Chase: Agreed. The game is platform hopping. Last to drop wins.

Both: Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown(doon.)

(Chase's Citadel transformed into hundreds of tiny platforms. The Warriors were dressed in their "Cheap" Xiaolin Showdown clothes. And Scottie was dressed in his high quality Xiaolin Showdown armor.)

Both: Gong Ye Tenpai!

(Both of them hopped towards each other until Scottie fly-kicked Chase on the head. He fell onto another platform.)

Chase: Very good, but try this.

(He jumped, then rolled in the air, then kicked Scottie right in the cheek, landed on his platform and tail swung him, causing him to jump to another platform.)

Scottie: Hahahaha! Mah granny coulda done betta than that.

(But Chase was already on the move, then he fired Heylin blasts all over Scottie. But Scottie was not fazed by any of it.)

Scottie: Heylin blasts? Nae wonder yah gotten sloppy, your Lou Mane Lone Soup must be getting sour.

Chase: Then try this!

(He jumped out towards him and started punching at him in light speed attacks.)

Warriors: Scottie!

(After the assault of attacks he back-flipped onto another platform.)

Scottie: Wit?

Kimiko: You're not hurt?

Scottie: Course am' no hurt. You expect me tae get beaten bah that clown? Now Chase Old, lemme show yah how it's done.

(He jumped down to the abyss below. Then struck under Chase, then he head-butted him on the head, and started punching him at light speed-attacks. The Warriors were cheering him on.)

Chase: Let's raise the stakes a little!

(He clawed his hand in front of the Warriors and all four of them felt weightless, as Chase was doing who-knows what to them.)

Scottie: What did yah dae yah wee snake!

Chase: I have absorbed the four Warriors elemental powers, adding it onto mine! Ahahahaha!

Chase: Well bring it oan yah cowardly snake!

(Chase jumped out towards him, punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the stomach and continually punched him.)

Chase: Wudai Mars Fire!

(His fists turned into fire then he started punching him rapidly.)

Kimiko: Come on Scottie. If my Fire powers are child play, you can beat it!

(When Chase finished his assault, Scottie flipped back, again. Then he started laughing.)

Scottie: Yah know, that actually hurt. Ah underestimated your fire powers, wee lassie.

(Kimiko raised an eyebrow.)

Chase: And that's not all I'm going to do! Wudai Orion Formation!

Warriors: Gasp

Omi: Watch out Scottie, that is our best attack!

(Chase yet again jumped up again, except he was using elemental strikes to attack. Then as he was about to deliver a final blow, Scottie grabbed his fist.)

Scottie: You wanna see elemental powers. I'll give you elemental powers. Super Earth Kick!

(He kicked Chase with absolute force. And then with all his might, he jumped up and then struck his own platform, which caused a huge shockwave that destroyed all the others. This made Chase fall, and giving Scottie the perfect victory.)

(The arena changed into its original form. And Chase returned to his original form.)

Chase: I underestimated you Scottie. You are free to go, and remain undefeated.

Scottie: Aye, you got it girly hair.

(When they left Chase's palace and went to the forest below, Scottie stopped.)

Scottie: Hey, before we go iny further. Ah gotta say something. Sorry.

Clay: For what?

Scottie: For treating you like amateurs. (Crouching down to Kimiko.) And hey, wee lassie. Sorry, ah er... insulted you about your Fire Powers. I think you're wan eh the strongest Wudai Warriors of Fire I've ever seen.

Kimiko: Oh, thanks. (Giving a small smile.)

Scottie: And that goes fer the lot eh yah. Oi Cowboy laddie, consider yourself lucky your Dragon Ae Earth.

Clay: Thanks Scottie.

Scottie: Noo, gee your big Scottie a hug.

(He clutched all of them and gave them all a bear hug. Back at the temple, the Warriors were practicing their elemental powers. Until they seen Scottie approach. They stopped immediately.)

Scottie: No worries, a'hm only here tae ask anyone to have a sparring match.

(They looked at each other. But someone answered out for them.)

Voice: Perhaps I can take that chance.

(It was Master Monk Guan. And right behind him was Samapara.

Scottie: Guan!

Master Monk Guan: Good to see you. It has been forever since last we met.

Scottie: Oh aye, and you still owe me a free sparring match. 'Member? Ah bet the Scorpion Beast, and you made a bet if ah won, you'd give me a sparring match.

Master Monk Guan: Of course, which I'm going to repay.

Omi: Oooooh, Master Monk Guan against Scottie McCrimson. This will be a wondrous fight!

(At the sparring ring the others, Master Fung and Dojo were standing beside the wall, Kimiko holding a video camera.)

Master Monk Guan: May the best master win!

Scottie: Then that's gonnae have ter be me!

(They started punching at each other, all evading the attacks. Until Guan flipped back.)

Master Monk Guan: Charging Bear!

(He fly kicked him but he evaded him by jumping in the air, but Guan jumped up and punched Scottie down. Then Scottie evaded another attack by Guan, and kicked him in the back pushing him to the edge.)

Scottie: Yah nearly had me there, Guan!

Master Monk Guan: And you too. But it won't happen again.

(They continued the punching assault.)

Clay: Who exactly are we rooting for here?

Raimundo: Don't know. Scottie did save us from Chase.

Omi: But so did Master Monk Guan.

Clay: But Master Monk Guan forced Rai to almost quit.

Raimundo: Hey, that was an act.

Omi: A most unpredictable battle.

Kimiko: Shhhh.

(They continued their battle.)

Scottie: Noo ter get things heated up! Super Earth Kick!

Master Monk Guan: Charging Bear!

(Both of them rushed towards each other then collided with each other, which caused shockwaves that caused The Warriors Master Fung and Dojo to go flying back. Then when it stopped Master Monk Guan and Scottie both fell out of the ring.)

Kimiko: Whoa!

Raimundo: It's a tie.

Clay: Two Masters as strong as each other.

Omi: This is most amazing.

(They both got up and shook each others hands.)

Scottie: Great match, big laddie.

Master Monk Guan: You were most amazing too.

(The last day of Scottie's visit. Scottie is packing all his things. Then the Warriors went inside his room.)

Scottie: Awrite, wee laddie, Wee lassie, lightweight n' cowboy laddie.

Warriors: Yes.

Omi: But how did you know about me and Kimiko's kidnapping?

Scottie: Phhht, I'm one of the best Xiaolin Dragons present. Ah sense these things.

Raimundo: Do yah think me and Clay should have came to you instead of risking ourselves?

Scottie: Come ter me? Lightweight, you showed courage to save wee laddie and your girlfriend. I knew you wouldnae last five minutes against Chase, but your courage I must admit was very admirable.

Raimundo: Yah, but you could have risked your freedom for us. Why?

Scottie: Ah'm no much of a "What've a done" kinda person. But I wanted to risk even mah life to say I wis sorry.

Raimundo: Well thanks.

(Later on, the Warriors, Dojo and Master Fung are waving goodbye to Scottie.)

Scottie: Oh and yah know who'll be leader?

Omi: Who?

Scottie: You, wee lassie.

Kimiko: (Giggling) Thanks.

Scottie: Yad make terrific leader.

(And with that he departed back to Scotland.)

Master Fung: I hope you have learned something after Scottie's visit.

Kimiko: Never judge a book by its cover?

Clay: Your elemental powers are your inner powers.

Raimundo: Don't run away from home?

Omi: Never despair at the harshest of times?

Master Fung: None of them. Scotsmen have loud laughing!

(They all laughed as Scottie McCrimson passed the mountains.)


	11. The Heylin Flood

**The Heylin Flood**

(Omi had yet again mastered a more trickier obstacle course, beating everyone else's record.)

Raimundo: Nice one, forty-nine seconds. That puts you first, Kimiko second, Clay third and...me last.

Omi: Do not feel dumped in the down.

Kimiko: Down in the dumps.

Omi: I cannot unscramble that phrase.

Kimiko: I think what Omi's saying is, cheer up, it's only OUR record, if this challenge would be up against someone like Scottie, he'd be laughing at us.

(But then Master Fung comes in.)

Master Fung: Please Raimundo. Will you repeat the course, just to see the error.

Raimundo: Okay.

Clay: Okay, 3..2..1.. GO!

(Raimundo ran to a spiral path and spirally ran past it no problem, then started hopping on poles to avoid a lake, then jumped in between six swords swinging to and fro. Then he swung on a rope to rescue the doll on the pedestal, but Raimundo didn't stretch far enough and missed it, and swung back and grabbed it this time, and made it to the finish line.)

Clay: Hey, your one millisecond less than your last score.

Kimiko: No offense, Rai. But another thousand more runs and you beat Omi.

Master Fung: Ah, but his failure was involved in the last course.

Raimundo: But that's the thing, i can't get to that doll on my first swing, Omi does and he's got shorter arms.

Master Fung: Ah, but this lesson teaches you, to not focus on your life when the time comes, only think of the doll's life.

Raimundo: Seriously?

Master Fung: Yes. Now that i have taught you your error, do the course one more time.

Clay: You ready?

Raimundo: Ready as ready can be, Clay mah man.

Clay: 3...2...1... GO!

(Raimundo ran the spiral path no problem, he jumped the poles on the river no problem, he past the swinging swords. Then it was the big moment, he then grabbed the doll, narrowly missing the mechanic crocodile guarding it. Then he flipped to the finish line. Clay, Kimiko and Omi smiled.)

Clay: Fifty seconds.

Kimiko: That puts you in second place.

Omi: And instead of one millisecond less, you've gotten faster by five seconds. And all in one race.

Raimundo: Thanks guys. And thanks Master Fung.

Master Fung: I am sure you're new lesson will come in handy when the time comes.

(Then Dojo started slithering past at such a high speed.)

Clay: Woowee, Dojo why are you running more faster than an olympic runner on fire?

Dojo: Because Clay, a new Shen Gong Wu just went active.

(They walked to the scroll and Master Fung opened it.)

Master Fung: Ah, the Switching Piper. With it, the user can switch positions with another of the user's choice.

Kimiko: That would be good in a racing Showdown.

Raimundo: So if we get this Wu, the racing Showdowns would be piece of cake?

Master Fung: Exactly Raimundo.

Dojo: Okay, all those who have initials of O, K, R and C. Hop on.

(The Warriors approached a ridge with a giant stone that looked like it had ancient runes on it. And on top of it was the Switching Piper. But as usual Jack approached with the usual Jack-Bots.)

Clay: Jack, could it be possible that your making those Jack-Bots outta thin air?

Jack: Hey, if that were the case, i'd be ruling the world by now! Jack-Bots, Attack!

(The usual Jack-Bots attacked with their usual cannons. The Warriors were making mincemeat out of them. Then as Jack was about to claim the Switching Piper. Omi took the Braclet Of Fate.)

Omi: Braclet Of Fate!

(He felt himself going backwards watching the battle with the Jack-Bots in reverse. He then stopped and immediately grabbed the Shen Gong Wu before Jack.)

Raimundo: Ooooh, i felt like i was fighting that battle twice.

Dojo: Now that we got the Switching Piper, lets get outta here. Clay yah coming?

Clay: Two seconds Dojo. Just busting up these hunk-a-junks.

Jack: Taunt all you want, but i've got Jack Spicer's Evil time bomb shooter! Hahahaha!

(He fired it towards Clay but missed, instead it went on the rock with the runes. Then Clay heard ticking.)

Clay: Uh-oh!

Raimundo: Hey, cowboy! Betta come on before you get blown alive!

Clay: Much obliged, Rai!

(He hurried to Dojo and flew off. Then they could see the rock exploding, crumbling into tiny pieces. Then a blast of water shot out as high as the sky.)

Raimundo: Whoa!

Omi: What is that?

Kimiko: A geyser?

Dojo: Oh...no! It's been gone for 1500 years, i thought i'd cool down by now.

Omi: Dojo, what is it?

Dojo: Master Fung'll explain it when we get back.

(The water started to spread, then a little woodpecker landed on the water and it couldn't fly off, until it was washed away by the rest of the water. Then out of the hole came a voice.)

Voice: Free, at last!

(The Warriors and Dojo quickly rendevoused back to the Temple and explained what happened when the rock exploded.)

Master Fung: This is most troublesome. Come with me.

(He led the Warriors to a bookshelf, took out one of the books and opened it.)

Master Fung: It is known as the Heylin Flood. Unlike most floods, this flood will affect the entire planet. And once someone or something has reached below the surface of this flood, that body part will remain in that spot.

Raimundo: Wait it's normal water, isn't it. Can't Omi use his water powers to repel it?

Master Fung: Although Omi is a very skilled Xiaolin Warrior, this flood is not water, it is more denser and more evil. And also, the coming of the Heylin Flood will also triger the rise of a great entity, known as the Great Water Munga. It will protect the flood from any who try to stop it.

Clay: Why would it? It would suck him in too.

Master Fung: First, he is the only one to move freely in the Heylin Flood. Second, he is part of the Flood, if the Flood goes, it goes.

Omi: But how can we stop it?

Master Fung: All will be revealed, for now gather your essentials and the Shen Gong Wu and head for the rooftops.

(Back at Jack's Lair. Jack is working on some Jack-Bots.)

Jack: Ach, who needed that stupid Switching Piper anyway, i had no one to try it on.

(Then at that moment, his computer moniter flashed and Chase Young was on it.)

Jack: Chase Young? Nice of you to ... cyber in along. Get it? Hahahaha.

Chase: Ugh. I am not here to have jokes. I see you were the one to caused the Heylin Flood.

Jack: What? That big geyser of water?

Chase: Yes, i only came here to warn you. 

Jack: Why would you want to warn me?

Chase: A little someone asked. Anyway, do not touch the water, if you do, your position will remain like that until you are either dead or if the Flood settles down.

Jack: Eeeek! I don't wanna die. I don't, i don't, i don't!

Chase: Sigh If you don't want to cease to exist, you will go to the Temple, and aid them to get rid of the Flood.

Jack: Yes, yes. I'll do anything to get outta this mess. And besides, i don't know why your so worried, you got a big fortress in the sky, remember?

Chase: If you rather be with me at this time, then you can aid Wuya with her duties.

Jack: How long does it take for the Flood to calm down?

Chase: 100 years.

Jack: Xiaolin Temple, here i come!

(Back at the Temple, the Warriors are gathering all the Shen Gong Wu and putting them into several sacks. Then they met up with Master Fung.)

Master Fung: Are you ready?

Warriors: Yes.

Dojo: And about time, it's coming this way!

Master Fung: Quickly to the rooftops!

(The Flood was approaching the Temple when they seen Jack Spicer, flying towards them.)

Raimundo: Does this guy ever give up? Wudai Star Wind!

(He flew up and grabbed him. Then he brought him to the rooftops with the others. The grounds became flooded very quickly.)

Omi: Jack Spicer! Why have you come to the Xiaolin Temple.

Jack: I came here to get away from the Flood. It was Chase's idea, and don't give me that look Kimiko, it makes you look like you're gonna bite my head off.

Clay: Why would Chase send you here in the first place? You got a nice big roof you can shelter on.

Jack: Although i would rather be on my roof than yours. Chase said i was supposed to "aid" you in your quest to stop the flood.

Raimundo: Or it could be an excuse to double-cross us and take some of our wu.

Jack: Here as to show you i'm not telling the truth, here's my bag of Wu.

Raimundo: Hmmmm, huddle!

(They gathered round in a circle.)

Raimundo: How do we know we can trust him?

Omi: He did give us a bag of Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: And he was sent by Chase, and not himself.

Clay: Ah reckon we got no better choice than ter let 'im in.

Raimundo: sigh Alright, but if i catch him trying to steal our Wu, i'll be the one Cannon Blastering him outta here, agreed?

Omi, Kimiko, Clay: Agreed.

Raimundo: We have reluctantly accepted your stay.

Jack: Whoa, this is the nicest thing you've ever done to me!

(He went up and hugged them all.)

Raimundo:(Gasping for breath.) Does hugging dead tight count as stealing Wu?

Omi: I do not think...so.

(Jack released his grip.)

Clay: Alright Spicer, if you're gonna stay here, there's a couple of ground rules yah need ter follow.

Jack: But the ground is covered in that water.

Kimiko: He was speaking metaphorically.

(Jack stared at her in confusion.)

Kimiko: (Slaping her head.) Meaning if you're staying here, yah gotta follow some rules.

Clay: Much obliged, Kimiko. Anyways, first, no stealing Shen Gong Wu.

Jack: What? Me? Steal Shen Gong Wu, hah! I would never do that. (Under his breath.) Darn!

Clay: Okay, second, it's lakely we'll be sleeping up here for a while, so no bed wetting!

Jack: Bet wetting? Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genious never wets his bed!

Clay: Good thing yah got that outta the way, and third and thoremost important rule of 'em all! No gloating or evil laughs!

Jack: Awwww, i was coming up with a new trademark laugh. One that didn't sound evil.

Clay: Too bad. 

Jack: Alright whatever.

Kimiko: Master Fung, what can we do to stop this flood?

Master Fung: I believe there might be a Shen Gong Wu that can stop it...

Raimundo: That's it!

(The shock of Raimundo's speech almost made Kimiko lose her balance.)

Omi: What's it?

Raimundo: The Lunar Locket, we can use the moon to repel the water. Lunar Locket!

(The moon came down towards the Warriors, but the water didn't budge, either the water was too low (almost toe-high for now.) Or it wasn't water at all.)

Master Fung: Raimundo. I said before, this is not water, it reacts differently to water, therefore it is not affected by lunar activity.

Raimundo: Awwwwww!

Jack: So what Shen Gong Wu then, old timer?

Master Fung: Dojo, did you bring the scroll?

Dojo: Right here, boss.

Master Fung: The Shen Gong Wu is known as the Diva Disaster. With it, one can control many of the world's disasters, even the Heylin Flood. 

Jack: Then what're we waiting for? Let's get it!

Omi: Jack Spicer, we do not know the location of the Shen Gong Wu, therefore we cannot find it.

Jack: Come on, baldy. Your dragon buddy hid the Wu, surely he can remember where it was!

Dojo: Hey! That was 1500 years ago. I barely remember what happened then what i do now!

Raimundo: Do you remember your first master?

Dojo: Of course, Dashi!

Jack: There we go!

(The Warriors, Dojo, Master Fung and Jack spent all afternoon on the rooftops, the flood increased a little to foot-high.)

Kimiko: Hey, it's not water. Maybe it won't drown us like water.

Raimundo: Hello, the only thing that this water is different from regular water is that it pulls you down.

Omi: Aha, the Gills Of Hamachi! 

Kimiko: Of course! We won't drown because we're fish!

Clay: I won't bet on my life on that little lady. Look. (Pointed to the flood.)

(They could see small normal fish floating dead on the flood's surface. The Warriors and Jack were gobsmacked.)

Omi: Okay. The Gills Of Hamachi idea is out.

Master Fung: Gasp I am sensing something is out of the ordinary! It is approaching!

Kimiko: What is?

Master Fung: The Great Water Munga! Prepare for battle!

(The Warriors took out some Shen Gong Wu and prepared for combat, Jack too grabbed one Shen gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Is it here?

Dojo: It is below us.

(Then the water splashed up, the Munga seemed like a ball of water, but then it morphed into a mutated shark creature.)

Munga: You will not survive this flood!

Raimundo: Just try us yah great water dunga!

Munga: Then we will battle!

(It too jumped on the roof and prepared for battle.)

Omi: Orb Of Tornami Ice!

(He shot out some water and started freezing all it touched, it hit the Munga and froze it.)

Kimiko: Star Hanabi Fire!

(She span the Star round the Munga until the ice melted and the Munga was back to water.)

Raimundo: Dark Hole Abyss!

(Raimundo sucked in the tiny water parts, but he didn't know a small drop entered the flood.)

Raimundo: Hahaha! So much for the Great Water Munga!

Master Fung: It is not over until the flood is over!

(Another ball of water shot out towards the roof and morphed into the mutated shark creature.)

Munga: That tickled!

Raimundo: Well this will. By twenty thousand volts of tickle. Eye Of Dashi!

(The munga started shaking and writhing to the electricity and got blasted back to the flood.)

Kimiko: Did you defeat it?

Raimundo: My guess...no.

(The Munga came back again.)

Munga: You were right. That did tickle!

(It then punched the Warriors out of the way, they narrowly hung on the edge, trying desperately not to fall down. Jack was the only one left to stop him.)

Jack: Thorn Of Thunderbolt!

(The electricity rings shot out and blasted the Munga away. Jack waited a minute then used his Heli-Bot to save the others.)

Jack: Oh yeah! Who's the hero? Oh yeah, you had no chance, but Jack Spicer, comes and saves your butts! Hahahaha! Chase was right, if i didn't come you were all about to be Munga toast.

Clay: The Munga maght not be destroyed yet!

Omi: Correct, Master Fung said it will only cease if the Flood ceases.

Jack: Do you ever see me for my good talents? You were getting your butts kicked, and then Jack Spicer comes in and shoots that freaky water thing down. I can't exactly see that as failing!

(But while Jack was gloating, the Munga was making for one bag of Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko noticed it.)

Kimiko: Jack what did we discuss about gloating?

(She ran for the Shen Gong Wu bag, but she tripped on what would appear to be one of the Munga's tails. She slid to the edge until the Munga was right behind her.)

Raimundo: Kimiko! Look out!

(But it was too late, the Munga kicked her and she fell off and they could hear the thud as her feet hit the ground. The Munga then turned into pure water and went away.)

Munga: Very soon, she will be swallowed by the Flood. Hahahahahaha!

(They all raced to find Kimiko standing in the water. Her feet literally stuck to the ground. She struggled to get her feet up, but nothing.)

Raimundo: No. It can't be!

(He punched the roof.)

Kimiko: Come on, Rai. Don't give up hope! The Diva Disaster can get me out!

Omi: Kimiko is right, Raimundo.

(But this didn't make Raimundo feel any better.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, she's like a little sister to me! This makes finding the Diva Disaster even more into our target list.

Kimiko: Raimundo, thanks. But i'm fine, the flood is only up to the soul of my shoes.

Clay: Master Fung, how fast does the flood increase in size?

Master Fung: About one inch per hour.

Raimundo: Hey Kimiko, what height are you?

Kimiko: Five foot four inches. Why?

Raimundo: Yah got just about three days until the flood completely covers you!

Omi: The Diva Disaster could reveal itself any time!

Clay: Your the one ah blame for this! (Pointing at Jack.)

Jack: What? What did i do?

Clay: You were gloating that bought that thing time to get the Wu. Not only have we lost a chunk of our Wu, yah've also risked Kimiko's life, yah no good varmant!

Raimundo: What say i Cannon Blast him to next week?

Kimiko: No! That won't help. Let him stay.

Omi: But Kimiko, he is responsible for you being down there!

Kimiko: It wasn't his fault, i could've used the Star Hanabi to stop the Munga but i didn't. It's my fault i'm down here, Omi. Besides, like Rai said it'll take three days for this flood to kill me.

Raimundo: Oh alright. But anymore gloating or losing Shen Gong Wu you will be Cannon blasted outta here! Capiche?

Jack: I do. I do!

(The Warriors slept that night, rather uncomfortably. Except for Kimiko who was still standing like a statue. Later the following morning, Raimundo was awoken by Omi.)

Raimundo: Whoa, Whoa Omi! What's wrong?

Omi: We have trouble that you should definately see!

(Omi lead Raimundo to where Kimiko was standing, it turned out it had gone up to her hands.)

Raimundo: Master Fung! I Thought you said it would go an inch at an hour!

Master Fung: The Great Water Munga must have evolved during his containment, it appears that Kimiko would be completely covered by the end of the day.

Raimundo: What? That's it, we gotta get her out!

(Raimundo took some of the Wu they had left, and took out the Ruby Of Ramses.)

Raimundo: Ruby Of Ramses!

(He started to try and lift her, but she didn't budge an ounce.)

Kimiko: Give up, Rai. The only thing your causing for me is stretched arms.

Clay: The only thing that'll get her out is the Diva Disaster, am sure Master Fung spelt it out fer yah.

Raimundo: Like Omi said, it will reveal itself any time.

(He saw the Lotus Twister and right beside it the Switching Piper.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Of course! The Switching Piper, tha'll get her out. But i'm gonna have to sacrifice myself. Remember what Master Fung said. Don't think of my life, and think of the Doll's, mainly Kimiko. But i have to do it when nobody's looking.

(He grabbed both the Lotus Twister and the Switching Piper (Without anyone knowing.))

Raimundo: Lotus Twister!

Kimiko: Forget about it, Rai. It's Okay, i'll survive.

(He threw the Lotus Twister back in the sack. He still kept the Switching Piper in his robes. But then Dojo started to shake and shiver like he always does.)

Dojo: The Diva Disaster has revealed itself!

Omi: Then who shall go? If not Kimiko?

Raimundo: I'll stay with Kimiko, Jack if you're really sorry 'bout you're gloating, you go too!

Jack: What? What chance have i got against that big humunga thing! Besides i bruise easily!

Raimundo: Okay, Clay give me the Cannon Blaster!

Jack: Okay, okay i'll go, just don't fire me into next week!

Raimundo: Great! Well go on. Oh and Omi.

Omi: Yes?

(Raimundo bent down and put his arms on his shoulders.)

Raimundo: Get the Diva Disaster. I dunno what's gonna happen next, but whatever happens, make sure Kimiko is safe, okay?

Omi: What do you mean?

Raimundo: Doesn't matter, just show that big guy what your made of!

Omi: Okay!

(Dojo sized up and flew off with Omi, Clay and Jack.)

Raimundo: See yah.

(But then, the water level increased up to Kimiko's upper arms.)

Raimundo: What? Your kidding!

Master Fung: The water levels are increasing very fast. According to my calculations. Kimiko will be completely covered in...

Raimundo: What? How long?

Master Fung: One hour.

(This struck Kimiko and Raimundo dead hard.)

Raimundo's thoughts: The Switching Piper is Kimiko's only hope, Omi, Clay and Jack'll never make it in time. Huh?

(Raimundo could hear Kimiko snivelling, then he seen the flood give a small ripple.)

Raimundo's thoughts: She's crying! She knows that they'll never make it. Okay this is it.

(He ran for the bag of Wu and pulled out the Star Hanabi.)

Raimundo: Star Hanabi!

(He threw it in the air giving off a huge flare of light, temporarely blinding Kimiko and Master Fung.)

Raimundo: Now's my chance! Switching Piper!

(Raimundo felt weightless as he travelled down from the rooftops onto the flood, and Kimiko took his place on the rooftops. When the Star Hanabi's effects wore off, Kimiko was confused as to what happened. Then she looked horrorstruck.)

Kimiko: Please don't make it what i think it is. Please.

(She peered down and seen Raimundo stuck in the same position as Kimiko was.)

Kimiko: No! No! It didn't had to be you, it had to be me!

Master Fung: Do not give up hope Kimiko, Raimundo is taller than you so he will last longer.

Raimundo: Yeah. And Kimiko, if yah wanna help me, then don't worry. Okay?

Kimiko: Don't worry? Rai, i didn't want your death to be on my conscience.

Raimundo: I did it because i just wanted to help a friend, that's all. And don't worry, i' m not gonna die!

Kimiko: Omi, if your hearing this. Get the Diva Disaster with all your strength. Please.

(On Dojo, Omi felt a sudden chill.)

Clay: You okay little partner?

Omi: Yes, i just felt something unusual. Like a furry animal crawling down my back.

Jack: That's spine shiver, yah get it when you think something bad is gonna happen.

Omi: Dojo, how much further to the Shen Gong Wu?

Dojo: It's supposed to be one mile away from the resting spot of the Heylin Flood.

Jack: Oh sure, now you know where it is.

Dojo: Aha! There it is! The Diva Disaster!

Omi: I would not celebrate just yet.

Clay: Why's that little partner?

Omi: Because the Great Water Munga has found it also!

Jack: Oh no you don't! Thornn Of Thunderbolt!

(He fired a blast at the Munga, then he used his Heli-Bot to lure the creature away.)

Omi: Jack Spicer!

Jack: Forget about me, just get this flood outta here!

Clay: Gotta admit, ah never seen Jack more reckless before!

Omi: We will seal the Munga when we use the Diva! 

(Omi jumped off Dojo and flipped to the Shen Gong Wu, and Omi touched it the same time as Clay, Jack and the Munga.)

Omi, Clay, Jack: We challenge you to a Cosmic clash Xiaolin Showdown!

Omi: But wait, how did the creature get back here?

Jack: The guys made outta water, he travels like a...

Clay: Bull in a hot summer's day?

Jack: Yeah.

Munga: I wager my Tangle Web Comb, Tongue Of Tsaiping and Reversing Mirror!

Omi: Against my Orb Or Tornami!

Clay: Mah Ruby Of Ramses!

Jack: And my Thorn Of Thunderbolt!

Munga: The contest is, first to touch the Diva Disaster in the Water bridges, wins.

All: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The flooded canyon turned into a huge mixture of water walls and platforms.)

Clay: Hey, don't think we were born yesterday. If we touch that water we'll get stuck here like a tongue on a frost pole.

Munga: Oh do not worry. That is just normal water.

Omi: If you are lying, you will be automatically disqualified from the Showdown!

Munga: Hehehe, you have my word!

All: Gong Ye Tempi!

(The Munga jumped up and started crawling up one of the walls to the Diva Disaster. Jack had already gotten a fresh start with his Heli-Bot.)

Jack: Thorn Of Thunderbolt!

Munga: Reversing Mirror!

(The blasts hit the mirror and went straight for Jack, but before the blast could hit Jack a huge water wall came out of nowhere and the Thunderbolt blasts were blocked. Omi had conjured it with the Orb Of Tornami.)

Jack: Thanks, baldy!

Omi: Just get to the Shen Gong Wu, Jack!

Jack: Got it!

(He continued to fly up. Clay is jumping up between water and spotted Omi doing the same.)

Clay: How 'bout a little hand partner? Ruby Of Ramses!

(He levitated Omi until he was higher than the Munga.)

Munga: Tangle Web Comb!

(The munga spun the vines at Omi, he was beginning to get wrapped within it's confounds until...)

Jack: Thorn Of Thunderbolt!

(Jack shot at the vines which cut Omi free. Omi glanced at Jack who gave Omi the thumbs-up.)

Omi: Orb Of Tornami!

(He shot the water down, he was soon racing up towards the Diva Disaster until...)

Munga: Tongue Of Tsaiping! Squirells, attack the bald one!

(A flurry of tiny squirells charged at Omi, but he didn't attempt to dodge it as he was paralyzed with fear.)

Clay: Got your back, little buddy!

(He grabbed Omi and raised him to a higher platform. And then took on the flurry of squirells.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He shot rock spikes all over the squirells that made it cower away in fear. But the munga was already going for the Diva Disaster.)

Omi: No! Raimundo is counting on me to stop him! Orb Of Tornami!

(He shot out a wave of water.)

Jack: Thorn Of Thunderbolt!

(The electrical attacks combined with the water attacks. But the Munga wasn't fazed.)

Munga: Reversing Mirror!

(The blast almost looked like it was going to reverse, but it moved around the Munga and hit him on the back. Clay had used the Ruby Of Ramses to divert the blast away from the Reversing Mirror.)

Omi: Now is my opportunity! Orb Of Tornami!

(He shot up with all his might and then grabbed the Diva Disaster. The arena then changed back into it's original position.)

Omi: You shall go back to the pit you have spawned from! Diva Disaster!

(Back at the Temple.)

Raimundo: Okay, i can't feel my legs!

(Back at the Temple, the water level rised to Raimundo's neck. Kimiko had been trying to pull him out with the Lotus Twister.)

Kimiko: Either the flood is true or your too heavy! Yeesh!

Raimundo: Haha! I feel like i'm in quicksand.

Kimiko: And to think i'm shorter than you by your head!

Raimundo: Yeah, you'd be a goner by now if i didn't used the Switching Piper! It was worth it though. The only thing i'm not so happy about is the killer itch on my stomach.

Kimiko: Ah, quit your whining!

Raimundo: I was doing better than you were doing. You weren't even giving a crud that you fell into the flood!

Kimiko: Master Fung! Aren't you gonna help?

Master Fung: It will not matter how hard the ram bashes, the fence will remain intact.

(Both of them were silent for a second then Raimundo piped up.)

Raimundo: You do know Master Fung just called you a ram, didn't you.

Kimiko: It's an expression, Rai. 

Master Fung: Oh no. This is most troubling!

Raimundo and Kimiko: What is?

(He pointed towards the mountain. There to reveal a massive amount of the water coming his way.)

Raimundo: Uh oh. Omi, Clay, Jack, if your listening, Get me outta here!

Kimiko: A bit too late for that. Raimundo, i'm sorry!

Raimundo: It's okay, Kim. Wouldn't have missed this time for the world!

(He raised his head upwards and closed his eyes. But twenty seconds later, he opened one eye to reveal the flood wave was right there in front of him.)

Raimundo: Hey, am i dead? Or has the someone used the Golden Finger?

Kimiko: I didn't do it.

(The wave started to turn back, it literally was retreating back to he mountains. Then the water level started to drop immensely. He could feel his legs, and scratch his itch. Until all the Temple was cleared of the water. Kimiko then slid down on the roof and jumped on Raimundo, giving him hugs.)

Kimiko: I thought i'd lost you!

(She was crying tears of joy. Raimundo was still shocked at his luck.)

Raimundo: Thanks Omi, i owe yah one.

(When Dojo and the others returned they found Kimiko still hugging Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Can you believe this Omi, i've been upgraded from punching bag to crying cushion, all in a few months.

Omi: We have successfully stopped the Heylin Flood. And believe it or not, Jack Spicer helped us.

Kimiko and Raimundo: No way!

Jack: Uh huh. Who's your saviour now? Hohoho, i came through for them when the chips were down. Woohoo.

Raimundo: I dunno what to say. I was doubting you and here you are saving our butts. (He picked up the Switching Piper that he dropped when the Flood calmed down.)

Kimiko: And not only is Jack a hero, Raimundo here is a hero too.

(Kimiko and Raimundo explained there story to the others.)

Clay: So if it weren't fer Rai, you'd be more deader than roadkill?

Kimiko: Yeeaah.

Jack: I dunno, i think there's something going on, besides Raimundo's crazyness.

Raimundo: What do yah mean?

Jack: Oh nothing. (Giving a cough and in the middle of that cough saying...) Lovebirds.

Raimundo: Bless you. Anyways what happened at your end of the story?

(Omi, Clay and Jack explained their story.)

Kimiko: So Jack was trying to draw off the Munga, during the Showdown, he saved Omi from the Tangle Web Comb, and he used the Thorn Of Thunderbolt with the OrbOf Tornami to beat the Munga?

Clay: Reckon you got it all figured out.

Kimiko: Jack, we can't thank you enough.

Raimundo: Yeah, is there anything we can do to make it up?

Jack: Well there is one.

Raimundo: Yeah?

Jack: Can i keep the Monkey Staff? It's my favourite Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: Of course yah can, yah stinky rat tail.

Raimundo: Feel free to take it yah low down piece of garbage.

Kimiko: It's all yours trash pile.

Omi: Do as you will with it, you no good hero!

Jack: You mean it?

(They all nodded. Jack then ran over and gave them all a hug.)

Jack: Your the best enemies, a world genious can ask for.

(He ran for the bag and took out the Monkey Staff.)

Jack: I dunno how us greatest enemies will ever fight again. But do remember my courage.

(With that he activates his Heli-Bot and flies off.)

Raimundo: He really is a hero. Id be dead if it weren't for him.

(Then Master Fung walks in.)

Master Fung: You too are a great hero. Young Kimiko would be dead if it were not for you. And i see that you have learned well from my lesson.

Raimundo: Thanks, Master Fung.

Kimiko: I wonder why Jack wanted the Monkey Staff.

Omi: Who knows? Maybe he wanted a little fun with it.

(But over at Jack's Lair, Jack had the Monkey Staff on and taunting Chase Young through his computer. Chase then gave a sigh of boredom and went off the computer.)


	12. Continuing the Dream

**_Continuing the Dream_**

_(Previously on Xiaolin Showdown.)_

Dojo: The Emerald of Samapara, whoever uses it can transport his or herself to the Dream Land, a mystical land that has been sealed for 1500 years.

Hannibal: Ahahaha, say goodbye, Emerald of Samapara!

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

Kimiko: No, no, no! This is my entire fault. Because of me Raimundo's trapped!

Omi: Remember Kimiko we still need to find the Garnet of Samapara.

Empress: Welcome Raimundo Pedrosa. I am Samapara, Empress of Dreams. Raimundo, there's only one way out of here to help your friends, and that's by using the Garnet of Samapara.

All: Emerald of Samapara!

Samapara: Raimundo came here to seek a way out, as you know the only way out was the Garnet of Samapara. Raimundo was successful in bringing the Garnet here, but he got captured by the Emperor of Nightmares before he got the chance to escape himself.

Kimiko: We have to find him!

Omi: Everyone hang on! Serpent's Tail!

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Hannibal: When we get the Garnet of Samapara, we can get to the real world, and with all four Wudai Warriors gone, nothing can stand in our way of world domination!

Emperor: If I cannot get out of this world then I will get out by force!

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

Samapara: You are all heroes to the Dream Land. You have brought to it eternal peace.

Raimundo: So how about it? Want to come to the real world and carry on your life?

Samapara: Ok, I'll do it! Ring of the Nine Dragons.

Raimundo: I was thinking, do you think it's safe for Samapara in the Dream Land, after that Emperor swore revenge?

Emperor: Arrrrgh! Samapara, you have not seen the last of me! 

_Three Months Later_

_----_

(At the Xiaolin Temple, Dojo has sensed a new Shen Gong Wu and is showing them what Shen Gong Wu it is.)

Dojo: The Dimension Coin, a tricky little Wu that can transport the user onto the flip side of that world. Quite creepy, by the way.

Raimundo: Then what are we standing around here for, like a bunch of brainless zombies? Let's get it!

(Dojo re-sized and transported them to a large mountaintop. The others spread out to find the Shen Gong Wu, until they seen Hannibal Bean perched on his trusty Ying-Ying Bird holding the Dimension Coin.)

Omi: Hannibal Bean! Drop the Dimension Coin, or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Hannibal: What'cha gonna do? Whack me with that bowling ball head of yours? Ahahahahaha!

Clay: Hey, you insult the lil' partner, you're insulting the rest of us!

Raimundo: Even though we don't have bowling ball heads.

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(Hannibal simply raised his hand and stopped the icicle blasts and re-directed it back at them.)

Kimiko: Ugh, time to turn up the heat! Wudai Mars Fire!

(She melted the ice before it could hit anyone.)

Hannibal: You got spunk, for a girl!

Kimiko: WHAT?

(Then someone came out of nowhere and started thrashing Hannibal and took the Dimension Coin. Leaving Hannibal beat up. The mysterious figure was Samapara.)

All: Samapara?

Samapara: Yeah, I wouldn't miss a chance to beat up bean-boy for the world. Especially when he made fun of girls! And I believe this is yours? (Showing them the Dimension Coin.)

Raimundo: I guess so.

Kimiko: Thanks Samapara.

Clay: Much obliged.

Omi: I cannot believe it has only been three months since we first met.

Raimundo: And she's kicking evil-butt.

Samapara: Uh-huh. Well you guys did save me from the Dream Land, so how can I not be your friends?

Clay: Good point. Hey wanna lift back ter Master Monk Guan's? Ah wouldn't climb down that mountain for a piece er mah favorite lamb chop.

Samapara: It's okay, cowboy. I got it under control. I still have my magic that'll take me back easy.

(She glowed bright yellow and vanished. Leaving the Warriors bewildered.)

Kimiko: It's a good thing she's on our side.

(As the Warriors flew off, Hannibal regained consciousness.)

Hannibal: Ugh, Argh. Floozy Samapara! She was much better off when she was still in the Dream Land. Grr. Maybe sealing Raimundo was a bad idea. But I also have another idea. One that will shake the very foundations of the Warriors quest! Ahahahahahahaha!

(Back at the Temple, the Warriors present the Dimension Coin to Master Fung.)

Master Fung: A most excellent job, young ones. If this Shen gong Wu were ever to fall into the wrong hands, the consequences will be extreme.

Clay: How bad? Like mouse in a kitchen bad, or match in an oil factory?

Master Fung: Allow me to explain. The flip side to our world is the complete opposite of ours. Example, Omi you would be evil.

Omi: What? But, I'm not evil! I'm good.

Master Fung: We are well aware of that. But your opposite self is 100 percent evil, just as you are 100 percent good. And whatever happens in this world, will happen in the other.

Raimundo: And I take it the same goes for the flip world, that if it changes, this world will change?

Master Fung: Precisely, Raimundo. Think if the forces of evil can meddle with your opposite selves, they will change you completely.

Kimiko: And I don't wanna think what my opposite self is like. If they change I'll become them.

Clay: So we just gotta make sure the snakes don't get their rattles on the Dimension Coin?

Master Fung: Yes, this will be your challenge. If you fail, you might become evil for eternity.

Omi: I realize what you are saying. And I promise you we will guard the Dimension Coin with our lives.

Raimundo: Yeah, otherwise Omi gets slashing-Heylin warrior style again.

Kimiko: Which is enough for one lifetime.

(Omi took the Dimension Coin and put it into the Vault. And then reunites with his friends to another training course. Only to find a small fly bugging them before they start.)

Raimundo: Ack, back off fly-boy!

(Kimiko jumped up and kicked it right away, it weakly flew off.)

Kimiko: That's how to take care of flies, Rai.

Raimundo: You think you can teach me that sometime?

(But the fly was weakly flying over to the vault. And once it found a place to rest.)

Fly: Moby Morpher!

(The fly transformed into Hannibal Bean.)

Hannibal: Ugh, that hurt. Ah knew girls lacked upper body strength, but I didn't know 'bout their lower. Anyways down ter business. With the Shen Gong Wu a'm about ter steal, both worlds will feel my wrath! Ahahahahahahahaha!

(The Warriors were resting however. Since they were fighting themselves, and appear to be equally matched.)

Raimundo: (Pant.) I knew you were good Kimiko, but you're excellent when it comes to kicking my butt.

Master Fung: I hoped this proved a valuable lesson.

Omi: We should be prepared to fight even our best friends?

Master Fung: Close enough, Omi. A mighty lion doesn't always strike his prey, but for those wanting it's prey.

Raimundo: Translation.

Kimiko: Maybe, Master Fung is trying to tell us, one of us might betray the rest.

Master Fung: That may be correct.

Raimundo: But who? I know I won't.

Clay: Maybe it's not one of us, but someone close to us.

Kimiko: I can't imagine someone like Master Monk Guan turning to the dark side.

(But then Dojo rushed in at a high speed.)

Omi: Dojo, why are you running so very swiftly?

Dojo: Because, there's trouble. And it's match in an oil factory Clay.

Kimiko: What is it?

Dojo: It's Samapara! She's come to the Temple and needs your help. It's urgent!

Warriors: Samapara?

(They quickly ran to the gates to see Samapara's face filled with worry.)

Raimundo: What's up?

Samapara: It's Hannibal, he's gone into the Dream Land, and I fear he might have a plan more evil than last.

(Kimiko pondered a second, raised her head, opened her mouth and took flight over to the vault. The others running in her wake. Kimiko swiftly checked all the Shen Gong Wu, until she came to the last three, they were missing.)

Kimiko: This is not...good!

Clay: What Wu are missing, little lady?

Kimiko: The Rio Reverso.

Omi: Is that it?

Kimiko: The Mechanic Kaiser.

Raimundo: Now it's getting bad.

Kimiko: And...the Dimension Coin.

Raimundo: Oh no! I bet he's planning to turn one of us evil!

Clay: But why the Rio Reverso and the Mechanic Kaiser? All he needed was the Dimension Coin.

Kimiko: Who knows? All I'm thinking of is... why is he going into the Dream Land and using the Dimension Coin and not in this world?

Samapara: Because, that is where my flip self is, your flip side was evil, so you never saved me.

Omi: So you are saying that Hannibal is going after...you?

(Samapara nodded slowly.)

Clay: That no good snake in the grass.

Kimiko: But how can we stop the fruit boy? He took the Dimension Coin into the flip Dream Land, and we can't get to the flip Dream Land without it.

Samapara: I can help.

Clay: How?

Samapara: (giggle) I'm ruler of the Dream Land. I think I'm perfectly capable of going to it's flip side.

Omi: So we are go to good.

Kimiko: Good to go.

Samapara: I believe so; luckily we still have the Emerald and Garnet of Samapara. So we can enter and leave the Dream Land once the job is done.

Raimundo: So what are we waiting for? Kimiko, get the Emerald and the Garnet, please.

(She pulled out the two Shen gong Wu and presented them to Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Everybody hold on! Emerald of Samapara!

(In the normal Dream Land, Hannibal was standing in the Emperor of Nightmare's castle.)

Hannibal: I think it's high time I bring you back! Rio Reverso!

(The blast hit the entire place and started gathering itself, and when it was over, the Emperor of Nightmares returned.)

Emperor: Hahahahahaha! Free at last! 

(At Samapara's castle, the Warriors entered through the Emerald.)

Kimiko: (Groan.) Never again!

Raimundo: Okay, Samapara. What's your plan?

Samapara: Simple, we prevent Hannibal turning my flip self to good. Since she's evil, she'll probably do anything they tell her, so we need to give her a false warning about Hannibal.

Omi: But your flip side is evil, she will not listen to us.

(But Dojo then slipped out of Omi's robes.)

Dojo: Ah, ah, ah. If we can't let her listen. We protect her from whatever Hannibal Bean has in store.

Kimiko: How?

Dojo: The Sphere of Yun.

Raimundo: Of course, they won't be able to do anything since she'll be incased.

Raimundo: So what now? How can you get us to the flip Dream Land?

Samapara: Grab my arm. And hold on tight.

(They did just that, she closed her eyes and all of them started glowing. And in an instant, it felt like they were thrown into a portal. It was hard for them to hold on to Samapara. Then they crashed, on something soft. All except for Samapara, who glided elegantly to the soft crash spot.)

Clay: (Groan.) That ride was more faster than a bull-rider running from a bull.

Raimundo: And how come we landed softly? Huh?

(Raimundo inspected the ground, but it turned out to be nothing but cloud. The others noticed this too.)

Samapara: You ain't seen nothing yet. Take a look. (Pointing beyond a hill of clouds.)

(They climbed to the top of the cloud hill only to see a vast sea of light purple clouds. The Warriors were entranced by this.)

Raimundo: Whoa!

Kimiko: (Whispering.) Beautiful.

Omi: I have never seen anything like it.

Clay: It makes Texas look like a barren wasteland.

(Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo knocked out of their entrancement and stared at Clay.)

Clay: What?

Samapara: Yes, it's beautiful. But if we don't hurry. It won't be as beautiful as it is now.

Raimundo: So where is your flip self?

(She pointed to a dark castle, over the sea of clouds.)

Kimiko: Wait, that looks exactly like...

Samapara: Yes, that is the Emperor of Nightmares castle. But in this world, it's my flip self's.

Omi: Then that means the Emperor's flip self is in your flip castle?

Samapara: Yes.

Raimundo: 'Kay, can we knock the flip talk off, I'm getting flippy here.

Samapara: Okay, I will go to my flip side's castle. You stay here.

Warriors: What?

Omi: We cannot allow you to take on your evil self and Hannibal Bean.

Samapara: I'll be fine.

Kimiko: Here. (Giving her the Star Hanabi.) If you get into any trouble, fire three fireballs into the sky, and we'll come running.

Samapara: Thanks. Oh, you might want to go to my castle, and say hi to the Emperor of Dreams.

Raimundo: Two imperial dream makers. And two imperial nightmare makers. What a world.

(Then Samapara made her way to the dark castle, while Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay went to the Emperor of Dream's Castle.)

Omi: This world is so much different from the other Dream Land.

Raimundo: Yeah, like you can float to your destination instead of walking.

(They floated instead of walked to the Emperor's Castle. Then they floated to the gates only to be greeted by a small light, mainly Dashi.)

Dashi: Who are you to walk into the Sacred Castle of the Emperor of Dreams?

Raimundo: Oh, not this candle again. Er... hi it's us. Remember me, Raimundo?

Dashi: Raimundo? That name has no recognition to me.

Kimiko: Rai, this is the flip side of Dashi. Our Dashi and that Dashi are two different light bulbs.

Raimundo: Oh right. Okay little guy, I'm Raimundo, this is Omi, that's Kimiko, he's Clay, and the little dragon is Dojo.

Omi: It is a pleasure to meet you flip Dashi.

Kimiko: Hiya.

Clay: Howdy.

Dojo: And that's mystical dragon.

Dashi: And why do you come to this sacred realm?

Raimundo: Er... to help out a friend and we need the help of the Emperor.

Dashi: Hm...okay. But first your gonna have to prove your worthy.

Raimundo: Okay, bring it on.

(Dashi lead them inside the gates to a courtyard. Then same as last time two big rock golems appeared from nowhere.)

Dashi: To test your worthy, you must test your strength.

Raimundo: No problem, I beat those rock things single-handed.

Clay: When'd you fight these critters?

Raimundo: When I first got into the Dream Land. Leave it to me.

Omi: And me.

(Kimiko, Clay and Dojo stepped back. Omi and Raimundo stepped forward to face the golems.)

Raimundo: You take one, I take the other got it.

Omi: Yes, this will be most easy.

Raimundo: Ho ho. I wouldn't count on that.

(They both jumped up to face the golems, and pulled out their signature Shen Gong Wu.)

Omi: Orb of Tornami Ice!

(He froze his golem and smashed it.)

Raimundo: Sword of the Storm!

(The golem got blown off it's feet and crumbled at the collision of the wall behind it. Omi and Raimundo gave a hi-5.)

Dashi: Amazing, you were the first ones ever to defeat those golems. But don't get too cocky.

(Another golem came, one that was ten times bigger than the last two combined. Raimundo's mouth dropped.)

Omi: Kimiko, Clay. I believe we need your assistance.

Clay: Leave this bronco ter me.

Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo: What?

Clay: This bronco's mah element, let's see what ah cin do.

Raimundo: But Clay, even I didn't face this big guy.

Clay: All the more reason ter fight.

Raimundo: Oh alright. But if you're one second away from getting beat, we're jumping in!

Clay: Much obliged.

(Clay stepped forward to the rock giant. It gave a huge swing at Clay, but it narrowly missed him, then it smashed the ground causing shockwaves that made the others fell. But Clay then jumped up on top of the giant's neck.)

Clay: Yeehaw, ride 'em cowboy.

(The giant attempted to smash Clay, but he jumped up, making the giant smash itself.)

Clay: Time ter finish yer off. Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang Earth!

(He span his Wudai Weapon all over the giant and caught it. When it was over the giant crumbled into tiny pieces. The others jumped to congratulate him.)

Dashi: Amazing, but the test still isn't over.

(Out of the sky, came a huge fire demon, with wings. It roared in front of the Warriors.)

Raimundo: Whoa! I thought Clay needed a breath mint.

(Kimiko's eyes glinted, she gave a little smile.)

Kimiko: This guy's all mine!

Raimundo: What? One, this thing is a hundred times bigger and stronger than you. Two, this guys fire powers would obliterate your own.

Kimiko: Thanks for your concern, Rai. But you, Omi and Clay had your share of the fun. Now it's my turn.

(Raimundo stepped back.)

Raimundo: (Whispering to Omi.) Have the fire fighters on standby.

(Omi chuckled. Kimiko sighed and was ready to fight. The demon then breathed fire towards her.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire.

(She caught the blasts, span around and fired it back at him, which caused it to disintegrate. The others had their mouths open wide. Kimiko then gave a short curtsey to the others.)

Kimiko: You were saying, Rai?

Raimundo: I was... saying er... have fun kicking his butt.

(He gave a big fake smile. Kimiko giggled.)

Dashi: Brilliant, simply brilliant. You guys are the first ever team to defeat all four of my tests. Therefore, by rules made by the Emperor himself. I must take you to him.

(They lead them up the everlasting staircases. Once they reached the throne room, they were gob smacked. As the Emperor of Nightmares was there, except he had brown hair, not black. And he had brown eyes and not red. And furthermore, he didn't wear a black suit of armor, but instead a blue robe.)

Dashi: Emperor, these four have defeated your tests, in accordance to section B paragraph 4 of the Dream Law.

G. Emperor: Magnificent, it has been a millennium and a half since anyone has done that. Please, please sit down my powerful guests.

(He waved a hand and out came four chairs. The Warriors took their place on them.)

G. Emperor: So, my young guests. What can the Emperor of Dreams do for you?

Omi: We require your help.

G. Emperor: Help? For what?

(Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay explained their story, everything from their first visit to the Dream Land, to Samapara asking them to help stop Hannibal Bean.)

G. Emperor: My, my. I thought the tale of that meddlesome Bean was only folklore, but he has entered my realm you say?

Kimiko: Yeah, and he's trying to turn our Samapara evil, by getting to your Samapara.

G. Emperor: Samapara in this world is an evil witch. If Hannibal Bean gets to my Samapara, then your world will be doomed. The only way to stop Hannibal Bean's plot is to destroy my Samapara.

Clay: But like you said, she's an evil witch, how can we stop him?

G. Emperor: I believe your Samapara is going to confront my Samapara, correct?

Raimundo: Yeah, if she gets into trouble she'll light the sky with three fireballs.

G. Emperor: Three fireballs you say, young man?

Raimundo: Yeah, with the Star Hanabi Shen Gong Wu.

G. Emperor: This is most grievous.

Omi: What do you mean?

G. Emperor: Three fireballs lit the sky ten minutes before I met you.

Warriors: WHAT?

G. Emperor: Your Samapara is in danger.

Raimundo: That stupid test! That distracted us.

Dashi: Don't look at me; I was only doing my job.

Kimiko: We have to go in there and save her!

G. Emperor: Yes, I will accompany you. And I have a teleportation device that can lead us to the central part of the evil witch's castle. Are you ready?

(They all nodded apart from Raimundo, who was staring at the foot of Evil Samapara's castle.)

Kimiko: Eh, Rai. When the Good Emperor says are you ready, that's your cue to nod!

Raimundo: Shhh, Dojo, Falcon's Eye please!

Dojo: (Handing over the Falcon's Eye) What in the Dream Land for?

Raimundo: Falcon's Eye!

(He peered through the Shen Gong Wu to find a person lying there, he could not believe it. It was the Good Samapara.)

Raimundo: Samapara's down there! We need to get her!

G. Emperor: We could take my portal to her. Quickly now.

(He tore up a portal which they all climbed in. Samapara approached the castle, only to see tough looking guards at the gates.)

Samapara: Hm, old habits die hard. I can get past that.

(She turned into light and traveled past them, and into the castle itself. She raced past all the corridors, all the stairwells and all the guards. Eventually, she came across a huge door; she suspected would be the throne room.)

Samapara: Got nothing to lose.

(She went inside and there she was the evil side to her. She noticed her right away.)

B. Samapara: Who dares enter my domain?

G. Samapara: It is I. Samapara, Empress of Dreams.

B. Samapara: Samapara? You dare steal the name of me?

G. Samapara: No, no. I am you, from a different world. I have come with a warning.

B. Samapara: What warning do you speak of?

(Good Samapara explained everything the Warriors explained to the Good Emperor.)

G. Samapara: So, Hannibal Roy Bean plans to turn you good, in the hopes of turning me evil.

(Bad Samapara gave a snigger.)

B. Samapara: Why does he want to turn me good?

G. Samapara: I told you to turn me to the Dark Side.

(She sniggered deeply again.)

B. Samapara: My dear sweet pure child. I KNOW what Hannibal is plotting and you got it wrong. A good guess, I'll give you that, but wrong!

G. Samapara: (Confused) What!

B. Samapara: Do you want to know what Hannibal is planning?

(She snapped her fingers, the door slammed shut, and then Good Samapara heard metallic footsteps. And from two both sides of her came four silver, metal human-like machines.)

G. Samapara: What are they!

B. Samapara: These are what we plan for world domination!

G. Samapara: We!

(Then she heard a voice which was undoubtly Hannibal's.)

Hannibal: She means with me...

(Then she heard another voice, which she was shocked to discover who it was.)

Voice: And me!

G. Samapara: No, it can't be! We destroyed you!

Voice: Hannibal revived me with the Rio Reverso! Now, the Emperor of Nightmares has returned!

Hannibal: And once the Mechanic Kaiser has built enough of my genius inventions, both worlds will be controlled by us! Ahahahahahaha!

(Good Samapara ran to the nearest window, and crashed through it, the evil trio didn't go after her.)

G. Samapara: Star Hanabi!

(She shot three fireballs in the sky and all three of them exploded in the air. Leaving her to fall. The Warriors arrived at the foot of Evil Samapara's castle, their to see the Good Samapara, severely wounded.)

Omi: Samapara, please wake up! Wudai Neptune...

(He was stopped by the Good Emperor.)

G. Emperor: Allow me to use my magic to heal her. She has fallen pretty badly.

(He bent over and put his hand on her neck, and she started glowing bright green. Then she regained consciousness.)

Samapara: Ugh, where am I?

G. Emperor: Do not worry. Young Clay, can you assist Samapara in walking into the portal back to my castle.

Clay: Will do, partner.

(He hoisted her up and the Emperor created a portal in which they all climbed into back to the castle. Clay eased Samapara onto a nearby chair.)

Omi: What happened? You look broken.

Raimundo: Could he mean shattered?

(Clay and Kimiko shrugged their shoulders.)

Samapara: Well...

(She explained her story from when she left the Warriors to where she jumped out of the window.)

Samapara: When I blasted the Star Hanabi fireballs, the guards came up and bet me up quite badly, and left me for dead. Until you came.

(The others had their mouths open in shock.)

Kimiko: I can't believe we had it wrong all this time.

Omi: And worse yet, the Evil Emperor is alive, thanks to the Rio Reverso.

Raimundo: Wait, what are those machine things you mentioned?

(Samapara took out a quill and parchment from one of the Emperor's tables.)

Samapara: I can't give you an exact...drawing of them but here's a rough copy of it.

(Once she presented it, the Warriors literally cowered away in fear.)

G. Emperor: What, what is it?

Omi: Destructor-bots!

Samapara: Destructa-whats?

Clay: Destructor-Bots. They were a horse driven mad. They were originally made by Spicer. We only scraped beating them then.

Raimundo: So that's why he needed the Rio Reverso and the Mechanic Kaiser! To revive the Evil Emperor and build the Destructor-Bots.

Kimiko: So what now? We could hardly beat all three of them threats alone, but now there together, with a new one too.

Omi: Hm, a most puzzling predicament.

Raimundo: But like Good Samapara said, the Destructor-Bots will conquer both worlds. Real and Dream Land, so we don't have much time.

Kimiko: Oh well, this world was...beautiful.

Clay: Wait. Samapara do yah have any idea how many Destructor-Bots there makin'?

Samapara: Yeah. Thousands, probably millions.

Clay: Well ain't it obvious. Evil Samapara's castle is one big robot factory.

Raimundo: And...?

Clay: And, we should focus on destroying the castle if we wanna destroy the Bots.

Omi: With what? Hannibal has the Mechanic Kaiser, and we can't do anything to build a machine to destroy it. Even the might of the Kuzusu Atom can't destroy all of them.

Clay: Take it that idea's out the window.

Raimundo: I've got it!

Kimiko: What? What?

Raimundo: Those Bots are made from a Shen Gong Wu right?

Kimiko: Right.

Raimundo: And the Reversing Mirror either reverses or cancels out Shen Gong Wu magic, right?

Clay: Right.

Kimiko: Put two plus two together and you'll have a scrap heap of Destructor-Bots! Rai, you're a genius!

(The gave each other a hi-5.)

Clay: And it just so happens, I have it right here.

(He took it out.)

Raimundo: But first, Hannibal and the Emperor are our crucial targets. Without them Evil Samapara's useless.

Omi: Then we should use the Reversing Mirror on them two.

Clay: Good idea, little partner. Bean boy'll go back to our world and the Emperor will go back to pure dust.

Kimiko: Wait, how could Hannibal go back to our world with just the Reversing Mirror?

Raimundo: Because, he still has the Dimension Coin in effect.

Kimiko: Oh.

Omi: Yet one question is still insecting me.

Kimiko: Bugging you, Omi.

Omi: My mistake, how do we get into the throne room without the Destructor-Bots catching us?

G. Emperor: I might know a remedy to that. But it requires you hiding inside me. If you have one of those Shen Gong Woo things that might help, don't be afraid to come up with it.

(The Warriors and Samapara pondered a moment, and then Omi lit a few light bulbs. The Good Emperor approached the flip Samapara's castle, only to be stopped by four Destructor-Bots.)

Bot: Halt, you shall not enter.

G. Emperor: I didn't come here to destroy plans, I'm here to surrender.

Bot: Surrender is an option. You will be taken to the dungeon.

G. Emperor: No, I mean to join forces with your lord and masters.

Bot: Three lords and masters are an insufficient quantity. With four, they will rule supreme. Surrender accepted.

G. Emperor: Jolly good. Now if you will guide me to the throne room, so I can make my allegiance.

Bot: I obey.

(As the Destructor-Bots guided the Good Emperor to the throne room, The Warriors and Samapara are taking refuge in the Good Emperor's hair, thanks to the Changing Chopsticks.)

Kimiko: You clever little monk.

Omi: Yes, the Changing Chopsticks is a most footy Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo: Well, he might be small and good at thinking good plans. But his slang still needs work.

(The Good Emperor eventually made it to the throne room. Evil Samapara noticed him right away.)

Bot: This Emperor has surrendered and wish to make an announcement.

(Just then in the Good Emperor's hair, the Warriors are climbing down.)

Clay: So where to now little partners?

Raimundo: We need to get close enough to use the Reversing Mirror.

(They hopped off and heard the bellowing voice of Evil Samapara.)

B. Samapara: What is it you want, you insect!

G. Emperor: I wish to join forces with you. Your Destructor-Bots are pure genius, and they will soon conquer all the worlds, not just the Dream Land. So I want a taste of this evil.

(The Warriors approached the throne in which the three evil-doers sat.)

Omi: You must allow me to use the Reversing Mirror on these fiends. I shall take the Jet Bootsu and Shroud of Shadows to do the task.

Kimiko: (As she's giving him the three Shen Gong Wu.) Please be careful, Omi.

Omi: If I do not return, please destroy the Evil Emperor and Hannibal in my stead.

Clay: Reckon that's gonna be a bit hard, since you're invisible.

Omi: Shroud of Shadows!

(He disappeared into thin air. Omi then used the Jet Bootsu to lift himself up; he was now close enough to using the Reversing Mirror. But before he got the chance, he could hear all three of them laughing.)

G. Emperor: Excuse me what is the joke?

B. Emperor: You must think we were born yesterday!

Omi: Reversing...

(But before he could use the Reversing Mirror, the Evil Samapara grabbed him and threw him to the Good Emperor, making him scatter most of the Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Come on!

(He re-sized the five of them, then the Warriors, Hannibal, Evil Emperor and Evil Samapara touched the Shen Gong Wu pile.)

Omi: We challenge you to an Eight-Way Xiaolin Showdown!

Hannibal: Hold on, there half-pint, you gat four, and we gat three.

Kimiko: I'm sure you can make your fourth ally!

(The three looked at each other, and then Hannibal took out the Mechanic Kaiser.)

Hannibal: Mechanic Kaiser!

(He pointed it to the ground, and the ground started glowing. When it was over, a Destructor-Bot appeared from nowhere and took it's place in the pile.)

Raimundo: Our Mantis Flip Coin, Switching Piper, Braclet of Fate and Thorn of Thunderbolt. Against your Mechanic Kaiser, Dimension Coin, Rio Reverso and Moby Morpher.

B. Samapara: The game is Xiaolin Dodge ball. First to eliminate the other team wins!

All: Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The throne room shattered into large chunks of rock, and rose in the air and joined together to make a rectangular field. Then the Shroud of Shadows, Jet Bootsu, Reversing Mirror and Sphere of Yun appeared in the middle and morphed into four rubber balls.)

All: Gong Yi Tempai!

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He used his wind powers to bring to him two balls while Hannibal and the Evil Emperor got the other two.)

Hannibal: Moby Morpher!

(He morphed into a cannon which the Emperor loaded in the two balls. Which fired directly at Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Thorn of Thunderbolt!

(She blasted one away but got hit by the other.)

Raimundo: Omi! Catch it!

(Omi dived for it, but missed it. Once it hit the ground, Kimiko let out a scream and she got vaporized.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Bot: The female is not destroyed. The female has been temporarily eliminated.

Raimundo: I don't think so! Omi, use the Braclet of Fate! Hurry!

Omi: Ugh, Braclet Of fate?

(The field rewinded until it came to Kimiko using the Thorn of Thunderbolt to deflect one ball. Raimundo then threw one ball to deflect the one that hit Kimiko before.)

Raimundo: Whew, okay keep going!

(He threw one ball at Hannibal but he ducked and missed. Hannibal then picked up a ball and threw it at Clay who caught it.)

Clay: Yeehaw! You're out!

(Hannibal vaporized.)

Clay: Now for the Bot!

(He used the same ball to attack the Destructor-Bot, but he caught it easily, causing Clay to vaporize and Hannibal to reappear. Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo slapped their heads.)

B. Samapara: Get the cheese ball!

(They started throwing balls at Omi, but he avoided all of them.)

Omi: Haha! I have successfully dodged all your balls.

Kimiko: And it looks like we got 'em all!

(Raimundo threw one up in the air and punched it towards the Evil Emperor. But the Bot intercepted it and caught it. Making Raimundo vaporize.)

Kimiko: Looks like we're on our own, Omi.

(Kimiko threw hers at Evil Samapara and hit her straight in the head causing her to vaporize.)

Kimiko: Oh yeah! Take that ugly witch!

Hannibal: Wouldn't count on that!

(He threw his ball towards Kimiko, but Omi dived at it and caught it. Making Hannibal vaporize and Clay reappear.)

Clay: Alright! (Picking up another ball.) Wudai Crater Earth!

(He punched it straight for the Destructor-Bot, but it simply bent backwards and dodged it. Then the Evil Emperor made a counter-attack by catching Clay's ball, and yet again he vaporized and the Evil Samapara reappeared.)

Kimiko: Careful, Omi.

Omi: We must get our teammates back!

(Omi attempted to catch another ball thrown at him, but failed. Kimiko threw the ball that just came for Omi at the Destructor-Bot, but he yet again caught it, making her vaporize and Hannibal to reappear. Leaving Omi by himself, and facing all four enemies.)

Bot: Only one target remains.

B. Emperor: And what easy sport he'll make!

Omi's thoughts: This is it. The fate of both worlds rests in my hands. But I cannot do it alone! What do I do?

(Then all of a sudden, it seemed like time stopped completely. Then he could hear a voice behind him.)

Voice: All you need to do is play at your best.

Omi: Kimiko?

(Kimiko was right there behind him. Then he heard another voice.)

Voice: You don't need ter win, little partner.

Omi: Clay?

(Clay appeared behind him too. Then he heard one last voice.)

Voice: We'll be with you. Promise.

Omi: Raimundo? But how can this be? How can you talk to me like this?

Clay: You cin be surprised what you can do while vaporized.

Kimiko: But remember Omi, the fate of the world rests in OUR hands.

Omi: But it's four against one, which seems like steep odds.

Raimundo: Then we should make it four against four. Take our elemental powers.

Clay: And yah won't be uncontrollable, like last tahm. But you can use 'em ter beat Hannibal Bean.

Kimiko: So good luck, and don't forget.

(They approached Omi and raised their arms. First Omi glowed bright green, then bright red, then bright blue.)

Raimundo: Good luck.

(The arena turned back into it's original state, with four evil do-ers ready to strike Omi.)

Hannibal: Say your prayers, cheese ball!

(He threw his ball for Omi.)

Omi: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He caught the ball with Clay's earth abilities. The Destructor-Bot fired his ball too.)

Omi: Wudai Star Wind!

(He caught the other ball again with Raimundo's wind abilities. Evil Samapara launched her ball next.)

Omi: Wudai Mars Fire!

(He caught the next ball with Kimiko's fire abilities, and then finally the Evil Emperor threw his ball at Omi.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He caught the final ball with his own water abilities.)

Omi: You shall feel the wrath of me and my friends. HAAAAAAH!

(He launched all four balls at the same time, Clay's ball hit Evil Samapara vaporizing her, Raimundo's ball hit the Destructor-Bot causing him to vaporize, Kimiko's ball hit the Evil Emperor vaporizing him, then finally Omi's ball hit Hannibal, vaporizing him, making Omi the winner as the field split up into it's original position.)

Raimundo: You did it, dude!

Clay: Way ter go, partner.

Omi: On the contrary my friends. It was us that did it. Now to settle uncompleted business! To destroy the army of Destructor-Bots and send Hannibal and the Emperor of Nightmares back where they came from!

Kimiko: Allow me, Omi. Reversing Mirror!

(It destroyed the Evil Emperor and the Destructor-Bot, and Hannibal vanished into thin air.)

B. Samapara: You may have ruined our plans for world domination! But your still in my world! Now you will pay!

(She charged straight for them.)

G. Samapara: Sphere of Yun!

(The Evil Samapara got incased within the Sphere of Yun.)

G. Samapara: Don't mess with the good guys.

Raimundo: And now for the final piece of the puzzle. Omi, Mechanic Kaiser please.

(Omi handed him the Mechanic Kaiser. Then Raimundo lead them down to where the army of Destructor-Bots were being built.)

Raimundo: Mechanic Kaiser! Destructor-Bots! I command each and every one of you to self-destruct, and 'till the end of time, you will never be re-created. Do you understand!

Bots: We understand. Self-destruct initiating.

(They aimed for themselves with their vaporizing cannons and destroyed themselves forever.)

Raimundo: Whew, that take care of them.

Clay: Nd' now that that's over with, let's get outta here.

Omi: Good Emperor, we cannot leave without you. Why not come to our world?

G. Emperor: I thank you, young Omi. But I cannot. I must remain here to guide the dreams of this world. I appreciate all that you have done. You have brought eternal peace into this realm.

Omi: I thank you too. Without your guidance, we would never have defeated our foes.

Kimiko: Come on, Omi. Time to go.

Omi: Farewell, Emperor of Dreams.

(They shook hands, and Omi joined his friends.)

Raimundo: Dimension Coin.

(The others waved farewell as they left the flip-side of the Dream Land and entered the normal Dream Land.)

Raimundo: One more ride to take. Garnet of Samapara!

(They traveled yet again past the portal and landed straight in the Xiaolin Temple gardens.)

Dojo: Allow me to transport Miss Samapara back to Master Monk Guan's.

Clay: Sure little partner.

(He re-sized, ready to take Samapara.)

Samapara: I just wanted to say, thank you. All four of you. Thanks to your courage and teamwork, both worlds have been saved.

Omi: But remember, it was you too who assisted us. Without your knowledge, we would still be blind as to what Hannibal was planning.

Samapara: Farewell, Warriors. Until next we meet.

(She hopped on Dojo and they flew off.)

Clay: Gotta hand it to 'er. Ah cin never get tired of the Dream Land adventures.

(The Warriors sat in their usual place at the tree. All enjoying the hot sunny day.)

Raimundo: Ah, I love a sunny day after kicking evil butt.

Omi: But wait, one thing is still amiss.

Kimiko: What is?

Omi: How does Master Fung's wise lessons have anything to do with our Dream Land experience?

Raimundo: Yeah, none of us turned evil.

Clay: Looks like Master Fung's met his match.

(But Master Fung had been listening.)

Master Fung: Ah but fellow Warriors, you did fight someone with an evil heart from your side.

Kimiko: Who?

Master Fung: The evil side of Samapara. She was on the side of evil and both of them are the same person. So you have fought Samapara in her evil form.

(They looked at each other bewildered.)

Raimundo: Okay, so the old Fungmeister still has a couple of tricks up his sleeve.

(Master Fung gave a cheesy grin, as he walked away.)


	13. Dyris' Return

**Dyris' Return**

(The Warriors raced to the training courses to see their new race which involved using their elemental powers. When they arrived they were gob smacked with the layout.)

Kimiko: Okay, who's first?

(Omi jumped up and down the air with his hand waving around.)

Kimiko: Okay, okay, Omi. You're first.

(Omi ran to the start point doing some warm-up techniques.)

Omi: I am you are when ready.

Raimundo: Ready when you are, Omi.

Clay: Okay, ready, set, GO!

(Omi ran to the first obstacle which was a huge wall, Omi knew how to get past this.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He shot a jet of water at the ground, elevating himself to the top and down again. He moved on to the next obstacle which was half broken poles on a river with mechanical crocodiles. Omi pondered a moment, and then he had an idea.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He shot his ice blasts at the half broken poles and turned them whole again, giving him easy pass.)

Raimundo: Last one.

(Omi raced to the last obstacle, which was a broken bridge on another pond of water. Omi used his ice abilities again to make a bridge giving him easy access to the finish line. He then gave a short bow to the others.)

Clay: Sixty-three seconds, little partner. Nice one.

Omi: Oh yes, the second obstacle was quite a challenge.

Raimundo: Yeah, and you'd never pass it if you didn't have ice as well as water.

Clay: So who's next?

Kimiko: Guess I'll go. Stand back and watch the fire expert in action.

Clay: Yer ready, set, GO!

(She ran to the giant wall. She gave a small smile.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She fired it to the ground the same way Omi did. Except she span out of control past the wall and landed on her butt.)

Kimiko: Err... I'm okay. Minor setback.

(She carried on to the broken poles. Then she thought of her own idea, instead of Omi's.)

Kimiko: Judolette Flip!

(She jumped and span in mid-air and landed on the edge of the path. But she lost her balance, and fell into the water with the crocodiles. Raimundo literally gagging for breath from laughter. Kimiko nonetheless continued to the bridge.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She shot out a blast of fire which created a hardened lava bridge. She smiled deeply and crossed it. But the bridge wasn't stable and collapsed with Kimiko still on it, and she fell into the water again. Raimundo continuing his chorus of laughter.)

Kimiko: Okay Clay, I lost.

Clay: Eighty-five seconds, little lady. Think Omi beat you a mile off.

Omi: It is okay, Kimiko. That is a fairly good score for a girl.

Raimundo: Wrong choice of words, Omi.

Kimiko: (Angrily.) IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL!

Omi: Only lack of upper body...

(Clay slapped his mouth shut and let Raimundo carry on.)

Raimundo: Er... nothing. Girls are er... nice. Especially when it comes to fighting.

(Kimiko nonetheless walked away.)

Kimiko: You guys think you're so big.

(Kimiko lay down on her bed, feeling the need to crash something in her anger.)

Kimiko: Hmph. No one around here appreciates what I do around here. I fight evil alongside them; I'm Xiaolin Dragon of fire. And not to mention I'm good with nearly all the Shen Gong Wu. And they still treat me like a child, just because I'm a girl.

(But then Raimundo raced past Kimiko's room, and stopped to see her.)

Raimundo: There you are!

Kimiko: Hmph, what do you want?

Raimundo: First, I wanna apologize on behalf of Omi.

Kimiko: Tell him, apology accepted. And second?

Raimundo: And second, Dojo's sensed a new Wu.

Kimiko: Okay, I'm coming.

(Both of them ran to the gardens to see what Shen Gong Wu revealed itself.)

Dojo: The Flying Crane.

Kimiko: Whoever possesses it can do many of things with wind. Such as use it as a weapon, use it to become invisible, and use it to glide through things like the wind.

Raimundo: Oh yeah, that's my Wu.

Clay: Hm, it's like the Sword of the Storm, the Serpent's Tail and the Shroud of Shadows rolled into one.

Dojo: Come on then, we don't wanna hit traffic!

(Dojo resized himself and carried the four Warriors to the Flying Crane.)

Omi: Kimiko, I am truly sorry about the things I have said earlier.

Kimiko: Don't worry 'bout it.

Omi: And to make it up to you, I will er...

(Raimundo whispered into his ear something.)

Omi: ... I will do our chores for the next week.

Kimiko: How 'bout I get the Flying Crane, then we're even.

(Omi glanced at Raimundo, who nodded.)

Omi: Okay, you might actually endeavor us by showing us you're feminine fire skills. (Quickly.) Which is superb in every way. (Smiling.)

Kimiko: Sigh let's hope I actually get the Flying Crane.

(Dojo arrived in the arctic. Which was Kimiko's undoing, as she didn't bring warm clothes.)

Kimiko: Brrrrr. Not ...the ...arctic...again!

Omi: We can make this swift, as I have already found the Flying Crane.

(Pointing to a small iceberg with the Flying Crane onto.)

Kimiko: Stand back, the Flying Crane is mine for sure.

Clay: Better make it yours fast, little lady.

Kimiko: Why's that?

(Kimiko already knew why, as purple smoke swirled near the Flying Crane, which meant Chase Young was near.)

Kimiko: Oh no you don't!

(Chase Young appeared, giving an evil grin as he saw Kimiko trying to get the Flying Crane. Chase then jumped up, did a spin in mid-air and grabbed the Flying Crane along with Kimiko.)

Chase: I challenge you Kimiko, to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Kimiko: My Gills Of Hamachi for your Tangle Web Comb.

Chase: The game is find the Flying Crane in the arctic, oh and I also want to add a slight twist.

Kimiko: Keep going.

Chase: We play both on the ice, and underwater!

Kimiko: I accept your challenge with a twist. 

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The arctic broke into many ice blocks with many more rising up. Kimiko took her place, while Chase turned into his reptilian form.)

Omi: How do you think Kimiko fairs against Chase?

Raimundo: My guess...she doesn't stand a ghost of a chance.

Clay: Like a mouse against a lion.

(Kimiko heard this and just sighed.)

Both: Gong Ye Tempai!

(The Flying Crane popped out from beneath the ice, and already Chase was hopping between icebergs to it. Kimiko quickly slipping on the ice to it.)

Omi: You can do it, Kimiko!

Raimundo: Go girl, go!

(Kimiko ran out ahead of Chase, but Chase smashed the ice they were standing on and both of them fell into the ice cold water, along with the Flying Crane.)

Kimiko: Gills of Hamachi!

(She put the Shen Gong Wu on her neck and transformed into her fish form. And already she was speeding to the Flying Crane.)

Chase: Don't think so, Tangle Web Comb!

(The Shen Gong Wu caught Kimiko and tied her up. Chase approached her.)

Chase: Enjoying the swim?

Kimiko: Yes, cus' you can't breathe underwater!

Chase: I'm an evil Heylin Warrior; do you think I can't master breathing underwater? Besides, it's not me that's not breathing, it's YOU!

(He took the Gills of Hamachi off her neck, turning her human again. The others seen this and were gob smacked.)

Omi: My actions sent Kimiko to her watery grave!

(Back underwater, Chase was going for the Flying Crane. But Kimiko was trying desperately to break free, while holding her breath.)

Kimiko's thoughts: This is bad. I'm tied up underwater and Chase is going for the Flying Crane. Sorry, Rai. I tried my best. Wait, what am I doing!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She let out a flurry of fire and burst through the Tangle Web Comb. Immediately she swam to the surface and gasped for some air. Also letting the others know she was still alive. They cheered her on. Then she dived back underwater, she then grabbed the Tangle Web Comb Chase left behind and swam to catch up with him. Chase was already near the Flying Crane, when an iceberg rose up taking the Flying Crane with it too. Kimiko saw this and reached the surface first. But Chase was still going for it.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She attempted to fire at Chase, but it fired towards the ground causing Kimiko to fire upwards towards the Flying Crane. She then smashed straight into Chase bringing both of them down underwater again.)

Chase: I must say you're lasting longer than I expected. For a girl!

(Kimiko tried to retaliate but she couldn't speak since she was underwater. Instead she fired upwards to the surface again, but Chase caught her leg and threw her away from the Flying Crane. But while Chase was going for the Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko crashed into an iceberg and kicked herself forward, making her slide back into action. She crashed into Chase yet again.)

Chase: I'm done playing with you, little one.

(He grabbed her and threw her away with his Heylin magic, but Kimiko persisted by using her fire powers to fire herself back in. She crashed into Chase yet again, but the fire she created caused a huge inferno that the others couldn't see.)

Omi: What happened?

Clay: No idea.

(After the inferno stopped, a part of the ice broke up and Kimiko rose from it, carrying the Flying Crane in her hand. She won.)

Kimiko: (To Chase.) NEVER do that again!

Chase: (Turning to human form.) It appears I underestimated you. But it was only by mere chance you won. If it hadn't been for your foolish inferno, the Flying Crane would have been in my hands. Consider this a small treat, because next time, I will make sure the same mistake doesn't happen again. I promise you that!

(He turned into the purple smoke and blew towards the wind.)

Raimundo: Ach, don't listen to him; he's only trying to make you shake in your boots.

(But it turns out; she WAS shaking in her boots. Not because of Chase, but for the cold, since her nose was bright red.)

Kimiko: Don't believe you have a blanket? Achoo.

Raimundo: None on me.

Clay: 'fraid not.

Omi: Me neither.

Kimiko: Well, come...on let's get outta here.

Raimundo: Two secs, I wanna try out the new Wu.

(Kimiko handed him the Flying Crane. Raimundo then spotted a huge iceberg along the sea.)

Raimundo: See that hunk of ice? Bet I can cut that down to size. Flying Crane!

(He used the Shen Gong Wu's power to blow the iceberg to a million pieces.)

Clay: Whoa, wouldn't mind having that Wu.

Raimundo: Okay, enough games let's get outta here. Kimiko's not the only one freezing her butt off.

(Dojo re-sized and carried them away, having to listen to Kimiko's sneezing. But as they flew off, they didn't know, an old enemy was coming back from the ices, Dyris.)

Dyris: Thank you fools. It will be your undoing, because I have a plan that will make sure I will rule the world, from underwater. Ahahahahahahaha!

(But then Jack Spicer was flying by.)

Jack: Awww, I missed another Wu, I really need to build a waking-bot.

(But Dyris noticed him and already she was scheming on what to do.)

Dyris: Oh, Jaaack.

Jack: Huh? Someone's calling me, but I dunno who. Who's there!

Dyris: It's me.

(Jack noticed her.)

Jack: Oh, it's you. That mermaid that caused hassle for the monks. What do you want?

Dyris: (Flirty.) Oh, being a mermaid has its prices. Look fins. I can't even go out of the water with these. I need your help into making me human.

Jack: Whoa, er...how do I do that?

Dyris: Oh, I think your Shen Gong Wu can do that.

Jack: Er... oh, oh, the Gills of Hamachi, but that only turns you into a fish. But wait, with the Reversing Mirror, you can turn human.

Dyris: There's a good boy. Do you have them?

Jack: Er...'fraid not. The monks have both them Wu.

Dyris: Oh, can you get them for me?

Jack: Well, I... er...the Monkey Staff can break into it. I can get those Wu no problem.

Dyris: My...you are a clever little boy. (Jack giving off a huge hypnotized state smile.) I'll be waiting right here, and who knows? When the time is right, both of us could rule the world together.

Jack: Oh yeah! World domination with a good-looking mermaid. What can be better?

(The Warriors were sitting at the fire-place. Kimiko had wrapped herself up in hundreds of blankets, trying to keep herself warm.)

Clay: Ah reckon it could be worse, little lady.

Kimiko: How can it be worse? Achoo!

Raimundo Gesundheit.

Clay: Yah could be frozen on ice.

Kimiko: If Omi could survive a little ice block, surely I could. Achoo!

Raimundo: Gesundheit.

Omi: I do not know. The cold could be rather bad for your delicate female skin.

Kimiko: What is wrong with my skin! Achoo!

Raimundo: Gesundheit.

Omi: Oh nothing. I just find it hard for a girl like yourself to handle such freezing temperatures.

(Clay and Raimundo slapped their heads.)

Kimiko: I CAN HANDLE COLD JUST FINE!

Omi: Sorry. I did not know what came over me.

(But then Master Fung rushed in.)

Raimundo: Yo, Master Fung. Why rush in like that?

Master Fung: It appears that we have had some Shen Gong Wu stolen.

Warriors: What!

(The five of them raced to the vault.)

Kimiko: (Still wrapped in blankets.) Looks like only two Wu's stolen.

Raimundo: Gills of Hamachi and Reversing Mirror. Great.

Omi: I do not see any threat towards those Shen Gong Wu.

Master Fung: So many evil-doers in the world. So many points of view. Who knows why they stole the Shen Gong Wu. All I know is, you should be on your guard, and keep an eye on anything suspicious.

Kimiko: Achoo!

Master Fung: Gesundheit.

(Back at Jack's Lair, Jack was keeping Dyris in a water tank until he came back.)

Jack: Okay I got you your Shen Gong Wu. Do your business.

Dyris: With pleasure. Gills of Hamachi. Reversing Mirror.

(The force of the Shen Gong Wu's power caused the tank to shatter and flood the lab. But when the smoke cleared, Jack was staring at Dyris in her human form. She was completely out of water and was not turning into her beast form.)

Jack: Whoa, b-b-beautiful.

Dyris: I know. You have done well, Jack. And together my little man, we shall rule the world!

Jack: Oh yeah, just what I wanna hear so go on, spill it, what's your plan!

(But as Jack was getting briefed of the plan, a rather old, rather strong looking man was keeping watch.)

(That night, Kimiko spent all night sneezing, and listening to Raimundo say Gesundheit either awake, or in his sleep. That morning, she was a tiny bit better, but the sneezing kept interfering with her fire powers.)

Kimiko: Oh, it's no good. As long as I have this cold, my flame's died out.

Omi: Do not feel down, Kimiko.

Kimiko: If you're going to make fun of my gender, then do so, cus' I'm too weak to fight back.

Omi: Actually, I was going to say: you need your rest. And when your cold has cleared up, you will feel as right as snow.

Kimiko: Rain, Omi. Rain. Achoo.

Raimundo Gesundheit.

Kimiko: Anyways, this gives me the opportunity to update my Shen gong Wu database. (Taking out her laptop.) Let's see, the Gills of Hamachi and Reversing Mirror were tooken by an unknown person, so it goes in the unknown box. We took the Tangle Web Comb and Flying Crane earlier on, Jack took the Monkey Staff and we got the Diva Disaster. Chase is still in possession of the Flute of Vorocha and we still got the Mechanic Kaiser. So everything's good to go.

(Then Raimundo rushed straight in.)

Raimundo: Yo Omi, Kimiko. There's some girl at the gates. Come on, we can say hello.

(Omi and Kimiko looked at each other in confusion. And they went with Raimundo to check her out. It was Dyris, in her human form. But the others didn't know.)

Omi: Oh, you are a most pretty lady.

Dyris: Why thank you. And to whom do I owe the pleasure?

Omi: My name is Omi.

Clay: Hey, and a'm Clay. Wanna see mah lasso skills. Yeehaw.

Dyris: That'll be lovely.

(The sat and watched Clay's lasso skills. But Kimiko was a bit suspicious. She then called Raimundo over.)

Kimiko: Do you feel something fishy about her?

Raimundo: Er...no. Why?

Kimiko: I dunno, I think she looks familiar, and I don't like the way she's already grabbing attention.

Raimundo: Phhht. I know you're a smart girl, Kimiko. But I see nothing wrong with her.

(Kimiko decided to test Dyris.)

Kimiko: Excuse me, miss. But you never actually told us who you are, and where you come from.

Dyris: Oh, forgive me. I am Syris. And I am more of a weary traveler. I just came here to seek some accommodation for a day.

Kimiko: Interesting. Achoo.

Dyris: Hm, you got the cold?

Kimiko: Yeah, I got a little trouble in some cold water.

Dyris: Hm, interesting.

(Later on, Kimiko was sitting in the gardens updating the Shen Gong Wu database.)

Kimiko: Okay, if Wuya stole the Silk Spitter earlier on, she has it with Chase. Jack is still in possession of the Black Beetle and Crouching Cougar. And...wait, no if we won the Moby Morpher off Hannibal then...Argh. Achoo.

(She was then joined by Dyris.)

Kimiko: Oh hey, Syris.

Dyris: Hm, Kimiko, what are you doing with that strange device?

Kimiko: It's a laptop computer; I'm just updating my Shen Gong Wu database.

Dyris: Might I have a look?

Kimiko: Hm, sure why not?

(She peered down, and saw a couple of Shen Gong Wu, but not one she was planning to get.)

Dyris: I have heard of these mystical items. One story I've heard was a magical flute that can imitate the very sound of what you desire.

Kimiko: Good luck finding that. It's the Flute of Vorocha, but Chase Young has it.

(Dyris gave a little yelp.)

Dyris: THE Chase Young, master of evil and darkness?

Kimiko: Yeah, not much of a master of evil and darkness since I kicked his butt. Achoo.

Dyris: Tell me, Kimiko. Does Chase have any companions?

Kimiko: Sure, the former ghost-head Wuya. She ain't all powerful either. I beat them both.

Dyris: Of course. Thank you, Kimiko.

Kimiko: Okay, just keep outta trouble.

(While Dyris was walking off.)

Dyris: All is going according to plan.

(It just so happens, Wuya was sitting complaining to herself, outside Chase's Lair.)

Wuya: Oh I can't believe Chase lost the Flying Crane to that brat, Kimiko. If it was me in there, I would have kicked her butt easily.

(She heard something down below.)

Wuya: Reveal yourself!

(She seen someone jump to her, it was Dyris.)

Wuya: You. Why do you look familiar?

Dyris: I was once a mermaid and tried to flood the Earth.

Wuya: Hah, you're plan was genius, but the cheese ball got to yah. Anyways how'd you get human?

(Dyris raised the Gills of Hamachi and Reversing Mirror.)

Wuya: Hm, interesting. Somewhat similar to my method of returning to human.

Dyris: Now, I'm here to offer an opportunity of a lifetime.

Wuya: I'm all ears.

Dyris: Help me get the Flute of Vorocha, and I will make it worth your while.

Wuya: And what will the while be worth?

Dyris: A place beside me in world domination?

Wuya: Sold.

(Back at the Temple, it is the next day and Dyris wakes up, to a bright day. She walked out to the bamboo field, until she heard rustling in the bamboos.)

Dyris: Who's there?

(And out of the bamboo sticks came Jack Spicer and attempted to whack her with a bamboo stick, she narrowly missed it. Dyris noticed he had an electronic looking helmet.)

Dyris: Spicer, what are you doing?

Jack: Don't fool me, mermaid! Your plan'll never work!

Dyris: HELP, HELP, someone, please!

(The Warriors heard this, and seen Jack about to finish her off. Omi, Clay and Raimundo jumped in to save her. Except for Kimiko. Omi was using the Shimo Staff to fight back Jack.)

Omi: Jack Spicer, why are you here?

(But while Jack and Omi were fighting, Dyris made a run for the vault. Kimiko caught her in the act.)

Kimiko: Not so fast, Dyris!

Omi, Clay and Raimundo: DYRIS!

(Kimiko attempted to go after her but Wuya appeared and whacked her away. When Dyris appeared, she was holding the Mechanic Kaiser and the Diva Disaster.)

Wuya: Come on, let's break.

(But when the two evil-doers were running off, a huge rugged figure appeared, holding a spear and wearing a long grey cloak. It was Klofange.)

Clay: Mighty good ter see you, partner.

Klofange: Dyris! You may be human, but your plan will not come to action!

(He leaped forwards to attack.)

Wuya: Shroud of Shadows!

(Both Dyris and Wuya turned invisible, and made their escape.)

Klofange: Grrrr. I was close!

Raimundo: Okay, can we go to a place where the both of you can explain all this?

(Jack was still there.)

Jack: Oh, you mean me and him?

(The four Warriors glared at him. Then they sat down to one of the tables and explained everything.)

Jack: Here's the scoop. Dyris tricked me into stealing the Gills of Hamachi and Reversing Mirror. She used both of them at the same time to turn her human. That was why you didn't notice her earlier on, except Kimiko. She then told me her plan, to use one of your Shen Gong Wu to magnify the abilities of the Flute of Vorocha, to make a melody that will entrance EVERY single male on the Earth. The only ones who will be immune to this will be me, big guy here, Chase Young and all females.

Clay: Wait, why are these people getting the treatment?

Klofange: I am immune to all feminine charms.

Jack: Chase has a special force field which repels all magic towards him. And I have this device; this too keeps Dyris' magic outta my head.

Omi: But why are you helping us?

Jack: Dyris said it won't affect me, but if it weren't for Klofange tipping me off about it, I'd be still doing her bidding.

Kimiko: But wait, what was the whole point in Dyris coming here pretending to be a weary traveler?

Jack: She wanted the Mechanic Kaiser and the Diva Disaster. With the Mechanic Kaiser, she can amplify the effects of the Flute of Vorocha.

(Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay slapped their heads.)

Raimundo: Does anyone give the Mechanic Kaiser a break?

Clay: But why the Diva Disaster? Unless she wants to start up the Heylin Flood again.

Klofange: Once all the males of the world have been hypnotized under her melody, no one will try and stop her, to use the the Diva Disaster, to flood the Earth!

Warriors: What!

Kimiko: And what can cause a flood more than the Diva Disaster. No one can stop her, except me.

Raimundo: What honestly makes you think you'll be hogging all the glory?

Kimiko: Because...

(But she was interrupted by Klofange.)

Klofange: Wait, it's begun! The melody has begun!

(At first they heard nothing. But then Omi, Raimundo and Clay could hear a sort of chant, they felt light-headed and then they dropped into a weird flirty sort of state.)

Kimiko: guys? Omi? Clay? Rai, come on. Wake up! 

Klofange: Save your breath little one. It's the effects of Dyris.

Kimiko: There must be a way to reverse it.

Klofange: If we can scramble the machine that amplifies the melody, I'm sure they'll snap out of it.

Jack: And I have just the thing. Jack Spicer's Evil Virus uploader.

(Klofange and Kimiko looked at each other in confusion.)

Kimiko: Translation!

Jack: If I can get five minutes, I can upload a virus onto the amplifying machine, and that'll scramble the circuits.

Kimiko: How can we distract them for five minutes?

Jack: Hm...Oh, oh. The Denshi Bunny, threaten Dyris with it until I get the job done.

Klofange: We got no time to lose. Lass, where's your dragon friend?

Kimiko: Dojo's out of action too. (Dojo is currently doing the same things as the rest.) So we'll take the Silver Manta Ray.

(Kimiko, Jack and Klofange are in the Silver Manta Ray. Jack was driving, while Kimiko was using the Compass Pointer to locate Dyris. She then saw a huge machine with the melody on full blast, in the middle of a snowy mountain. The three jumped out, but Jack was keeping his head down so he can upload the virus.)

Dyris: Ah, the last Warrior. It's a pity your friends are down. Cus' without them, your just a weak, small and inferior girl!

(Kimiko jumped up and kicked Dyris in the face, knocking her back.)

Kimiko: Stop the melody now! Or I'll use the Denshi Bunny to scramble the circuits!

(But Kimiko got kicked back by Wuya and dropped the Denshi Bunny. Dyris saw this and went to grab it but both Dyris and Kimiko noticed a band of purple smoke appear, Chase Young was coming. So both Kimiko and Dyris raced to get the Denshi Bunny, and both of them grabbed it, along with Chase Young.)

Wuya: Chase? Er... What are you doing here? hehe.

Chase: I have come to get back the Flute of Vorocha and to get my revenge on a certain little girl.

Wuya, Dyris and Kimiko: Me?

Chase: Sigh Kimiko, KIMIKO!

Wuya: Whew.

Chase: But don't think I won't take care of you later, Wuya!

Wuya: Gasp

Chase: I challenge you Kimiko and you Dyris, to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio!

Kimiko: I wager my Flying Crane, against Dyris' Mechanic Kaiser and your Silk Spitter.

Dyris: The game will be: first to the bottom of the mountain wins. And we'll play on skis.

Chase: And to raise the stakes, the winner will decide what happens with the Earth. I plan on ruling it.

Dyris: I plan on flooding it.

Kimiko: And I plan to save it, and the people that live in it.

All: Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The mountain rose up and shaped into a steep hillside. Kimiko noticed she wasn't in her Xiaolin Showdown armor, but instead her snow clothes. Which was a snow hat, jacket and gloves, and on her jacket was a symbol of fire. Dyris and Chase had similar clothes, except Chase's was black and armor like and had a symbol of a dragon. Dyris' was scaly and had a symbol of a mermaid. They took their place with their skis, Kimiko's was red, Chase's was black and Dyris' was blue.)

All: Gong Ye Tempai!

(They jumped up and rushed forwards, Chase was in the lead, followed by Kimiko then Dyris.)

Klofange: Come on, girl! You cin do it! The fate of the world rests on your shoulders!

Kimiko: Apply the pressure!

(The three raced at their usual speed with Chase still at front.)

Kimiko: Time to turn up the heat! Wudai Mars Fire!

(She pointed it behind her to accelerate phenomenally, racing past Chase.)

Dyris: You're right, let's turn up the heat! Mechanic Kaiser!

(She pointed it at the end of her skis, and made jets that propelled her forwards making Chase last, and slowly catching up with Kimiko.)

Chase: I don't think so!

(He grabbed one of Kimiko's fire blasts and mixed it with his own Heylin magic to give him the lead once more.)

Chase: And so you don't get any ideas! Silk Spitter!

(He created a web on two pillars to trap Kimiko and Dyris, but Kimiko planned ahead.)

Kimiko: Flying Crane!

(She glided past it like the wind. But Dyris had her own way out, she pointed her jets at the web and burned through them. Chase still resumed at first place, until they came across a fork on the path, Kimiko and Chase took one, and Dyris took the other.)

Chase: Oh how I longed to seek revenge on you!

Kimiko: Hm, too bad! Cus' you're gonna be waiting a little longer!

Chase: Not if I can help it!

(He banged straight on Kimiko which made her collide on the rocks beside her, and then Chase cornered Kimiko making her arm grind along the rock, which was painful.)

Kimiko: AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Klofange: Argh, yah cheating...

(But he was interrupted as Kimiko had fought of a way through it, literally.)

Kimiko: Flying Crane!

(She glided past Chase and making her on opposite sides. Until both of them came across a gap on the road. Chase crossed it no problem with his Heylin magic. Then Kimiko jumped and nearly fell but still made it, until the paths merged again.)

Kimiko: Hah, looks like Dyris' is out!

(But Dyris was on top the rocks, and jumped down onto Kimiko making her fall off her skis, and way into last place. When she got up, her skis were broken, and had a bleeding lip.)

Klofange: NOOO! The world's doomed!

Kimiko: Just because I didn't pass that stupid course, doesn't make me the weak link in the chain! FLYING CRANE FIRE!

(She turned into both fire and wind, and hurtled for Chase and Dyris who was fastly approaching the finish line. She blasted both Chase and Dyris off their skis and passed the finish line. Making her the victor.)

Klofange: Way ter go, little girl! Err... am I allowed ter say that?

Kimiko: It's fine by me now.

(They heard a huge explosion, that blowed Kimiko and Klofange away. Jack had come back to them all covered in smoke.)

Jack: The virus has been uploaded, the spell's been broken. (Collapsing)

Dyris: Now you have done it! Because I lost the Showdown doesn't mean I won't be killing you!

(She charged out towards Kimiko, but Klofange intercepted with his spear.)

Klofange: Time fer you to meet your maker!

Dyris: Not before you meet yours! Hah!

(But then a blast of water hit Dyris, freezing her arm. When Kimiko turned round, joy filled  
her entire body when she glanced at Omi, Raimundo and Clay standing ready for battle.)

Kimiko: Guys!

Omi: Sorry we took a snore.

Clay: A'm guessing took a snooze.

Kimiko: But how'd you get here so fast?

Clay: Golden Tiger Claws. Transport you to one place instantly.

Kimiko: But how did you know I was here, I took the Compass Pointer?

Raimundo: Girl, you'd have to lose your sense of smell to not smell your perfume.

Dyris: I hate to interrupt your heart-warming reunion, but I still have a world to flood!

Omi: You shall not succeed in a hunk of ice! Orb of Tornami Ice!

(The blast hit her, freezing her.)

Raimundo: So, where yah wanna take frozen mermaid to? Earth's Core? Arctic? Russia?

Kimiko: I got a better idea. (She took the Golden Tiger Claws from Raimundo.) Golden Tiger Claws!

(She tore open a portal and lifted Dyris up.)

Kimiko: See yah later, yah pain in the neck!

(And kicked her in it. Brushing her hands afterwards.)

Raimundo: Where'd you take her?

Kimiko: Into the heart of an Arctic glacier. She's now part of ice. Now come here yah bunch of idiots!

(She jumped up and hugged all three of them. Then Klofange joined them.)

Klofange: Yah did well, girl. No, Kimiko. You have saved the world from a malevolent evil.

Kimiko: Oh, it's nothing.

Klofange: And ter show my gratitude. Here.

(Klofange reached into his cloak and took out a crest with two spikes on each side, and on the centre, it had a letter "K" on it.)

Klofange: It is the Crest of Klofange, as I call it. I give it to those who have done something courageous.

Kimiko: Thank you.

Omi: But, I defeated Dyris once before too. I did not receive the Crest of Klofange.

Klofange: Hoho, well first Dyris was still living so I had ter deal with her first, so I couldn't give you it in time. Second, Kimiko here did a lot more things than you did that seemed courageous.

Omi: What courageous acts do you mean?

Klofange: Kimiko, mind showing them your wounds?

(Kimiko rolled up her left sleeve to reveal a nasty wound caused by Chase.)

Omi: Point taken.

Klofange: well, I must be off. Take care.

(He slid down the mountain, only to be left with Wuya and Chase. Kimiko noticed the Flute of Vorocha in the broken down machine, she went over and brought it to Chase.)

Kimiko: I believe this is still yours?

Raimundo: Kimiko, think of what you're doing.

Kimiko: Well, although I'd love to have this wu. I didn't win it in the Showdown, so it's still Chase's.

(Chase grabbed it off Kimiko.)

Clay: You're welcome!

Chase: I just wanted to say, you surprise me in every way. And I must say you're developing into a worthy foe.

(He put one hand on her shoulder, then what seemed like a thunder crack, he kicked her right in the stomach with his knee, causing Kimiko to fall on her knees in pain.)

Chase: I think that's revenge enough, we're even now.

(He snapped his fingers and disappeared into his purple smoke with Wuya. The others went to tend to Kimiko.)

Clay: That no good, yellow belly snake!

Kimiko: Clay, it's cool.

(Raimundo helped her up and took her to the Silver Manta Ray.)

(Back at the Temple, Kimiko was having a walk in the gardens with a cast on her left arm, until met up by Omi.)

Kimiko: Oh hi, Omi. How's my favorite little monk?

Omi: I just wanted to say, how sorry I am.

Kimiko: Sorry? For what?

Omi: For doubting your hidden powers of fire, just because you are a girl. And I would like to make it up to you, somehow.

Kimiko: Hey, no worries. Well, if you want, you can help me get better in that new training course.

Omi: Oh, oh. That is a most brilliant idea, Kimiko. Shall we begin now?

Kimiko: Er... I'm not sure with this cast on. But when it's better I'm sure you can teach me.

Omi: Hoho, I cannot wait.

(A few more days later, Kimiko's arm had healed, and Kimiko was ready.)

Omi: Be ready, set yourself, BEGIN!

(Kimiko ran to the wall, and did the same tactics as before, and the same landing as before, on her butt. Omi helped her up.)

Omi: Remember; focus on your fire powers elevating you up. And when you are ready to jump over the wall, do your fancy jumping abilities.

Kimiko: Got it, Omi.

Omi: Okay, try again.

(She ran to the wall yet again.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She elevated herself upwards, and jumped and did some fancy spinning moves, and landed on her feet.)

Omi: That was most impressive. Now for the broken poles test. If you are planning on your tactics as before, feel yourself reaching the other side.

Kimiko: Judolette Flip!

(She jumped up and made it to the other side. She carried on to the broken bridge.)

Omi: Remember, you and your lava bridge are as one. When you are one with the bridge, you will not fall.

Kimiko: Gotcha. Wudai Mars Fire!

(She created the lava bridge and crossed it, no problem. She then raced for the finish line, and celebrated her victory, quite well.)

Kimiko: (Jumping up and down.) I did it, I did it, and I did it.

Omi: Shall I bring along the others to witness your victory?

Kimiko: Oh yeah.

(Later on, Raimundo, Clay, Master Fung and Dojo are sitting to watch Kimiko's efforts.)

Clay: Okay, on your marks, get set GO!

(She ran up to the wall, and used her fire powers to elevate her up, she then span in mid-air and landed on her feet, continuing the trial.)

Dojo: Nice form.

(Kimiko continued to the broken poles, and jumped as high as the sky, and landed at the edge of the other side. Then continuing onto the broken bridge, she then formed her lava bridge and crossed it, and crossing the finish line.)

Clay: Sixty-four seconds. One second away from the little partner.

Kimiko: I'm not too angry at that; after all I was trained by him.

Master Fung: An excellent task, already you are mastering new courses. I see my little monk has taught you well.

(Omi gave a large grin.)

Kimiko: Thanks, Omi

Omi: Your welcome, Kimiko. I do amaze even myself at times.

Raimundo: Hoho, wanna prove it?

(But as the four warriors walked away Master Fung and Dojo remained behind.)

Master Fung: Omi may be the best.

Dojo: Because he learned from the best.

(Dojo and Master Fung gave a hi-5.)


	14. Nightmare of Four Warriors

**Nightmare of Four Warriors**

(Omi and Chase are in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Nightmare Scepter, Omi wagers the Golden Tiger Claws and Chase wagers the Flute of Vorocha, the game is Destroy the rocks to reveal the Scepter. So far Chase is making mincemeat out of Omi, since Chase has the Flute to break the rocks with the screeching sound it produces, and Omi is getting sore hands.)

Kimiko: Come on, Omi. Just think they're Raimundo on training courses!

Raimundo: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.

Clay: Yah gotta give the lizard credit; he's chopping those rocks down like a world-champion melon masher smashing melons.

(Raimundo and Kimiko stared at him and continued cheering.)

Chase: What's wrong? The showdown too much? You can always surrender...

Omi: Think again, Chase Young. I will not surrender the Nightmare Scepter to the likes of you.

Chase: Have it your way! Flute of Vorocha!

(He destroyed the mass amount of rocks with the screeching sound of the Flute, but still nothing. Omi continued to smash through his pile, only to massage his hands.)

Chase: Flute of Vorocha!

(He destroyed another massive pile and there it was, the Nightmare Scepter. Chase made a run for the Shen Gong Wu but Omi was not out yet.)

Omi: Golden Tiger Claws!

(He slashed a portal in mid-air and hopped inside it. Chase knew where he was going and timed his exit carefully.)

Chase: Flute of Vorocha!

(Omi's portal opened and was inches away from the Nightmare Scepter, but he closed his ears to cover the screeching sounds of the Flute at full blast. Chase then approached the Scepter.)

Kimiko: Come on, Omi! Get up!

Raimundo: It's right in front of you, dude!

Clay: Come on, partner!

(But it was too late; Chase had grabbed the Scepter, ending the showdown. The others were going to tend to him.)

Omi: Oh, how my failure gets me up.

Clay: Get you down, partner.

Kimiko: its okay, you were doing well until Chase got to you.

Raimundo: Yeah, it's not as if the Nightmare Scepter could rule the world, could it?

(They all hopped onto Dojo, but as they were flying off, Chase remained where he was with Wuya.)

Chase: The young monk grows weak at the sight of his friends at danger.

Wuya: What do you mean? I didn't see the cheese ball say anything of his friends. Nor did I hear it.

Chase: When I used the Flute of Vorocha, I used it so only Omi could hear its true sound, the sound of his dying friends.

Wuya: And everyone else could hear screeching, right?

Chase: Yes. This will be the young one's most challenging times.

Wuya: You have a plan? Huh, huh?

Chase: At the moment, no. But be patient, I will have a plan momentarily.

(Back at the Temple, The Warriors were training with each other; Kimiko was facing Clay, while Raimundo faced a down Omi.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(Kimiko let out a burst of fire that blinded everyone on its sight.)

Raimundo: Whoa, girl. You burn like the sun.

Kimiko: Sorry, guys.

(Then Dojo rushed in.)

Clay: What's the rush, Dojo? A new Wu.

Dojo: Sorry, cowpoke, not this time. Master Fung has an announcement to make. Come quick.

(The Warriors gathered together. Master Fung was about to start but he noticed Omi was still down.)

Master Fung: Is anything the matter, young monk?

Clay: The little partner's still down after getting his butt handed to him by Chase in a showdown.

Master Fung: Ah, but young Omi. Chase Young is a master of darkness and evil; he is potentially far stronger than you. So it is not all rain clouds and thunderstorms if you lose to him.

Kimiko: Yeah, I only scraped those victories against him.

Omi: I predict you are correct.

Master Fung: Now, I will be going on an important trip for the next week. All Masters or higher must attend with their dragons. I'm afraid I cannot take you and cannot tell you what the trip is all about.

Raimundo: Did you say for the next week?

Master Fung: Certainly, Raimundo. Why?

(Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko exchanged glances.)

Kimiko: Er... how will we know if a new Shen Gong Wu is active without Dojo?

Master Fung: I assure you, Kimiko. No Shen Gong Wu will reveal itself during this time. While I am gone, here is the list of chores you must do.

(He pulled out a long list of chores they needed to do.)

Raimundo: Ouch.

Omi: What about meal times? We can't do all that while starving.

Clay: Well ah can roast us up a mighty fine breakfast.

Raimundo: I can make lunch.

Kimiko: Dinner's up to me.

Raimundo: Omi can help yah.

Master Fung: Now that that is out of the road, I must depart immediately. Farewell, until next week.

Dojo: You guys be good now, yah hear!

(He re-sized and carried Master Fung across the mountains. When they were gone, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko gave a huge cheer.)

Omi: Why is everyone so happy of Master Fung's departure?

Kimiko: I'll tell yah, it's Halloween in two days.

Omi: Halloween? What is so hallowed about an een?

Raimundo: No, it's a holiday. It's a time when spooooky ghost stuff, becomes fun.

Clay: Bobbing for apples, jack-o-lantern making and mah favorite, ghost stories.

Omi: Sounds exciting. Although you may want to teach me a couple of things about Hallowed Een games.

Clay: All that an' many more'll come to yah on thirty first of October, partner.

(At dinner, Kimiko and Omi were dressed in an apron and chefs hat and served up a whole selection of foods to eat.)

Kimiko: Bon appetite.

Raimundo: Whoa, we should mark you to make dinner all the time.

Kimiko: Okay, we should start planning on this small party.

Clay: Yeah, party of four'll be a lot fun.

Raimundo: Okay, first we play bobbing for apples that'll be fun.

(Kimiko marked it down on her PDA.)

Kimiko: Next, we go for a jack-o-lantern carving competition.

Clay: And we round off the day with a few (spooky-like.) Ghost story competition.

(Omi yelped and hid under the table.)

Kimiko: (Supportively.) Calm down, Omi.

Raimundo: Yeah, you can't chicken out on us now. This'll be the first Halloween you'll be getting with us.

Clay: Yeah, we did have other Halloweens but Master Fung was pre-occupied with training.

Kimiko: So enjoy it, while it lasts.

Omi: For my friends, I will have to say yes.

(But while they were discussing they're plans. Chase Young's crows was watching, and Chase seen the conversation.)

Wuya: Ah, Halloween. What's Halloween without me?

Chase: Did you detect the fear in Omi's voice just there?

Wuya: Yes, hmph, obviously the boy's a coward at a little Halloween parties.

Chase: And I have something that will turn his fears into reality.

Wuya: What, what? Spill it, man!

Chase: All will be revealed in two days.

Wuya: How come everything is always two days?

(The morning of the big event, Clay served up stalks of bacon, toast and sausages. He was also wearing an apron saying "Kiss the cowboy") 

Clay: Enjoy the meals, partners.

Kimiko: Omi, you've been very quiet these past days. Are you okay?

Omi: Oh yes, Kimiko. I could not feel better.

Raimundo: Hey cheer up, Omi. It's Halloween, what can happen?

Clay: Yer, the ghouls here are all just fake and make-believe, like fairies.

Omi: You are right. I shall show my true bravery colors tonight.

Raimundo: You don't need courage in Halloween, dude.

Kimiko: But before we celebrate we better do these stalk load of chores.

Raimundo: Is...er... Master Fung still away?

(Clay caught on at what he was meaning.)

Clay: Oh yes, partner. Ah believe so.

(Kimiko also caught on.)

Kimiko: It'll take us half the time to do it.

Omi: What are you all talking about?

Raimundo: Sigh we're planning to use Shen Gong Wu to help us clean up.

Omi: Ohoho. That is a most ingenious idea. Shall we start now?

Clay: Maght as well.

(They went outside the vault, but when Raimundo was about to open the doors. He merely banged into it.)

Clay: Hey, what's up?

(Raimundo peered through the doors.)

Raimundo: Sigh Yup, he's locked it.

(They all gave a sigh.)

Kimiko: Now we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way.

Omi: The old fashioned way? I do not see any problems with fashion that is old.

Raimundo: She means we're gonna have to do the chores without any Wu.

(Omi let out a loud scream at that. Chase Young was yet again watching in his Lair, trying desperately to ignore Wuya.)

Wuya: Oh how I love Halloween, don't you Chase? Because I do.

Chase: Be quiet a moment. It appears the monks have discovered something.

Wuya: Candy apples?

Chase: Sigh No! That Master Fung locked their Shen Gong Wu doors. Meaning they'll be incapable of using Shen Gong Wu during this time.

Wuya: WHAT, then how are we meant to get it, if it's locked?

Chase: Wuya, you're an evil Heylin Witch, use your initiative. Yet I fear those magical gadgets may interfere with the plans.

Wuya: So when do we start!

Chase: Tonight, after their celebrations.

(That night, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay had got together.)

Kimiko: Okay, it's bobbing for apples. Clay, you know what to do.

Clay: Sure do, little lady. Wudai Crater Earth!

(He made a giant hole in the ground.)

Kimiko: Omi, care to fill that hole with water?

Omi: Why of course, Kimiko. Wudai Neptune Water!

(He filled up the hole with water.)

Omi: Now what?

(Raimundo had brought a huge barrel of apples and loaded them inside the water.)

Raimundo: The aim of the game is to go underwater and try and bite an apple.

Clay: It was originally meant to be in a bowl or a barrel. But a hole is mighty fine too.

Omi: This Hallowed Een does not seem that bad after all.

(Omi jumped in, and rose from underwater trying to get an apple.)

Raimundo: Save some for me, little man!

(Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay all jumped in trying to bite an apple. Omi then caught an apple, then Raimundo.)

Raimundo: 1-1-0-0. Keep up.

(It was a frenzy of diving up and trying to bite the apples. When it was all over, they counted how much apples they got.)

Kimiko: I got 18.

Clay: 23 fer me.

Omi: I am counting 25.

Raimundo: Er... not as good as mine. 45. (Showing them a huge pile of apples.)

Kimiko: Oh you think you're so smart. Then try eating them!

Raimundo: My pleasure o' girl of fire. Wudai Star Wind!

(He lifted all the apples, and blow them all into his mouth. Omi, Kimiko and Clay stood there gob smacked. When he had finished he let out a tremendous burp and went to Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Happy enough?

Kimiko: Oh, you may have one the battle. But the wars yet to begin!

Omi: What war?

Clay: Oh it'll be a war in the Jack-o-lantern carving.

(Yet again Chase was watching.)

Wuya: Oh oh, Jack-o-lanterns. I love that game.

Chase: Sigh

(The Warriors brought out a table and four pumpkins.)

Omi: What is required in this...mischievous game?

Kimiko: Follow my lead.

(Kimiko took out a knife and started doing stuff on it. Omi couldn't tell.)

Omi: What is she doing?

Clay: You'll see, little buckaroo.

(When Kimiko was finished, Omi gave a small yelp, as the Jack-o-lantern was a shape of a skeleton and was too scary for Omi.)

Kimiko: Calm down, Omi. Look it's just a lantern. Sorta like the Sun Chi Lantern, only a pumpkin and not a Wu.

Omi: Sorry for that. I shall begin my Jack-a-lantern

(Clay had carved his in a shape of a cowboy, with a ten gallon hat for a lid. Raimundo had carved his in the shape of Omi, even with the nine dots on his head. They could not help to laugh, even Omi.)

Omi: Oh very good competition, but your eyes will bedazzle when you see mine.

(Omi had carved his in the shape of Jack Spicer, even with the goggles and freaky hair style. Everyone was chocking with laughter.)

Clay: Ah think the little partner's won.

(Omi gave a big smile, and over at Chase's Lair. Even Wuya was killing herself laughing, and Chase couldn't help to have a little snigger.)

Clay: Now for the grand finale.

Raimundo and Kimiko: Ghost stories.

(Omi quivered and all of them sat on the ground, to listen to Raimundo's story. Already half way and Omi was literally clutching Kimiko's robes in fright.)

Raimundo: (Slow and scary) Then, the fearless explorers didn't realize that the blood sucking vampire was right next to them. The foul beast grabbed the short one and SUCKED its blood out leaving him for dead in the middle of the cold dark corridor, only to be devoured by his pet vampire bats!

Omi: AAAAHHHH!

Clay: Omi, Omi. It's all fake.

Omi: T...t...too s...s...scary.

Raimundo: What! But this is just half way past it; the scary stuff hasn't started yet.

(Omi sat all the way through the frightening story literally hugging Kimiko in fright.)

Raimundo: And although the fearless explorers discovered the beast's weakness to expose it to sunlight, you could still hear the vampire's mooning call in the dead of night. The end.

(Kimiko and Clay clapped at the climax and Raimundo took his place beside Omi and Clay.)

Omi: I...i...is it over?

Clay: Well Rai's stories finished, now fer mah story.

(Clay had tooken Raimundo's place in the story-teller's seat. And yet again, half way past, Omi was cuddling in with both Raimundo and Kimiko in fear.)

Clay: And then, Billy was running down the endless forest, separated from his friends, running from the beast. He hid behind a tree, luminated bah the moonlight's eternal glow. When he sunk in the tree's trunk, that's when he seen it. The caretaker's face, but it wasn't the old wrinkled face like it was, but it was in fact, partners...a werewolf's!

(Omi let out a huge yelp again and immediately resumed listening to the story right up to the end, clutching both Raimundo and Kimiko.)

Clay: Then with one final attempt, he loaded the shotgun with silver bullets and shot the werewolf down before it devoured Tom. And with that they departed, never to return to Wolf Valley.

(Raimundo and Kimiko clapped. While Omi remained immobile.)

Kimiko: Okay, it's my turn. Prepare to be scared out of your skin.

Omi: I do not want to be scared out of my skin!

Kimiko: Don't worry, Omi. I'm sure you won't get scared.

(Half way past Kimiko's story, trying to keep it as unscary as possible, Omi was nonetheless scared.)

Kimiko: And then, when the gang had taken camp in the pyramid, away from the haunting mummy, they felt rumbling, like a drum. Then out of nowhere came an entire army of zombies, coming from the ground and eating two members of the gang.

Raimundo: Ooooh, that's some creepy stuff there, Kimiko. Huh.

(They all stared at Omi who was now shaking in fear.)

Clay: Um, little partner? Are you okay?

Omi: Fine...fine. I could not feel better in Kimiko's terrific tale.

Kimiko: Yah sure, Omi? Because some people back home still find this story scary.

Omi: Of course. Please continue your very spooky story, if you please.

Kimiko: All right, but stop me if it gets too scary for yah.

(She continued the rest of the story; even Raimundo and Clay were a bit spooked. But there fear combined didn't match up to Omi's.)

Kimiko: Then when Mike spoke the ancient ritual text, the mummy became weakened and Joey took the ancient dagger and stabbed the mummy in the heart, killing it, along with all the zombies. The end.

(Raimundo and Clay clapped like mad, Raimundo even gave a whistle. Then Kimiko checked the time on her PDA.)

Kimiko: Wow, is it really one o' clock? We only started at nine.

Clay: Quite spooky how time flies when you're having fun.

Raimundo: Yawn Well... time's not the only one that's flying. I'm flying off to bed.

Kimiko: Wait, check out Omi.

(They noticed Omi was still in the same position as before.)

Raimundo: Yo, bro. Snap out of it.

Clay: Reckon the little buckaroo needs his sleep; it ain't healthy for a little guy ter stay up this late.

Raimundo: Okay, Omi. Up yah get.

(Raimundo hoisted Omi onto his shoulders and carried him to his bed, and put the covers over him.)

Clay: Poor little tyke.

Kimiko: Hope he doesn't have nightmares.

Raimundo: Yawn Well good night, guys. See yah in the morning.

(Then back at Chase's Lair, Chase got up from his throne.)

Chase: The time is now. Wuya! We must leave immediately! Wuya!

(But Wuya was cowering away in a corner.)

Wuya: Kimiko's story scared the pants off of me.

Chase: You won't have any pants left, if you don't hurry up!

(While everyone was sleeping, Omi was shaking and rolling in his sleep. He was having a nightmare from the others' stories. Then in the shadows, Chase Young was watching. Then all of a sudden Omi awoke with a loud scream and dashed right to Kimiko's room.)

Omi: Kimiko, Kimiko. Wake up.

Kimiko: Yawn What's wrong, Omi?

Omi: The monsters in your tale, they are here, here in this temple.

Kimiko: Awwww. You had a nightmare. I knew we overdid it, but not this much.

(Then both of them heard a crash and then a yelp, the voice was Clay.)

Omi and Kimiko: Clay!

(Kimiko slipped her slippers on and ran to Clay's bed, but he was nowhere in sight.)

Omi: Clay, if this is a practical joke, I AM SCARED NOW!

Kimiko: Hm, could be a Raimundo prank.

(They went over to Raimundo's room, but he was sleeping like a baby.)

Omi: It could not have been him, as he is sleeping like a stump.

Kimiko: Sleeping like a log, Omi. And Raimundo could be pretending to sleep.

(They then heard Raimundo talking.)

Raimundo: Ugh... Wudai Neptune...Fire. Ugh... My mistake... Wudai Crater...Water.

(Omi and Kimiko looked at each other.)

Omi and Kimiko: He's asleep.

Kimiko: Er... Raimundo?

Raimundo: Wha'...wha'. Omi? Kimiko? Yawn What's for breakfast?

Kimiko: It's not morning yet. Clay's missing.

Raimundo: Knowing him, he's probably on a midnight snack, my guesses he's getting a double triple cowboy ham sandwich. If yah see him, tell him to clean his mess up.

Omi: RAIMUNDO!

Raimundo: What? What? Oh okay, but if this is a false alarm, I'm getting an extra hour in bed.

(They explored the kitchen, but it was exactly the way it was left when they cleaned it.)

Raimundo: Okay, Clay's not here. Got any suggestions where he is?

Omi: Maybe the monsters got him!

Kimiko: (Supportively.) Omi, the monsters in our stories weren't real. There just as real as the tooth fairy.

Omi: The tooth fairies not real!

Raimundo: Hey guys, check this out.

(He lead Omi and Kimiko outside and on the ground was three sharp looking claw marks.)

Kimiko: How did that get there? We're the only ones in this entire place, and we haven't separated in a long time.

Raimundo: (Cowardly.) I...i...I believe the thing that makes that claw marks...IS STILL HERE!

(He pointed to the roof, and both Omi and Kimiko were shocked to see a huge dog-like animal. Raimundo knew what it was, a werewolf. They all dashed towards the kitchen and barricaded the doors.)

Kimiko: How... is this possible?

Omi: You said werewolves weren't real.

Kimiko: They aren't. Someone must be playing a joke.

Raimundo: I don't think it's the same person! Look!

(A bat flew into the window and morphed into an evil looking man with red eyes and long pointy teeth.)

Kimiko and Raimundo: VAMPIRE!

(The three ran towards their rooms and hid in Raimundo's wardrobe.)

Raimundo: A werewolf is one thing, but a vampire!

Kimiko: Wait, Omi, you said you had a nightmare didn't you?

Omi: I believe so.

Kimiko: What else did you see besides werewolves and vampires?

Omi: I also saw...

(But the ground beneath them started shaking and it burst through Raimundo's wardrobe to reveal zombies.)

Raimundo: ZOMBIES! Come on get out.

(They burst out of the wardrobe only to encounter when leaving, another zombie except with bandages all over it. A mummy. Leaving the three of them cornered between a mummy and a bunch of zombies.)

Omi: What do we do!

Kimiko: Oh I think I know one.

(She did a sign to Raimundo and Omi, mainly stroking her chin. Raimundo knew what that meant.)

Raimundo: Don't think that'll work, Kim. Why not try...

(He too did a sign which he did a thumbs-up and raised his eyebrows.)

Kimiko: That could work, but we don't have any weapons, just ourselves and our pajamas.

Raimundo: True.

Kimiko: Ah. Why not...

(She put on a cuddly face and blinked three times.)

Raimundo: Yeah, that could work.

Omi: What can?

Raimundo: Wudai Triangle Crossfire, that's what.

Omi: But we can only use it once in 24 hours. We should only use it in emergencies.

Kimiko: I think this qualifies as an emergency.

All: Wudai Triangle Crossfire!

(Raimundo lifted Omi and Kimiko each with one hand while Omi and Kimiko held their hands together to form a triangle shape.)

Raimundo: Ready!

Omi and Kimiko: Yeah!

All: FIRE!

(A red, blue and white glow appeared within the formation and fired a triangular beam at the mummy and zombies. When it was all cleared the zombies had huge chunks of themselves cut off and the mummy's bandages were all burnt. Omi ran like mad past them all, with Raimundo and Kimiko running ahead. They stopped outside.)

Omi: That was the first time ever we did that.

Raimundo: Yeah, but that should buy us some time.

Kimiko: Okay, we got four big undead creeps roaming all over the Temple.

Raimundo: Yeah, so what now?

Omi: You were questioning me about the dream. Would that have something to do with it?

Kimiko: Wait. Oh, wait. No, I think I've got it.

Raimundo: What is it?

Kimiko: But first we need to get to the Shen Gong Wu Scroll.

(Kimiko was about to run but fell to the ground with a clatter.)

Omi: What's wrong?

Kimiko: I think Wudai Triangle Crossfire, tired me out.

Raimundo: Well come on. We have to get to the Scroll fast!

(He hoisted Kimiko onto his shoulders while Kimiko was bright red. He lifted Omi and used his wind powers to glide over to the direction of the Scroll. When they arrived, they immediately skimmed and scanned the Scroll.)

Kimiko: I found it. Here's the problem.

Omi: The Nightmare Scepter?

Kimiko: Read it.

Omi: Whoever is in possession of this Shen Gong Wu can see into ones dream, and possibly bring them to life.

Raimundo: Oh dear.

Kimiko: That's right. And guess who has the Nightmare Scepter?

Raimundo: Chase Young.

Omi: But what is the purpose of his plot?

Kimiko: Dunno, but whatever he's planning, he's got Clay right in the midst of it all.

Raimundo: So what now? No Shen Gong Wu, no elemental Shen Gong Wu, no Wudai Weapons, Kimiko's tired out, and we're in the middle of our pajamas and slippers. What have we got?

(They heard a howl and a crash.)

Kimiko: Four ghouls ready to make us like them!

(They ran outside with Kimiko getting helped by Omi and Raimundo, to find that the ghouls have found them. Raimundo was waiting for Omi to say his lines.)

Raimundo: (Whispering.) Omi, your lines are, stop fearsome ghouls, or suffer a humiliating defeat. Any time you're ready kid.

Kimiko: No good, Rai. He's frozen solid.

Raimundo: Looks like I'm on my own. Haaah! Wudai Star Wind!

(He jumped up and blew all the ghouls to a wall, all the zombies fell into tiny pieces, but the zombies merely reattached their lost limbs. And the werewolf only shook off its pain, and then the werewolf ran past Raimundo going for the petrified Omi.)

Raimundo: Omi! Don't let it bite you!

(But Omi stood there trembling while the werewolf was running to him. The werewolf then jumped up, Omi flinched and covered himself. And the werewolf had prepared his teeth for his tender skin.)

(Omi stood there frozen, waiting for the werewolf to sink it's fangs into his skin, but he looked up to see the werewolf in mid-air getting lifted up by Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Don't you dare hurt Omi!

Omi: Kimiko, I thought you were tired out.

Kimiko: I'm not tired out to save my friends.

(Kimiko then kicked the werewolf to a wall, and then she repeatedly kicked the wolf in the stomach countless times. And with one final kick, she blew the werewolf past the walls. She then moved on to the zombies which were on the move for her. But then Raimundo interfered, fighting both the vampire and the zombies.)

Raimundo: Got your back!

(He punched a zombie's head clean off. But it yet again walked over and put the decapitated head back to its rightful place.)

Kimiko: How can we stop the undead?

(But then the mummy made it's move by using it's bandages to bind Raimundo and Kimiko's arms together.)

Omi: No!

(The vampire intervened Omi.)

Vampire: (Transylvanian accent.) Do not move, young one. Your blood is fresh; you wouldn't want to waste it.

Omi: Please release them, blood sucking fiend.

Vampire: We will, once you surrender yourself to our master.

Raimundo and Kimiko: No, don't do it.

Vampire: I can obviously tell you are planning to say no. Then so be it.

(He snapped his fingers and the werewolf got back up. And was about to go for Kimiko and Raimundo.)

Omi: No, wait. Alright. I surrender.

Vampire: Very good.

(The mummy then binded Omi up and the zombies carried the three captive Warriors to the Training grounds. Omi could see Chase and Wuya standing at the entrance, and on one of the walls was Clay tied to it. The zombies then tied Raimundo and Kimiko to the wall, but they left Omi be.)

Omi: Are you not capturing me?

Chase: Hehehe, I decided to make this interesting. I challenge you Omi to a small contest. Defeat all four ghouls and you can get your friends back.

Clay: Hey don't do it little partner. Those things are way outta your league.

Omi: I accept your challenge. But what if I lose?

Chase: Then we are free to take your Shen Gong Wu.

All: WHAT!

Chase: You can always back down.

Omi: No, I will fight your fiends.

(Omi nervously took his place in the vast space the Temple had, with all four ghouls ready to attack.)

Omi's thoughts: Clay has a point, they are undefeatable. And my friends are counting on me to defeat them. But how?

(And without warning, the four ghouls rushed at Omi. He blocked the vampire and the zombie's attacks. The mummy tried to bind up Omi, but he jumped back and avoided it. Then the werewolf was about to bite Omi's shoulder, but he grabbed onto his jaw and kicked it away.)

Omi: I only hope this idea works. Wudai Neptune Ice Tornado!

(He span in a tornado and thick icicles blasted out and hit all the ghouls, stabbing them right through the bodies.)

Raimundo: Way to go, Omi!

Clay: That's what I call a hole in one!

Wuya: Hmph, some idea this turned out to be. The ghouls are now shish kabob.

Chase: I wouldn't place down my money when the horse is in first place.

(Wuya and the Warriors looked at him indifferently.)

Chase: Sigh I can obviously tell you're a bunch of simpletons. The ghouls are not dead. Look!

(Chase was right; the werewolf merely removed its icicles and howled to the moon. The others did the same.)

Raimundo: No way!

Omi: How can this be possible? That was my ultimate attack! These fiends appear to have no weaknesses.

Omi's thoughts: Wait! All the monsters have weaknesses. Oh, but I was too afraid to listen. Okay, Omi think. What are vampires most vulnerable to? Wait!

(He thought of Raimundo's story, when he said that the weakness of vampires were sunlight.)

Omi's thoughts: SUNLIGHT that is it! But sunrise does not start for another four hours, and I will not last that long.

(He jumped up and knocked a zombie down and then punched the mummy in the side of the head. Still thinking, he tried to think of a way to make the sun rise faster, but then, he realized he didn't need the sun, but Kimiko. As he remembers in his memories.)

Raimundo memory: Whoa, girl. You burn like the sun.

Omi: Kimiko! Lend me your powers of fire! Hurry!

Kimiko: What! Okay, Wudai Mars Fire!

(Through her tied up self, she fired a ball of fire at Omi, but Chase Young caught it and threw it up in the air.)

Chase: You must fight this battle alone.

Omi: Hah! Thank you, Chase Young. You have done my plan for me!

Chase: What!

(The ball of fire exploded in mid-air, Omi covered his eyes. And then the vampire started to melt, and it slowly turned into vapor. It took a few seconds for the others to realize what Omi done.)

Raimundo: HE DID IT!

Kimiko: Haha! I knew you can do it!

Chase: Don't get your hopes up; you still have three more ghouls to face.

Raimundo: Okay, Omi's obviously finding they're weak spots, but what's a mummy's? Kimiko you told the story, what is it?

Kimiko: Read ancient Egyptian text and stab it with a holy dagger.

Clay: I highly doubt the little partner can read ancient Egyptian text.

Raimundo: And I don't see a holy dagger in sight.

Kimiko: Well, we all know if he beats the mummy, he beats the zombies. Omi! Beat the mummy to beat the zombies!

Raimundo: But we dunno the mummy's weakness.

Omi: No need to. Oh mummy, try tangling me up, if you dare.

(The mummy wrapped Omi's arms up.)

Kimiko: What's he doing!

Clay: My guess, a suicide attempt.

Omi: Do not count you're chickens before they hatch. Tornado Strike!

(He span continuously, and so did the mummy. And as he was spinning the mummy's bandages were getting transferred to him. When it was finally over, all that was left from the mummy was the skull that was covered in bandages. And Omi simply removed the bandages from himself, and watched al the zombies fall down like dominoes.)

Kimiko: (Whispering.) Whoa, he did it! (Shouting.) He actually did it!

Clay: Way ter go, partner!

Omi: But we are not in the jungle just yet.

Raimundo: That's we are not out of the woods yet, Omi.

Omi: Yes, because we still have the worst ghoul of all.

(The werewolf howled in front of Omi.)

Kimiko: Clay, you told the story of the werewolf, what's it's weakness?

Clay: Silver, little lady. But we got less silver than a dried up silver mine.

Raimundo: Hold on, the werewolf get's it's power from the full moon, right?

Clay: Reckon so.

Raimundo: What if Omi were to block out the moon?

Kimiko: I guess it'll be vulnerable. Yah hear that, Omi? Block out the moonlight.

Omi: And how do you think I should do that!

Clay: Yup, we're stumped.

Raimundo: If we had Shen Gong Wu maybe it would help.

(But then by Chase, Wuya was gone. But then a portal opened. She was using the Golden Tiger Claws. And when she emerged, she was holding a dozen Shen Gong Wu, including the Cloud of Zeus.)

Kimiko: She has the Cloud of Zeus!

Clay: Just the bronco we're looking for.

(Omi then jumped up and kicked Wuya in the head, making her scatter the Shen Gong Wu, Omi then grabbed the Cloud of Zeus.)

Omi: Cloud of Zeus!

(He made giant lumps of clouds obscure the full moon's glow, and the werewolf was beginning to weaken.)

Raimundo: Omi, it's weakened! Finish it now!

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He conjured large chunks of icicles that pierced the werewolf in many parts, and with one final howl, it turned into dust. Chase's mouth was left hanging open.)

Clay: Way ter kick butt, little partner!

(Chase then waved a hand at the ropes that bound the others and it released them. But then he took the Golden Tiger Claws and the stolen Shen gong Wu.)

Omi: Where do you think you are going!

Chase: Our efforts won't go un-noticed, so we're taking these Shen gong Wu.

Raimundo: Over my dead body!

(He jumped up and was about to strike, but Chase merely showed him the Sapphire Dragon and Emperor Scorpion, and wagged his finger. Which made him back off.)

Chase: But, here's a little souvenir for your impressive victory.

(He threw to them the Nightmare Scepter. And then used the Golden Tiger Claws to teleport him and Wuya back to their Lair. The others went to congratulate Omi.)

Raimundo: Ya did good, Omi.

Omi: I know, but we lost a lot of Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: That's okay, Omi. Least we're all safe now. And you've conquered your fears as well.

Omi: Thank you, Kimiko.

Raimundo: And besides, Master Fung would probably say: (Impersonating Master Fung.) There are no lessons of victory, but a thousand in defeat. The Shen gong Wu is merely a flotsam after the dark storm.

(Kimiko giggled at Raimundo's impersonation. 5 days later. Master Fung had returned and had punished the Warriors for the Shen Gong Wu stolen. They were in the middle of the Training Hall, scrubbing the floors, everyone mad at Raimundo.)

Raimundo: What? He's mostly like that! Usually he doesn't give a hoot when Shen Gong Wu are stolen.

Clay: Yeah, and now we got ourselves a ton load of chores ter do now.

(Then Master Fung walked in.)

Master Fung: And when you are done with the Training Hall, you three (Pointing at Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko.) can clean your rooms.

Raimundo: Clean our rooms? Since when are you so interested in our rooms?

Master Fung: Since you used Wudai Triangle Crossfire in it.

(Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo smacked their heads, while Clay was killing himself in laughter.)


	15. Forest of Eternal Spirits Part 1

**Forest Of Eternal Spirits (Part 1)**

(Dojo is flying past a swamp, taking the four Warriors to the next Shen Gong Wu.)

Dojo: It's called the Laughter of Din, this Wu emits a white mist that when come into contact can make your opponents laugh uncontrollably, quite good for really bad comedians or when trying to make a quick escape.

Raimundo: In clay's case, you'll need that Wu to trick him into thinking his sayings are funny.

Clay: Oh, you're lucky Omi's holding me back!

Omi: I am not holding you back.

Clay: You're not? Then outta the way little partner!

(He ran for Raimundo only to get broken up by Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Guys, cool it. the new Shen Gong Wu is dead ahead.

(The Laughter of Din was perched on a stump in the middle of the swamp. They jumped up to see Jack Spicer waiting for them.)

Clay: Looks like we got the unwelcome company, as usual.

Jack: Not only am I an unwelcome company, but I have unexpected company.

(He blew into a whistle, and from the mud came hundreds of human-sized mud robots.)

Jack: Mud-Bots, attack!

(The mud-bots sprayed mud at the Warriors but they avoided it no problem.)

Kimiko: Of all times to wear my good clothes!

(She jumped up to avoid another flurry of mud, but one of the other mud-bots shot a ball of mud at Kimiko, which she landed with a thud. But when she tried to move, she couldn't. The mud was a sticky prison which she couldn't get out.)

Kimiko: Ugh, guys help! I'm stuck!

Jack: Oh I've programmed them to do that incase things got messy, have fun in the mud, Kimiko. (Pointing at her and giving a wink, then going for the Shen Gong Wu.)

(Mud was now all over the other Warriors clothes and skin, but only the normal mud.)

Raimundo: Cowboy! Get the Wu. Omi, get those mud things outta the way. I'll try and free Kimiko.

Clay: Sure will, partner.

(Clay jumped up and knocked Jack away from the Laughter of Din. Omi was taking down the mud-bots while getting water-logged by mud. Raimundo tried to rip off the mud, but the stuff was literally attached to Kimiko's body. Then back at Clay and Jack. They were in a cowboy sort of stance, like in a cowboy movie, with cowboy music.)

Clay: Try 'n' take this Wu, yah dirty snake!

(Jack made a run for the Laughter of Din. But Clay was going for it too, and then they both touched it, as the Laughter of Din started glowing.)

Clay: Spicer, ah challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

(Back at Raimundo and Kimiko, Raimundo thought of an idea.)

Raimundo: OMI! Throw me the Kuzusu Atom!

Kimiko: You are NOT gonna risk vaporizing me to get this mud off!

(Omi dropped the Kuzusu Atom to Raimundo which he caught.)

Raimundo: It's the only way to get it off! Besides, if I do vaporize you by mistake, I got the Bracelet of Fate to rewind time and stop myself vaporizing you.

Kimiko: Okay, just vaporize the mud.

Raimundo: Yah ready?

Kimiko: (Closing her eyes tight.) Yes.

Raimundo: Kuzusu Atom!

(The blast went straight for the mud, and slowly he cut the mud around Kimiko, when he finished Kimiko jumped up and was able to move again, but with lots more mud still on her.)

Kimiko: Thanks, Rai. I'm sure you knew what you were doing.

Raimundo: Actually I didn't.

Kimiko: WHAT!

(Back at Clay and Jack.)

Jack: My Third Arm Sash against your Tongue of Saiping! The game is Tree-climbing, first to fall loses.

Clay: I accept.

(The others came all mud-drenched.)

Both: Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The arena changed into a huge mixture of trees, with a huge pit in the bottom. Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi take their place on a nearby tree.)

Both: Gong Yi Tenpi!

(Jack activated his Heli-Bot and cut the branch Clay was in. He was falling.)

Clay: Tongue of Saiping! Falcons, a little assistance, please.

(A huge amount of falcons flew up and caught Clay, and brought him back to one of the branches.)

Clay: You think you're so smart!

Jack: You got that right, cowpoke!

(Clay jumped up to get Jack but he dodged him and swung to another branch with the Third Arm Sash, then he blew raspberries at Clay and taunting him.)

Jack: Na, na, na, na, na, na. Bet yah can't hit me from here!

Kimiko: Don't listen to him, Clay!

Omi: It is a mere distraction!

Clay: Well, it worked!

(He jumped with brute force at Jack, but Jack avoided him and threw him away with the Third Arm Sash.)

Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko: NOOO!

(Clay caught a single branch, trying desperately to stay on. Eventually he got back up.)

Clay: You're gonna get your behind kicked with a left mean hook!

Kimiko: Interesting, never heard Clay say that one before.

Clay: Tongue Of Saiping! Insects of the earth do your worst to scare Jack!

(Insects started crawling from within the trees and were approaching Jack. As usual he let out a girly scream as worms and cockroaches crawled up him.)

Clay: That's mah cue!

(He grabbed a vine and swung towards Jack's insect infested tree.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He kicked the tree making Jack lose his balance. But Jack nonetheless used the Third Arm Sash to grab a branch.)

Clay: (Using the Tongue Of Saiping.) Squirrels, chew the branch!

(Squirrels leaped towards Jack's branch and chewed at it and broke it, making Jack fall down the pit. And Clay the winner. When the field was returning to normal, Clay noticed Omi was hiding behind Raimundo.)

Clay: Omi, what's the matter?

Omi: I do not like squirrels.

Clay: Augh, that's nonsense talk, 'ere. Tongue Of Saiping!

(He summoned the squirrels from the Showdown.)

Clay: This is Omi; he has quite the fear fer squirrels, see. So cin you show 'im how unfearful you are. 

Squirrels: Okay.

(Kimiko took the Tongue Of Saiping from Clay.)

Kimiko: And try to be careful, he's a little sensitive.

(The squirrels nodded in agreement, so the squirrels took nearby rocks and started juggling with them; Omi spotted them and watched their performance.)

Omi: How are squirrels capable of doing such majestic juggling?

Raimundo: You'd be surprised what you can do for a small guy.

(As the four Warriors watched the performance, there came a massive explosion beyond the trees, and then came a pillar of light. The Warriors didn't know weather to investigate or get out of there.)

Kimiko: What is that!

Dojo: Yikes, wait; it's been 50 years since it last happened.

Omi: What has!

Dojo: Master Fung'll explain it all, for now let's get these Wu back to the Temple!

(The Warriors returned with curiosity on their faces.)

Master Fung: As I had expected. Once every fifty years, a rare event occurs.

Raimundo: So what 1500 year old evil we gonna whip?

Master Fung: None, it is neither good nor evil. But this light will signal your next Wudai Quest.

Raimundo: Oh yeah, baby! So what's the task? Rescue a damsel in distress?

Master Fung: No.

Kimiko: Retrieve an ancient artifact?

Master Fung: No.

Clay: Destroy some mass evil, to save a neutral?

Master Fung: No.

Omi: Travel the world and back again?

Master Fung: No. Allow me to explain. Once every fifty years, the Eternal Spirits will call for a Wudai Quest, only to survive in their forest, known as the Forest Of Eternal Spirits, for one single week. You must survive the trials they conjure for you. But only one can do each task. The tasks will appear once every 24 hours. And if you succeed, the Eternal Spirits will bestow upon you their prize.

Clay: So it's like a camping trip, with all these spirits?

Master Fung: Yes.

Kimiko: Well, we'll leave once we have a bath, those dirt-bots dunno how it feels when girls are exposed to dirt.

(After all of them washed off all the dirt Jack's robots had thrown on them, they prepared for the trials they were about to receive.)

Omi: Master Fung, what Shen Gong Wu shall we bring?

Master Fung: Any seven. But choose wisely, as you will need them in your journey. The spirits often say it is not the challenges that kill the unpredictable; it is likely the survival itself.

Raimundo: Stay there, I'll stock up on Wu.

(Once Raimundo brought seven Shen Gong Wu. They left on Dojo. Kimiko inspected the bag, and at the last three, she stared at him with her eyebrows raised.)

Raimundo: Can I help the young lady, who's looking through the Wu bag?

Kimiko: I get the Orb Of Tornami, I get the Tongue Of Saiping, I get the Sphere Of Yun and I get the Jet Bootsu. But why the Dark Hole Abyss, Rope Of Light and Laughter Of Din?

Omi: WHAT! Raimundo wasted Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: You'll see, dear friends. You'll see.

Clay: As far as I see, it was a big waste.

(Raimundo smiled. They continued until they came to a golden forest, Dojo dropped them all beneath the trees, but did not resume his small form.)

Clay: Yo Dojo. You ain't coming with us?

Dojo: Sorry guys, this Quest is just for you four. If I get involved, they'll think I'm a Wudai Warrior too.

Kimiko: But where do we go.

Dojo: Just follow that path until you'll know when to stop off.

Raimundo: How will we know when to stop off?

Dojo: Believe me, you'll know.

(The Warriors waved goodbye as Dojo flew off back to the Temple.)

Clay: Well looks like we're riding solo.

(They walked along the path, it was rather annoying going past many corners and walking along a narrow road of granite. Until they came across a small opening, with no trees and where a small fire was already burnt.)

Clay: Reckon this is the place.

Omi: But it is just a patch of no trees. How can it be?

Raimundo: I think we're about to find out!

(Seven small fairy like things appeared from the sky. Each with a luminating light. When the light faded, there stood seven beautiful looking fairies. The middle fairy stepped forward.)

Fairy: Welcome Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey. We are the Eternal Spirits, once every fifty years we challenge Wudai Warriors like yourselves against our challenges once every 24 hours for the next week. I am Garona, leader of the Eternal Spirits.

Raimundo: Do...we face your challenge now?

Garona: Fortunately no. One of us will return tomorrow to set you your challenge. But before we begin, these challenges will be horribly challenging, it is not too late to retreat.

Kimiko: I am not afraid.

Omi: Me neither.

Clay: Me too.

Raimundo: We will face your challenges.

Garuna: You are very courageous. Very good. Until we do return, rest in this camp site.

(The seven Spirits turned into their light and flew off.)

Clay: Well, yah heard the spirits. Let's make ourselves at home. 'Kay fall in!

(Just like an army, Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi got into a straight line and had their chins and chests up high.)

Clay: Okay you lot, the Spirits will be here in 1300 hours we need plenty of food and sleep until then, do you understand!

Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi: Sir, Yes Sir.

Clay: Okay, Omi, go fetch us some fish from the nearest river or lake!

Omi: Sir, yes sir!

(Omi ran to find the nearest river or lake.)

Clay: Kimiko, follow Omi and fetch the team some water!

Kimiko: But Omi was going anyway, couldn't he just get the water?

Clay: Question my authority? Drop and give me twenty!

(Kimiko felt stupid as she done twenty press-ups.)

Clay: Do ah need ter repeat mahself?

Kimiko: No, Sir!

(Kimiko followed Omi towards the river or lake.)

Clay: Raimundo! Fetch the team both tree logs and fruit. While I'll get the campsite ready!

Raimundo: Sir yes, sir!

(Omi and Kimiko had found a river. Omi had tooken off his robes and was swimming in the water to catch some fish. Already he caught half a dozen. Kimiko had filled up three buckets of water and was going for a fourth.)

Omi: That is me caught enough fish for the day. Need some help carrying the water, Kimiko?

Kimiko: (Struggling) No thanks, Omi. I'm sure I got it.

(But Kimiko tripped on a loose twig and fell down the bank and into the river. Omi helped her up.)

Omi: (Grabbing two buckets.) You may want to be careful for loose twigs.

(After Omi and Kimiko got three more buckets of water ready to take back, Omi thought of an idea.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He froze the fish and the water.)

Kimiko: Why'd you do that for!

Omi: So the fish do not spoil and the water does not spill.

Kimiko: You're a real charmer when it comes to catching fish.

(Over at Raimundo, he was using the Jet Bootsu to give him a boost up.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind.

(He turned his wind abilities into wind blades that cut two trees and they both fell down to the ground. Raimundo then gathered the fruit on the tree, such as apples, pears, grapes and pineapples. He then took all the leafs off the log and used his wind powers to carry it back to camp.)

Raimundo: Two good logs for the big boss man.

(Clay was setting up the tent which was built for four people.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He kicked the ground and made a pillar from under the tent with and spiral staircase carved on it. Omi and Kimiko had returned with the water and fish. Raimundo had returned with the two logs and a bag full of fruits.)

Clay: Yah did mighty well partners.

Kimiko: Hmph, say that to my stretched arms.

Clay: Now we can relax. All we need ter do now is wait for the challenges.

(It was night time and Kimiko had fired up the campfire to keep them warm and the place lit up. Raimundo was sitting on a branch, using the Tongue Of Saiping to play around with a family of koalas. Kimiko was sitting next to a tree playing Goo Zombies Revelations. Omi was practicing his Triple Panther Strike, to prepare himself for the challenges. Clay decided to give the camp some atmosphere by playing his favorite song on the guitar.)

Raimundo: Y'know, all this commotion, I wonder what the challenges are.

Kimiko: Probably do two hundred sit-ups on a branch or something.

(At that moment, Omi jumped up on a tree and started doing sit-ups with his legs wrapped around the branch.)

Clay: Ah reckon it's save a family of chipmunks from a snake.

Raimundo: Or maybe fight the Spirits themselves.

Kimiko: It's a challenge, Rai. Not a Xiaolin Showdown.

(Then Omi screamed and ran behind Clay.)

Clay: What's up, little partner? Squirrels bite your foot?

Omi: No, look!

(A seven-foot grizzly bear was approaching the camp.)

Clay: Whoa, Nellie!

(He grabbed everyone and threw them up onto a tree and threw himself up too.)

Kimiko: What's the deal, it's just a bear.

Clay: Not just any bear, little lady. A grizzly bear. That thing'll shred you open like a surgeon chopping up it's patients.

(Raimundo noticed the bear was going for the bag of fruits.)

Raimundo: Hey, it's going for the bag of fruits!

(He was about to go down, but Omi and Kimiko held him back.)

Clay: It ain't worth your life, partner.

(It then approached Kimiko's buckets of water and knocked it over to reveal Omi's fish, both Omi and Kimiko gave a short moan when the bear devoured the fish. Soon the bear moved on to another part of the forest. They all slid down from the tree to see the camp in ruin.)

Clay: Well, the bear maght have destroyed your stuff, but mah tents still in order.

(But at that moment a lightning fork came down and struck the tent, burning it to a crisp, since it was on a high level. Clay gave a short gasp. While the others tried to hold in there laughter.)

Clay: Oh man!

Raimundo: So what now SIR, no fish, no water, no fruit, no tent. And just seven Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: (Taking the Shen Gong Wu bag.) Argh, quite your whining. Laughter Of Din!

(It emitted a white mist that came into contact with Raimundo, who could not bear himself but laugh hysterically.)

Clay: There, see. You should always have some laughter in this trip.

(Omi and Kimiko giggled as Raimundo was rolling all over the floor in utter laughter. That night they had to sleep under the stars, with some extra blankets Clay brought. When morning came, Omi woke to find Clay missing. He looked around camp looking for him, until he emerged from a bush, carrying water fish and fruit.)

Omi: Clay, where have you been?

Clay: Just making up for lost stash. Hey come on sleepy heads rise and shine.

(Raimundo and Kimiko both woke up with a yawn.)

Raimundo and Kimiko: What time is it?

(They both realized they were the only ones sleeping together, and quickly got up.)

Clay: It's around the back of eleven.

Raimundo: So we got two hours 'till one of those Spirits appears?

Clay: Reckon so. Now enough gabbing and entertain us for a while. Laughter Of Din!

(The white mist not only hit Raimundo, but Kimiko as well, since she was beside him.)

Clay: Sorry, little lady. Yah can blame Rai for bringing the Laughter Of Din in the first place. 

(They laughed uncontrollably for two straight hours, until a glow appeared in the middle of the sky, Raimundo and Kimiko paused for a moment and continued laughing.)

Omi: Orb Of Tornami!

(He soaked Raimundo and Kimiko bringing them out of their laughing state. The purple glow slowly went down upon them and one of the beautiful fairy-like women appeared.)

Spirit: Greetings, Wudai Warriors. Enjoy last night?

Raimundo: Well, apart from a bear ravaging through our stash, a bolt of lightning hitting our tent and Clay torturing me with laughter techniques, yeah it was good.

Spirit: Allow me to explain the rules of the challenges. One of you must do this task, without interference; otherwise the one interfering will have his or her soul removed. 

(The Warriors gasped at this.)

Spirit: Before each challenge, one of us will name a hint of what the challenge is, then you must decide amongst yourselves who shall go, then we will name your challenge.

Kimiko: So what's the clue here?

Spirit: You must test your strength.

Clay: Sounds right up my doorstep.

Omi: Do you really wish to be the first to go, Clay?

Clay: Sure do, little buddy. After all the Bird Of Paradise did grant me strength. Okay spirit, I'm up.

Spirit: Then all four of you grab onto my arm,

(They all grabbed the spirits tender arm and like a puff of smoke, they vanished. They felt like puking as they traveled faster than the speed of light to another part of the forest.)

Spirit: Now, Clay Bailey. Your task is simple but difficult. You must break through fifty boulders all in the one strike, if you stop or fail to break a boulder, the boulders will reset and you must restart.

Clay: That's mighty fine 'n' all but where's the boulders?

(The Spirit clapped her hands and a long line of tall boulders came from the ground.)

Clay: Woo wee. That'll make carrying the hay look like feeding the chickens.

Spirit: You may begin when you are ready.

(Clay stood there doing his focusing techniques and doing breathing in and outs.)

Clay: Okay I'm ready.

Spirit: Kimiko Tohomiko, would you care to give Clay Bailey a countdown?

Kimiko: Eh, sure.

(She walked up beside the Spirit.)

Kimiko: Get ready, get set...

(Clay took a deep breath.)

Kimiko: GO!

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He summoned some rocks from the ground and made them attach to his body and he ran full force on the rocks and started bashing them through like they were toilet paper.)

Raimundo: Go, Clay, Go!

(Clay had emerged from the other side of the boulder line, the rock armor all off, and his shirt torn.)

Spirit: An amazing display of strength. You have passed outstandingly.

Clay: Well thanks there.

(He collapsed on the ground and they could hear him snoring. Kimiko and Raimundo jumped over the mass rubble Clay had caused and carried him up.)

Raimundo: I think it's high time we get back to camp. Spirit, can you help us there?

Spirit: At once.

(Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo grabbed onto the Spirit's arm again and traveled at the speed of light back to camp. Raimundo and Kimiko eased Clay onto the spare blankets, there to get some rest.)

Spirit: Your next task will take place 24 hours from now. One of our spirits will meet you here. Farewell.

(The spirit turned back into light and flew off. Clay was gaining consciousness.)

Clay: Oh.

Raimundo: How are you feeling?

Clay: More beat up than a punching bag with the world champion boxer.

(Clay revealed his torn shirt and his chest were all bruised from the boulder smashing.)

Kimiko: Ouch.

Raimundo: Maybe you should take a nap. That's what I usually do when I'm in pain. Me, Omi and Kimiko can hold the fort.

Clay: Thanks, Rai.

(Clay fell immediately to sleep.)

Kimiko: That's one down.

Raimundo: And six to go.

(All through the day, Clay just kept sleeping. Until night came, Omi had woken him up.)

Omi: Risen your shine, Clay. We have a small treat for you.

Clay: What is it, little partner?

(Raimundo came in and put down a bowl of strangle liquid.)

Raimundo: It's a bowl of your delicious beef stew.

(Clay took a whiff of it and got up immediately to eat it.)

Clay: But wait, you dunno how to cook my stew.

Raimundo: Nah, we raided through your stash and got the recipe, and Kimiko cooked it.

(Kimiko waved nearby with lots of stew stains all over her t-shirt. Clay wolfed down the stew.)

Omi: how is your nasty looking wound?

Clay: Dunno, partner. Let's check.

(Clay lifted up his torn shirt to reveal his big bulky chest, but no bruise.)

Clay: Wait, but how? it was here just a nanny's goat ago.

Kimiko: Yeah, how can such a huge bruise disappear in less than twelve hours?

Raimundo: Spooky.

(It began to get late so the others went to sleep. Raimundo kept awake, to check if there was any other magic, he tried desperately to keep his eyes open, but slowly drifted off to sleep. Raimundo awoke with a jolt the next day. Everyone was out of bed except him. He spotted the others having breakfast next to the campfire. He joined them and took out a bowl and fork.)

Kimiko: Hey sleepy head.

Raimundo: What? I didn't sleep that long.

Clay: On the contrary partner. It's the back of twelve. we only got another hour 'till the spirits come.

Omi: You must dog that breakfast down.

Raimundo: Wolf down the breakfast, Omi.

(They waited impatiently for the second Spirit to come. Then a green light appeared.)

Raimundo: Guys, it's here.

(The light turned into the second spirit.)

Spirit: Are you ready for the next task?

Clay: Er... one question first. how'd my watermelon sized bruise disappear in less than 12 hours?

Spirit: Oh, we did that. We want this trip to be a fair one. so we healed you right up.

Raimundo: Talk about secret operation.

Kimiko: We're ready, thanks.

Spirit: Then grab hold of my arm.

(As before they held on and traveled to another part of the forest.)

Spirit: We will now test your Tiger Instincts.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay: Omi, your up.

Omi: I am ready to do your second task, oh wondrous Spirit.

Spirit: You must play a simple game of Xiaolin Surprise against a hologram of your enemies. And the Shen Gong Wu is holograms too. If you lose one, you will start from the beginning.

Omi: Bring it off.

(Raimundo slapped his head. Omi ran to the Warriors.)

Omi: We do not have all the Shen Gong Wu, how do we counter-attack?

Kimiko: You just gotta hope that the enemy your facing doesn't use Shen Gong Wu that you can't counter.

(Omi brought the bag of Shen Gong Wu towards the Spirit.)

Spirit: Are you ready?

Omi: Yes.

Spirit: Then we will begin.

(A hologram of Jack Spicer appeared from nowhere.)

Spirit: Choose!

Jack: Third Arm Sash!

Omi: Jet Bootsu!

(Omi floated in mid-air avoiding the Third Arm Sash's attacks and he kicked the hologram in the stomach.)

Spirit: Winner advances. Your next opponent...

(A hologram of Wuya appeared.)

Spirit: Choose!

Wuya: Juju Flytrap!

(The Shen Gong Wu unleashed a flurry of bees.)

Omi: Orb Of Tornami Ice!

(He froze the bees in mid-air and the hologram vanished.)

Spirit: Winner advances. Your next opponent...

(A hologram of Hannibal Roy Bean appeared in his human-sized form.)

Spirit: Choose!

Hannibal: Shroud Of Shadows!

(The hologram vanished. Omi remained in one spot, then...)

Omi: Sphere Of Yun!

(Omi created a force field in thin-air and the hologram re-appeared inside the force field and vanished again.)

Spirit: Winner advances. One more challenger and you pass this test. And your challenger...

(A hologram of Chase Young appeared.)

Spirit: Choose!

Chase: Fist Of Tebigong!

Omi: Dark hole Abyss!

(The hologram punched the Dark Hole Abyss, but gets sucked up into it.)

Spirit: Congratulations, you have passed the second test.

(Omi gave a wide smile. The Warriors and the second Spirit re-appeared back at the camp.)

Spirit: Your third task will begin in 24 hours.

(The Spirit turned into light and traveled off.)

Kimiko: Way to go, Omi.

Clay: You sure put the surprise in Xiaolin Surprise.

Raimundo: Yeah, oh. (going to Kimiko.) you said the Dark Hole Abyss was useless.

Kimiko: Sigh Okay I was wrong.

Clay: Yeah, and Rai was right to bring this. Laughter Of Din!

(The white mist yet again made Raimundo entertain the Warriors by making him laugh uncontrollably for hours. When Raimundo finally gained control of himself, he chased Clay around the camp all night yelling: "Wait 'till I get my hands on you!" Until it was time for bed and Omi and Kimiko had to keep Raimundo away from Clay. Morning crept up and as usual, Raimundo was the last to wake, and found the others helping themselves to fish and fruit. After Raimundo got dressed, he joined them.)

Raimundo: You really need to wake me next time. It's eleven o'clock and only two hours 'till the spirits come.

Omi: We would if we could get past all your snoring.

Kimiko: Yeah, you'd have to be deaf not to hear that snoring.

(They all laughed at Raimundo. For the next two hours, Raimundo was practicing by racing around the forest next to them, until the blue spirit came and turned into the fairy-like woman form.)

Spirit: Your third challenge awaits you. Grab hold of my arm and I will transport you to it.

(They did so and transported at the speed of light to another part of the forest, they could hear water flowing nearby, maybe a waterfall.)

Spirit: In this challenge, we will test your luck.

Kimiko: Oh yeah, I'm all over this one.

Raimundo: No, Kimiko. Let me go. Luck is my middle name.

Kimiko: Don't worry 'bout me Rai. I can take on whatever they have on offer.

Raimundo: Yeah, but no offense, you're small and petite, whatever they have on offer I can take on better. Sit this one out, you can have your go later.

Kimiko: Okay, it's all yours.

(Raimundo stepped forwards.)

Raimundo: I'm ready.

Spirit: Very good.

(She clapped and a huge wheel with an arrow in the middle appeared.)

Spirit: If you get the thumbs-up, you pass instantly, if you get the skull, you have to face the beast within, then you pass.

Raimundo: Piece of cake. Bring it on.

(The arrow started spinning, Raimundo waiting for the right opportunity; the wheel began to get faster and faster.)

Raimundo: Errrr... STOP!

(The arrow began to slow down; it was on thumbs-up, then skull, then thumbs-up then skull, then thumbs-up.)

Raimundo: Did I win?

(But the arrow landed on a skull. The skull gave an evil sort of laugh, and then the wheel started to open up.)

Raimundo: Not good.

Clay: Yikes.

(The beast emerged. It was a sort of scorpion creature with wings and horns.)

Beast: Hahahaha, Time to die, Raimundo.

Raimundo: Not if I can help it!

(He jumped up and kicked it in the head. The beast swung it's colossal arm at Raimundo that sent him flying. As the beast approached Raimundo backed off.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He blew a gust of wind at it, which sent it flying on it's back. Raimundo then jumped up and was about to stomp it's stomach, but it got out of the road. And it attempted to sting Raimundo with it's tail but he avoided it, and hopped back.)

Raimundo: Well, he certainly isn't slow.

(Raimundo jumped back a couple more steps until the number of trees started to grow less. He must have been approaching something, and it was. A narrow tree bridge with a huge pit at the bottom, and then he could hear the beast approaching.)

Beast: Raimundo! Come out, come out wherever you are.

(Raimundo thought of an idea.)

Raimundo: Hey beast boy, you want me you got me.

(The others and the spirit came by. Raimundo noticed them and using his wind powers, he blew Kimiko the Rope Of Light. Whatever for she didn't know.)

Beast: Hahahaha, you didn't actually think you would defeat me, did you.

Raimundo: Yeah, and I have every thought of doing it.

(He led the beast right in the middle of the bridge. The beast swung at Raimundo but it only caught his chest, which got cut badly.)

Raimundo: Very good.

(He prepared a wind blast.)

Beast: Hahahahaha, that's nothing.

Raimundo: Who said I was aiming at you.

(He looked at the bridge, which meant he was going to cut the bridge. He was going to sacrifice himself to defeat the beast.)

Beast: S-stop that! Don't bluff about stuff like that!

Raimundo: Who's bluffing!

Kimiko: Wait, no! Don't do it.

Clay: Don't do it, partner!

Omi: Reconsider the consequences, Raimundo.

Raimundo: Sorry guys, this one's for you, guys.

(He swung the blast at the bridge which cut it instantly. The bridge collapsed, the beast fell and so did Raimundo. It took a moment to figure out what happened. The others and the Spirit looked at the edge. The beast had plummeted to the bottom into the river below.)

Spirit: There was no way he could have survived the assault. He is dead.

(They all burst into tears. Kimiko was on her knees slapping the ground.)

Kimiko: It should have been me! You idiot! You stupid idiot!

(Raimundo had defeated the beast, but in doing so, he may have lost his life.)

To Be Continued…


	16. Forest of Eternal Spirits Part 2

**Forest of Eternal Spirits (Part 2)**

_(Previously On Xiaolin Showdown.)_

Master Fung: As I had expected. Once every fifty years, a rare event occurs. The Eternal Spirits will call for a Wudai Quest, only to survive in their forest, known as the Forest Of Eternal Spirits, for one single week. You must survive the trials they conjure for you. But only one can do each task. The tasks will appear once every 24 hours. And if you succeed, the Eternal Spirits will bestow upon you their prize.

Fairy: Welcome Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey. We are the Eternal Spirits, once every fifty years we challenge Wudai Warriors like yourselves against our challenges once every 24 hours for the next week. I am Gerona, leader of the Eternal Spirits.

Beast: Hahahahaha, that's nothing.

Raimundo: Who said I was aiming at you?

Spirit: There was no way he could have survived the assault. He is dead. 

Kimiko: (Crying.) This can't be happening. How can he die? Why, why?

Omi: (Crying.) He was acknowledged as the greatest Wudai Warrior.

Clay: (Crying.) And all we did was laugh at him!

(They heard a noise from below the pit. It was a sort of levitating sound. When the Warriors realized what it was, confusion struck their faces. The Dark Hole Abyss was floating in mid-air.)

Omi: The Dark Hole Abyss cannot fly.

(The Dark Hole Abyss then bashed Omi right in the head. And then it took the Rope of Light from Kimiko's tear filled hand and re-offered it to Kimiko.)

Kimiko: You want me to use the Rope of Light?

(It shook up and down meaning yes.)

Kimiko: Okay, Rope Of Light.

(Using it as a lasso she threw the Rope into the Dark Hole Abyss and yanked out Raimundo, which he landed with a thud.)

Kimiko: RAIMUNDO!

Omi: Raimundo!

Clay: Raimundo!

Raimundo: Whew, yeah it's me, in the flesh.

(Kimiko jumped and hugged him so hard his body ached.)

Clay: Well I'll be a ten legged goat with antlers. How in tar nation did you get out of there?

Omi: Yes, the Spirit said you were dead as a window screw.

Raimundo: Okay...

(Going to a flashback scene. Raimundo was falling with the Beast.)

Narration Raimundo: When I chopped that tree so I could kill the Beast, I took out the Dark Hole Abyss...

Raimundo: Dark Hole Abyss!

Narration Raimundo: ...and sealed myself inside it, keeping myself safe from the raging river, while the beast got killed.

(Getting back out of the flashback.)

Raimundo: I knew what I was doing. I knew I couldn't leave you bums to do those challenges, so I did that to keep myself unharmed. Besides, did you really think I was gonna give up my own life to beat a knucklehead like that thing.

Omi: But how was the Dark Hole Abyss able to fly?

Raimundo: Omi, YOU were the one who taught me it. Remember, physical can't leave the Dark Hole Abyss, but elemental can. I used my wind powers to lift me up, oh and sorry for bashing you when I was still sealed.

Omi: That is okay, I am just glad you are not dead.

(The Spirit was still there.)

Spirit: An impressive display of courage. You have outstandingly passed.

(The Spirit took them back to the Camp.)

Spirit: The fourth challenge will begin in 24 hours.

(Kimiko noticed the wound the beast gave him before he knocked off the log.)

Kimiko: You want me to fix that wound up for you?

Raimundo: What? Nah, the Spirits'll probably pop round later to fix it up.

Clay: By the way, partner. We never said we were sorry.

Raimundo: Sorry, what for? Watching me fall off the edge?

Kimiko: I think it's because of what he done the past couple of days. Y'know, the spraying with the Laughter of Din, the making fun of you and laughing.

Omi: Yes, so we are all sorry.

Raimundo: Don't sweat it. But you can make it up to me.

Kimiko: How?

Raimundo: Laughter of Din!

(The Shen Gong Wu emitted the white mist and Omi, Kimiko and Clay started laughing uncontrollably.)

Raimundo: There. Now we're even.

(The following night, Raimundo began to feel the cut on his chest die down. Obviously the Spirits have healed it. Clay had returned from the river with more fish and water. Omi had got back from the wild parts of the forest with more fruit. Kimiko had stayed behind as she was complaining of a sore stomach from the fish and fruit, and when she seen the new fish and fruit, she nearly puked.)

Clay: Y'know, I never thought I'd be saying this, but the fish sure is growing stale to mah taste.

Omi: I am thinking the same. Fish is good on rare occasions, but not everyday.

Kimiko: Not to mention giving me bad stomach pains.

(Raimundo heard the conversation and joined in.)

Raimundo: Actually I have just the cure.

Kimiko: How?

Raimundo: Kimiko, pass me over the Rope of Light.

(Kimiko threw him the Rope of Light. He then took out the Dark Hole Abyss.)

Raimundo: Rope of Light!

(The Rope went inside it and clawed a chunk of light, then when the light diminished a stalk of their favorite foods and drinks were left out on the floor. And to Kimiko's delight, medicine.

Clay: (Happily.) You low down lizard. How'd you get all these?

Raimundo: While I was topping-up on Wu I also brought some of these along into the Dark Hole Abyss. I didn't want to open 'em up unless there was a real emergency, but your getting hungry and Kimiko's sick.

Omi: You have done well, Raimundo. I could not ask for chicken rice even if I have to shout the entire forest down.

Kimiko: (Sipping some medicine.) Yeah, if you died, we would never have had this stuff.

Raimundo: Well it's a good thing I'm here.

(The Warriors took some of the food and left most of them back at the Dark Hole Abyss since they didn't want to waste it, but what they had was enough, Omi and Clay had filled their appetites and Kimiko was feeling better. After that they indulged themselves into games of poker, blackjack and other card games.)

Clay: Well ah reckon its high time ah hit the hay. 

(He collapsed and fell straight to sleep on the blankets.)

Raimundo: You should talk, yo weren't the one fighting a humungous beast thing, were you?

(Twenty games of poker later, Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo packed it in too. The following morning, Raimundo felt a drop of water on him. Then another. And strangely another.)

Raimundo: (Sleep talking.) Omi, use you're ... Wudai Neptune Water ... somewhere else.

(The continuous thuds of water on his face continued, and then a large amount washed in on him, waking him instantly.)

Raimundo: Yikes. (Shaking Kimiko.) Guys wake up. It's raining.

Kimiko: (Sleep-talking.) Well ...you know what they say ... if it rains ... go inside.

(Raimundo raised his eyebrow.)

Raimundo: Yo, Omi. Come on its raining.

Omi: (Sleep talking.) Er ... I do not ... see what can interrupt my ...lotus strike!

Raimundo: Er ... Clay?

Clay: Yeehaw! ... Gideyup little dogeys.

Raimundo: Knew that was a bad idea.

(Instead Raimundo had put up with the rain, wetting his hair and clothes, until the others all woke with a jolt.)

Kimiko: Yikes, it's raining.

Omi: Quick, find shelter.

Clay: Get a move on, dogeys.

Raimundo: Hate to say I told you so.

Omi: But you didn't warn us.

(Raimundo slapped his head. It was nine o' clock; the earliest Raimundo's ever been up. So they had to wait for four hours in the rain for the next challenge.)

Raimundo: And I thought they didn't call this place a rainforest.

(Three hours later, the rain died down and eventually stopped to reveal the sun.)

Clay: Well, that's our stash soaked.)

Raimundo: (Rinsing his t-shirt.) Kimiko, why not give this place a little dry up, will yah?

Kimiko: Will do. Wudai Mars Fire.

(She span like a tornado giving the camp heat and drying out the wet equipment.)

Omi: Well, another half an hour until they come. Anyone want some breakfast?

(They eat a full breakfast in less than a minute until the Spirit came. Until a red glow came.)

Spirit: Greetings, Warriors. We apologize for the rain. Grab my hand and I will take you to your next challenge.

(As they did so, they got used to the light-speed travel. And yet again, it was just another place surrounded in trees.)

Spirit: One of you must prove your courage.

Kimiko: So who should go? Rai's been up before, so who now?

Omi: Maybe I should go.

Clay: Yah sure little partner? Proving your courage isn't exactly roasting up chickens.

Omi: I will be fine. Alright Spirit, I am ready for whatever you can toss at me.

Raimundo: Whatever you can throw at me.

Spirit: Your task is simple. To prove you are courageous, you must stand up to your fears.

Kimiko: Bad move.

(In the distance they heard footsteps, Omi's heart begin to sink as the footsteps got louder and louder. When Omi seen what he had to face, his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. A giant squirrel.)

Raimundo: Don't be afraid of it, Omi! 

Kimiko: Just imagine it's a really big teddy bear!

(But Omi was paralyzed with fear as the squirrel approached him even further.)

Raimundo: We gotta get him outta there!

(As Raimundo tried to run for Omi, Clay caught him.)

Clay: No! You can't do that partner!

Kimiko: He's right; if you interfere the Spirit will take your soul!

(Omi was still frozen in fear. Not knowing how to conquer his fear.)

Kimiko: Omi, snap out of it!

(The squirrel roared in front of Omi. He began to think quickly then remembered his incident when going for the Bird Of Paradise, as his weakness nearly got the others killed. Omi broke his paralysis and went to defensive stance.)

Omi: Fearsome squirrel, I shall not stand by and watch you defeat me.

Clay: Yeah, way to go partner.

(The squirrel made a swipe for Omi, but he jumped behind it.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(The Squirrel became frozen and Omi threw it up in the air.)

Omi: Tornado Strike!

(He span around and hit the frozen squirrel causing it to shatter to a thousand pieces.)

Spirit: You have done well, Omi. You have conquered your fears, and you have passed the test.

Kimiko: Way to go, Omi!

(Omi gave a big happy smile when they returned to camp.)

Spirit: The fifth challenge will begin in 24 hours.

(The Spirit disappeared. Later that afternoon, Clay decided to go hunting, he returned with two rabbits and a fox.)

Clay: Well, ah think that should be enough.

Kimiko: Enough for what?

Clay: Ter cook my rabbit stew, silly. You might wanna look away, this can make you hurl, if in the right hands.

(The others went to training to prepare themselves for the next challenge. Omi was in the river practicing his water techniques. Raimundo and Kimiko were fighting it out with their elements, and so far Kimiko was winning. Until Kimiko slashed Raimundo right in the cheek with her fire powers.)

Raimundo: Ouch.

Kimiko: Oops. Sorry, Rai.

Raimundo: Don't sweat it. Omi! A little assistance?

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(Omi splashed water on the wound that froze instantly.)

Raimundo: Thanks, dude!

(They continued to train until Clay shouted them back. He had cooked the rabbit stew perfectly. He then poured each of them a bowl. But while they were enjoying the tasty dinner. An old enemy was close by. Hannibal Bean.)

Hannibal: Awww, how cute. The pesky monks are on a camping trip. Ah might as well sit bah 'n' watch the fun. No reason ter cause some evil.

(The Warriors went to sleep soundly that evening. And later the following day, the Spirit had come to take them to the fifth challenge. Hannibal was amazed by this.)

Hannibal: So, the young monks have gone 'n' grown up by takin' on the Eternal Spirits, eh?

(The Spirit had transported them to another part of the forest, Hannibal watching close-by.)

Spirit: We will test your quick thinking.

Raimundo: Yo Kimiko, why not you do this challenge? You haven't done one yet.

Kimiko: Okay if you're sure.

Hannibal: So, the little girl of fire is going up, eh? This outta be intersting.

(The Spirit gave a loud whistle, and rumbling came from inside the woods, and a huge spinning wheel sort of thing was rolling very fast for them. And hit Kimiko that made her collide with the others.)

Spirit: Your task is simple. While this creature is rolling, you must stop it in its tracks.

Hannibal: (Bringing out a bag of popcorn and a drink.) Hehehe, the girl doesn't stand a monkey's chance.

Kimiko: Okay, bring it on.

(The creature rolled again, but Kimiko missed it. It circled around the forest and came back again, but Kimiko avoided it again.)

Kimiko: How am I meant to stop this thing?

(She jumped high onto one of the trees and waited for the thing to come. Once it did, she grabbed a vine and swung towards it.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She made her feet into a fire arrow, and was about to strike it. But when she kicked the creature she jumped back, massaging her foot.)

Kimiko: Ouch, that thing's rock solid.

(She jumped out of the road from another of the creatures rolling attacks.)

Kimiko: Too fast and rock solid. How can I beat it? Okay there testing my quick thinking, so ... 

(She avoided another attack.)

Kimiko: ... Maybe I should attack while it's coming for me.

(Kimiko watched the creature circle the forest until it darted towards her.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She blasted the creature while it was still in motion. It span persistently towards her as she desperately increased her fire powers to stop it. But the creature was too much and broke through Kimiko's inferno and narrowly missed her.)

Raimundo: Oh, she was close that time!

(But because of Kimiko's intense heat she fired at the creature, it was now lighting anything it touched on fire.)

Kimiko: Not good.

(She jumped to Omi.)

Kimiko: Omi, pass me the Orb.

(Without hesitation he gave her the Orb.)

Kimiko: Orb of Tornami!

(The Shen Gong Wu unleashed a blast of water that burned out the flames. Then the creature span towards her. The flaming wheel, ready to burn her alive. But without a second thought. She aimed the Orb of Tornami waves at it, and as the heat evaporated the creature slowed down, making a rusty sound, and it stopped and fell to the ground.)

Clay: What in tar nation. How'd you do it, Kimiko?

Kimiko: (Spinning the orb on her finger.) When hot metal cools down, it hardens up. (Tapping the creature's surface.) I wasn't kidding when I said it was rock solid.

(The Spirit floated over and smiled.)

Spirit: Very good, Kimiko Tohomiko. You have proved your cunning and have passed your test.

(Back at the Camp, Kimiko had nursed a bad burn on her arm on the last challenge. And Hannibal had seen the whole challenge.)

Hannibal: A nice display of brains. For a girl. Hehehe. Hm, ah still have the Moby Morpher. Maybe I should give the young monks a little scare. Moby Morpher!

(Later on, Omi had got up from resting, which didn't sound right to Clay.)

Clay: You okay, little partner?

Omi: I am sensing a presence in camp.

Raimundo: Like what? Another Spirit?

Omi: No, one more evil.

Clay: Well, try 'n' keep your robes on while ah fetch some water.

Omi: Yes, I shall keep my eyes open for any evil.

Kimiko: 'Kay, did he just combine keep your eyes peeled with keep your ears open?

Raimundo: Maybe.

(Omi had jumped up towards the trees to keep a lookout.)

Raimundo: I say it's just his imagination.

(Raimundo had gone for a snooze, he was dreaming that he had completed the final challenge and had earned the prize from the spirits. Until Kimiko had pushed him in his dreams, which woke him up instantly.)

Raimundo: Hey Kimiko? What gives?

(Kimiko had been on the spot Raimundo was sleeping and holding back a fully grown leopard. Kimiko had pushed Raimundo out of the road to save him from the leopard from pouncing on him.)

Kimiko: Ugh, go get Omi and Clay! Hurry!

(But Omi and Clay had joined the fray already, kicking the leopard away from Kimiko's grasp.)

Omi: Show yourself, Hannibal Bean!

(The leopard then gave a wide smile and started to talk.)

Leopard: You got it! Moby Morpher!

(The leopard transformed back into its real form Hannibal Bean.)

Hannibal: Very smart, young Warriors. Hehehe.

(But at that moment before Hannibal could morph into something else, a blinding light hit him, knocking him away.)

Hannibal: Alright, who's the wise guy?

(Seven lights came down from the trees; the Spirits had come to aid in defeating Hannibal.)

Garuna: Give up your evil ways Hannibal Roy Bean.

Hannibal: Now why would ah wanna do that?

Garuna: If you do not surrender, we will be forced to fight.

Hannibal: Bring it on! Moby Morpher!

(He morphed into a bigger form.)

Garuna: So be it.

(One of the other Spirits floated up and kicked Hannibal right in the stomach, making him fly back onto one of the trees. Hannibal then charged at the Spirit, but she did a back flip tossing him away. But he shrunk down and the Ying-Ying Bird caught him.)

Hannibal: You have not seen the last of Hannibal Roy Bean! Not even you pesky Warriors!

(He flew off.)

Kimiko: Whoa, that was amazing! Was she the strongest?

Garuna: Actually, Kimiko Tohomiko, she is one of the least strongest of our group.

(The Warriors gasped at this.)

Clay: But with those fighting skills, you can possibly take down Chase Young.

Garuna: Our powers do not extend up to Chase Young's. Even I cannot combat him. Now, get some rest, your challenge grows nearer every second.

(The Spirits flew off.)

Omi: Quite an amazing display of strength.

Raimundo: Well come on, you heard the Spirits, time for sleep.

(Kimiko gave him a look for about a second, and then Raimundo remembered.)

Raimundo: And thank you, Kimiko. For saving my inferior life from the hands of Hannibal Bean.

Kimiko:(happily) The pleasure's all mine.

(Later that afternoon, the Spirit was ready to take them to the sixth challenge. And as usual, the Spirit transported them to a different part of the forest.)

Spirit: In this challenge, we will test your cunning.

(The Warriors gathered into a huddle.)

Raimundo: Who should go? I know I'm street-smart but not cunning.

Clay: Maybe ah should go, partner. Ah do have a few tricks up mah sleeve.

Omi: But you do not have any sleeves.

Kimiko: It's an expression, Omi.

(Clay walked up to the Spirit.)

Clay: Okay, a'm ready.

Spirit: In order to pass the test, you need to use cunning to grab this statue from my hand.

(She revealed a mini-statue of one of the Spirits.)

Clay: Mighty fine by me.

(Clay started doing focusing techniques. Then he jumped up to one of the trees and pulled out his lasso, and with it he tried to grab the statue, but the Spirit moved her hand out of the road.)

Clay: Wise guy, huh? Tongue of Saiping. Animals of the forest, help me claim the statue.

(The forest animals came from trees, bushes, burrows and rivers alike to grab the statue, but they didn't grab it. But Clay was using the animals as a distraction so he could grab it. But the Spirit kicked his right in the stomach, which tossed him straight back to the others.)

Raimundo: Hey, that was a cheap shot!

Spirit: We do not lay down the rules, Clay Bailey can do whatever he likes to grab the statue as long as it involves cunning. That attack was my cunning.

Clay: Fine, you want cunning, a'll give you cunning. Laughter of Din.

(The white mist hit the Spirit on contact, and just like Raimundo, she started to laugh uncontrollably. Clay then did his part and ran up and grabbed the statue from her grasp.)

Kimiko: Considering she's a Spirit, I was expecting her to do something, amazing, like get back up in the last second and cheap shot Clay again.

Clay: Ah reckon yah better get 'er outta that state, little partner.

Omi: Orb of Tornami!

(The water hit the Spirit, clearing her from her laughing state.)

Spirit: Well, your cunning is very good. I see you have brought the correct Shen Gong Wu for the quest.

(Back at camp, Raimundo was teasing Kimiko about the last words the Spirit said.)

Raimundo: So, the Laughter of Din was a waste of a Shen Gong Wu, huh?

Kimiko: If I knew one of the challenges were gonna be about cunning, then no.

Clay: Well, yah did well in picking the right Shen Gong Wu partner.

Omi: Yes, and we now have completed six challenges, and that leaves one more.

(The seventh challenge is about to start, this time, Garuna has lead the Warriors to their final test.)

Garuna: In this challenge, one is not required to do this challenge, but two of you. And in this challenge, we will examine your teamwork.

(The Warriors gathered into their huddle.)

Clay: You heard 'er, two of us.

Raimundo: Okay, it should be the first two that had the least amount of challenges.

Clay: Ah rattled up the Strength challenge, Omi done the Tiger Instincts one, you did the Luck one, Omi did the Courage.

Kimiko: Sorry, Omi. You're not in this one.

Omi: That is perfectly understandable.

Clay: Kimiko did the Quick-thinking one. 'N' ah rattled up the last one which was Cunning.

Raimundo: That leaves me and Kimiko to do this challenge?

Clay: Looks like it.

(Kimiko and Raimundo walked over to the Spirit.)

Clay: Oh and Rai!

Raimundo: Yeah?

Clay: Don't do a noble act and sacrifice yourself, 'kay?

Raimundo; I'll keep that in mind.

Kimiko: Okay Garuna, we're ready.

Garuna: In this test, you will have to defeat my elite fighting team using teamwork.

Raimundo: Right on. Where's this elite fighting team?

(Garuna snapped her fingers and two strange figures came from nowhere. One was a tall muscular human-shaped creature, the other another human shaped creature only light and petite.)

Creatures: (Doing an unusual dance.) We are the elite fighting team of Garuna, leader of the Spirits. Introducing (Doing a strange dance that finishes with the small one pointing at the bigger one.) Marona! And also introducing (Doing the same dance only the bigger one pointing to the smaller one.) Anoram! And we are the ones who will defeat you in combat!

(Raimundo and Kimiko stared at them blankly.)

Raimundo: Er... Is this the Elite Fighting Team? Or the Elite Dancing Team?

Kimiko: I know the one I'll go for.

Raimundo: Come on, let's get this over with! Wudai Star Wind!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(The two blasts combined, then the two creatures did another dance, but it resulted in the both of them getting hit directly by the fire and wind blasts.)

Kimiko: Come on, clowns. This is too easy.

Marona: You would like to see the ancient battle techniques of the Elite Fighting Team?

Raimundo: We would if you would just cut to the chase!

Anoram: Very well, delinquent child. Prepare to feel our wrath!

(They pressed their hands together and formed a ball on both hands and charged for Raimundo and Kimiko. And the Fighting team attempted to punch the two Warriors.)

Kimiko: Wudai Fire Shield!

(A huge explosion, blasted through the entire forest, sending shockwaves that made Omi and Clay lose balance. But when the smoke cleared, Raimundo and Kimiko were still standing.)

Raimundo: Whew, good call. What say we finish off these goons with our secret weapon?

Kimiko: Raimundo and Kimiko's Fire and Wind Ultrablast?

Raimundo: That's the one.

Kimiko: I'm in!

Both: Raimundo and Kimiko's Fire and Wind Ultrablast!

(Raimundo and Kimiko joined hands together and span extremely fast. A red and blue glow started to shine within them and focused into one big blast and fired directly at the Elite Fighting Team. They were no match for it and got flown back from it. Raimundo and Kimiko stopped.)

Garuna: Congratulations, Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko. You have completed the seventh challenge. And congratulations to all of you for completing the seven challenges we have set for you.

Clay: So, aren't you supposed to reward us or something?

Garuna: First answer me this. What did you think of the challenges?

Raimundo: Is this some sorta trick question?

Garuna: No, just for curiosity.

Omi: Well, my fear was a worthy foe, but I feel the challenges were too easy.

Clay: Gotta agree with the little feller. Sure Rai almost got killed, but he said he knew what he was doin'.

Raimundo: Yeah, I was kinda expecting to actually face you guys.

Garuna: Then will you do us one final challenge?

All: What!

Garuna: Fight us, all four of you.

(The six other Spirits came and joined bodies, to create a giant scorpion-like creature that was standing on its hind legs. The Warriors went into their huddle again.)

Clay: What do those snakes think there doin'!

Kimiko: Yeah, the weakest took on Hannibal Bean like if he was a piece of toilet paper, what chance have we got on all seven joined together?

Spirits: Actually, we weren't asking for you to fight!

(The Spirits swung their clawed hand at them but all of them dodged it. And took refuge on separate trees.)

Clay: That's the thing a hate 'bout you lot, full of cheap shots!

(The Spirits had stomped the ground causing huge shockwaves. Kimiko lost her balance and fell off it, and falling into the grasp of the Spirits.)

Clay: Hold on, little lady!

(He grabbed a vine and swung to kick the Spirits in the head. But the Spirits had kicked Clay first. The kick was so intense that he went flying for miles, and cutting down trees whenever he collided with one.)

Kimiko: Clay!

Raimundo: You'll pay for that!

(He took out something from beneath his shirt. It was the Blade of the Nebula, his Wudai Weapon.)

Raimundo: Blade of the Nebula!

(It struck the Spirits directly, losing their grip on Kimiko, which Raimundo caught her in his arms.)

Kimiko: Where'd you get your Wudai Weapon!

Raimundo: I stashed it in the Dark Hole Abyss, along with your Wudai Weapons and more Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: You sly fox.

Omi: Quickly, hand me my Wudai Weapon, if you please.

Raimundo: Sure thing, Rope of Light.

(The Dark Hole Abyss coughed up the Shimo Staff and the Arrow Sparrow.)

Omi: I will distract the beast. Can you two do another one of those attacks?

Kimiko: Sorry Omi. Raimundo and Kimiko's Fire and Wind Ultrablast only works once every 24 hours.

Omi: Please, do your best to conjure another one, it's our only chance. Shimo Staff!

(The Wudai Weapon turned into a shield and sword, which he started fighting the Spirits.)

Kimiko: Maybe our Wudai Weapons can help?

Raimundo: We gotta try something.

Both: Raimundo and Kimiko's Fire and Wind Ultrablast!

(They span incredibly fast again.)

Kimiko: Arrow Sparrow!

Raimundo: Blade of the Nebula!

(The two blasts combined as one. and fired it at the Spirits. But the Spirits pushed Omi away and caught the blasts and fired it straight back at the two. Both of them collapsed because of the intense strength of the blast.)

Omi: No!

Spirits: Their attack was adequate. But their control was poor.

(Just before Omi had completely lost hope, with three of his comrades unconscious. He could feel an irresistible feeling. Like someone has given him a large amount of power. He stood in a defensive stance.)

Omi: Fearsome Eternal Spirits, prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!

(The Spirits nonetheless attacked with the shelled claws, Omi easily grabbed hold of them like they were feathers. He then simply kicked the Spirits right in the stomach, which blasted them back. The Spirit then attempted to sting Omi with its poisonous tail. But Omi easily dodges them. He then prepared for another attack.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He turned into a massive blast of water and charged at the Spirits and lunged through their body. Causing the Spirits to disintegrate into tiny atoms. Omi who had wasted too much power in that last attack, collapsed with the rest of the Warriors. Then atop a tree was none other than Chase Young, who had disappeared in his purple smoke. The next thing Omi knew, someone threw a bucket of ice cold water all over him, which regained his consciousness. It was Dojo, with the others back in their Xiaolin robes and Wudai Warrior sashes, and each wearing a lot of bandages all over them.)

Dojo: Told yer that would get him up.

Omi: Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay? What are we doing back at the temple?

Kimiko: You won't believe it...

(Going back to a flashback sequence.)

Narration Kimiko: When you beat that big monster thing, Master Fung asked Master Monk Guan to find us and bring us back.

(Showing Master Monk Guan and Samapara riding the Silver Manta Ray and lifting the unconscious Warriors into it. Then returned to the present.)

Kimiko: Master Fung has something to say.

(Master Fung entered with a happy look about him.)

Master Fung: Congratulations in defeating the seven challenges, or should I say eight.

Omi: But one thing troubles me, what is the great prize?

Master Fung: It was given to you when you completed one task. You discovered them while facing the challenges.

Clay: But then that would mean only one per prize. Y'know, I get strength and cunning. Rai gets luck and teamwork with Kimiko...

Master Fung: Not so, they were given to all of you.

(The Warriors then gave one big Hi-5.)


	17. Omi Virus

**Omi Virus**

(Dojo is yet again taking the monks to their next Shen Gong Wu.)

Dojo: It's called the Pyramid of Panjosa.

(Raimundo opened the scroll to see what the Pyramid of Panjosa looked like.)

Raimundo: Lemme guess, it's got something to do with Egyptians?

Dojo: Too obvious.

Kimiko: Let's see, it can make the enemy think he's in a dizzy paradox sort of world of his own.

Dojo: Yeah, upside down stairs, office desks on the walls, even yourself walking in spirals.

Clay: Ew, can we knock off the upside down talk, I'm feeling kinda queasy.

(They arrived at a cave, which looked kind of ancient.)

Dojo: Not to worry, kids. We won't be going in that ... creepy looking cave.

Clay: So where is it?

Dojo: I think it's along that forest there.

Raimundo: Don't mention forests. We already had enough forests for one lifetime.

(The Warriors split up, looking around in the peaceful looking forest. Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko nonetheless kept their guard up.)

Omi: Maybe it is behind this bush!

(He looked behind the bush to find nothing. He then heard a noise coming from the cave ahead.)

Dojo: Hey kid. You okay?

Omi: I believe everything is ... look, I think I have found the Pyramid Of Panjosa!

(This drew out Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo. Omi took a deep breath and entered the cave, it was dark, but he could see a glow in the middle. It was the Pyramid Of Panjosa.)

Omi: I have found it!

(But then before he could grab the Pyramid, a cloud of green gas hissed at Omi, he breathed in a tiny part. And while holding his breath he grabbed the Pyramid and ran to the exit of the cave and collapsed. Kimiko had spotted him with the Pyramid and helped him up.)

Kimiko: Omi, you okay?

Omi: Yes, Kimiko. Now that I have the Pyramid Of Panjosa.

Dojo: That's why I never said to enter the cave you nitwit, you coulda got yourself killed, and Master Fung would be having stir fry Dojo when he found out.

Omi: But I am not dead, I can prove it.

(He stood on his head and span on it and got back up.)

Dojo: Okay, whatever. Hop on.

(The Warriors boarded Dojo and flew back to the Temple. Hannibal Bean had been watching the Temple when the Warriors returned with the Pyramid Of Panjosa.)

Hannibal: The young monks grow stronger bah the day. Ah might as well take this time to watch them train. No reason to cause some evil, hehehehe.

(Hannibal lay on the Ying-Ying Bird that disguised itself as just a plain sparrow. Master Fung had gathered the Warriors for another training session.)

Master Fung: Now that we are in possession of the Pyramid Of Panjosa, we are able to use it for training. Simply touch the Pyramid and we shall begin.

(They all touched it.)

Raimundo: Pyramid Of Panjosa!

(A bright light came from within and changed the entire temple into one big 3D maze. Plant pots were upside down. Most of the buildings were sideways. Raimundo almost puked with the dizziness.)

Master Fung: Your task is simple. Touch any body part while I am moving in the newly formed Temple. Begin.

(Raimundo jumped up onto one of the plant pots from above, but it came down on him, he jumped again to one of the walls that were horizontal, but he still fell like he was on a vertical wall.)

Kimiko: Got your back, Rai.

(Kimiko jumped onto one of the vertical walls and she walked up it perfectly, she ran up to the vertical wall Master Fung was on but he merely snapped his fingers and she fell down from the vertical wall like normal.)

Clay: Guess it's my go!

(He jumped up on one of the upside down buildings and ran along them like normal, he then used his lasso to grab Master Fung, but he jumped a little on the ground and missed. That was Omi's opportunity to grab him. He jumped up, Raimundo and Kimiko celebrating in his success, but he coughed half way and dropped and with a loud thud he banged into one of the horizontal walls and curled up. This not only grabbed Raimundo, Kimiko and Master Fung's attention, but Hannibal's as well.)

Master Fung: Omi?

(Omi coughed frantically.)

Kimiko: Omi!

(He coughed some more. Master Fung disabled the Pyramid Of Panjosa's effects and ran over to see him.)

Master Fung: What is the matter?

Raimundo: Yeah, you had him in the palm of your hands.

Omi: I Cough do not cough know.

Master Fung: Quickly, bring him inside.

(Hannibal saw what was going on.)

Hannibal: Interesting, I wonder what is wrong with the poor boy and right for me. Hahahhaha!

(Raimundo and Kimiko gently laid Omi down onto his bed.)

Master Fung: What are your symptoms?

Omi: Cough coughy.

Raimundo: Obviously.

Omi: Killing pain in my stomach, and weak strength.

Master Fung: Hm, two moments please.

(Master Fung headed towards the bookshelf and took out a book known as "Book of Magical Diseases and Viruses." Opening it, he flicked through the pages and opened it to one particular page.)

Master Fung: It is known as the Heylin Virus. An ancient disease when one comes into contact with its foul gases.

Clay: Wait, little partner. In that cave, were there any gases?

(Omi weakly nodded.)

Kimiko: So what does it do?

Master Fung: It is a living parasite that leeches away the victim's strength, if he is not treated immediately, he will die.

(The Warriors gasped.)

Kimiko: No! He can't!

Raimundo: There has to be a cure!

Master Fung: There is only one cure; there is an ancient chemical that kills the Heylin Virus on contact. Once Omi drinks this chemical, all his strength will be regained.

Clay: Then what're we waiting for partners? Let's go!

Dojo: Unfortunately, Clay. There is only one location for this ancient chemical, and that is in the Ying-Yang World.

Kimiko: Not good.

Clay: Well, we still have both Yo-Yos. So our chi is safe.

Raimundo: Maybe I should go alone.

Kimiko: What! What if you need help?

Raimundo: What help will I need from? The Chi Creature? He only goes after us if we steal his Chi. Jack? He doesn't have the Yo-Yos.

Master Fung: Very well. Bring as much Shen Gong Wu as possible. Omi's fate depends on you. 

(Raimundo went to the vault, bringing the Ying Yo-Yo, the Yang Yo-Yo, The Compass Pointer, the Fancy Feet, the Sword Of The Storm and the Eye Of Dashi.)

Raimundo: I'm ready.

Master Fung: Then make haste.

Kimiko: Rai, please be careful. Okay? If you can't get the chemical, don't sweat it.

Raimundo: I'll try my best.

(They waved goodbye.)

Raimundo: Ying-Yang Yo-Yo!

(The portal opened up and Raimundo walked into the parallel universe of the Ying-Yang World. But Hannibal seen all the Warriors had been discussing.)

Hannibal: Ah, the Heylin Virus. Ah cin remember last time ah seen that. Ying-Ying, it's time to set sail for the Ying-Yang World.

(The Ying-Yang World was just as it was, dark, cold and spooky.)

Raimundo: Well, time to find the chemical. Compass Pointer!

(The arrow span and it pointed east.)

Raimundo: Then east is where I'll go. Fancy Feet!

(He slipped on the sandals and ran as fast as lightning towards the direction of the Compass Pointer. Everything was just out of the ordinary in the Ying-Yang World, as Raimundo had to go past many twists and turns, such as a staircase that spiraled around and a living mirror land that Raimundo simply used his wind powers to pass. Until he could see a small shrine above. Like a blink of an eye, Raimundo raced for it, it was a golden sort of shrine, with fancy looking designs. And there in the middle was the chemical Master Fung told them about.)

Raimundo: Let's round this chemical up.

(But before he could approach, Hannibal Bean jumped out of nowhere in his big form.)

Raimundo: Hannibal Bean! What do you want with this medicine?

Hannibal: Oh nothing much, Raimundo. Only prevent Omi from getting better! I don't see any problems with that.

Raimundo: I see a few, in fact I see a whole sack full.

Hannibal: Well, you can always do something about it.

(Raimundo jumped up to Hannibal but he flipped him back, hitting the pedestal which the chemical stood. The phial shook and fell off. Raimundo dived to get it and fell on the palm of his hands.)

Raimundo: Whew.

(Hannibal jumped up, and Raimundo avoided a stomp from him.)

Hannibal: Moby Morpher!

(He grew six long arms. And with it he whacked Raimundo about, who was trying desperately to keep the phial safe. When Hannibal stopped his assault, the phial was still unharmed.)

Raimundo: Playing rough, huh? Eye Of Dashi!

(The lightning blast came for Hannibal Bean, but he simply caught the blast and threw it back at Raimundo. It hit him hard on the shoulder, and the force was so bad, he threw the phial high in the air.)

Raimundo: Noo!

(The phial span in mid-air, Hannibal jumped up to grab it. Raimundo too jumped up to grab it. But Hannibal head butted him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground and making the phial fall into the possession of Hannibal. And without a second thought. Hannibal threw the phial to the ground and shattered it. The chemical dissolving the ground which I was spilt on.)

Hannibal: Oops, it must have slipped out of my hands. Ahahahahahahahahaha!

(Omi kept coughing violently, Kimiko felt his hands, and they were ice cold.)

Kimiko: Hold on, Omi.

Omi: Cough Who me? I am fine, Kimiko. Cough Do not worry about me.

Clay: Just hold on a little more, partner.

(Then a black portal came from nowhere, and Raimundo fell from it. Tears running down his face, and clutching the grass.)

Kimiko: Rai, what happened!

Raimundo: I couldn't do it! I had it, in my hands. Then Hannibal Bean came. And shattered it. He shattered it! Omi, please forgive me!

Kimiko: Rai, it's okay. You did your best.

Raimundo: But what are we gonna do now! We can't leave Omi to die, we can't!

(Master Fung came out.)

Master Fung: With the chemical now gone forever, there is but only one solution remaining.

Raimundo: How!

Master Fung: It will require...

(Dojo had taken Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay to the one place they would dread to go. Chase Young's Lair.)

Kimiko: I dunno about this. I'm not even sure he would let us use it.

Raimundo: We need to try anything to help Omi. And I'll try even this.

(They knocked on the door and a blue light came from nowhere and took the four to Chase Young's throne room. And sitting on the throne was Chase himself.)

Chase: What is the purpose of your visit?

Kimiko: We have come to ask for help.

Chase: With what?

Kimiko: Omi's infected with the Heylin Virus, and we need you to get a cure.

Chase: The only known cure is in the Ying-Yang World. 

Clay: Figures. Well we tried.

(Raimundo grabbed Clay by his scarf.)

Raimundo: I have a better idea. Chase, would it be okay to borrow the Eagle Scope?

Chase: (Angrily.) What!

Raimundo: So we can use the Fountain Of Hue to help find a cure.

Chase: As far as I can see it is a petty excuse to seek a way to destroy evil. I will need proof, Kimiko step forward.

(Kimiko approached Chase's throne, then he placed a hand on top of Kimiko's head and closed his eyes. Then removed it. At first he gave a little shake and continued.)

Chase: Surely, Omi is very weak. He does not have any time left before the Heylin Virus kills him. Very well, you may use the Eagle Scope, but I shall use it too.

Raimundo: Wait, you have the Reversing Mirror ... 

(Chase knew already what Raimundo was implying, and threw him the Reversing Mirror.)

Chase: We may begin when ready.

(Kimiko took out the Fountain Of Hue, and Chase took out the Eagle Scope.)

Kimiko: Rai, use the Mind reader Conch to make sure he's not doing anything else suspicious.

Raimundo: Oh, right.

Kimiko and Chase: Fountain Of Hue!

(The Shen Gong Wu circled in the air.)

Kimiko and Chase: Eagle Scope!

(They were both surrounded by a huge dome. Kimiko focusing on the one question inside her head: "How can we cure the Heylin Virus?" Then it seemed like Kimiko was growing smarter.)

Kimiko and Chase: Besides the effects of the cure in the Ying-Yang World, there is a Shen Gong Wu known as the Necklace of Haranchi, it can cure any illness including the Heylin Virus.

(The dome vanished and Kimiko reunited with the others.)

Raimundo: He was clean; he was trying to find the cure too.

Chase: Now that you know, make haste in curing Omi.

(The blue light took Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo out to the gates. And without warning, Dojo started shaking.)

Dojo: The Necklace Of Haranchi just revealed itself!

(While Dojo flew off with the three Warriors, The Ying-Ying Bird and Hannibal Bean closely followed.)

Dojo: Just like Kimiko said, (Kimiko opening the scroll.) the wearer can eliminate all diseases that he or she has been infected by.

Kimiko: Including the Heylin Virus. Just take us to it, and get it back to Omi, and everything will be hunky-dory.

Dojo: Hm, hm.

Clay: Ah reckon yah better hurry it up.

Raimundo: Yah, Omi doesn't have long.

Dojo: I would if I could, but can't. So shut it! Hm, aha here it is.

(They arrived at a cliffside, and walked a few paces to see the Necklace Of Haranchi, glittering in the sunlight.)

Raimundo: Come on, we got no time to lose.

(Raimundo ran to the Necklace, and then the Ying-Ying Bird swooped down and dropped Hannibal Bean onto the Necklace along with Raimundo.)

Hannibal: Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Raimundo: Alright, and I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare.

Hannibal: Awrite, your Pyramid Of Panjosa and Creature Within for my Tangle Web Comb and Arm Of Goro.

Raimundo: (Confused.) How did you get those Wu? Chase was the one who stole them.

Hannibal: Me 'n' Wuya are still very close.

Raimundo: Okay, I accept. The game is first to find the Necklace Of Haranchi in the cliff wins.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The cliff started to morph into a jumble of floating rocks. Raimundo and Hannibal jumped to one.)

Both: Gong Yi Tenpi!

Hannibal: Tangle Web Comb!

(He used it to swing himself from rock to rock, keeping a close eye on the Necklace Of Haranchi. Raimundo was jumping between rocks, blowing any rocks out of the road to find it.)

Hannibal: Time for a change in tactics. Arm Of Goro!

(He grew a second pair of arms and started smashing his way threw the rocks. One flew up and hit Raimundo in the shoulder.)

Raimundo: Playing rough, huh? Pyramid Of Panjosa!

(The arena changed again, the rocks were in different positions, and there too was the Necklace Of Haranchi. But Hannibal wasn't going to let Raimundo get it.)

Hannibal: Tangle Web Comb!

(The strands caught Raimundo and started binding him up.)

Kimiko: No! Get outta there Rai!

Clay: If you lose now, the little partner's got no hope.

Raimundo: I can't lose! Creature Within!

(A blue glow engulfed him. and ripped through the strands as he transformed into his golden eagle form with a loud eagle screech. And he charged up to Hannibal and destroyed the rock he was standing on, making him fall on a lower rock. He then transformed back to human, and raced with all his speed to the Necklace Of Haranchi and grabbed it, ending the showdown.)

Kimiko: (Hugging Raimundo tightly.) Way to go, Rai!

(Hannibal flew up on the Ying-Ying Bird.)

Hannibal: You may have got the Necklace Of Haranchi, but your friend is still doomed. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Dojo: Well come on, we need to get back to the temple and cure Omi, fast!

Raimundo: I got a better idea, why not I use the Creature Within to get the Necklace Of Haranchi back to Omi; I'll travel much faster than Dojo.

Dojo: (Sarcastically.) Thank you very much!

Raimundo: Compass Pointer.

(The Shen Gong Wu pointed south, so that was where the Xiaolin Temple was. Raimundo slid the Necklace over his head.)

Kimiko: Omi doesn't have a lot of time left; get the Necklace to him fast. Now go, go!

Raimundo: Creature Within!

(Transforming into his golden eagle form he raced south.)

Kimiko: Good luck.

(Back at the Temple, Omi was not doing too good, his coughing became a lot worse, and he was clutching his heart frantically.)

Omi: (Weakly.) Raimundo, please hurry.

(Back at Eagle-Raimundo, he was traveling a lot faster than Dojo; the mountains ran like a raging river, unlike what Dojo had to offer on his slow dragon ride. He had passed the mountains that the Xiaolin Temple was in, and there it was. He quickly flew over to the grounds and transformed back into a human and raced over to Omi's room.)

Raimundo: Omi! Master Fung! I got it, I got the cure! Did I make it!

(Master Fung was bent over Omi's side, the rhythm of coughing of Omi stopped, and the senseless breathing has also stopped too. Master Fung had raised his head and shook it slowly. Raimundo couldn't believe it. He was too late, Omi, the Wudai Warrior of water, is dead.)

Raimundo: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I'm too late! 

Master Fung: It was not your fault, Raimundo. The Heylin Virus had evolved and killed Omi faster.

(Then a cloud of green gas came from Omi's mouth, and landed straight on the floor, and morphed into a green sort of lizard thing.)

Raimundo: Whoa! Omi's breath has life of its own?

Master Fung: It is the Heylin Virus, which is what it truly looks like once it's drained enough strength from its victim.

(The virus looked up and stared at Raimundo.)

Virus: I'm afraid you are too late. I have drained all strength from your friend.

Raimundo: GRRRRR! I won't let you get away with this! ARRGHH!

(He jumped up to kick him, but he avoided it with ease. It then kicked Raimundo straight through the roof, and landed out in the grounds. They both went to defensive stance. It then charged for Raimundo, and then kicked him right in the side. He went flying back, right onto the wall.)

Raimundo: That's Omi's attack style!

Virus: Hehehehe! That's right! That's not all I have up my shirt.

(Raimundo was stunned.)

Raimundo: Shirt? You haven't just absorbed Omi's attack patterns and abilities; you've also absorbed his personality. And it's up my sleeve dufus.

Virus: That too! Wudai Neptune Water!

(He shot out a blast of water.)

Raimundo: You dweeb, if you really know everything about Omi, you should know his attacks got noting on me! Wudai Star Wind!

(He span in a tornado fashion that sucked up all the water.)

Virus: Hehehe, very good.

(At that moment, Dojo, Kimiko and Clay flew in. When Kimiko seen the Virus, she let out a little squeal.)

Raimundo: What took you so long?

Clay: Dojo had to go to the bathroom. And ah take it this is the Heylin Virus?

Raimundo: Yeah, if we kill this thing, we save Omi. And I got an idea how.

(They gathered into a huddle.)

Raimundo: Okay, that thing's not only absorbed Omi's strength, it also absorbed his personality.

Kimiko: Wait, how do you know?

Raimundo: He got slang wrong.

Clay: That'll explain a lot.

Raimundo: Okay, if that's right, he'll have Omi's fears, Kimiko I need you to round up as much squirrels as possible, got it?

Kimiko: Got it.

Raimundo: Clay, the Virus won't let Kimiko get the squirrels, I need you to distract it while Kimiko rounds up the squirrels. I'll take over when Kimiko gets them.

Clay: Okay, partner.

(They put there hands in the middle.)

All: For Omi!

(Kimiko immediately ran to the woods to gather the squirrels with the Tongue Of Saiping.)

Virus: No you don't!

Clay: Hoi, doggy. It's impolite to beat up a girl. How 'bout square-dancing with me!

(The Virus ran up to Clay and both started fighting. Over at Kimiko, she had gathered hundreds of little squirrels and all of them marched towards the Temple. They made it to the Temple just in time as the Virus had beaten up Clay. The Virus took one glance at the army of squirrels and started to cower in fear.)

Virus: ARRRGHH! Squirrels! Get them away from me!

(Raimundo jumped in.)

Raimundo: Hey, Virus. Over here!

(It took one glance at Raimundo and smiled happily.)

Virus: A refuge for Omi's fears and the powers of Raimundo will make me invincible! Ahahahaha!

(Without hesitation it ran up to Raimundo and went inside his mouth. He was now infected by the Virus, as he started coughing just like Omi.)

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Raimundo: Stay away! It's all part of the plan!

(He pulled out the Necklace Of Haramchi and put it over his neck.)

Raimundo: Necklace Of Haramchi!

(He started glowing bright purple. And all of them could hear the Heylin Virus screaming inside. When Raimundo stopped glowing, he was feeling better.)

Kimiko: You did it!

Raimundo: Not yet.

(He ran to Omi's bedside, he was still stone dead. Then Raimundo put a hand on his head, and Omi started glowing, then when he stopped, Omi's eyes began to widen. He was back to life.)

Omi: Ugh, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay? You saved me?

(They all gave him a hug.)

Clay: Yah really had us worried.

Kimiko: Yeah, we thought you really were dead.

Omi: Technically I was never dead. Just in a state when all of my powers were absorbed, until Raimundo gave them back.

Raimundo: Thanks, dude. But you have yourself to thank, if it weren't for your fear of squirrels, who knows what could've happened?

(The next day, Omi was back to training. Until purple vapor came from nowhere that often indicated the coming of Chase Young. And he appeared right in front of Omi.)

Omi: Chase Young! What are you doing here?

Chase: Well, I wanted to see how you were doing. I see you're healthy again.

Omi: All thanks to Raimundo.

Chase: You also have your friend Kimiko to thank, and me.

Omi: Why?

Chase: If it had not been for us two using the Fountain Of Hue and the Eagle Scope, they wouldn't have discovered the cure.

Omi: Kimiko used the Fountain Of Hue and the Eagle Scope?

Chase: Yes, Kimiko persuaded me to do it. Oh and tell her, when an evil Heylin magician reads her mind, tell her to keep her not-to-know information out of my head.

(He disappeared into his purple smoke and blew off against the wind.)

Omi: I wonder what the information he was talking about.


	18. Xiaolin Rivalry

**Xiaolin Rivalry**

(The Warriors are traveling across a wide valley in search of a new Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo was starting to get impatient.)

Raimundo: Come on, Dojo. How much longer to the new Wu?

Dojo: It'll take as long as it takes! Hm, hm.

Kimiko: Well can yah hurry it up? My feet are killing me.

Dojo: Shush! Hm, hm.

(He continued to sniff the ground until he fell into the river below.)

Clay: Whoa. Hold on, little dogey!

(He threw his lasso at Dojo which caught his neck, and all of them yanked him in.)

Dojo: Gee thanks, guys. That was a close one.

Omi: Is the Shen Gong Wu over onto the other side of the river?

Dojo: Close. It's in the river.

Omi: I am sure I will not take too long.

(He pulled out the Gills of Hamachi.)

Omi: Gills of Hamachi!

(He slowly turned into his fish form and dived straight into the river. He swam downwards to investigate the whereabouts of the Shen Gong Wu. Then he could see something glow amongst a pile of seaweed. He swam past the seaweed and it was right there. He swiped it and went straight up to reveal the Shen Gong Wu to the others.)

Dojo: Ah, the Wheel of Jagora. This Wu can release a flurry of fireworks that can either attack your opponent, or cause quite a good diversion.

(They heard the bushes rustling behind them.)

Kimiko: Hello?

Raimundo: Er ... show yourself?

(But they were interrupted by Jack Spicer who was on top of the Valley cliff, with new robots.)

Jack: Say 'ello to my Kanga-Bots.

(Almost five dozen kangaroo type robots appeared from behind Jack.)

Omi: 'ello.

(Raimundo slapped him on the head.)

Jack: Kanga-Bots. Attack!

(The mass pile of robots hopped towards them, Raimundo decided to take on the first lot, but he gets kicked back.)

Raimundo: Playing rough, huh?

(Kimiko got his back and used the Arrow Sparrow to destroy a bunch. But then one of the Kanga-Bots fired a bomb from it's pouch, and when came into contact with Kimiko, it exploded, causing some serious damage.)

Omi: That was not called for!

Clay: That's called a cheap shot, little partner!

Omi: Bracelet of Fate!

(He rewinded time up to when the Kanga-Bot was about to fire the bomb.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He fired an icicle that blew up the bomb at the nick of time before Kimiko could get hurt.)

Raimundo: They're way too much for us!

Jack: Surrender the Wheel of Jagora and your free.

Omi: Never!

Warriors: Wudai Orion Formation!

(Clay kicked the ground which flipped up a bunch of Kanga-Bots. And Kimiko fired a fireball at that bunch and destroyed them all. Raimundo used his wind powers to blow the Kanga-bots upwards and Omi used his ice powers to shoot all of them down. But then four teenage-looking people jumped from nowhere and started pulverizing the Kanga-Bots until there were none left. The Warriors were confused, and so was Jack.)

Jack: Whoa, whoa whoa! Who are these dork patrol!

Omi: I do not know. But you better leave at once. This could get really bad looking.

Kimiko: This could get ugly, Omi.

(Jack immediately flew off like a little sissy girl.)

Raimundo: Okay enough dark and mysterious. Who are you guys!

(They ripped off their cloaks. Until the Warriors were astonished as what they seen. Those people had the exact same Xiaolin clothes as them. Red gown, white trousers, even light blue sashes. There were two boys and two girls. The shorter, more muscular boy stepped forward.)

Boy: Greetings, Xiaolin Warriors. I am Ken, leader of the Xiaolin Warriors.

Clay: Hold up there, partner. You can't be leader of us, cus' one of us is gonna be leader soon.

Ken: I wasn't talking about your inferior group, cow for brains!

Raimundo: Hey you mess with the cowboy; you mess with all of us.

Omi: So what do you mean by that?

Ken: We too are Xiaolin Warriors.

(The Warriors gasped.)

Omi: Impossible! We are the chosen ones!

Raimundo: If you really are Xiaolin Warriors. Prove it!

(He snapped his fingers.)

Ken: Andrea, step forward.

(The tall pretty-looking girl stepped beside Ken.)

Ken: Show these numskulls what you can do.

Andrea: Wudai Crater Earth!

(She stomped the ground which caused a shockwave that hit Raimundo sending him flying. Kimiko went to tend to him.)

Omi: That was not an honorable move, prepare to battle!

Ken: Luckily, we have no intention of fighting you here. Tell your Master and he will supply you with the details.

(Then from under Ken's robes came a longer more ugly looking black dragon. When the dragon sized up, Dojo cowered away in fear. Then that black dragon carried the four mystery warriors away. Clay and Omi joined Kimiko and Raimundo.)

Omi: Are you okay, Raimundo?

Raimundo: Yeah, she just caught me off guard there.

(They helped Raimundo up onto Dojo. And all through the journey back to the Temple, Dojo was muttering something.)

Clay: You okay, dragon buddy?

Dojo: Who, me? Hahaha, I'm fine.

(The Warriors arrived at the Temple and explained their experience to Master Fung.)

Raimundo: So what up, dude?

Master Fung: I am afraid it is time to decide.

Kimiko: Decide what?

Master Fung: Decide who the higher Temple is. Ours or theirs.

Clay: So they really are Xiaolin Warriors, and not some Xiaolin Warrior wannabe.

Master Fung: Yes, allow me to explain.

(Master Fung sat on his chair, while the Warriors sat cross legged on the floor.)

Master Fung: Since the Xiaolin Warrior birth over 1500 years ago, another group of Warriors like yourselves are the hated rivals of us. And when their Warriors reach Wudai Warrior stage, it will be time for the great challenge. It will decide who is better than who, but throughout the years we have been equally matched with the other, and the winner must reach a total of one hundred wins in order to determine the real winner.

Clay: And what are the scores standing at?

Master Fung: Ninety-nine each.

Raimundo: That's a little close.

Omi: But, what challenge will it be? That Earth girl took down Raimundo without cracking a drip.

Master Fung: You must fight in your own Xiaolin way, including your elements. You will fight each other corresponding to your own elements. Luckily only three of you will battle, in best two out of three wins.

Raimundo: So what one was Ken's element?

Master Fung: I do not know, but we better find out so you can avoid battling him.

Kimiko: So when do we leave?

Master Fung: They will come to us. (He put two index fingers on his head.) In 4 hours time.

Raimundo: So what do we do until then?

Master Fung: Prepare yourselves in anyway possible.

(Raimundo and Kimiko were sparring together. Omi was balancing on his head meditating and Clay was practicing his Earth element, trying to copy the move Andrea did.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He stomped the ground but all he did was crumble the ground beneath him.)

Clay: Aww man!

(He kept trying while Kimiko was evenly matched with Raimundo. Doing kicks and punches that always got blocked by the other.)

Raimundo: Yeesh, girl. You'd probably making mincemeat outta those clowns.

Kimiko: (Giggling.) Thanks.

(4 hours dawned too quickly; everyone was keeping a lookout for the black dragon they rode. Clay was on top of a roof using the Falcon's Eye to keep an eye on them.)

Kimiko: Anything, Clay!

Clay: Nope nothing. Only black birds ahm seein' are crows and ravens.

(A couple of minutes later, Clay had spotted a black figure high in the sky, and it was approaching them.)

Clay: Whoa, Nellie. There here!

Raimundo: Alright guys. We can do this.

(The four Warriors jumped off their dragon (Which gave Dojo a scare and hiding in Clay's hat.) And landed on the grounds. And beside them was an old man with a long beard and green tunic and looked very wise. They figured he was the Master. Master Fung and Dojo came towards them along with the other Master.)

Master Fung: Greetings Master Valing. Once again we face each other.

Master Valing: Yes, and I must say, I was very impressed with your old student Scottie.

Kimiko: (Whispering to Omi.) Scottie had to go through this as well?

(Omi shrugged his shoulders.)

Master Valing: And now it appears you have new students, more colorful and more, (Stared at Clay.) powerful.

Master Fung: I see you have equipped yourself with new students too. Might I have an introduction?

Master Valing: Very well. This is Stephanie, Dragon of Water.

(The shorter more stronger looking girl bowed her head. Omi raised his eyebrows.)

Master Valing: This is Joseph, Dragon of Wind.

(The other boy gave another bow.)

Master Valing: This is Andrea, Dragon of Earth.

(Instead of giving a bow, she went into a defensive stance.)

Master Valing: And the leader: Ken, Dragon of Fire.

Kimiko: (Whispering.) Not good.

Master Fung: I see, and is Ken not moved onto the next level?

Master Valing: Not yet. He is named leader, because he is the strongest of all my Warriors. And might I have an introduction on your Warriors?

Master Fung: As you please. This is Omi, Dragon of Water.

(Omi gave a little smile.)

Master Fung: This is Kimiko, Dragon of Fire.

(Kimiko bowed her head.)

Master Fung: This is Raimundo, Dragon of Wind.

(Raimundo gave a big smile and a thumbs-up.)

Master Fung: And this is Clay, Dragon of the Earth.

(Clay tipped his hat.)

Clay: Howdy.

Master Valing: Is he the leader?

Master Fung: We have not yet decided on leadership yet. But I can give you a hint as to who it might be.

(Master Fung whispered something into Master Valing's ear.)

Master Valing: Really?

(He gave Raimundo a look. Raimundo frowned.)

Master Valing: Interesting. So as far as I see it, the match-ups are Raimundo versus Joseph, Kimiko versus Ken and Omi versus Stephanie.

(Master Fung gave Kimiko a look, which meant "Make an excuse!")

Kimiko: Er ... sorry, Master Valing. I er ... hurt my ankle during training before you came. I'm er ... gonna have to sit this one out.

Master Valing: Not to worry, young girl. The fighting will not begin until tomorrow. Your ankle should be able to heal by then.

Kimiko: But er ... ankle pains take a long while to heal up. (Putting on a fake smile.)

Master Valing: Very well, and Andrea versus Clay.

Clay: Nope.

(Everyone looked at Clay.)

Clay: I cannot fight a girl.

Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko: WHAT!

(The other Warriors raised their eyebrows in confusion. Master Fung and the Warriors gathered into a huddle.)

Omi: Clay, what is the meaning of this decline!

Clay: I cannot fight a girl, didn't ah just say that?

Raimundo: Hey, this is not a case of being a gentleman; it's a case of saving Kimiko's life, from the strongest of that bunch.

Clay: Well I'm sorry, Kimiko. But I cannot, will not fight a girl.

Raimundo: You fought Wuya a couple of times.

Clay: She ain't a girl, she's a spirit.

Raimundo: Same thing!

Kimiko: Alright, I'll fight Ken.

Master Fung: Kimiko, are you sure?

Kimiko: Number one, to satisfy Clay's needs to not fight a girl.

Clay: Much obliged.

Kimiko: And second, it might prove my worth.

Master Fung: Sigh Very well.

(They approached Master Valing again.)

Master Fung: Kimiko will fight Ken.

Master Valing: Very good.

(Kimiko gulped.)

(All through that day, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay were avoiding their rivals; they on the other hand, didn't mind their presence. Master Fung and Master Valing didn't careless, both of them sat together, sitting, drinking tea and having really long conversations about their past lives. They didn't look enemies. Mostly the rivals were on their own looking around. Omi was secretly watching Stephanie train by destroying targets from a distance.)

Stephanie: Wudai Neptune Water

(She shot multiple water blasts at the targets, all destroying them in one go. Omi stared in shock. She then noticed Omi was standing there in shock. She then approached him.)

Stephanie: Oh hi, Omi isn't it?

Omi: Ahhhh! Please don't hurt me! I'm fragile and get hurt easily.

Stephanie: Hurt you? I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna have a little chat.

Omi: You are not?

Stephanie: No, silly. Besides, why would I wanna hurt someone as cute as you?

Omi: Thank you for your compliment. Your water abilities are most admirable. 

Stephanie: Thanks. I bet you are a very skilled Xiaolin Warrior yourself.

Omi: Oh yes, I have been in the Xiaolin Temple for many years. I have mastered a lot of techniques that I teach to my fellow monks.

Stephanie: You mean like ... Monkey Churning Butter?

(She went into a defensive stance with her foot on the ground and arms extended upwards.)

Omi: Oh yes, and the counter-attack: Antelope Jumping River.

(He too went onto a defensive stance, this time with his arms on the ground.)

Stephanie: Ah, then you probably know: Ram Playing Violin.

(She extended her leg vertically and raised the palm of her hand.)

Omi: Oh ho, I thought I was the only one who knew that technique. I do know it, also with it's counter-attack: Horse Kicking Tree.

(He too extended his leg vertically and raised his opposite palm.)

Stephanie: Your quite good. Most of the time, only the Masters know those techniques. I look forward to our battle.

Omi: As much as I am.

(Stephanie walked away and gave a short wave. Omi smiled dazzlingly until joined by Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Hey dude, what's up?

Omi: I expect the clouds and the sky.

(It came to dinner and the eight Warriors, the two dragons and the two Masters all sat on opposite sides of the table. Master Fung and Master Valing resumed their wondrous tales, and Omi and Stephanie continued talking about their lives with the other Warriors. But the other four all gave evil glares at each other.)

Omi: What is wrong with our fellow monks?

Stephanie: Technically, this stuff is normal for my Warriors, but I'm not sure if your Warriors are fighting back or ignoring them.

(The four continued to stare at each other malevolently.)

Ken: So this is you lot, this outta be easy tomorrow.

Raimundo: Wouldn't bet on it tough guy!

Joseph: Oh yah better count on it. 'Cus we'll be leaving you ripped to shreds.

Clay: Not before we rip you first yah no good varmint!

Andrea: Don't think so, cow-for-brains. If you chickened out with me, just think what our leader's like!

Kimiko: Clay could've tooken you on any day!

(Master Fung, Master Valing, Omi and Stephanie continued to stare.)

Stephanie: Do you think we should stop them?

Omi: I do not think so. When I usually interfere with their quarreling, I get beaten up pretty badly.

(Later that evening, the Warriors took the liberty of cleaning all the dishes.)

Kimiko: That Ken's got some nerve!

Raimundo: You said it. I'll show him what for tomorrow.

Clay: You said it.

Omi: But, they are not all bad.

(All three of them turned their attentions on Omi.)

Raimundo: What do yah mean!

Omi: Stephanie is not very bad; she is like the purple goat of the group.

(They heard a voice from behind a door.)

Voice: That's black sheep.

(The door opened to reveal Stephanie.)

Omi: Ah, it is good to see you again.

Raimundo: Hmph, what do you want?

Stephanie: Mainly, to apologize for my comrades gruesome behavior.

Omi: See? She is not bad.

Stephanie: Yeah, my bunch are as bad as milk that's gone sour.

(Clay raised an eyebrow. And grew a smile.)

Clay: Reckon the little partner's got it right 'bout you.

Stephanie: Yeah, but don't tell anybody this, but I'm kinda rooting for you.

(Kimiko had the Mind Reader Conch up to see if she was telling the truth, and she was.)

Kimiko: So, if your good, got any advice for Raimundo's battle tomorrow?

Stephanie: Simple, Joseph is savagely strong, not as strong as Ken, but he will make mincemeat outta the lot of you. Here.

(She pulled out a PDA and showed them a video clip of Joseph during training. He used his wind powers to destroy a lot of targets with one single strike. The others were gob smacked.)

Stephanie: I know. (To Raimundo.) But don't give up; I'm sure you can beat him.

Raimundo: (Sarcastically.) Oh sure, I'm gonna beat a guy that'll rip me to shreds.

(The morning of the first battle, and Raimundo and the others waited impatiently for Master Fung and Master Valing. When they arrived, all eight of them approached the gates.)

Master Fung: And where do you think you are going?

Kimiko: To where the fight is gonna be held, right?

Master Valing: It is tradition to walk to the arena with fashion and style.

(Master Fung and Valing approached the gates and stood there.)

Master Fung: Raimundo, come behind me, Kimiko behind Raimundo, Omi behind Kimiko and Clay behind Omi.

(They arranged themselves into this unusual formation, the other Warriors doing the exact same.)

Master Valing: Now, proceed.

(They walked forwards away from the Temple. Raimundo walking next to Joseph, Kimiko walking next to Ken, Omi walking next to Stephanie, and Clay walking next to Andrea. They walked for a short while until they came across a huge circular arena, about thirty-feet wide.)

Master Fung: The time is now; one of you will challenge the other into a contest of who will be the strongest. Master Valing, would you care to explain the rules?

Master Valing: It would be my pleasure. Alright, one of each team will battle it out with one of the other using Xiaolin Techniques and elemental powers. Three from each team will battle, each battle will be played three times, and first person to reach two points is the winner. For example, if Raimundo were to win two rounds, he will not need to play the third, and if Kimiko won two as well, she will not have to play the third, and young Omi won't have to face Stephanie in the last round. Now in order to eliminate your opponent and receive one point, you need to either: throw him or her out of the arena, or fight him or her until he or she refuses to fight. Is that everything?

(All eight of them nodded their heads.)

Master Fung: Excellent, now for the first match of the first battle. Raimundo, Joseph, approach the arena.

(Raimundo gulped and walked, but not until Kimiko grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear.)

Kimiko: Good luck.

(Raimundo's hoped increased a little. Little did the Warriors know that they were being watched by numerous people, both good and evil alike. Master Monk Guan, Samapara and Chucky Choo were watching through a crystal ball Samapara had.)

Samapara: How do you think Raimundo has against Joseph?

Master Monk Guan: Raimundo is a very skilled Xiaolin Warrior, but I do not know about Joseph, but we should have faith in Raimundo.

(Chase Young, Wuya and all the felines were watching through an enlarged version of the Heylin Eyeball.)

Wuya: Chase! Who do you think'll win!

Chase: I am obviously on Raimundo's side, so I think Raimundo would win.

Wuya: You do know that's not what I meant.

(Jack Spicer was watching, on a widescreen television, along with Katnappe, Tubbimura, Vlad, Cyclops and Le Mime. All holding a popcorn bag and a drink.)

Tubbimura: And to think I actually fought the Dragon of Wind. I never stood a chance.

Jack: Come on, Rai! If you win now, I'll lose three Shen Gong Wu for yah!

(Even Hannibal Roy Bean was watching front row, as he was sitting on a tree near the arena.)

Hannibal: Ah, it seemed like yesterday since Raimundo was sealed in the Dream Land bah me.

(Raimundo and Joseph took their places in the arena, going into a defensive stance.)

Joseph: So that I am fair, I must warn you that I won't hold back.

Raimundo: Thanks for being fair, now for me to tell you, neither will I.

Master Fung: Are you ready!

Joseph and Raimundo: Yeah!

(Master Fung rung a gong.)

(Raimundo charged at Joseph and kicked him clean on the stomach, that sent him flying, but not out of the ring.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He threw a wind blast at Joseph that hit him again and sent him out of the ring. Raimundo couldn't believe it, he won the first round.)

Master Fung: The score stands, Raimundo: 1, Joseph: 0.

(Raimundo reunited with his friends, Kimiko giving him a big hug.)

Kimiko: You did it, you did it.

Omi: A most impressive display.

Raimundo: Yeah, but it's not over yet.

(Stephanie walked over to Raimundo.)

Stephanie: That is strange, that was not Joseph's full strength.

Raimundo: What!

Stephanie: Watch your back, dude.

(Joseph and Raimundo re-entered the arena and resumed their stance.)

Raimundo: Hey, I thought you said you weren't holding back!

Joseph: Sorry, I was too busy thinking how to destroy you.

(Master Fung rung the gong again. Raimundo did the exact same charge as before. But when he kicked, Joseph grabbed his foot.)

Joseph: Wudai Star Wind!

(He span Raimundo around very fast and threw him away, he was about to leave the arena.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He used his wind powers to break his fall. But he left himself wide open for Joseph's attack, Raimundo got kicked in the stomach with brute force that Raimundo fumbled out of the ring, clutching his stomach, the remaining Warriors and Stephanie rushed to his aid.)

Raimundo: Is that ... Joseph's full power!

Stephanie: Yes, you should have been obliterated, you got lucky.

Master Fung: The score stands: Raimundo: 1, Joseph: 1.

Kimiko: Who's side are you on!

(Raimundo and Joseph re-entered the ring for one final match.)

Kimiko: Raimundo! Use the full powers of your wind element, don't hold back!

(Raimundo nodded.)

Joseph: You can always give up.

Raimundo: You'd sooner see me die.

(Master Fung rung the gong for Raimundo one last time.)

(Both of them charged at each other, Raimundo kicked Joseph in the head sending him flying.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He put everything he had into the wind blast and fired it away. At first Joseph was fighting back the wind attack, holding on to make sure he survived, then it seemed like Raimundo grew stronger, like if his wind powers soared through the roofs.)

Raimundo: Joseph, I'm taking you out! HAAAAAAAH!

(He fired a huge wave of wind that blew Joseph clean off his feet and landed outside the arena. He did it, he defeated Joseph.)

Clay: Well I'll be a three winged flying chicken. He did it!

(Everybody who had been watching were also celebrating, Master Monk Guan and Samapara gave a loud cheer. Wuya and the felines also cheered Raimundo on; Chase just gave a small smile. Jack and his Heylin Warriors too were also cheering. Raimundo smiled in the ring and then look behind himself, to see a spirit form of Grand Master Dashi, who gave him a thumbs-up and vanished. Raimundo then hopped out of the ring there to be confronted by Kimiko who leapt for him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. And the others congratulating him.)

Master Fung: The score stands: Master Fung: 1 and Master Valing: 0.

Master Valing: We will take a short intermission, and then Ken will face Kimiko.

(Kimiko gulped.)

(The Warriors and Stephanie sat impatiently awaiting Kimiko's next match.)

Kimiko: I'm not even sure if I'll win this or not.

Omi: Do not feel bad about losing to Ken; he is their leader after all.

Stephanie: And the strongest.

Clay: Just do what you do best, fire him up like a ten pound Thanksgiving turkey.

Kimiko: I'm not sure metaphors will help me this time, Clay.

Master Valing: Intermission over! Kimiko, Ken, take your places in the arena.

(Kimiko also felt like she was walking to her death, until Raimundo caught her in the arm and whispered into her ear also.)

Raimundo: Good luck.

(Kimiko smiled and continued walking into the ring. Ken and Kimiko going into a defensive position.)

Ken: I've been waiting for this all day!

Kimiko: Your gonna wait a while longer, cus you won't beat me!

Master Fung: Are you ready!

Ken and Kimiko: Yeah!

(Master Fung rung the gong again.)

(Ken took no warning and ran straight for Kimiko, doing a flurry of punching and kicks. Kimiko blocking or dodging them, survived them all, then doing a back flip, she avoided yet another attack.)

Kimiko: Time to heat things up! Wudai Mars Fire!

(Her hands turned into flaming fists and punched Ken straight on the cheek, and immediately punched him in the stomach. Ken was not fazed by this and nonetheless, kicked Kimiko in the head, sending her flying.)

Kimiko: It's not over yet!

Ken: Hahaha, I'm surprised you made it this far for a girl!

(Kimiko's anger boiled, and charged straight for Ken, doing a series of punches and kicks, all doing a fair amount of damage. And then when Ken got fired back, Kimiko wasn't finished yet.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She shot out a blast of fire that shot Ken out of the arena. She jumped for joy.)

Kimiko: I did it! (Giving a cute little giggle.)

Master Fung: The score stands: Kimiko: 1, Ken: 0.

(Ken had gotten mad.)

Ken: You think you're about to win this one!

Kimiko: You better believe it, hotshot!

(Master Fung rung the gong again.)

Ken: Wudai Mars Fire!

(His entire body turned into a flaming armor, which he charged straight away. As he was doing punches and kicks, Kimiko noticed that each time she blocks, she became burned where she blocked it, leaving a hole in her robes and a nasty burn. So all she could do was dodge or take the attack. She kept dodging the punches, but then she got punched in the stomach, giving her a nasty burn. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Ken then turned his right hand back to normal and grabbed Kimiko's neck.)

Ken: Prepare to say goodbye, little girl! Wudai Mars Fire!

(He fired a huge fire blast at Kimiko, she let out a shriek of pain and landed out of arena, she wasn't moving. The others and Stephanie raced to her.)

Omi: Kimiko, please wake up!

Raimundo: (Crying.) Come on, Kimiko. Please, get up, your stronger than he is!

(She still didn't budge, her face had nasty burns on them, and her breathing was scarce, meaning her life's hanging on by a single hair.)

Master Fung: The score stands: Kimiko: 1, Ken: 1. 

Raimundo: Master Fung! There has to be a way to cure Kimiko! She can't die on us!

Master Fung: There is a cure, but I cannot give it to her unless she competes in the next round or she surrenders.

Raimundo: Yo, dude. I dunno if you seen it or not, but Kimiko's life is going down like a ...

Clay: A parachutor who's parachute is busted!

Master Fung: I am sorry, Raimundo. I cannot give it to her unless those conditions are met.

Raimundo: Then I'll fight in her place!

Master Fung: That is not allowed, you are Wind and Ken is Fire, I cannot allow it.

Raimundo: Come on, dude. What about those times when you always said (Putting on a Master Fung voice.) "Your fellow team is more than your team, but your family." (Normal voice.) Unless you threw that to waste!

Master Fung: Raimundo! I realize that you care for Kimiko's safety; I realize that the both of you are very close. But this is no time to quarrel; you need to give the word for her to surrender, if you are to save her!

(Raimundo paused a moment, then looked at Kimiko.)

Raimundo: (Hesitantly.) Okay, on behalf of Kimiko, she surrenders.

(Raimundo noticed Ken gave a large smile.)

Master Fung: (Loud voice.) Kimiko surrenders her next match, giving Ken the victory. And the score stands: Master Fung: 1, Master Valing: 1. (Normal voice.) Give this to Kimiko; it will cure her down to the tiny burn.

(He handed Raimundo a small glass phial with a blue substance in it. Without hesitation, he ran to Kimiko and applied the fluid inside her mouth. It took a few seconds then, she started to glow, and all the burns vanished, then her eyes started to open.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(All four of them gave her a hug.)

Stephanie: I'm afraid, that was Ken's full power.

Raimundo: And sorry I ... er ... surrendered for you Kimiko.

Kimiko: No need, if I hadn't been fire blasted, I would have surrendered anyways.

Master Valing: We will take a short intermission. Then Omi will face Stephanie for the deciding round of best Xiaolin Warriors of all time.

Omi: Well Stephanie, our match has dawned.

Stephanie: Let's make it a ... (She stared at Ken, giving him an evil frown.) clean match.

Omi: I see what you mean, and then I shall not become dirty during the fight.

(Both of them shook each others hands. Hannibal Bean secretly seen this.)

Hannibal: Nothing I like more than young love. Hehehe, perhaps it's time ter spread some of mah evil terday. Ahahahahahahahahaha!

(Omi was with his team mates giving him a few tips on what to do, while Stephanie lay on the grass resting.)

Master Valing: Intermission over! Omi, Stephanie, approach the arena.

(Omi stepped forward into the arena. But Stephanie was nowhere in sight.)

Joseph: Yo, Stephanie! If you're doin' a bathroom break, yah better flush 'cus you're up!

(She was still nowhere to be found.)

Kimiko: I don't get it; she was here a second ago.

(Then out of the sky came a little pod, then the pod projected something. It was a message of some sort. And the person, who sent it, was none other than Hannibal Bean.)

Omi: Hannibal Bean! What do you want! This is no time for daddle-dillying.

Hannibal: Please, I'm in no mood to fight. Especially when I have someone that you know.

Omi: What have you done with Stephanie!

Hannibal: Oh she's right here in mah fortress, you cin have her, if you give me all your Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: What!

Ken: Shen Gong Whats?

Hannibal: Bring your entire Shen Gong Wu collection to me, or else.

Kimiko: Or else what?

Hannibal: Or else I'll just have to use what Wu I have. I'm sure you cin figure out what one I'm talking about.

(Omi was thinking what Shen Gong Wu; it couldn't be the Kuzusu Atom, because Raimundo used it recently. Then he remembered back at the time when Wuya stole a dozen Shen Gong Wu.)

Omi: Raimundo, is it true Hannibal Bean used Shen Gong Wu Wuya stole from earlier on?

Raimundo: Yeah, why?

(Chase heard those words and gave a cold stare at Wuya. Back at the arena.)

Omi: Then that means he will use the Sapphire Dragon!

Hannibal: Mah, mah, you are a smart little monk.

(He showed them the Sapphire Dragon Shen Gong Wu, with the Emperor Scorpion to control it.)

Hannibal: Bring me all the Shen Gong Wu or little Stephanie will be next seen as a sapphire statue.

(The pod's hologram vanished.)

Master Valing: How can we be so careless?

Ken: So what now Master? We can't continue the battle unless Cowpoke here agrees to fight Andrea.

Omi: You honestly do not think that is your plan across this do you?

Ken: If you got a better plan, crome dome, let's hear it.

(Omi smiled.)

Omi: I think I got one.

(Dojo flew by Hannibal's fortress with a large bag of Shen gong Wu. With Ken, Raimundo and Clay with him.)

Raimundo: You sure you wanna do this, buddy?

(Omi had shrunk himself down with the Changing Chopsticks and hid inside the pile of Shen Gong Wu.)

Omi: I shall be alright; you just free Stephanie while I distract Hannibal.

Clay: Okay buckaroo. Yah ready?

Omi: Anything to help Stephanie.

(Dojo threw the bag down into Hannibal's fortress, Hannibal noticed it lying there, with Stephanie shackled to a wall.)

Stephanie: You won't get away with this you over-sized bean!

Hannibal: Mah dear girl, with this bag of Shen Gong Wu, ah already have. Ahahahahahaha

Omi: Changing Chopsticks!

(Omi largened himself up and touched the bag of Shen Gong Wu with Hannibal.)

Omi: Not if I have anything to say about it. Hannibal Bean, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Hannibal: Grrrrr.

Omi: I wager ... (going into the Shen Gong Wu bag.) The Switching Piper against your Moby Morpher.

Hannibal: You got it, cue ball. The game is a race to the top of the mountain.

(Raimundo, Clay and Ken secretly snuck towards where Stephanie was captured.)

Omi and Hannibal: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The arena changed, into a huge mountain spreading to the gulf of space, Omi and Hannibal took their place, Stephanie only just noticed Omi's armor.)

Stephanie: Wow, neat armor.

Omi and Hannibal: Gong Yi Tenpi!

(Omi started immediately.)

Hannibal: Moby Morpher!

(He transformed himself into a human-shaped form. And began to catch up with Omi, who was jumping between rocks and boulders. Raimundo, Clay and Ken, (Who was jealous of Raimundo and Clay's armor.) had arrived to where Stephanie was.)

Raimundo: No worries, we'll get you out.

Ken: Allow me, Wudai Mars Fire!

(He broke though the shackles and freed her.)

Clay: Right, you two fly back to the arena on Dojo, me 'n' Rai'll keep Omi company.

Stephanie: No chance! Omi wouldn't abandon me, I won't with him.

Clay: Okay. But you're in for one heck of a ride.

(Omi continued to be in front, until Hannibal got beside Omi and smacked him away.)

Stephanie: That no good cheater! Come on, Omi! You can do it!

Omi: Switching Piper!

(Omi and Hannibal switched places making Omi in front and Hannibal falling to the bottom.)

Omi: and so you do not try anything messy. Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He froze the rocks that Hannibal was falling under, making him slide to the very bottom. Omi was then free to make it past the finish line, making him the winner, as Hannibal's Fortress became back to normal.)

Raimundo: Way to go, little dude!

(Hannibal still wasn't satisfied. He grabbed the entire Shen Gong Wu bag.)

Hannibal: Adios, Xiaolin Losers!

(He took the Shroud of Shadows from the sack.)

Hannibal: Shroud of Shadows!

(He covered himself in it, as he attempted to flee, but what Hannibal didn't know. The Shroud of Shadows was a fake. So Raimundo just pulled the Shroud off Hannibal, giving a cold-edged smile.)

Hannibal: Grrrrr! Kuzusu Atom!

(The tip of the Shen Gong Wu opened up, but instead of firing a vaporizing blast, it opened up a small note, that read: "Got'cha from your friendly neighborhood con dragon: Chucky Choo".)

Hannibal: They're fakes!

Raimundo: That's right. It cost me my entire savings to buy a new surfing board to impress Kimiko. But to see your priceless face when you realized, was worth it. And allow me to show you what real Shen Gong Wu can do. Wheel of Jagora!

(The Shen Gong Wu fired a mass amount of fireworks, giving off a huge screech, and firing Hannibal away. But as he was blasted away, he said a few last words.)

Hannibal: I will have my revenge!

Clay: Phht, yeah, that's what he said for the tenth time.

Raimundo: Eleventh, if you count the first Dream Land disaster.

(The Warriors returned to the arena. The others ran to check on Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Whew, I'm fine guys, if it weren't for them I'd be toast.

Clay: Awww, stop it you're embarrassing me.

Raimundo: It's nothing.

Master Valing: Now that Stephanie has returned, the match can begin. Omi, Stephanie take your places in the arena.

(Both of them stepped forwards and went into defensive positions.)

Stephanie: Good luck, Omi.

Omi: I hope the luck I live by, also is with you too.

Master Fung: Are you ready?

Omi and Stephanie: Yeah!

(Master Fung rung the gong. Omi charged for Stephanie.)

Omi: Lion Kick!

(He attempted to kick Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Mantis Block!

(She blocked Omi's attack.)

Omi: Leopard Strike!

(He punched Stephanie away.)

Stephanie: Care to do that move one more time, Omi?

Omi: With pleasure. Leopard Strike!

(He charged yet again at Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Elephant Tricks Tiger!

(She caught Omi and flung him out of the ring. Omi's Warriors gasped.)

Master Fung: The Score stands: Omi: 0, Stephanie: 1.

(Stephanie helped Omi up.)

Stephanie: Sorry I did that Omi. That was just a lesson, don't attack without control, you were a bit reckless.

Omi: Thank you for your wise words. The attack you just did is similar to my attack.

Stephanie: Well don't hold out on me.

(Master Fung rung the gong once more, both Omi and Stephanie doing a series of punches and kicks, all being blocked.)

Kimiko: You can do it, Omi!

Clay: Go, little bronco, go!

Stephanie: Horse Walking Path!

Omi: Panther Doing Handstand!

(They both hit each other knocking them back. And immediately Stephanie charged for Omi.)

Stephanie: Monkey Strike!

Omi: Repulse The Monkey!

(As Stephanie was about to make her attack, Omi landed on his back and flipped Stephanie out of the arena with his feet. The others cheered him on, along with all the spectators. Especially Chase.)

Stephanie: (As Omi helped her up.) Quite an impressive attack, even I didn't know that technique, care to fill me in about it?

Omi: Certainly, it is known as Repulse the Monkey, if your opponent has superior strength, you could use his strength against him, and tire him out.

Stephanie: It sure tired me out. Whoever taught you that technique must be a pure genius.

(Chase heard this and gave a little smirk. Then as Omi and Stephanie approached the ring, for the final round. The place started rumbling.)

Omi: What is going off?

Stephanie: What is going on, Omi!

(The Arena started to break into large chunks and started rising as high as the sky. That was not it, dark clouds rushed by and obscured the light blue sky, and thunder forks started clapping together, and it didn't stop there, Omi's robes turned into his Xiaolin Showdown armor.)

Omi: What is happening?

(Omi had noticed the others too were wearing there Xiaolin Showdown armors.)

Raimundo: Yeah, I thought we only wore these in Xiaolin Showdowns.

Master Fung: It is the final round of the final battle of the final decision. These events occur when the final battle takes place, it has not happened for over 1500 years since the first battle.

Omi: So we are supposed to battle on those rocks?

Master Fung: Yes, just as Grand Master Dashi once did with the first rivals.

Stephanie: Well, good luck, Omi.

Omi: May the best player win.

(Omi and Stephanie jumped up to one of the rocks and Master Fung rung the gong once more. Omi and Stephanie jumped between rocks and when they met up, they continued their punches and kicks, until Stephanie was successful and punched Omi back, knocking off a chunk of his armor.)

Omi: Perhaps it is time for "Omi's Wudai Water Pinball Assault."

Raimundo: Omi's a what now?

Kimiko: I dunno. Let's hope Omi knows what he's doin'.

Omi: Omi's Wudai Water Pinball Assault!

(He curled himself up into a ball.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He froze himself into a round chunk of ice. And without warning he fired himself towards Stephanie, he missed and collided with a few rocks, bouncing him back to Stephanie which caught her in the back, forcing her onto another rock, while Omi continued bouncing off the other rocks smashing them to pieces. Then Omi stopped, he had destroyed most of the rocks, only a few rocks remained.)

Stephanie: Whew, wasn't expecting that. Quite a good attack with your water element.

Omi: Yes, now lets take a look at your element.

Stephanie: As you wish. Wudai Neptune Ice!

(She fired multiple icicle shots, Omi jumped between rocks, avoiding them all, until he slipped on a rock and was hanging onto the rock, and the icicle shots hit him on the back, piercing his skin.)

Omi: ARRRGHHH!

Stephanie: No, Omi! Are you okay!

Omi: Ugh, yes, I'll be fine. But don't hold back, I am pretty sure your fellow team mates would probably agree.

(Stephanie looked at the three bullies.)

Ken: Go on Stephanie, the little midget's all yours!

Andrea: He doesn't stand a chance!

Joseph: Finish him!

(Then Raimundo interfered.)

Raimundo: Hey can it, or I'll finish you like I did before!

(Then back at Stephanie, she was still deciding to attack Omi or help him. She then hopped over to Omi's rock and helped him up.)

Ken: No! Stephanie, what are you doing!

Raimundo: Hahahaha, your pal's got a liking for Omi.

(Back at Omi and Stephanie, Stephanie carefully removed the icicles.)

Stephanie: Sorry, Omi. Okay, that should do you.

Omi: Shall we resume out battle?

Stephanie: Guess so.

(Omi and Stephanie hopped to two far away rocks.)

Stephanie: Wudai Neptune Water!

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(They both prepared the biggest water blast, in order to knock the other out of the arena, and then they fired, crushing floating rocks as the both of them approached. Then both of them collided, that caused shockwaves throughout the entire forest. Both Omi and Stephanie trying desperately to overpower the other. But because Omi was weakened from the icicles, he began to slip away.)

Clay: Come on, you can do it, little buddy!

Kimiko: He's not gonna last. Stephanie's too strong!

Andrea: Y'know, it's weird, Stephanie never showed this kind of power.

Raimundo: Shut yer yap! Omi can beat her!

(Back at Omi and Stephanie, Omi's water blast started to grow weak.)

Omi's thoughts: I cannot do this, despite the fact me and Stephanie are great friends, I cannot win.

(He slowly began to have flashbacks of what happened to Kimiko, how Raimundo promised to defeat the Warriors, and Ken's destructive force. He couldn't let Stephanie win, even though she was his friend.)

Omi: I cannot lose! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(He let out all his strength in his water blast. He was fighting back Stephanie's water blast.)

Omi: This is for all the Warriors 1500 years back, there suffering was not in vain. This day, we win!

(He let out one final blast that completely blasted away Stephanie's water attack, and blasting her away too, and she landed straight out of the arena. When the smoke cleared from the aftermath of Omi's attack, Omi was standing on the last surviving floating rock, dots clearly visible, and his xiaolin Showdown armor replaced with his Xiaolin robes, and the dark stormy clouds puffed away and was replaced by the light blue sky. Omi who was tired from the aftermath, collapsed as his dots vanished and fell from the rock, about to collide with the hard ground if Raimundo and Clay hadn't caught him.)

Omi: Kimiko? Raimundo? Clay? Did I win?

Kimiko: Omi, you were amazing!

(All of them gave him a big hug. Then Omi noticed Stephanie was still down. He went over to her and offered her a hand up, which she kindly accepted.)

Omi: You were one of my worthy battles I've ever faced.

Stephanie: Thanks, but I still lost.

Omi: You nearly had me out of the arena.

(Master Fung and Master Valing approached.)

Master Fung: Omi has won the battle; the 1500 year old war between the two rivals has ended. Do you agree Master Valing?

Master Valing: Indeed, the better team won.

(Both Master Fung and Master Valing shook hands.)

Master Valing: Now young Warriors, show your fairness and congratulate the winners.

(Stephanie happily obliged, even giving Omi a kiss on the cheek, Joseph and Raimundo still shook hands, but giving a cold-edged stare until their hands separated. Clay and Andrea were just the same, shaking each others hands, but giving an evil glare until their hands parted, only Clay tipped his hat as he went away. Ken and Kimiko didn't seem too angry with each other; they just shook hands normally and moved on.)

Master Valing: Very good, we shall leave whenever your ready to leave. 

(The rival-Warriors agreed to leave instantly, except Omi and Stephanie who were saying there last goodbyes.)

Stephanie: I hope we do see each other again, and who knows, maybe we can have a little rematch?

Omi: It would be my honor.

Stephanie: Well, until next time. Bye.

(She hopped on the huge black dragon along with the Rival Warriors and Master Valing. And both Master Valing and Stephanie waved goodbye.)

Kimiko: (To Omi.) I knew you had something going on with Stephanie.

Omi: (Blushing.) Whatever do you mean? She is just a worthy foe in combat, and I appreciate her for it.

Raimundo: I think there's more than combat in that excuse.

(Then purple smoke began to gather, Chase Young was approaching, he materialized from the smoke along with Wuya.)

Omi: Chase Young. It has been a long day, leave at once, and we'll spare you the lesson in humility.

Chase: I do not seek to fight; I just want to be the first to congratulate you in defeating the rival warriors.

Omi: You knew we were fighting them?

Wuya: More than that, we seen the whole thing, live on pay-per-view.

Chase: So before I leave, congratulations in defeating a 1500 year old enemy.

Raimundo: Er, thanks?

(Chase Young and Wuya disappeared into the purple smoke, as another ball of yellow light appeared; it was Master Monk Guan and Samapara.)

Raimundo: Boy we ever glad to see you.

Master Monk Guan: Yes, we would like to congratulate you in defeating the rivals of the Xiaolin Warriors for 1500 years.

Kimiko: You seen it?

Samapara: Yup, in my crystal ball from the Dream Land. You guys were great.

Raimundo: Yeah well, I guess you can say we kicked their butts pretty good.

(Both Master Monk Guan and Samapara disappeared into their blinding light, as the Warriors seen a strange figure hovering from above. It was one of Jack Spicer's airships, and he was descending onto the Warriors location.)

Clay: Aw, man. Who in tar nation invited him?

(The others shrugged their shoulders as the airship landed in front of them. And Jack Spicer came from the cockpit.)

Kimiko: (Sarcastically.) Jack Spicer, what a surprise.

Jack: You bet it is, baby.

Raimundo: Okay, so why you here?

Jack: I wanna con-gra-tu-late you. Was that the way you say it?

Clay: Reckon so.

Omi: You seen the battle as well?

Jack: Oh yeah, see that little camera on the tree there?

(They seen a little camera on the bark of a tree.)

Jack: Go on, my friends are back at my place, give a little wave.

(They gave a short wave. And through the other end, the Heylin-Warriors gave a loud cheer.)

Jack: And also while I'm here. Can I get your autograph?

(He gave a wide smile as the Warriors agreed to sign their signatures for Jack.)

Jack: Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life.

(He flew off on the airship.)

Kimiko: He makes it sound like it's a one in a lifetime opportunity, we see him everyday of ours lives.


	19. Ages of a Lifetime

**Ages of a Lifetime**

(The Warriors had just woken up one beautiful morning. Until Dojo called them and Master Fung to the centre of the gardens, with a piece of canvas covering something.)

Dojo: Recently, your friendly dragon Dojo Kanojo Cho, has worked tirelessly to bring safety and security to the confounds of this very temple.

Raimundo: Yeah, and?

Dojo: And presenting bum bum bum (Removed the canvas.) The Dojo-Bot 10.0.

(Dojo had created a silver Dojo like camera that circled around, looking everywhere.)

Kimiko: Whoa, what's it do?

Dojo: Well, as well as recording everything it sees, into a video that can only be played back on your PDA, it can blend in with its surroundings, in case you don't want villains busting it up. It can alert the Temple when it senses movement. And when you thought you seen it all, I've installed it to everywhere in the Temple. Rooms, Shen Gong Wu vault, meditation rooms, the lot.

Master Fung: Very wise, Dojo. Now the Temple can be safe on all hours of the day.

Kimiko: Wait, wait, hold on. This stuff is high-tech equipment, only my papa could have invented something so modernized, how did a temple dragon such as yourself build it and not my papa?

Dojo: Good thing you asked, miss Tohomiko, I asked him for the parts.

Kimiko: (While Clay and Raimundo were holding her back.) YOU DID WHAT!

Dojo: Hey, all I said was it was for your daughter's benefit. And then he happily gave them to me. You should be ...

(But at that moment he started shaking and slithering across the floor.)

Dojo: We got a category 10 Shen Gong Wu on the loose!

Kimiko: Don't use that as an excuse!

Clay: Take it easy, little lady! 

Omi: Yes, collecting Shen Gong Wu is more important than beating down Dojo.

Raimundo: Beating UP Dojo, Omi.

(While everyone was flying, Omi looked at the new Shen Gong Wu at the scroll.)

Omi: It is known as the Ages of a Lifetime.

Raimundo: (Lying back.) Phhht, figures. As far as I see, I bet it's gonna turn you into an old man or make you wise or something.

Kimiko: Not true, it can transform the user into any age the user desires, and not just old.

Raimundo: (Sitting up.) Really!

Clay: That outta be very handy.

Dojo: Look alive, people. The Wu's dead ahead.

Omi: (Confused.) The Shen Gong Wu is dead?

Raimundo: He means it's close.

Omi: It's close to death?

(Everyone slapped their heads.)

(The Warriors and Dojo arrived at a small stream in the middle of the mountains.)

Dojo: Ages of a Lifetime, due that direction.

(The Warriors wandered around the stream, until they seen the Ages of a Lifetime, perched on top of a tree. Then at that moment, Chase Young, Wuya and his felines came from nowhere.)

Omi: Chase Young step down or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Chase: Is that so? Mighty Warriors prove my little friend wrong.

(The tigers charged at the Warriors. Kimiko was surrounded by four tigers until Raimundo jumped up and fished her out before the tigers could attack.)

Kimiko: Thanks. Now let's kick some tiger butt!

(Both of them jumped in to the endless pile of tigers, while Omi was concentrating on fighting Chase.)

Omi: Leopard Strike!

(Omi made a kick for Chase.)

Chase: Jumping Mantis!

(Chase blocked it.)

Omi: Horse Eating Carrots!

(Omi made another swing for Chase.)

Chase: Monkey Fools Chimpanzee!

(He grabbed Omi by the ankles, threw him around and tossed him to the other tigers. He took his time in taking the Shen Gong Wu and gave a loud whistle that made the tigers stop.)

Chase: We got what we came for, time to go.

Wuya: Smell yah later, losers!

(Chase, Wuya and the felines all disappeared in the purple smoke. Leaving the Warriors beaten up and their clothes in shreds.)

Raimundo: Every time, we fight those tigers...

Clay: It's like fighting a bull with your bare hands.

Kimiko: I agree, it would be so much easier to fight Chase if it weren't for those cats.

Omi: If only we could grow stronger, maybe we could have a chance.

Raimundo: Yeah we have a chance, a fat chance of beating those cats!

(Dojo brought the weary Warriors back to the Temple, there to replace their ripped clothes and heal their scratches and wounds.)

Kimiko: (While tending to a cut on her knee.) What I don't get is, why does Chase want the Ages of a Lifetime?

Raimundo: Yeah, he's got that soup that keeps him young. Hmph, maybe there all growing sour.

Clay: Argh, who gives a crud, he still gave us a whooping.

Omi: Do not drown in your sorrow; everything will be okay once we've had a long day of training.

(The others groaned at this. Meanwhile at Chase's Lair.)

Wuya: Gwahahahahaha, those petty monks didn't stand a chance against us. So why did you get the Ages of a Lifetime? (Flirty.) Want to make me 1000 years younger?

Chase: Sigh Fortunately, no. I have a plan more evil that would ensure our place at World Domination.

Wuya: Really! Then when do we start?

Chase: When the lab rat gets here.

(A couple of seconds later, the front door opened to reveal Jack Spicer.)

Wuya: Hm, lab I'm not so sure about, rat is perfect. Why do we need him?

Chase: He's as slimy as a toad and can sneak into the Temple undetected.

Wuya: I dunno 'bout the sneaking part, but I know he's slimy as a toad.

Jack: Er ... Hi ... Chase. I got your message.

Chase: Yes, it appears I have a small task for you. If you do this, you will have a place at my side in ruling the world.

Jack: (Puppy-eyed.) You mean it! That is like, the best thing you've ever said to me.

Chase: But first you must go to the Temple and ...

(Chase briefed Jack and Wuya on the plan.)

Wuya: Ugh, genius, absolutely genius, your plan is sheer brilliance!

Chase: I see you like my plan, then Spicer, you may begin. And also be careful, they have cameras hidden all over the place.

Jack: Don't worry your evil head, for I Jack Spicer, also have a cunning plan to do this ... evil ... task.

(The Warriors were training with their elemental powers. Until Master Fung came from nowhere.)

Master Fung: Young monks, I sense something is out of the ordinary.

Raimundo: Like...?

Master Fung: Like...

(Before he could answer, a small black sphere rolled from nowhere.)

Kimiko: What's that?

Master Fung: I predict that is the great danger.

(The sphere flashed and exploded. At first the Warriors didn't know what was going on, everything was pitch black. Until they heard Kimiko give a loud scream.)

Raimundo: Kimiko! Where are you!

(She didn't answer, and then something happened to Raimundo, like if he was changing transforming, it stopped and he collapsed. The same thing happened to Clay and Omi. Then the darkness fell, the Warriors had all collapsed and Master Fung was in defensive stance, looking around suspiciously.)

Master Fung: Young monks, young monks?

(Master Fung turned around to see that the Warriors had changed, not for the good, but for the bad. They had changed into small children. Master Fung then raised an eyebrow as he seen Raimundo and Kimiko lying on top of each other.)

Dojo: Wow, and you call them young monks every now and then.

(Dojo slithered away. The child version of Omi began to stir, then woken up.)

Omi: Master Fung, I sense something is out of the ordinary, and it does not seem good, and ... and ... why does my voice sound like I am ten years younger?

(Master Fung handed Omi a hand mirror, and when Omi discovered the reflection, he let out a huge scream.)

Omi: I AM A FOUR YEAR OLD!

(This woke the others too.)

Kimiko: What's wrong, Omi? What can be so bad as to disturb a little girl at ...er little girl?

(Kimiko too looked in the mirror and screamed too, and so did Clay and Raimundo.)

Raimundo: What's happened Master Fung? I feel so silly.

Master Fung: I believe it is the effects of the Ages of a Lifetime.

Clay: That no-good Chase Young, if I weren't small and baby-like I'd giving a taste of my left boot.

Kimiko: But why now and why us?

Master Fung: That remains a mystery.

(Then Dojo returned.)

Dojo: Hey, guys. Not only did the mystery intruder turn you into children, he also took a chunk of our Wu.

Clay: Just great, I think I'm soiling myself now.

Omi: How many Shen Gong Wu?

Dojo: Er... seven. Eye of Dashi, Changing Chopsticks, Thorn of Thunderbolt, Silk Spitter, Mantis Flip Coin, Dimension Coin and Lasso Boa Boa. (Sarcastically.) Lucky break.

Master Fung: Seven Shen Gong Wu can change the very confounds of the world, we need to be absolutely positive who we are up against.

Dojo: I got it! The Dojo-Bot 10.0!

Kimiko: For once, you made something useful.

(Dojo took the nearest Dojo-Bot 10.0's chip, and Kimiko's PDA. When Kimiko inserted the chip with her very small fingers. All they could see was black.)

Raimundo: Figures, looks like the black fog got to the camera.

Dojo: Ah, Raimundo Pedrosa. You don't know the very foundations of technology.

Raimundo: Well duh. I'm a kid; I don't know anything about technology when I was four.

Dojo: Anyways, this baby also has night-vision sensors.

(Dojo tapped a button and they could see a green version of themselves and another figure approaching them with a weird device on his head. It was Jack Spicer. They seen he used the Ages of a Lifetime on Kimiko, giving a loud scream and collapsing to the ground, then Raimundo then Clay and then Omi. He gave a snigger as he laid Kimiko on Raimundo and gave a thumbs-up and fled the scene.)

Kimiko: THAT JACK SPICER, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

Raimundo: Whoa, girl. I never knew you were so loud when you were young.

Clay: But Jack's as dumb as a bucking mule with a blindfold on, how could he do something so genius?

Omi: I am not so certain Jack did it himself. After all, Chase was the one with the Ages of a Lifetime.

Raimundo: So what're we waiting for, little dudes? Let's bust Chase's place, get the Ages of a Lifetime, and get ourselves back to normal.

Clay: One weak link in your chain there, partner.

Master Fung: You are children and not many children challenge Chase Young and live to tell the tale.

Omi: Yes, but we are still very accomplished Xiaolin Warriors, including myself.

Raimundo: (Whispering to Kimiko.) Wow, Omi might have shrunk, but his ego's hasn't changed a bit.

(Kimiko giggled as Omi had steam puffing out of his ears.)

Master Fung: (Clearing his throat.) I admit you are very skilled Xiaolin Warriors, but because you are children you have lost all your Xiaolin techniques and abilities. You may be still Wudai Warriors, but you have no knowledge on how to use it.

Clay: Ouch.

Raimundo: Even our elemental powers?

Master Fung: Yes, Raimundo. You are just plain normal children.

Kimiko: Then how do we get out of this situation?

Master Fung: I will arrange for Master Monk Guan to accompany me and Dojo to Chase Young's Lair and fight him. Hopefully we will be successful.

Dojo: And who baby sits the kids?

(A while later Dojo had departed with Master Fung and Master Monk Guan, and left his student Samapara to baby sit the young Warriors.)

Samapara: (Teasingly) Hm, I knew you were young when we first met Raimundo, but were you really four years old?

Raimundo: I do recall being ten years older.

(On Dojo, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan were traveling to Chase's Lair.)

Master Fung: Once again, I am most thankful for your services.

Master Monk Guan: Nothing would please me more than to assist the little monks. Now Chase Young's Fortress is close. We need to be careful in infiltrating.

Dojo: Yeah, otherwise he's gonna have Dojo soup. (Shivering.)

Master Fung: Not to worry, Dojo. If we get the Ages of a Lifetime, then you won't be.

Dojo: Let's just hope you have a plan.

(The three arrived at the top of Chase's Lair. Master Monk Guan then used his Spear of Guan to slice a hole in the wall leading inside. And the three jumped in. They carefully walked along an upper level, that was Chase's throne room, with Wuya admiring herself in a mirror, Jack playing with the Shen Gong Wu Chase had, and the Ages of a Lifetime, sitting on a pedestal next to Chase.)

Jack: (Wearing the Helmet of Jong.) Y'know these are very cool Wu.

Wuya: Yah had those Wu nearly half the time.

(The two masters crept behind Chase's Throne.)

Master Monk Guan: Lower me down.

(Dojo and Master Fung lowered Master monk Guan down to the Ages of a Lifetime without getting noticed by Jack, Wuya nor Chase. Thankfully, all of them were distracted, even Chase, who was stroking one of his pet tigers.)

Chase: With the young monks turned into simple four year olds, nothing will stand in our way of world domination.

Jack: Oh yeah, evil dance time. Oh yeah, Uh huh.

(Master monk Guan raised an eyebrow as he seen Jack's ridiculous dance. But still kept going for the Ages of a Lifetime.)

Chase: Enough of that idiotic dance, we still need to figure out a way into how we use Kimiko's method.

(The three sneaks raised there heads.)

Chase: I knew she used the Changing Chopsticks, Mind Reader Conch and Eye of Dashi, but how did she use all three of them to read the world's thoughts!

(Master Monk Guan continued to be lowered down until his hand could touch the Shen gong Wu.)

Chase: You poor gullible fool.

(Chase had noticed him, and without warning, he threw a Heylin blast at the three which caused them to fall on the ground.)

Dojo: Exposed!

Wuya: Stealing Shen gong Wu from the mighty Chase Young. Tisk tisk, I expected better.

Master Fung: What were you talking about? You mentioned one of my students.

Chase: Like I'll tell you! Haaaah!

(Chase charged at the two Masters, doing a series of kicks and punches until Master Monk Guan pushed him back with the Spear of Guan.)

Chase: Petty weapons cannot defeat me, old friend.

Master Monk Guan: I do not intend to defeat you.

(He lunged forwards and jumped over Chase's head to attempt to grab the Ages of a Lifetime, but Jack came in the way holding a bunch of Shen Gong Wu.)

Jack: Thorn of Thunderbolt!

(The electricity knocked Master Monk Guan back into Chase Young, which made both of them collide with Master Fung and Dojo, knocking out all of them except Chase.)

Chase: So you don't wriggle out. Sphere of Yun!

(The three were encased within the Sphere of Yun.)

Wuya: Not only have we got four little monks turned into four year olds, we also have two Masters trapped.

Chase: Not only that my former disembodied head, my power grows now that they have been encased! Ahahahahaha!

Jack: Whoa, nice laugh, Chase.

Chase: Don't ruin the moment.

(Back at the Temple, Samapara was doing her best to re-train the Warriors since their powers were taken away due to their small forms. But all they were doing was fumbling and doing their techniques wrong.)

Omi: I do not have it, I used to be so skilled, and now it seems like it has faded away.

Kimiko: Tell us about it. I can't even jump high without falling.

(Kimiko attempted to do her very big jumps but ends up jumping normally.)

Samapara: Don't worry, friends. Master Monk Guan and Master Fung'll return the Ages of a Lifetime and you'll be good as new.

(Then Kimiko's PDA started bleeping, she went over to investigate.)

Kimiko: Huh? Someone just sent me a video message.

Raimundo: Really? Who from?

Kimiko: It doesn't say.

(The others approached to watch the message. Then as the message opened, they were gob smacked to see Chase Young on it.)

Clay: Whoa, he looks just as ugly on video message as in real life.

Chase: Greetings Xiaolin children. I understand that my fellow human-shaped idiot turned you all into children. All according to my plans.

Raimundo: What do you mean?

Chase: This is all part of my plan for world domination, you are merely the wall that blocks my path, so I sized you down to stop you.

Kimiko: We may be small but we can still kick your butt!

Chase: Is that a challenge?

Raimundo: You bet it is, us children Warriors against you.

Chase: Before I make my decision, Kimiko, how did you operate your global mind reading trick?

Kimiko: Oh that's simple I used my the Changing Chopsticks to wire up the Mind reader Conch and Eye of Dashi to my PDA, then used them together to do ... what did I just say!

Chase: Thank you, Kimiko. Your invention will be your undoing. Since you are too feeble minded I shall tell you my inevitable plot. With the new acquired information, I will use the Ages of a Lifetime with the Eye of Dashi and Changing Chopsticks; I shall connect to a satellite and transform the entire Earth's population into infants. (Jack Spicer gave an evil laugh in the background.)

Jack: Yeah, you're easier to fool than me!

Kimiko: Sorry to burst your bubble, but you need my PDA to do so.

Jack: Sorry, but my state-of-the-art technology can replace your old school trash.

Chase: Come to my humble abode and attempt to stop my plans, if you can. And to apply the fact that you don't have a choice, we have your mentors trapped here. Take them if you can. (Jack did another evil laugh.) Stop that this instant.

(The message went down.)

Raimundo: He plans to turn the entire world into children, what a rip!

Omi: And we must go to Chase's Lair and save Master Fung and Master Monk Guan.

Clay: And get the Ages of a Lifetime, and beat the crud out of Chase. That sounds like a lot of eggs in our basket.

Samapara: Well we'll need to hurry, if we are to restore yourselves and rescue the two masters and stop Chase's evil plan.

(Samapara was driving the Silver Manta Ray towards Chase's Lair with the four child Warriors, and bringing a lot of Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Alright, we need to think carefully here, we can't beat Chase get the Ages of a Lifetime and rescue the Masters at the same time.

Kimiko: I agree, I say we make getting the Ages of a Lifetime on top of the list. Once we get it, we can fight him in our original ages.

Clay: By doggy. Ah think I came up with an idea.

Omi: I am all noses.

Raimundo: Didn't know he still didn't know slang when he was still a kid.

Clay: Anyways, what if one of us could make a distraction so Chase would be drawn out from the Ages of a Lifetime, like leading a hen away from its eggs.

Kimiko: I'll be the distraction. I'll use the Wheel of Jagora to make one heck of a diversion.

Omi: Clay, you and Samapara locate Master Fung and Master Monk Guan while Kimiko distracts Chase.

Raimundo: So what do we do?

Omi: We shall be the ones to get the Ages of a Lifetime, of course. But Kimiko, do not set the distraction until we tell you. Use the Mind Reader Conch to make sure we've got to Chase's throne room.

Kimiko: I get it, so you can get the Ages of a Lifetime straight when Chase is drawn out.

Clay: Alright, we ready partners.

(Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Samapara jumped out of the Silver Manta Ray and jumped through the hole Master Monk Guan made before, leaving Kimiko with the Mind Reader Conch, Wheel of Jagora and Star Hanabi.)

Raimundo: Samapara, Clay, go get the Masters and come to the throne room when you do, okay?

Clay: Will do, little partner.

(Clay and Samapara ran across the upper levels towards Chase's dungeon, until...)

Omi: Wait, they need something to free them, there trapped in the Sphere of Yun.

Raimundo: Oh yeah, Clay! Got the Serpent's Tail?

Clay: Got it here, partners.

Omi and Raimundo: Whew.

(Raimundo and Omi sneaked towards Chase's throne room the same path as the two Masters went. Then they saw them from the upper levels. Jack had the Ages of a Lifetime in his hands.)

Jack: Ages of a Lifetime! Hah-ha!

(Jack transformed with a blinding white light, into what looked like his older self, which must have been at least 25 years old.)

Jack: (His voice sounding broader.) Woo hoo! Check me out, eh? Eh? Pretty impressive, Wuya?

Wuya: No, you're probably more annoying than ever.

Omi: Jack sure has grown.

Raimundo: You don't say. Anyways.

Raimundo's thoughts: Kimiko, we're here, use the Wheel of Jagora!

(Kimiko heard this.)

Kimiko: Will do, Rai mah boy. Wheel of Jagora!

(The fireworks fired in the sky making one heck of a loud noise, she had to cover her ears. Chase, Wuya and Jack heard this. Chase put the Ages of a Lifetime on the pedestal and the three of them ran towards Kimiko.)

Raimundo: It worked! Be careful, Kimiko.

(Both Omi and Raimundo jumped down and grabbed the Ages of a Lifetime. Clay and Samapara heard the fireworks.)

Samapara: Kimiko's activated the Wheel of Jagora; we need to hurry so we can rendezvous with Omi and Raimundo.

(They ran and stumbled upon a huge iron door.)

Clay: Hold on, Serpent's Tail!

(They glided through the door, there to see the two Masters and Dojo locked in the Sphere of Yun.)

Master Fung: Samapara? Clay? Where are the others?

Clay: No time to explain, partners. Here, catch! Serpent's Tail!

(He threw the Serpent's Tail to Master Fung, who caught it with ease and the three prisoners slid out of the Sphere of Yun.)

Dojo: Whew, thanks a bunch, I swear I was getting cramp.

Samapara: no time to lose, we need to get Kimiko before she faces three evil-doers. Come on!

(Back at Kimiko, she was still lighting the night sky with fireworks, until someone interrupted. It was Chase.)

Chase: Hmh, what are you doing?

Kimiko: Oh... I ... (As Chase was approaching malevolently.) ...I... was ...er attacking you! Wheel of Jagora!

(The blasts hit Chase giving Kimiko time to prepare the other Shen Gong Wu.)

Wuya: You poor little girl. What makes you think you're of any chance against us?

Kimiko: I'll tell yah why! Star Hanabi!

(She shot out a ball of flame that too knocked her back. But adult Jack wasn't giving up.)

Jack: Silk Spitter!

(It shot a huge ball of web that trapped Kimiko. She struggled to break free, but she was surrounded by the evil-doers. Samapara, Clay and the two Masters had seen this.)

Clay: Aw man, we're too late.

Samapara: Well come on! Let's find Omi and Raimundo!

(Back at Omi and Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Well, we got the Ages of a Lifetime, wanna get back to our original ages?

Omi: I have a better idea. Grab hold.

(The both touched the Ages of a Lifetime.)

Omi: Ages of a Lifetime!

(The both of them glowed and changed into their adult forms. Omi could tell they were much stronger than before. Raimundo was a lot taller and more bulky, his hair was longer and his face was broader, along with his voice.)

Raimundo: Whew, don't I look like a ladies man?

(But Raimundo noticed Omi had changed as well for the better. He had grown almost to the same height as himself, he was still the same old bald self, but by the looks of his face he was wiser.)

Omi: Why do you seem so surprised? Come on, we need to find the others.

(But the others already found them. Amazed at there new forms.)

Samapara: (Giving a whistle.) Don't you look stunning?

Raimundo: Yeah, I remember when I was just a small kid. hehehe.

Omi: Just so we do not forget. Ages of a Lifetime!

(The Shen Gong Wu transformed Clay into his adult form. He had a rugged beard, he still had his cowboy hat and he was more built.)

Clay: Whew, much obliged Omi.

Omi: Wait, your all here, but where is Kimiko?

Clay: Yeah, about that. She got herself captured before we got time to get her.

Raimundo: What! Where is she now?

Samapara: In the dungeon, you better hurry though; Chase is storming the place to find the two masters.

Raimundo: Omi, try and hold off Chase and his cats while I try and find Kimiko.

Omi: And take the Ages of a Lifetime, so you can change Kimiko.

Raimundo: Thanks, dude. (He took out the Flying Crane, and took the Ages of a Lifetime from Omi.) Flying Crane!

(He glided off into the walls in an attempt to find Kimiko.)

Omi: Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, Samapara and Dojo. Do you mind in going back to the Temple? I and the others can handle this.

Master Fung: Young monk that is not a wise move, Chase is too powerful, even at your current state.

Omi: You have done your part in the quest; we do not want you to get involved in it for any longer.

Clay: Reckon the big partner's got it squared out for yah. Me 'n' him can hold the fort.

Master Fung: Very well.

Omi: Take the Golden Tiger Claws.

(Omi took the Golden Tiger Claws from Chase's secret vault and gave it to Samapara.)

Omi: Now go!

Samapara: Golden Tiger Claws!

(Samapara tore open a portal which herself, Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and Dojo went through and vanished. Then they heard rumbling.)

Omi: Prepare yourself for combat, Clay. For Chase Young draws near.

(Raimundo zoomed through the walls and avoiding Chase's pet tigers. Until he came across a huge steel door.)

Raimundo: Big steel door. (He tried to open it by the handle.) Locked. Yup, definitely a dungeon. Hang on, Kimiko. Wudai Star Wind!

(He fired the wind blast at the door which made it completely fall apart.)

Raimundo: Kimiko?

(It was dark and rather spooky.)

Raimundo: Still not fazed, Falcon's Eye!

(He could now see everything within the contents of the dungeon. And right there, was Kimiko, still in her child form, locked in a cell, shackled to the walls and crying her eyes out.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, come on time to bust you outta here.

(Kimiko backed away into a corner.)

Kimiko: Who are you!

Raimundo: (Confused.) It's me, Raimundo. Er... Raimundo Pedrosa? Knucklehead? Sigh Let's make it simple. Ages of a Lifetime!

(He transformed into his teenager form, the form he generally goes by.)

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Raimundo: I wasn't joking, now come on; time to get you outta here. Wudai Star Wind!

(He blew open the cell door, and cut the shackles, giving Kimiko back her freedom.)

Kimiko: Thanks, Rai.

Raimundo: We're still not outta the woods yet, we need to get to Omi and Clay to help them fight Chase. So come on, let's turn into out older egos.

Kimiko: Will... this y'know... affect me permanently?

Raimundo: Don't be silly, it's just yourself in your adult form, your personality will be just the same, now come on.

(Both of them touched it.)

Both: Ages of a Lifetime!

(Raimundo transformed into his 25 year old self.)

Raimundo: Whew, good to be this form again. How's yours look Kimiko? Kimiko? Huh?

(Kimiko's 25 year old form was a stunning figure of beauty, as well as being much taller; her hair no longer in two ponytails but long and down to the bottom of her back, her body thinner, and her face was more beautiful than ever.)

Raimundo: (Love hearts in his eyes.) Whoa, b-b-b-beautiful.

Kimiko: Whoa, never thought I'd look like this when I was older. Well, come on, we still need to help Omi and Clay.

(Raimundo continued to stare in wonder.)

Kimiko: Oh, come on you!

(She pulled him by the ear towards Chase's Throne room. Back to Omi and Clay where they left off. Chase, Wuya, Jack and a whole horde of Chase's tigers burst through the door.)

Chase: You insignificant fools. Now you will never leave here alive!

(The jungle cats all attacked Omi and Clay.)

Omi: I think not! Wudai Neptune Water!

(He shot out a wave of water that blew back most of them, but more came. He kicked one away and did a spinning punch that knocked out a few. Clay too had the upper hand beating a lot of tigers; he punched one on the ground, kicked one while pinning down the other.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He did a swinging kick with his arm on the ground that knocked out all the tigers leaving adult Jack, Wuya and Chase by themselves.)

Omi: A most impressive display.

Clay: You're mighty good too, partner. And we didn't even break a sweat.

(Jack gulped and through the walls came adult Raimundo and adult Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Sorry we're late, did we miss anything.

(Omi raised an eyebrow at Kimiko's beauty, Clay gave a whistle, and Jack went google-eyed while Chase and Wuya simply rolled their eyes.)

Clay: You just missed the square-down with the jungle cats, but you guys can help us grapple this lot.

Raimundo: (Cracking his knuckles.) No sweat, bring it on.

(The Heylin forces charged at the Warriors, Omi was battling it out with Chase, Kimiko was battling it out with Wuya, Raimundo and Clay was taking on Jack and his huge amounts of Shen Gong Wu, until.)

Jack: Thorn of Thunderbolt!

(The blasts missed Raimundo narrowly, but it hit Chase's vault, causing it to explode and hordes of Shen Gong Wu scattered all over the Throne room.)

Kimiko: Scrambles!

(Almost instantly Chase ran and grabbed the Eagle Scope, Wushan Geyser and Flute of Vorocha. Omi scooped up the Longi Kite and Glove of Jisaku, Kimiko grabbed the Star Hanabi that Chase took earlier, Raimundo blew the Diva Disaster towards him and the last Shen Gong Wu left was the Tunnel Armadillo, which Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Chase, Wuya and Jack all touched, as the Shen Gong Wu started glowing.)

Omi: We challenge you to an 8-Way Xiaolin Showdown!

Chase: Two moments please.

(He snapped a finger and one of the knocked out tigers got up and transformed into its real form and touched the Shen Gong Wu too.)

Chase: You were saying?

Omi: Our Denshi Bunny, Fancy Feet, Flying Crane and Arm of Goro against your Eye of Dashi, Black Beetle, Silk Spitter and Thorn of Thunderbolt!

Chase: We accept, the game is survival on the cliff tops, last team standing wins.

All: Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(Chase's Lair broken up into large chunks of rocks that floated as high as the sky, the Warriors got into slightly bigger versions of their Xiaolin Showdown Armor.)

All: Gong Yi Tenpai!

(Omi jumped between the huge boulders to meet up with Chase, but Wuya kicked him back onto another rock.)

Wuya: Say your prayers, pretty boy!

(Just as she was about to kick Omi down, Raimundo interfered and kicked Wuya onto another rock as well.)

Raimundo: Thanks, yah ugly witch!

Omi: Much appreciated Raimundo.

Raimundo: Ah don't sweat it.

(Kimiko was taking on the jungle Warrior, which she was making mincemeat out of him, since she had the Fancy Feet.)

Kimiko: Time to finish you off! Wudai Mars Fire!

(The Warrior just used the Black Beetle to keep him safe and knocked through Kimiko's fire and punched her back onto a rock, and just when the Warrior was about to strike, something knocked him flying down the pit, it was Raimundo with the Flying Crane on.)

Raimundo: Try and be more careful next time.

Kimiko: (Devastatingly.) Y-yeah okay.

(Clay was taking on Chase Young with the Arm of Goro in effect, but even with the Arm of Goro on, he was still getting beat.)

Clay: You no good snake!

Chase: I do my best.

(Chase kicked Clay until he was hanging off a rock, literally hanging on for his life.)

Chase: Farewell Dragon of the Earth! Eye of Dashi!

(The lightning struck him, causing him to fall down the pit below. Kimiko was now facing Wuya; Kimiko was mainly getting the upper hand since Wuya couldn't touch her.)

Wuya: Try and dodge this, Silk Spitter!

(She tried to fire mass amounts of web shots, but Kimiko flexibly dodged them all, and then kicked Wuya away, but when Kimiko was about to finish her off, Jack interfered.)

Jack: Thorn of Thunderbolt!

(He blasted Kimiko away onto a rock that shattered into a million pieces leaving her collapsed on the endless pile of it and fell down to the pit with Clay.)

Raimundo: No! Now you've gone and made me mad! Omi deal with Chase, I got Wuya and Spicer to deal with!

(He jumped up to face Wuya and Jack, almost instantly the two fired their Shen Gong Wu at Raimundo, but he caught them easily.)

Raimundo: This is for Kimiko! Wudai Star Wind!

(He fired the wind shot with the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Silk Spitter blasts that knocked both of them down into the pit.)

Raimundo: Don't mess with the Warriors.

(But then while Omi was fighting Chase, Chase fired the Eye of Dashi at Omi but missed and hit Raimundo instead, causing him to collapse and fall down to the pit as well.)

Omi: Raimundo!

Chase: You're all alone now.

Omi: And so are you!

(The two went into a series of punching and kicking, until Omi kicked Chase clean in the stomach.)

Chase: Play time is over! Eye of Dashi!

(The lightning blast hit Omi, knocking him onto another rock. But Chase pinned him down with a big Eye of Dashi blast. But it was stronger than before. It seemed like Chase's dark powers powered it up.)

Omi: AAAAAHHH!

Chase: Had enough!

Omi: No! I shall not lose! Denshi Bunny!

(He traveled along the lightning blasts and struck Chase, both landing on different rocks.)

Omi: This shall take all of my power. Wudai Neptune Water!

(He prepared a huge water blast.)

Chase: You will not win!

(He too prepared a huge blast, only a darkness blast. They both fired and collided causing shockwaves all around and going into a struggle to see who was stronger. But Omi's blast was too weak and was losing its energy to Chase's, even though Omi was a lot stronger.)

Omi: No! I cannot lose! I need the powers of my friends!

(Then Omi heard a voice behind him.)

Voice: Wish granted.

(It was Kimiko. Omi was glad to see her beauty in his time of need.)

Omi: But how...?

Kimiko: I'll explain later. Wudai Mars Fire!

(Her fire blast merged with Omi's water blast that helped him gain the upper hand against Chase.)

Omi: Today Chase, we win! HAAAAAH!

(The two let out all their powers and fired Chase right in the pit, ending the Showdown. Raimundo and Clay cheered Omi and Kimiko from their impressive victory until Chase Young menacingly approached with Wuya and all of his cats.)

Wuya: Oooh, yah! You've won the showdown, but you won't live to tell the tale!

Chase: No! They have won fair and square; you may take your spoils and go. But before you go.

(Chase walked up to adult Kimiko until their noses were inches away.)

Chase: Yet again you have proven to be on the top of my enemies list. If I were you I'd watch my step, it might lead to your death, or your friends.

Kimiko: Er ... thanks? But I'll be careful.

Chase: And by the way, like your appearance.

(Everyone raised an eyebrow. Then the Warriors left and boarded the Silver Manta Ray, driven by Raimundo.)

Omi: Kimiko, you never explained how you survived to help me win the battle.

Clay: Yeah, fill us in on it little lady.

Kimiko: Okay ...

(Going into a flashback sequence.)

Narration Kimiko: Y'know when Rai saved me from the big tiger Warrior, well at that precise moment he dropped the Flying Crane, which only I noticed. After I picked it up, I went straight to fighting Wuya, and after Jack Thorn of Thunderbolted me, I remembered I had the Flying Crane and used it to keep myself flying.

(Going back to the Silver Manta Ray.)

Kimiko: I wanted Omi to have a good clean match with Chase, but when I seen him losing to him, I just had to step in.

Clay: Whistle You're as slippery as a grease pig on a water slope.

Kimiko: Thanks, but I have mainly Rai to thank, for dropping the Flying Crane.

Raimundo: No prob, just tell me when I drop Wu next time.

(Back at the temple, the two masters, Samapara and Dojo welcomed them happily.)

Samapara: You were great out there.

Raimundo: You ... seen us?

Dojo: Yup, Samapara's crystal ball, handy little thing when wanting to snoop.

Master Fung: And so Chase Young's plans to turn the world into infants have passed, you have proven great courage, strength and wisdom during this time and will be remembered when choosing a leader.

Omi: Now if none of you will mind, we still need to return to our original egos.

Kimiko: What! But I was just about to experiment with my new hair.

Omi: You can do it next time. Now grab the Shen Gong Wu.

(He held up the Ages of a Lifetime.)

Clay: Aw, all right.

(He touched the Shen gong Wu, and so did Kimiko and Raimundo.)

Warriors: Ages of a Lifetime!

(They transformed into their original selves, Omi being short and still big ego'd again, Raimundo being smaller and less fitter again, Kimiko's beauty fading and her hair shortening. Clay turning back into his fat and lesser fit again.)

Raimundo: Y'know, I'm glad to be in this form again.

Kimiko: Yeah whatever.

(Meanwhile the four were counting there booty.)

Omi: Thanks to that notorious raid, we now have nearly all of the Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: Except the Eagle Scope, Wushan Geyser, Flute of Vorocha and Helmet of jong, since Chase took them.

Raimundo: And the Monkey Staff, Crouching Cougar, Mantis Flip Coin and Mind Reader Conch, since Jack took them.

Clay: But apart from those, we got ourselves quite a fistful.

(Late at the middle of the night, Raimundo had waited until everyone went to sleep and crept to the Shen Gong Wu vault.)

Raimundo: A little fun and games with the Ages of a Lifetime'll help me get some shuteye.

(But as he was going for the Shen Gong Wu, an alarm sounded. Then he noticed a Dojo-Bot 10.0 hanging from the ceiling.)

Raimundo: I know you're watching Dojo.

(On the other end, Dojo and Master Fung were watching.)

Master Fung: You've certainly built the ultimate machine.


	20. Mind Games

**Mind Games**

(At the Temple, Master Fung had gathered them in the meditation room.)

Master Fung: Young monks, I have just received word that there are ancient murals deep inside an ancient cave.

Kimiko: Murals? What kind?

Master Fung: Ones with dark proportions. They must be deciphered by Dojo as soon as possible.

Dojo: Yeah, the old language, that'll take a while.

Master Fung: You may leave when ready.

(The Warriors rode on Dojo to get the murals. They soon arrived into a hundred foot canyon.)

Dojo: Yup, this is the place.

Clay: But Master Fung said it was a cave, this is just one Texas-sized canyon.

(Dojo pointed to a small opening in the canyon that looked very dark.)

Clay: Point taken.

Raimundo: I don't see any probs with these murals.

Dojo: (In Raimundo's face.) Hey! You will when you see them, buddy boy.

Kimiko: (Separating Dojo from Raimundo.) Dojo, cool it! Are we gonna get into this cave and actually get the murals?

Dojo: Whenever your ready missy.

(The Warriors entered the cave, lit by Kimiko's Star Hanabi.)

Omi: This is very creepy.

Raimundo: Keep a stiff upper lip, Omi.

Omi: (Confused.) What does that mean?

Kimiko: You should keep your emotions intact.

Omi: By keeping a stiff upper lip?

Clay: Not exactly, little partner.

(The Warriors continued to walk in the pitch black, until they came across a giant wall.)

Raimundo: (Sarcastically.) Wow, it's a giant wall, I'm so terrified. 

(Kimiko extended the fire powers of the Star Hanabi and lit the entire wall.)

Raimundo: Oh.

(The murals were a giant wall with ancient looking text at the bottom, with a huge picture of a dark looking castle.)

Omi: I cannot keep a stiff upper lip any longer. What is that scary looking castle!

Dojo: That's why we came down here. So I can decipher the text, and possibly save the world from 10,000 years of darkness.

Clay: Sorry ter stick a spanner in your works there, Dojo. But how 'r' we supposed ter get the murals outta here.

Dojo: Ah. Well don't stand there like a bunch of zombies! Help me think.

Kimiko: I got an idea. We can use my PDA camera to take pictures.

Dojo: That's a very cute idea, Kimiko. But this is a very important expedition, not a tourist holiday!

Raimundo: I think what she means is, take the pictures and you can decipher the text.

Kimiko: Thank you.

Dojo: Oh. Okay when you're ready.

(Kimiko took snapshots of the mural, each all perfect and ready to be deciphered.)

Omi: Excellent thinking, Kimiko. Not even I would have made that move.

Kimiko: Er... thanks.

(Then the cave started rumbling, as gravel and sand started seeping through the walls.)

Clay: Time ter go, partners!

(The four ran for their lives through the cave, narrowly missing huge chunks of rocks. Until Kimiko dropped her PDA and ran to get it back. But then a boulder crashed from the ceiling ready to strike Kimiko.)

Raimundo: No! Two Ton Tunic!

(He slipped on the Shen Gong Wu and he used himself as a shield to keep Kimiko safe. But even with the Shen Gong Wu on he felt like giving a loud "Ouch!")

Raimundo: Come on, let's go!

(Clay, Omi and Dojo managed to escape the cave, but then rocks hurtled right in front of the cave opening, trapping Kimiko and Raimundo in.)

Kimiko: No! We're trapped!

Raimundo: No! No! This can't end like this!

(They heard more continuous rumbling.)

Kimiko: (Holding onto Raimundo's t-shirt.) Rai, I'm scared. What are we gonna do?

(But too late rocks began to collapse on the ceiling, coming down towards them.)

Raimundo: Sphere of Yun!

(Back outside, the canyon started to lose giant chunks of itself.)

Clay: Why I'll be a Texas road kill in July.

Omi: (Weeping.) They are dead?

Dojo: I'm afraid so. I don't think even Dashi would have survived that.

(Omi produced a dripping tear down his eyes. Then Clay started to see something glow up ahead.)

Clay: Er... anyone care ter fill me in on what's that?

Dojo: I dunno, but there's only one way to know.

(They approached the glow, throwing away loose chunks of rocks. Until they seen the glow full blast. It was the Sphere of Yun in effect, and inside it was Kimiko and Raimundo gripping each other until they noticed they were still alive.)

Omi: Raimundo? Kimiko? You're alive!

Raimundo: Sphere of Yun. (The force field de-activated.) Yeah, we thought we were toast in there.

Kimiko: Sorry, Rai.

Raimundo: For what?

Kimiko: It was because of me we almost got ourselves killed, and (Kimiko noticed the wound Raimundo had when he defended Kimiko against the rock.) your hurt?

Raimundo: Just a flesh wound, I'll survive. I was just worried about your safety.

Kimiko: Giggling Thanks, Rai.

(Dojo carried the four Warriors, but what they didn't know, that Hannibal Bean was secretly spying.)

Hannibal: Hm, puppy love. I believe ah may have found Raimundo's Achilles' heel. I can use that for a very Snigger evil purpose.

(Kimiko was busy uploading her new photos into her mini-printer until Raimundo joined her.)

Kimiko: Oh, hey Rai, what's up?

Raimundo: Nothing, I'm just thinking about the whole cave thing.

Kimiko: Such as...?

Raimundo: Such as is it weren't for me blocking that rock, you would have been dead.

Kimiko: I know thanks.

Raimundo: Just promise me something.

Kimiko: Anything.

Raimundo: Do be more careful next time, we all need you.

Kimiko: I'm sure I will.

(Raimundo strolled to leave, until Kimiko took the Mind Reader Conch from her robes and listened to Raimundo.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Not only do all of us need you, Kimiko. I need you.

Kimiko: Giggling Awww how sweet.

(Hannibal Bean was circling above on the Ying-Ying Bird, waiting for the right moment.)

Hannibal: Patience, Ying-Ying. Soon young Kimiko will belong ter me. Hahahahahahahaha.

(Kimiko was out training with the Tangle Web Comb, doing a good job of binding her targets. Hannibal Bean seen this.)

Hannibal: Hm, interesting, once she loses her focus that's mah golden opportunity.

(He also noticed her phone was tucked under her Wudai Warrior sash.)

Hannibal: And I got just the distraction. Ying-Ying, do your worst.

(The malevolent bird focused its eye towards Kimiko's phone while she had the Tangle Web Comb in effect, then the phone started bleeping. Not remembering she still had the Tangle Web Comb in effect, she picked it up, but then the Shen Gong Wu came towards her, and binded her up.)

Kimiko: Aaarrghh! Help!

Hannibal: Hehehe, now's mah chance.

(He jumped off the Ying-Ying Bird right in front of Kimiko, who was defenseless to push him away.)

Hannibal: Mah dear girl, having trouble with a Shen Gong Wu?

Kimiko: Oh great, ugh, what do you want!

Hannibal: Oh nothing much, I think your extraordinary powers would best be served with me. Together we can rule the world. What'd'ya say?

Kimiko: I say you can dream on, bean soda! There's only five people I listen to, and that's Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo and Master Fung!

Hannibal: Okay, I don't need your will; all I need is your body.

Kimiko: Ugh, what?

(Hannibal closed his eyes and turned into vapor and approached her, still defenseless to do something, Hannibal went inside her ear.)

Kimiko: Ugh, what are you doing? AAAAH!

Hannibal: Your powers will do well on the dark side. I'm merely taking your body to have a taste of that power.

Kimiko: Ugh, no! Rai! Help! Omi! Clay! AAAAAAAAAAH! No! Get out! Help! AAAAAAAAH!

(She collapsed as the others ran to her aid. Omi quickly disabled the Tangle web Comb.)

Clay: You alright, little lady?

(Kimiko got up, but Hannibal was successful, she had now been taken by Hannibal Bean.)

Hannibal: Whew, yeah a'm alright. Thanks fer the help out, Omi.

Omi: You are most welcome?

Raimundo: So what up, girl. I thought you had perfect focus with this Shen Gong Wu.

Hannibal: Oh ah dunno, maybe it's defective.

(Hannibal walked away in Kimiko's body.)

Clay: I smell something, and it ain't mah quarter-pounder burger.

Raimundo: Yeah, her voice sounds different. Clay I think your becoming a bad influence to Kimiko.

(Hannibal explored the grounds of the Temple, hoping to find the Shen Gong Wu vault. He crept behind a wall to find it just a few yards away.)

Hannibal: Bingo.

(Just as he was approaching, Dojo slithered out from nowhere.)

Dojo: Hey, Kimiko. Where've yah been?

Hannibal: Oh ah've just been practicing with some Wu.

Dojo: Really? Anyways I got the first few words on the mural.

Hannibal: (Confused.) Really? What's it say?

Dojo: "Thou shall not disturb..."

Hannibal: Er... disturb what?

Dojo: Dunno, but whatever it is I'll get it.

(Just as he slithered away, he started to slither and shake.)

Dojo: A new Shen gong Wu just went active.

(The others heard this and came running to Dojo.)

Clay: So what Wu's it this time, little partner?

(Dojo brought out the Shen Gong Wu scroll and opened it.)

Dojo: The Skills Platform.

Omi: Whoever possesses it can become the best at any thing.

Raimundo: Whoa, even surfing?

Clay: Ah reckon so.

Raimundo: Hey Kimiko, bet you'll need this Wu to make you the best Goo Zombies player, huh?

Hannibal: Er... yer, a reckon so.

Omi: Clay IS becoming a bad influence to Kimiko!

Hannibal: Hehe, nah, ah like talking like this. It's very ... cool.

Raimundo: You okay? You look sorta ... pale?

Hannibal: No way, Raimundo, I'm fine and dandy.

Dojo: Well come on then, before we lose the Skills Platform!

(While riding on Dojo, Raimundo called Omi.)

Raimundo: (Whispering.) Do you find something unusual about Kimiko lately?

Omi: I cannot place my thumb on it, but I would say she is being ... manipulated somehow.

Raimundo: I dunno, but whatever happens, keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

(Dojo, Omi, Hannibal, Raimundo and Clay arrived at a large beach with a huge ocean on the horizon. Until they seen the Skills Platform on a small stump.)

Hannibal: Hey look there, let's get this Wu.

(But then purple smoke appeared, Chase was near, as he materialized from the smoke.)

Chase: Greetings young ones. I see you seek the Skills Platform.

Omi: You shall get the Skills Platform, over my deceased corpse!

Raimundo: That's over my dead body.

(Hannibal then pushed Raimundo out the road and headed for the Skills Platform, touching it with Chase.)

Hannibal: Chase, ah challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Chase: Very well, Kimiko. What shall we wager?

Hannibal: Mah Golden Finger against your Flute of Vorocha. The game is race to the Skills Platform, first to touch the Platform wins.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The beach turned into a long field of pillars and the Skills Platform was on the top most pillar. Chase and Hannibal took their places.)

Both: Gong Yi Tempai!

(The two jumped from pillar to pillar racing to the Shen Gong Wu.)

Chase: Flute of Vorocha!

(He made his usual screeching sound that made Hannibal's pillar collapse, but still Hannibal grabbed onto another platform.)

Hannibal: Think again, Chase! Golden Finger!

(Hannibal froze Chase giving him the open to get the Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Go, Kimiko, go!

(Then as Hannibal was about to touch the Skills Platform he began to act weird. The spirit Kimiko from within was trying to break through.)

Kimiko: Get outta my body, you parasite!

Hannibal: I'm fine here, thanks!

Omi: What is Kimiko doing? She is next to the Skills Platform.

Clay: Kimiko, try touching the Wu!

(But then Kimiko and Hannibal's fighting caused both of them to fall off the pillar. Chase broke through the paralysis and hopped to the Skills Platform and grabbed it, ending the Showdown. Raimundo managed to catch the unknown body unharmed.)

Raimundo: What up, Kimiko? It was right there!

(Hannibal managed to push back Kimiko.)

Hannibal: Sorry, ah slipped.

Chase: Omi! Might I grant an audience with you, privately?

Omi: Er... yes.

(Chase and Omi went behind a nearby tree.)

Omi: What is on your mind?

Chase: Have you ever noticed ... Kimiko's oddness?

Omi: ... Yes, I have. Why? If you know something I will have you tell me!

Chase: (Hesitantly.) Hannibal Bean has taken over Kimiko's body.

Omi: Gasp How do you know?

Chase: When Kimiko was about to grab this Shen Gong Wu, I felt his presence from within Kimiko. You know it is true, do not deny your feelings, young one.

Omi: But, why me, why do I have to know?

Chase: Your cowboy friend is too, simple-minded. And your Brazilian friend has deep feelings for Kimiko, he won't reveal them openly, but if he knew of Hannibal's possession, he would get...

Omi: Emotional?

Chase: Precisely.

Omi: What shall I do to rescue her?

Chase: You must do your best to force Hannibal out of Kimiko's body, without harming Kimiko of course.

Omi: But how shall I do that?

Chase: You know what.

(All through that day, Omi was spending all day spying on Hannibal, unfortunately he was on to him and resumed things normally that Kimiko does.)

Omi: (To himself.) What can I do to free Kimiko? How can I expose Hannibal Bean if he does the things Kimiko does?

(Omi went to Master Fung for advice.)

Master Fung: Is anything the matter, young monk?

Omi: Kimiko is acting strange, I cannot tell the reason, but what do you think?

Master Fung: People change in time. Their size, their knowledge, their personality and their wisdom. All these things happen to a girl as time marches on.

Omi: But she does not feel any different.

Master Fung: Omi? Is there something you are not telling me?

Omi: ... No, Master. I shall meditate on my thoughts.

Master Fung: Very good, I shall leave you to it.

(Omi went inside the meditation room. He cleared his thoughts and tried to figure out what he can do.)

Omi: Maybe he will reveal himself if I tell him openly. No!

(Omi continued to focus, and then remembered the time when Clay had been possessed by the evil spirit Sabeeny. All he had to do is tire Kimiko out, and Hannibal will reveal himself.)

Omi: That's it!

(Omi looked all over the place for Hannibal, eventually he found him walking around.)

Omi: Ah, Kimiko, I have looked under hill and over hill for you.

Hannibal: Whatever for, Omi?

Omi: Would you permit me in a quick sparring match?

Hannibal: Er... sure. Er ... whenever you're ready?

(Hannibal and Omi took their places in the ring. Then both charged at each other, doing a bunch of punches and kicks. Eventually, Hannibal whacked Omi on the edge of the ring.)

Omi: (Under his breath.) That is Hannibal Bean's style of attack.

(He got himself together and prepared for Hannibal's coming.)

Omi: Repulse The Monkey!

(Omi grabbed Hannibal and threw him at the other edge of the ring. Then Hannibal got up very wearily.)

Omi: Before I humiliate you in battle, Kimiko. What have you done with the real Kimiko!

Hannibal: What do you mean? I'm the real Kimiko.

Omi: The real Kimiko is not easily fooled by my petty attacks!

(But Raimundo and Clay overheard this.)

Raimundo: What do you mean, Omi?

(Omi knew he was in trouble.)

Hannibal: He means I am not Kimiko. Just a parasite taking over Kimiko's body!

Raimundo: WHAT! What have you done with Kimiko? And who are you?

Hannibal: It is I, Hannibal Bean, the one who will destroy you!

(Kimiko's body had produced blood red eyes, and an evil glow around her.)

Clay: You knew little partner!

Omi: I...

(Raimundo pushed Omi to a wall, resisting Clay's attempts to keep him away.)

Raimundo: Why didn't you tell us! Why!

(Raimundo was not only crying, but Omi as well.)

Omi: I... I didn't want you getting hurt.

Hannibal: Time to end your miserable lives! Heylin Power Wudai Mars Fire!

(Hannibal used Kimiko's body to make an impenetrable fire armor.)

Clay: What do we do!

Omi: We need to force Hannibal out of Kimiko!

Raimundo: How do we do that!

Omi: By combat!

(Clay and Omi charged at the ultimate force conjured by Hannibal, (Raimundo was paralyzed by the truth about Kimiko.) both of them not doing any damage whatsoever. Until Hannibal created a huge fire wall that knocked back Omi and Clay, doing serious damage.)

Hannibal: Time to mess this place up! HAAAAH!

(He fired fire blasts all over the Temple, burning down the buildings around them.)

Hannibal: This place burns, tonight!

Omi: ... Raimundo ... you must fight him!

Raimundo: I can't, she's like a sister to me.

Hannibal: you don't need to fight, but I will!

(He was about to strike Raimundo, but someone jumped in the road and blocked it. It was Master Fung.)

Raimundo: Whoa, thanks Fung-dude.

(Master Fung pushed Hannibal back, and he went into offensive stance.)

Hannibal: Outta the way, old man!

Master Fung: Never!

Hannibal: It don't matter!

(He ran towards the Shen Gong Wu vault, and fired a blast at the vault causing a huge explosion, scattering all the Shen Gong Wu.)

Hannibal: So many Shen Gong Wu, so little time, and the time is to start stealing! Heh-he!

(As Hannibal approached the Shen Gong Wu someone jumped into his path, he couldn't tell because of the raging fire. But the figure revealed himself as Chase Young.)

Omi: Chase?

Chase: You've done enough, little one. Time for me to help rescue Kimiko!

(He charged for Hannibal, punching and Kimiko's fire body, doing Kimiko damage.)

Raimundo: Chase! What are you doing, you're hurting her, not saving her!

Chase: Then what do you want me to do?

(Hannibal punched Chase back, and for once Chase was having difficulty in getting up. Hannibal finally approached Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Come on, Kimiko. It's me, Raimundo.

(Hannibal then acted funny again. The armor disintegrated, and her eyes glowed from blood red to beautiful blue eyes and doing the same things as before. Kimiko was yet again fighting back.)

Kimiko: Grrr, get outta my head! AAAH! Raimundo, quick, get the Wu!

Raimundo: Oh right!

(Raimundo ran to get the mass pile of Shen Gong Wu lying on the ground, but the body of Kimiko touched it too. Hannibal had won yet again.)

Hannibal: Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Raimundo: ... Kimiko.

Hannibal: Mah (Picking up a nearby Shen gong Wu.) Moby Morpher against your Eye of Dashi!

Raimundo's thoughts: Come on, Raimundo, pull yourself together.

(Then he heard a voice from behind him, like if time had frozen and someone was there with him.)

Voice: Don't hold back on me, Rai.

(It was a spirit form of Kimiko, in a gleaming beam of light.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Kimiko: My body has been taken over, but my spirit's here with you. You need to defeat me in a Xiaolin Showdown to get my body back.

Raimundo: I can't if I destroy you too much I might kill you.

Kimiko: Sometimes, Rai. Death is better than what's happening to me now. And so you don't like beating me up, here.

(She gave him the Sword of the Storm.)

Kimiko: Use that in the showdown; I'll be with you when you activate it.

(The place started to get back into its original spot, with fire raging around him again.)

Raimundo: I accept, and I also call a Shen Yi Bu Dare, your Third Arm Sash against my Sword of the Storm!

(He noticed the Sword gave a silver glow.)

Hannibal: Alright, the game is knock each other out of the arena.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The fire engulfed Temple transformed into a large arena that Raimundo and Hannibal took their place.)

Hannibal: Time ter kick some Brazilian butt, with this cool Xiaolin Armor!

Raimundo: It's a disgrace for you to wear Kimiko's clothes.

Clay: (To Omi.) Whoa, never knew Hannibal Bean liked to cross-dress.

(Omi gave a little giggle.)

Both: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Hannibal was attacking Raimundo full force, Raimundo not doing a thing to defend.)

Raimundo's thoughts: I need to stop thinking he's Kimiko!

(He charged at Hannibal, but he kicked Raimundo in the stomach and whacked him away.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

Hannibal: Oh please. Wudai Mars Fire!

(He blown away Raimundo's wind blast, and ran up in the inferno and whacked Raimundo right to the edge. Then just as Hannibal was about to strike again.)

Chase: Halt! I have a request.

(Everyone turned their intentions on Chase.)

Chase: You see over the past few weeks I have known to make Kimiko a great enemy, but deep inside my greatest enemy is Hannibal Roy Bean; I would like to take on the both of them at the same time.

Hannibal: A foolish offer, you'll need more.

(Then Dojo slithered out of nowhere.)

Dojo: Actually, I might take that call. (He pulled out the Xiaolin Showdown rulebook.) According to the rulebook, a person is allowed to swap with another designated person, but for only one minute and as long as the switchee agrees. Raimundo, do you accept Chase's minute offer?

Raimundo: Er ... sure, why not?

Chase: Very well.

(Raimundo hopped back onto the spectator stand, while Chase Young took Raimundo's position.)

Chase: Now let's go!

(The both did a mixture of punches and kicks all being blocked. Then Chase threw Hannibal right to the edge.)

Chase: Now is my chance, for a double-vengeance!

Raimundo: What?

(Chase prepared a Heylin Blast, it was bigger than Raimundo ever seen it.)

Chase: I am not only going to destroy Hannibal, I am going to destroy Kimiko!

Raimundo: No!

Chase: At last, Kimiko. You shall pay the full price for thinking you can destroy me!

(He launched the Heylin Blast. It was too big for Hannibal to divert and too powerful for him to block, there was one thing to do. Escape. Hannibal jumped out of Kimiko's ear and took cover as the blast hit Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Ki...mi...ko!

(The spirit form of Kimiko came again.)

Kimiko: I'm not dead, silly. Look.

(Chase was carrying the knocked out Kimiko. She was now free from Hannibal's grasp.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Chase: I have done my part, Dragon of Wind, do yours.

(Chase laid Kimiko against a nearby tree. And Raimundo came back into the game.)

Raimundo: (Happily.) Well, well, look what the evil Heylin wizard dragged out. A small petite bean.

Hannibal: No! I may be down, but I'm not out! Moby Morpher!

(He larged himself up and attempted to punch Raimundo but he blocked it with ease.)

Raimundo: This is for the Temple!

(He kicked Hannibal in the stomach with brute force.)

Raimundo: This is for all our Shen Gong Wu! Wudai Star Wind!

(He blew Hannibal towards the edge.)

Raimundo: And this is for Kimiko! Sword of the Storm! Eye of Dashi!

(He combined the two Shen Gong Wu, a blast of silver dust sprinkled around him, and then the spirit form of Kimiko appeared.)

Kimiko: Let's end this!

Both: Sword of the Storm! Eye of Dashi! Fire! Wind!

(A combination of wind fire and lightning blasted out of the two Shen Gong Wu. Hannibal got blasted away.)

Hannibal: Third Arm Sash!

(The Shen Gong Wu grabbed a pillar at one of the corners, trying desperately to hold on.)

Raimundo: Come on! 

(Then a voice spoke behind the two of them.)

Voice: Need a hand?

(They turned around to see a spirit form of the legendary Grand Master Dashi.)

Kimiko & Raimundo: Dashi!

Dashi: Don't seem so surprised, I'll explain later, for now, we got baked beans to cook.

(He too grabbed the Sword of the Storm hilt.)

Dashi: Eye of Dashi! Sword of the Storm!

(The wind, fire and lightning blast was powered up phenomenally.)

Dashi: Put your full strength together you two! Now!

All: HAAAAAAH!

(The Sword of the Storm let out one final wave that Hannibal couldn't hold on any longer and fell down the pit with a huge yell.)

Hannibal: Curse you, Raimundo!

(Back at Raimundo and the two spirits.)

Dashi: Well fought.

Raimundo: But how did you get here in the first place, er sir?

Dashi: Well, your little Wu there did have some wakening the dead sorta spell, the sword woken your girlfriend, but since you combined it with the Eye of Dashi, I sorta came as well. Call it, buy a spirit, and get another free. Besides, I'm a Grand Master Xiaolin Dragon, there's nothing I can't accomplish.

Kimiko: (Bowing her head.) Thank you, Grand Master.

Dashi: Now if you'll excuse me, my favorite show's on. Laters. Oh and by the way.

(He approached Raimundo.)

Dashi: Good catch with the girl.

(He tapped his arm with his elbow as Raimundo started to go red. Then Dashi disappeared.)

Kimiko: Looks like it's time for me to go back as well.

Raimundo: What! But I thought you said you weren't dead.

Kimiko: Oh no, silly. Back to my Hannibal-free body.

(She glided over to the knocked out Kimiko body, and went inside it, as she now opened her eyes.)

Omi & Clay: Kimiko!

Chase: I see you succeeded.

Raimundo: Yeah well you got some explaining to do; you nearly killed one of our best friends!

Chase: That Heylin Blast you seen was a mere hologram, I couldn't kill Kimiko, since I never lower myself to that level. I only made sure the battlefield was equal since Hannibal was holding all the cards.

(He prepared a small Heylin blast. Raimundo tried to touch it but his hand passed through it.)

Raimundo: Er... cool.

(Kimiko began to get onto her feet and noticed the widespread ruin caused by Hannibal.)

Kimiko: I did this?

Clay: Um ... not exactly, it was more of a weedy parasite that did it.

Kimiko: I've become a great threat? Then I have no choice but to leave the Temple.

Chase; I wouldn't be so sure, it was only by mere chance that Hannibal took over you.

Kimiko: What do you mean?

Chase: What do you remember before Hannibal warped you?

Kimiko: I was training with Shen Gong Wu, why?

Chase: Take a look inside the ball.

(Chase made a small ball which Kimiko looked into, seeing how Hannibal Bean managed to capture her mind.)

Kimiko: But what would happen if I didn't got wrapped up?

Chase: Then you could have fought back Hannibal before he could brainwash you.

Kimiko: Thank you, Chase.

Omi: And yet again, you have proven to have some good left inside you.

Chase: I didn't do this to be good! I did it to have revenge on a little spud.

(He then turned into his purple smoke and drifted away. The others went to tend to Kimiko.)

Clay: How yah feeling, little partner?

Kimiko: Well, I really need the urge to ... sleep.

(She dropped to sleep in the middle of the burnt Temple. Raimundo and Clay carried her off into her room, while Omi looked back.)

Omi: I know there is still good inside you.

(Later the following day, Raimundo was watching Omi train as Kimiko nursed his wounds.)

Kimiko: I actually did all this?

Raimundo: Yeah, maybe you should think carefully on what Wu yah train with.

Kimiko: And by the way I never actually thanked you.

Raimundo: Thanked me? How?

Kimiko: Well you did try to help release me. And you beat him too. I guess I owe you a few.

Raimundo: Ah well, we'll make ourselves equal if you forgive me for reading your messages.

(Then Master Fung came in.)

Omi: Ah, Master Fung. What wise and noble sayings are you about to share?

Master Fung: None, Dojo has deciphered the most essential part as he says. He predicts it is a prophecy of a sort.

Kimiko: Well what are we waiting for, come on.

(Everyone was gathered around Dojo.)

Dojo: I've finally deciphered the main part of the mural, but yah ain't gonna like it.

Clay: Why not?

Dojo: Clearing his throat "Thou shall not disturb the land of dreams, if so the Castle of Dark Pasts shall rise, bringing darkness and evil across the world, only the one of ROCK can pierce the darkness with light."

(The four Warriors were entranced by this.)

Raimundo: Whoa!

Kimiko: What does it all mean?

Dojo: I dunno. It'll take me a while to decipher the entire lot.

Master Fung: We must exercise caution during this period. As I sense foul deeds are at work.

(But yet again, the Ying-Ying Bird was spying again, and showed what it seen to his master.)

Hannibal: They don't know about it, but I do! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	21. Castle of Dark Pasts

**Castle of Dark Pasts (Part 1)**

Introduction:   
(As Omi telling it.)  
A long time ago, I was joined by three of the most wonderful people in the world, maybe even the universe. We have been through thick and thin together, the highs, the lows and the good and evil times. I have learned so much from them, like how to use slang, how to lasso an "ol' critter" and how to respect girls. But now we have reached the pinnacle of all our adventures, or is it? This is our story, of destruction, of an ultimate clash, and of the Castle of Dark Pasts.

(It was a normal day in the Temple; the Warriors (Except Kimiko.) were having a break in the gardens, until Kimiko at last joined them.)

Kimiko: Hey guys, I did a little research on this Castle of ... whatever. And guess what I found.

(She opened up a book known as "1500 year old legends and myths." Omi inspected the picture, which was the same dark castle he seen in the mural.)

Omi: Look, it is the dark castle!

Kimiko: Uh-huh, care to read it?

Omi: 1500 years ago, an evil Heylin sorcerer, hell bent on plunging the world into ten-thousand years of darkness and evil, created a castle of dark evil. Sending darkness across the land. Then a Xiaolin Dragon of good, sealed the Castle away, imprisoned in an ancient magical land. If one were to revive the Dark Castle, then the world, will spread into ten-thousand years of darkness?

Kimiko: Yup.

Raimundo: Oooooh, that's some scary stuff that could be a very good bedtime story.

Omi: But will it come true?

Kimiko: Well, it is in 1500 year old Legend and Myths. Plus there's nothing here that tells me how you bring it back.

(Master Fung walked in.)

Master Fung: Very good research, Kimiko. But time opens all doors of ancient secrets. We need to be on our guard.

(Then Dojo hurried right behind him, carrying the scroll.)

Dojo: Hey, we got ourselves a category six Wu alert.

Master Fung: The Glove of Might.

Clay: Sounds right at my doorstep, what's it do?

Kimiko: Whatever it points to, can power it up ten fold. Even Shen Gong Wu.

(The Warriors saw the effects of the Glove of Might with the Eye of Dashi, completely obliterating its target.)

Clay: Whoa, that sure will come in "handy."

Omi: Then let us not delay; we must get the Glove of Might!

(The Warriors arrived at a polluted lake.)

Kimiko: Hm, shame this lake's polluted, I was in the mood for a good swim.

Dojo: Not to worry, missy. The Glove of Might happens to be in that lake.

(Omi was about to jump into it until Raimundo caught him.)

Raimundo: Yo, thirsty shark, better not jump in there. Fish do there dirty business in there.

Omi: Then how do we retrieve the Glove of Might?

Kimiko: I think the Silver Manta Ray can handle a few fish droppings.

(Kimiko took out the Silver Manta Ray from her t-shirt and sized it up.)

Omi: I wonder what I would be like to drink that water.

Raimundo: You do NOT want to know.

(They all boarded the Silver Manta Ray and reached below the surface of the lake. Until they seen the Glove of Might sitting on top of a few seaweed. Until they seen Jack Spicer swimming with only a mouthpiece so he can breathe.)

Clay: Oi, Spicer, get to the surface or you're in for one sick problem.

Jack: No way, the Glove of Might is mine! Ray Bots, attack!

(Huge manta ray sort of robots with cannons on the wings raced at them full speed. Jack then took a deep gasp for breathe, struggling to breathe. And then went to the surface along with his robots)

Kimiko: Well, we did warn him.

Raimundo: So, how do we get the Glove of Might without drinking the water?

Omi: I have an idea that springs to mind. Wudai Neptune Water!

(He split the lake into two separate parts. Leaving the Glove of Might on the dry spot, then Omi simply walked out and took the Glove of Might and went back to the Silver Manta Ray as the water flushed back to normal.)

Clay: Good thinking, partner.

(The Silver Manta Ray then swam back to the surface, all dirty with dirty water. But when they emerged from the water, it was nothing like they ever seen before. Dark clouds had obscured the entire sky, vegetation nearby was beginning to wither and the lake itself completely dried up.)

Raimundo: Guys, this is not cool.

Omi: What is happening?

Kimiko: Jack, what have you done now!

Jack: Hey (Cough) don't look at me, I was the one that actually seen it happen. Er ... you can stop giving me that cold edged stare now.

Clay: Well, yah know where to go next. Back to the Temple.

Jack: Wait, can I come with you? (Grabbing Raimundo's ankles.) I'm scared.

Raimundo: What now?

Kimiko: (Massaging her head.) I guess it can be alright. But any stealing Wu, you'll be Cannon Blasted to the sky!

Jack: I promise, I promise!

Dojo: Well come on, this place is starting to freak me out.

(Dojo carried the four Warriors and Jack to the Temple. But the Temple as the Warriors found it was in ruins, literally.)

Kimiko: What happened?

Omi: This is a most troubling predicament.

(The Warriors landed on what was left of the Temple. All the buildings were knocked down or on its last leg. Rubble and shattered glass was scattered all over the Temple. Then they seen Master Fung, severely weakened and collapsed. Clay helped him up.)

Raimundo: What happened!

Master Fung: ...Army... army of demons... attacked... they took the Shen Gong Wu.

(Master Fung re-collapsed. Dojo slithered to the Temple vault, and all but the Shen gong Wu they brought was all stolen.)

Dojo: That's it; we only got seventeen Wu in total.

Jack: Twenty-one, including my Wu.

(Jack showed the Monkey Staff, Crouching Cougar, Mind Reader Conch and Mantis flip Coin.)

Kimiko: That means we only got the Star Hanabi, Cannon Blaster, Ants in the Pants, Eye of Dashi.

Clay: Silver Manta Ray, Creature Within, Emerald of Samapara, Fist of Tebigong.

Raimundo: Sword of the Storm, King Chameleon, Yang Yo-Yo, Fountain of Hui.

Omi: And Orb of Tornami, Flying Crane, Sun Chi Lantern, Compass Pointer and Glove of Might.

Kimiko: (Sadly.) What a tragedy.

Raimundo: What happened Master Fung! Surely those demons must have said something?

(Master Fung remained silent.)

Kimiko: Hey guys, check this out.

(She pulled out her PDA, showing an urgent news report in New York City.)

Raimundo: What've we got?

Kimiko: Demons of evil have swarmed all over the city somehow, and have wrecked havoc all New York, the main source of these demons remains a mystery.

Omi: You say the City of New York!

Kimiko: Yeah?

Omi: Jermaine is there!

Raimundo: Oh yeah, we gotta help out.

Clay: Well, next stop: New York City.

(Dojo re-sized bringing the four Warriors, Jack and twenty-one Shen Gong Wu. While riding on Dojo the five noticed the Temple wasn't the only place smashed to pieces, black sort of demons were destroying forests, terrorizing mountains, and more.)

Omi: This is dark hour.

Kimiko: Yeah, but maybe if we take out the source, maybe everything'll go back to normal.

Raimundo: Let's just hope.

(The Warriors arrived at what was left of New York City, buildings had collapsed and there were numerous casualties.)

Omi: Compass Pointer!

(The Shen Gong Wu pointed east, that's where nearly all the demons where.)

Clay: Yah sure 'bout this partner?

Omi: Jermaine is my friend and ally we must help a friend and ally.

Raimundo: Okay, we're gonna need some battle tactics here, Omi you take the ones one the far right, Kim middle right, Clay far left, and me middle left.

Kimiko: Or we can always use Wudai Orion Formation!

(They did the formation getting into their elemental forms and charging at the demons.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She launched hundreds of fireballs continuously at hundred of demons, sending them flying.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He shot hundreds of icicles at hundreds of demons as well.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He blew away all the demons he had.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He stomped the ground creating rock pillars that crushed the remaining demons, they then got out of their elemental forms and did a fancy pose for nearby spectators who clapped.)

Omi: No time to delay, we must find Jermaine.

(They heard another crash up ahead. more demons were fighting a gang of five who was unknown to the Warriors (Because of the fire.) Then they could see who one of the figures was, it was Jermaine.)

Kimiko: come on, we gotta help out.

(They ran towards the big fight. the more they approached it, the more they recognized the others, Master Monk Guan, Samapara, Chase Young, and Wuya were all fighting the demons.)

Raimundo: Need a hand?

Jermaine: Yeah, that sounds like an idea!

(Omi and the others jumped in as well.)

Omi: Mantis Kick!

(He kicked five demons in one kick.)

Chase: Repulse the Monkey!

(He continuously kicked and punched nearby demons.)

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He blew all the demons into the sky.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She shot multiple fireballs again, all hitting the blown demons, finishing the battle.)

Master Monk Guan: Many thanks for the battle, young ones.

Jermaine: Man, Omi. You're gettin' better 'n' better.

Omi: Indeed with you, Jermaine.

Wuya: So, what's your end of the story?

(The Warriors carefully explained their situation.)

Samapara: Twenty-one Wu, huh?

Wuya: And all of them are petty.

Chase: Luckily we still have my Shen Gong Wu. Skills Platform, Golden Finger, Eagle Scope, Wushan Geyser, Helmet of Jong and Flute of Vorocha.

Raimundo: Whew, lucky break.

Kimiko: But where are all these demon things coming from?

Master Monk Guan: They are fiends of the Castle of Dark Pasts.

(The four Warriors looked at Master Monk Guan in shock.)

Jermaine: Castle-a- what now?

(The Warriors walked to a nearby alley, so the 1500 year old tale could be told.)

Master Monk Guan: 1500 years ago, an evil wizard created an evil castle, in order to plunge the entire world into darkness.

Samapara: So me, Master Monk Guan, Chase and Dashi all fought this great evil.

Chase: Dashi managed to defeat the wizard and his powers and sealed away the Castle. But before he was defeated, the wizard poured in all of his dark magic so one day; someone might follow in his footsteps to darken the world. But the fiends you saw weren't worst ones, only when the Castle has fully arisen that it will summon the others.

Clay: What a tale.

Omi: But how is the Castle coming back after 1500 years of solitary?

Kimiko: I read something about it being sealed in an ancient world. But what world is it, the Ying-Yang World?

Samapara: (Hesitantly.) No, the Dream Land. You see, just after Dashi defeated the wizard, he made me his student and made the two Shen Gong Wu to get in and out of the Dream Land. But the Dream Land was sealed for a reason; the Castle of Dark Pasts is in a seal in the Dream Land.

Clay: A seal in a seal. Makes sense.

Samapara: When Hannibal disturbed the seal to the Dream Land, he also fractured the seal of the Castle.

Raimundo: But that was six months ago, why's it happening now instead of six months?

Samapara: The rip in the seal wasn't big enough for the castle to break through, so it relies on big disturbances in the air to help widen the rip. Anyone wish to wager a guess on what disturbance I'm talking about?

Kimiko: (Widen-eyed.) Shen Gong Wu!

(Samapara nodded.)

Jack: So all the Wu's on a quarantine or something.

Chase: Not all of them, only the ones that activated after the Emerald of Samapara.

Raimundo: Creature Within, Mechanic Kaiser, Compass Pointer, Flute of Vorocha, Arm of Goro...

Kimiko: And all right up to the Glove of Might.

Omi: Which meant the rip must be wide enough now.

Samapara: Colossal-sized so the Castle can break free.

Clay: So where's this Castle now?

Master Monk Guan: It is solitary within a certain place, it is weak at the present moment, but when someone with just the right amount of evil wakes it, darkness will spread.

Chase: And would you like to wager a guess onto who has just the right amount of evil? Besides me.

Warriors and Jack: Hannibal Bean!

(Samapara, Master Monk Guan and Chase nodded.)

Kimiko: One more question, the final part of the prophecy says that "ROCK will pierce the darkness with light" what does that mean?

(The three looked confused.)

Samapara: For once, we don't know.

Master Monk Guan: Time is the answer to all riddles. For now, we should prepare for battle.

Jermaine: Now that's quite a story. If I hadn't met Omi, I'd be pretty sure you guys were fakin' it. So what do we do, squish this bean dude?

Omi: Correct Jermaine. And it will be eleven against one.

Dojo: Ten!

(All of them looked at Dojo.)

Dojo: Alright, eleven!

(Then they heard a voice.)

Voice: Better make that twelve.

(A person jumped from the upper buildings and landed on her feet. It was Stephanie, one of Omi's best friends.)

Warriors: Stephanie!

Stephanie: That's right. I've been sent by Master Valing to help fight the demon things.

Raimundo: You're a bit late.

Omi: But you're more than welcome to help us defeat the Castle of Dark Pasts.

Stephanie: It would be my pleasure.

Jermaine: So where is this Dark Past Castle?

Omi: I know just where to look. Compass Pointer!

(The arrow pointed north-east.)

Master Monk Guan: Remember, all we need to do is re-seal the Castle in the Dream Land.

Raimundo: Which we got, right here.

(Clay smacked the Emerald back into Raimundo's pocket.)

Clay: Careful, partner. The bean-boy's got the Kuzusu Atom.

Raimundo: Yeah, he could be watchin' and vaporize our hopes.

Omi: Then let us make haste in sealing the Castle of Dark Pasts.

(The Warriors, Dojo, Jack, Master Monk Guan, Samapara, Chase, Wuya, Jermaine and Stephanie all followed the Compass Pointer's direction. Until they seen a huge portal of some sort, with dark shadows swirling around it.)

Omi: Is this the summoning of the Castle?

Master Monk Guan: Yes, someone has already tapped into its power, but it is still premature for sealing.

(Dojo re-sized down all hopped out to face the dark evil.)

Raimundo: So, how're we gonna do this?

Master Monk Guan: First we must make sure Hannibal Bean is nowhere in sight.

Kimiko: All covered. Compass Pointer!

(The Shen Gong Wu pointed behind her, she turned around and Hannibal Bean struck her, making her fly back.)

Omi: Hannibal Bean, surrender or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Hannibal: And miss mah chance in ruling the world in darkness. Phhht nah!

Jermaine: Well, it's time for a bean-whooping!

Hannibal: You mean this bean? Moby Morpher!

(He transformed into a human-shaped version of himself.)

Stephanie: Euh, he's just as ugly as before.

(Hannibal smacked Stephanie away along with Kimiko. Chase then charged for Hannibal, doing the usual kicking and punching, but all not doing any effect.)

Hannibal: As time grows, the more the ancient wizard's powers transfers into mine. Let's test it out.

(He pointed his finger at Chase, and a beam fired at Chase, he let out a yell of pain and got turned to stone. And the Shen Gong Wu in his pocket, dropped to the ground.)

Warriors: No!

(Wuya then ran to the statue and threw the others the dropped Shen Gong Wu and took Chase's place in fighting Hannibal, but she was doing less damage than Chase, so Hannibal finished her off by turning her to stone.)

Master Monk Guan: Lower your guard monks. We have no choice but to surrender.

Hannibal: Ain't you a smart master.

(He pointed his finger at the remaining ten fighters and they all got bounded up in a huge ring.)

Hannibal: You're gonna be the first to see the Castle rise, along with mah empire over this world! Ahahahaha!

Omi: It was you who stole the Shen Gong Wu, did you not?

Hannibal: You mean these?

(Hannibal showed him the entire Shen Gong Wu in his possession.)

Hannibal: Luckily ah don't need the others.

Jermaine: Aw man, this ain't cool!

(The portal started to act funny, a castle sort of shape was being formed by the shadows.)

Hannibal: The time is now!

(Hannibal approached the ledge which the portal stood.)

Hannibal: Oh mighty castle, hear my plea! Come forth from your eternal sea! Come with darkness and fiery blasts! I call thy name, Castle of Dark Pasts!

(The shadow like castle began to morph, into what seemed like a floating castle.)

Kimiko: Is that the castle!

Master Monk Guan: Yes!

Hannibal: Hahahaha! My powers are now complete; I am Hannibal Roy Bean, ruler of this world!

Jack: Er ... I was rooting for you all this time!

Hannibal: Really, then you can join my ultimate legion!

(An army of demons, clad in steel armor approached them.)

Jack: AAAAH! On second thought, I'm with these guys.

Hannibal: You were annoying anyway. Now spread my darkness! Spread fear, famine, darkness and nightmares across this world!

(Dark shadows started to spread from within the Castle and spreaded across the land around them, blocking out the sun and letting volcanoes erupt.)

Samapara: This is bad!

Clay: I got an idea! Creature Within!

(He transformed with a blue glow into his bull form and shattered the binding ring and transformed back to human.)

Omi: Hannibal, we are telling you out!

Raimundo: That's we're calling you out!

Omi: We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, for the freedom of the world!

Master Monk Guan: No, young monks! I shall fight Hannibal alone!

Hannibal: Ain't you sweet. Okay, me against Master Monk Guan.

Stephanie: No way. I'm coming too!

Master Monk Guan: No! I cannot allow you to fight with me Stephanie!

Stephanie: Tough, I wanna show this bean soda what I'm all about!

Hannibal: Okay, me against Omi's girlfriend and Master Monk Guan.

Jack: Count me in too! I wanna help too!

Jermaine: Hey, if mama's boy here's goin' in too, why not me?

Dojo: Hey, if these guys are going in, why not me too?

Master Monk Guan: (Massaging his forehead.) Alright, but Samapara and you four, I forbid you to enter.

Raimundo: What! Why not!

Master Monk Guan: You four are of significant importance, if you fall, the world has no hope. And Samapara, we have lost you once, we cannot lose you again!

(Samapara hesitantly nodded.)

Hannibal: Okay, me against, Omi's girlfriend, Dojo, Jermaine, Spicer and Master Monk Guan. I'll still wipe the floor with you, heck I'm that strong, and I won't use any of mah powers!

Jermaine: Oh you'll be eating those words, bean boy!

Master Monk Guan: We wager our Mantis Flip Coin, Yang Yo-Yo, Flute of Vorocha, Fist of Tebigong and Monkey Staff, against your Two Ton Tunic, Moby Morpher, Ying Yo-Yo, Tangle Web Comb and Thorn of Thunderbolt!

Hannibal: Yeesh, how can you say all that in one go? Anyways, I accept, the game is Obstacle rock hopping. First team to fall loses.

All: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The ridge turned into a huge circular vertical tunnel with various unusual platforms such as broken pieces of stairs, organized pieces of rocks and spiral paths. The six contestants took their place.)

All: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Jermaine immediately jumped up into a platform and attempted to kick him.)

Hannibal: Two Ton Tunic!

(The Shen Gong Wu hardened up and Jermaine kicked it, afterwards massaging his foot, and got whacked onto another platform.)

Jermaine: Hoi doggy! That hurt!

Stephanie: Block this! Flute of Vorocha!

(She let out the usual screeching sound, but Hannibal simply caught the sound wave blast and threw it back at her causing her to also get blown into another platform.)

Master Monk Guan: Don't concentrate on battling him singly! Fight him as a team!

(Master Monk Guan, Dojo and Jack surrounded him.)

Master Monk Guan: Find your salvation, in the Ying-Yang World you fiend! Yang Yo-Yo!

(The Yo-Yo caught him but Hannibal yanked it away and got transported to the Ying-Yang World but emerged with his evil chi safe since he also had the Ying Yo-Yo.)

Hannibal: Ying-Yang tricks? You gotta do better than that!

Jack: Monkey Staff!

(He charged at Hannibal and at the same time Dojo breathed a wave of fire.)

Hannibal: Thorn of Thunderbolt!

(He blasted Monkey Jack onto another platform, and caught the fire blast and threw it back to Dojo, but Stephanie blocked the way with a water wall.)

Dojo: Much thanks!

(Master Monk Guan charged for Hannibal with the Spear of Guan and did a lot of attacks, but none of them touched him, then Hannibal caught the Spear on the blade and yanked it, making Master Monk Guan be pulled back as well, and he got kicked in the stomach and whacked back. Hannibal then threw him the Spear.)

Master Monk Guan: He's too strong!

Hannibal: Ah try mah best!

(Dojo let out another fire blast, but Hannibal caught it again and reflected it back to Dojo, which the target got hit. Dojo flew back onto the edge of a platform, trying desperately to hold on. But Hannibal was at the ledge, ready to knock him off. Stephanie tried to interfere but Hannibal whacked her away.)

Dojo: Mantis Flip Coin!

(Dojo flipped up and scratched Hannibal with his razor sharp claws.)

Hannibal: AAARRGGHH! You little rodent!

Jermaine: Fist of Tebigong!

(The target hit and Hannibal was thrown back onto the wall.)

Jack: Time to end this! (Making monkey sounds.)

(Monkey Jack jumped up and was ready to strike Hannibal.)

Hannibal: Tangle Web Comb!

(The Shen gong Wu caught Monkey Jack and fell down the pit with loud monkey screeches.)

Warriors: Jack!

Stephanie: Now you did it! Wudai Neptune Water!

(She fired a water blast more powerful than what she did when she fought Omi. But Hannibal flicked it away with ease.)

Omi: What? But I had difficulty blocking that attack!

Clay: Yeah, and he flicked it away like a fly in a daydream.

Dojo: Care to do that attack one more time, Stephanie?

Stephanie: Sure! Wudai Neptune Water!

(She fired the same attack, this time Dojo combined it with his fire breath. But yet again Hannibal blocked it with ease.)

Hannibal: Tisk, tisk. Is this what the mighty Wudai Warrior of Water and the mystical Dragon can conjure?

(But then Master Monk Guan made a last ditch effort and trapped Hannibal by pulling the Spear of Guan on his neck.)

Master Monk Guan: Stephanie, Dojo Jermaine! Hit him with all you got! Hurry!

Hannibal: You'll regret this!

Stephanie: Wudai Neptune Water!

(She fired the same attack as before with Dojo combining it with his fire blast, and Jermaine running to do a running punch. But then Hannibal flipped Master Monk Guan around, so Hannibal was using Master Monk Guan as a shield, then the blast hit Master Monk Guan on the back full force.)

Master Monk Guan: AARRRGHHH!

Hannibal: Told yah you'll regret it!

(The blast stopped and Hannibal threw the weakened Master Monk Guan to another platform and snapped the Spear of Guan in two and threw it away.)

Hannibal: Resorting into attacking people from behind? That's not very Master Monk like at all. Oh well, you've just signed your death certificate!

(He floated up into the air and dark shadows were swirling around him.)

Hannibal: Ultimate Heylin Fury!

(He let out thousands of huge Heylin Blasts that all went for the platforms, the four of them couldn't block it and got blasted away, down the pit, losing to Hannibal Bean.)

Hannibal: Yahahahahahaha! Five against one and I still won! Oh well time for you to join Chase and Wuya!

Omi: No!

(He pointed a finger at the five losers and they all let out a scream as they were turned to stone like Chase and Wuya.)

Omi: Jack? Dojo? Master Monk Guan? Jermaine? Stephanie? Nooo!

(He ran to face Hannibal but Clay caught him.)

Omi: (Crying.) No! I will not let my friends be turned to stone!

Clay: No partner! We need you! 

Raimundo: If you fight Hannibal now, you'll get turned to stone as well! We need to think of a plan first!

Omi: But I cannot let my friends be humiliate in battle like this!

Kimiko: Come on, Omi! I promise we will find a way to beat Hannibal, but not now!

(Kimiko too was crying for Omi. Omi understood.)

Omi: Okay, we must head back to the Temple. (Angrily.) You may have won the battle, Hannibal! But the wars yet to begin!

Hannibal: You could think of a plan from now 'till Doomsday and you'll never defeat me!

(Samapara activated the Silver Manta Ray and flew away from the Castle of Dark Pasts, while Hannibal was free to move into the Castle and continue his reign. Back at the Temple, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Samapara and Master Fung all sat by a campfire in the middle of the ruins, in the darkened twilight of the sky, wondering how to defeat Hannibal with only twenty-two Shen Gong Wu.)

Omi: We still have the Emerald of Samapara.

Samapara: Sorry, but it only works when the Castle is premature.

(Raimundo flashed a few light bulbs.)

Raimundo: The Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope!

Kimiko: Rai, you're a genius!

Master Fung: Then without hesitation, find the way to destroy Hannibal.

(Raimundo and Kimiko got the two Shen Gong Wu together.)

Raimundo and Kimiko: Fountain of Hui!

(The Shen Gong Wu floated up.)

Raimundo and Kimiko: Eagle Scope!

(The dome opened up for a third time. Raimundo keeping the question in his head: "How can we destroy the Castle of Dark Pasts and rescue our friends?")

Raimundo and Kimiko: There is a doorway, in the Dream Land, there you must fight the "Past Guards" defeat them and you will receive new powers to fight the wizard, however, only the one of ROCK can use this power.

Clay: Can you ask what the one of ROCK means, partners?

(Raimundo changed the question now to: "What does the one of ROCK mean?")

Raimundo and Kimiko: It means the four who vanquish evil, the four of Wind, Water, Earth and Fire, Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko.

Omi: Of course, our initials in that order spell "rock".

(The two de-activated the two Shen Gong Wu.)

Kimiko: So WE are the ones of ROCK?

Raimundo: Well, next stop the Dream Land.

Kimiko: But wait, the Fountain of Hui says there's only three Past Guards.

Raimundo: Yeah, and it also says that even though the fourth doesn't fight, he still gets the mystical powers.

Omi: Then who shall go?

Clay: I'll stay behind and make sure Bean boys distracted, partners.

Samapara: Not alone, you won't!

Raimundo: So, you two ready?

(Omi and Kimiko nodded.)

Raimundo, Omi & Kimiko: Emerald of Samapara!

(They materialized and entered the Dream Land, to destroy the Past Guards, receive the powers and defeat Hannibal.)

To Be Continued.


	22. Castle of Dark Pasts Part 2

**Castle of Dark Pasts**

(Previously on Xiaolin Showdown.)

Omi: 1500 years ago, an evil Heylin sorcerer, hell-bent on plunging the world into ten-thousand years of darkness and evil, created a castle of dark evil. Sending darkness across the land. Then a Xiaolin Dragon of good, sealed the Castle away, imprisoned in an ancient magical land. If one were to revive the Dark Castle, then the world, will spread into ten-thousand years of darkness?

Raimundo: What happened!

Master Fung: ...Army... army of demons... attacked... they took the Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: Demons of evil have swarmed all over the city somehow, and have wrecked havoc all New York, the main source of these demons remains a mystery.

Omi: Jermaine is there!

Master Monk Guan: 1500 years ago, an evil wizard created an evil castle, in order to plunge the entire world into darkness.

Samapara: So me, Master Monk Guan, Chase and Dashi all fought this great evil.

Chase: Dashi managed to defeat the wizard and his powers and sealed away the Castle. But before he was defeated, the wizard poured in all of his dark magic so one day; someone might follow in his footsteps to darken the world. But the fiends you saw weren't worst ones, only when the Castle has fully arisen that it will summon the others.

Samapara: Just after Dashi defeated the wizard, he made me his student and made the two Shen Gong Wu to get in and out of the Dream Land. But the Dream Land was sealed for a reason; the Castle of Dark Pasts is in a seal in the Dream Land. When Hannibal disturbed the seal to the Dream Land, he also fractured the seal of the Castle.

Jack: So all the Wu's on a quarantine or something.

Chase: And would you like to wager a guess onto who has just the right amount of evil? Besides me.

Warriors and Jack: Hannibal Bean!

Omi: Jack? Dojo? Master Monk Guan? Jermaine? Stephanie? Nooo!

Raimundo: If you fight Hannibal now, you'll get turned to stone as well! We need to think of a plan first!

Raimundo and Kimiko: Fountain of Hui! Eagle Scope! There is a doorway, in the Dream Land, there you must fight the "Past Guards" defeat them and you will receive new powers to fight the wizard, however, only the one of ROCK can use this power.

Raimundo: Well, next stop the Dream Land.

(The three Warriors arrived at Samapara's castle; from there they could see a giant rip in the sky.)

Raimundo: Whoa.

Kimiko: That must have been the seal that the Castle broke through of.

Omi: We must not delay; we must find the doorway to the Past Guards. Do the both of you know the location?

Raimundo: Yup, got a full map of the Dream Land in our heads, and we should go ... that direction. (Pointing south.)

Omi: How can you guess where the doorway is? Compass Pointer!

(The Shen Gong Wu pointed south while Omi looked very dumb.)

Kimiko: South?

Omi: Yes, south it is.

Raimundo: Here just to save some hassle. Creature Within!

(He transformed into his golden eagle form and offered Omi and Kimiko onto his back.)

Omi: Very smart Raimundo, your feathers are most soft.

(He pulled a feather out of him while Raimundo started to grow mad.)

Kimiko: Okay, next stop: doorway to the ancient powers.

(Raimundo glided over the ledge and flew with great speed past the Dream Land in order to find the doorway. Meanwhile Clay, Master Fung and Samapara took the Silver Manta Ray back to the Castle of Dark Pasts. Clay and Samapara were about to use the Cannon Blaster to get them inside.)

Samapara: You sure about this Clay?

Clay: It's the only way we'll get inside, partner.

Samapara: Alright, you ready?

Clay: Ready as I'll ever be.

(They opened the door to the Silver Manta Ray.)

Clay: Cannon Blaster!

(Both Samapara and Clay went inside the Shen Gong Wu and fired at the second top floor to the Castle and broken through the walls, into a really dark and spooky place.)

Clay: This place is creepier than a cold foggy graveyard with a full moon in midnight.

Samapara: So what now?

Clay: Well, we have ter buy Omi, Rai and Kimiko time ter get those powers, so ah reckon we should go in a showdown with Hannibal so we could distract him long enough for them to get the job done.

Samapara: Good plan, but we need Wu, we only got four: Mind Reader Conch, Cannon Blaster, Ants in the Pants and King Chameleon.

Clay: That's plenty ter buy some time.

Samapara: Well, come on! We need to get to Hannibal and call the Showdowns, and don't let the demon guards see you, if they do, we're toast.

(A demon guard walked past, while Samapara and Clay jumped to the ceiling to avoid being seen, but the demon looked around suspiciously.)

Samapara: (Whispering.) Like I said: toast.

(Raimundo continued to carry Omi and Kimiko due south to the secret doorway.)

Kimiko: How yah holding up, Rai!

(Raimundo nodded, since he can't talk. Then they seen something gleam in the distance, Raimundo glided over to see the gleam. It was a doorway in the middle of the sky. Omi and Kimiko hopped through the doorway, and Raimundo hopped in when he transformed back into human.)

Raimundo: (Cleaning his shirt from feathers.) Whew, that's the last time I'm going into that form again. Huh?

(The doorway they passed was a huge dome, like the place was bigger on the inside, and on the walls were a variety of different weapons. Then three more doors appeared from nowhere and three hooded figures emerged from the doors.)

Guard 1: Who enters our secret sanctuary?

Raimundo: Yo, dude? Are you the Past Guards?

Guard 2: What business is that to you?

Kimiko: The Castle of Dark Pasts is back, and we need the ancient powers to defeat it.

Guard 3: Then you are what the ancient prophecy tells?

Omi: Correct. We are more than ready to face your challenges.

Guard 1: We must make sure you are the ancient prophecy foretells.

Kimiko: (Laughing) That's easy, the prophecy says only ROCK can pierce the light, he's Raimundo for R, he's Omi for O ...

Guard 2: We know of your names, however that is not what we mean, you must prove you are able to fight and defeat past foes. Search your feelings and choose an opponent that you find one of your strongest.

Omi: Oh-ho-ho, I have fought and defeated many powerful foes; I in fact have quite a selection.

Guard 3: You must choose an opponent that you have fought and destroyed, not fought and let them live.

Omi: Oh, that reduced my options ... slightly.

Raimundo: Well I know mine, that seed dude.

Kimiko: The Heylin Seed?

Raimundo: Yeah.

Kimiko: I defeated that earwig, Sabeeny. That's the only one I DID destroy. You thought of anyone, Omi?

Omi: This is most difficult; all my opponents I have faced were humiliated in battle, not honored in defeat. Oh Oh, Mala Mala Jong!

Guards: So be it!

(The guards levitated into the sky and opened up a huge portal.)

Kimiko: I can tell this isn't gonna be good.

(The portal spat something out, a huge insect like creature; it was the earwig, Sabeeny.)

Kimiko: (Gasp.)

(The portal spat another figure, it wrapped it's long arms around certain weapons around the dome, it was the Heylin Seed.)

Heylin Seed: Bonjour!

Raimundo: Oh crud!

(Then the portal spat one more figure out, it seemed like blue fire, then it materialized into Mala Mala Jong, giving a huge roar in front of Omi.)

Omi: This cannot be good!

(The three guards appeared from the portal and the portal vanished.)

Guard 1: We have summoned your greatest advisories; we are not called the Past Guards for nothing.

Warriors: Oh!

Guard 2: If you can defeat these foes, then you will be eligible to receive your powers.

Raimundo: Alright, bring it on!

(Kimiko did a back flip onto the wall and took down two scimitars, and a long sword and shield.)

Kimiko: Arm yourself!

(She threw the sword and shield to Omi.)

Raimundo: I got my own stuff, my Spear of Guan.

Kimiko: Okay.

Heylin Seed: Oooh, Ah haz bin looking forward to zis. At last, I finally to get my vengeance on zis little, pezt.

Raimundo: Always with the French accent. Okay, bring it on!

(Back at Clay and Samapara, they were running past numerous guards, continuously using the King Chameleon to disguise themselves as hidden tapestries or other castle artifacts. Eventually, they came across a huge door.)

Clay: This the place?

Samapara: Yeah, I can smell that bean a mile away.

Clay: (Sniffing.) Nah, that's just the way ah always smell.

Samapara: Anyways. Let's Cannon Blast our way in there.

Clay: Ah agree!

(Samapara pulled out the Cannon Blaster.)

Both: Cannon Blaster!

(They hopped inside the Shen Gong Wu and fired the door down and got into a defensive stance as they broken through Hannibal's throne room.)

Hannibal: Who dares enter mah room?

Clay: We do, yah no good, rotten bean!

Hannibal: Ah, Clay. A've been expecting you.

Samapara: Where are your friends, you fiend?

Hannibal: Please, I wouldn't harm my own furniture.

(Clay and Samapara took a look around the throne room, the statues of Chase, Wuya and the others were all scattered around the room.)

Clay: You're gonna pay, yah no good varmint!

Samapara: Hannibal Bean! We challenge you, to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio!

(Hannibal gave a little snigger that turned into laughter of evil that turned into a bellow of laughter.)

Hannibal: What makes you think, you are of any chance against me!

Clay: Well, it don't hurt the cow to tend the bull.

Samapara: Now, do you accept our offer, or are you chicken?

Hannibal: Ah accept, but it's your death wish.

Clay: Not before we give you yours.

Hannibal: Mah Moby Morpher and Fist of Tebigong against your Cannon blaster and Ants in the Pants.

Clay: Alright, the game is gonna be the same as last time.

Hannibal: Fine bah me.

All: Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

(The throne room rose up and formed into the arena that the five lost before.)

All: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Back at Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi, the three past evil-doers finally charged. Omi jumped up and was now shot length of Mala Mala Jong, he tried to punch Omi, but he used the shield to block it, continuous times, then he managed to whack the sword on the Two Ton Tunic, but still did nothing.)

Omi: Your armor is well strong!

(Raimundo and the Heylin Seed were getting things heated up. Nearly all the time, the Heylin Seed tried to bind Raimundo in it's vines, but he cut them with the Spear of Guan.)

Raimundo: You gonna fight me like a man!

Heylin Seed: Oh, but ah am not a man, ah am a plant, no?

Raimundo: Oh, never thought about that.

(Kimiko and Sabeeny were going into a head-to-head melee sword combat, Kimiko was using the two scimitars she had and Sabeeny was using a broadsword. Mostly Kimiko was blocking Sabeeny's attacks and counter-attacking, but was blocked.)

Kimiko: Your quite good, for a parasite!

(She swung one scimitar for Sabeeny but blocked it and tripped her up with his tail. Omi's shield finally shattered after having it punched countless times with the Fist of Tebigong, and Omi now had to face Mala Mala Jong defenseless. The Heylin Seed was finally successful in binding Raimundo up in his vines, and all three of them were cornered.)

Raimundo: This don't look too good!

(But Omi didn't abandon hope.)

Omi: Mala Mala Jong, you are a most worthy foe, but I shall not let you destroy me!

(Mala Mala Jong then swung a punch for him but he ducked and avoided it.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He fired the sword with his water that flew fast towards Mala Mala Jong and pierced the Two Ton Tunic and stabbed the Heart of Jong, he gave a loud roar as he exploded and disintegrated.)

Kimiko: Yeah, way to go, Omi! And if he can win, why can't we?

(Kimiko blocked an attack while she was still on the ground and back-flipped up and went into defensive stance.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(The two scimitars ignited into two flame swords. Then she attacked, doing swings and strikes, then finally sliced the sword Sabeeny had, did a swinging trick and pointed at the fallen spirit, which it disappeared.)

Raimundo: And now for me!

(Raimundo stuck the Spear of Guan down his t-shirt, and ripped it as well as the vines and went back into defensive stance.)

Raimundo: Let's end this weed!

Heylin Seed: We shall finiz zis, you little pipzqueek!

(The seed attempted to re-wrap Raimundo, but instead grabbed the Spear of Guan, then Raimundo pulled and pulled, until he let go and whacked off the stem from it's head, and the entire plant vanished as well.)

Raimundo: Oh yeah! Twice yah little weed! Twice!

(The Guards seen this.)

Guard 3: Excellent display, you are what the prophecy foretells.

Kimiko: Cool, so what's the powers?

Guard 1: We do not know, only the ones must find out, through that door you will find our master.

Omi: Do we need to fight more battles?

Guard 2: No, there you shall receive your powers, and maybe more. Now go, young ones. Go and cleanse the world of the Castle of Dark Pasts!

(Back at the Xiaolin Showdown, Clay ran up some platforms to dodge Hannibal's stone blasts, then jumped up and kicked Hannibal in the head.)

Clay: How yah like that, yah no good varmint!

(Then Hannibal swung back to Clay.)

Hannibal: Fist of Tebigong!

(He whacked Clay right in the face, giving him a black eye. Then Samapara snuck behind Hannibal.)

Samapara: Ants in the Pants!

(She unleashed the ants, and Hannibal itched all over, giving Samapara and Clay time to rendezvous.)

Samapara: What do we do now?

Clay: I got an idea! Cannon Blaster!

(The Shen Gong Wu sized up.)

Clay: Now fill that with the ants, quick!

Samapara: Ants in the Pants!

(She loaded up the Cannon Blaster.)

Samapara: What are you planning?

(Hannibal got out of his restless itching a charged for Clay.)

Clay: FIRE!

(The Cannon blaster shot hundreds of giant cannonballs at Hannibal knocking him back into the wall, but Clay didn't stop the assault.)

Clay: Let's call this Clay 'n' Samapara's Ant Cannon Blaster!

Samapara: But was it enough?

(The smoke that covered the scene started to die down, and then Hannibal emerged from the smoke with a protective barrier.)

Hannibal: Very good using the Cannon Blaster with the Ants in the Pants. Now your gonna feel my wrath! GRRR! Ultimate Heylin Fury!

Samapara: If you have a plan, please share it!

Clay: I dunno.

(Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko raced up a flight of stairs, to receive their new powers. Omi suddenly froze.)

Kimiko: Omi, what's wrong!

Omi: It is Clay, I have the feeling ... he is in great danger.

Raimundo: He must be fighting Hannibal! Come on, we gotta get the new powers and save him!

(They continued racing up the stairs until they came across a golden door. It took the combined strengths of the three to open it. It was the room to a golden statue that looked like Grand Master Dashi.)

Raimundo: (Shocked.) THIS is all that's up here!

(Then they heard a voice.)

Voice: Do you know what THIS is?

Raimundo: Okay, who said that?

Voice: Why I did of course.

(The statue began to move and hop down from it's pedestal, the statue was actually Grand Master Dashi in the form of stone.)

Dashi: Hey, hey. Long time no see, kids.

Omi: Grand Master Dashi!

Dashi: Hey, Omi! How yah doin' little scamp?

Omi: I am fine, but we are in great need of your assistance.

Kimiko: We need the ancient powers to stop the Castle of Dark Pasts.

Dashi: Ah, I remember that floating piece of rock. Quite a challenge. Y'know it was me that actually created the Dream Land, to seal away that floating excuse for a castle. I never imagined my best student would be it's Empress.

Raimundo: Yeah, and it's up again.

Dashi: And it was also one of the main reasons why Hannibal Bean sealed Samapara into the Dream Land, to get the Castle of Dark Pasts. Now it looks like he's successful. Okay, you guys are the ancient prophecy heroes, huh?

Kimiko: Yeah, we managed to beat our ghost shadows.

Dashi: Like I knew you would, Kimiko. And so, it looks like the three of you will be getting the powers to stop the Castle.

Raimundo: Er ... four.

Dashi: Three.

Raimundo: There's four of us.

Dashi: What am I supposed to count you as two?

Kimiko: Our friend is holding off Hannibal while we get the powers.

Dashi: Like I said, three. Your friend wasn't so lucky.

Omi: What?

Dashi: Take a look in the ball.

(Dashi took out a glass ball from within his stony robes and the three peered into it. It showed Hannibal Bean using the "Ultimate Heylin Fury" attack on Clay and Samapara, and both of them falling down into the pit, ending their showdown. Then Hannibal went on into a strange sort of monologue, (Which the three couldn't hear.) then turned Clay and Samapara into stone.)

Warriors: No!

Raimundo: Clay, you idiot!

Kimiko: This means there's only us three.

Dashi: I'm sorry. But that's a hit on me as well, that's my best student down there.

Omi: We must help them at once!

Dashi: Oh right, powers. Hm, ah here it is.

(He took out a book and opened it's contents.)

Dashi: Stars of heaven come down to us. Help us pierce the darkness with your light. Give these gifted Warriors your strength. And let shadow be purged forever more!

(The three started glowing, and they felt their powers growing.)

Dashi: Their yah go. Powers that'll make Hannibal quake his boots.

Omi: Ooooh, what sort of powers?

Dashi: Well first your powers have increased through the roof, you can possibly take on all your friends combined, and you can heal any person, however it does require the user to kiss his ... or her target.

Kimiko and Raimundo: (both blushing.) What!

Dashi: Hey I don't make up these darn magic spells. Anyway, you can create impenetrable force fields, you can fly at will, and you can increase your speed phenomenally. Plus many more spells you can do. Example. Rai, your t-shirt could do with repair, I think you've satisfied Kimiko long enough. Just Say "By the power of this light" and say whatever it is you want.

Raimundo: By the power of this light, restore my t-shirt.

(The t-shirt mended itself back to before he shredded it.)

Dashi: So what do yah think?

Omi: Oh-ho, I must say my powers are across the ceiling.

Dashi: Anyways, I gotta say this before you go.

(He gathered the three together in a huddle.)

Dashi: The Shen Gong Wu activated after the Emerald of Samapara have been poisoned, meaning even if you do beat the Castle it will come back in a few days, maybe hours. My old body used to cure them up in time for tea, but only the purity of the Empress can cure them.

Kimiko: Samapara.

Dashi: But her powers have worn off, only her Xiaolin techniques and skills are all that's left, and she can work her magic only when she's in the Dream Land.

Raimundo: So? What's the problem?

Dashi: As you know, the rip has to be closed that set the Castle loose, and the only way to do that, is to seal the gateway to and from the Dream Land. But the automatic repair buttons in the Dream Land.

Kimiko: So, Samapara has to be stranded in the Dream Land!

(Dashi nodded.)

Omi: This is an awful predicament.

Raimundo: What do we do?

Dashi: Decide it amongst your friends, once you cure them, of course.

Kimiko: AAAAH! Oh no!

Dashi, Omi and Raimundo: What!

Kimiko: We can't leave the Dream Land; we didn't bring the Garnet of Samapara!

Raimundo: Yikes, not good!

Dashi: Hey, hey. Calm down. Did you think a legendary Grand Master Dragon will let you be sealed here for eternity?

Omi: Yes?

Dashi: Nah, I can create portals to and from the Dream Land.

Kimiko: You sure!

Dashi: Why would I lie?

Kimiko: (Breathing heavily.) Thank goodness.

Dashi: Now there's not anymore time to lose.

(He raised his hands behind him and created a purple portal.)

Dashi: Okay, this is where you'll be taken back to the real world; there you can defeat Hannibal, now farewell.

Raimundo: Laters, dude.

Kimiko: (Bowing her head.) Thanks for everything.

(The two climbed into the portal. but when Omi was about to climb in, Dashi stopped him for a second.)

Dashi: Don't tell Rai and Kimiko this, but I lied about that kissing thing.

(He gave a wink, and Omi started laughing as he climbed out as well. He eventually landed in the Xiaolin Temple.)

Raimundo: What! I thought Dashi would send us straight for the Castle.

(Then he heard a voice in his head.)

Voice: Don't look at me because you used the Emerald in the Temple.

Kimiko: Well, looks like we're walking it.

Omi: Remember, Kimiko. We have the new powers. We can fly to the Castle.

Kimiko: But how?

(Omi pondered a moment.

Omi: By the power of this light, give us flight!

(And jumped and didn't fall to the ground. He then focused and levitated some more.)

Omi: Look, Kimiko. Seeing is believing!

(Kimiko did exactly the same thing, along with Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Just stick with me; I've had plenty of experiences of flying.

Omi: Then let us make haste.

(All three of them levitated upwards, high above the clouds, at last seeing the sun in their faces. Omi kept an eye on the Compass Pointer so they wouldn't get lost. And occasionally Kimiko had to grab onto Raimundo to stop her falling.)

Omi: The castle is right under us. Are you ready you two?

(The both of them nodded.)

Omi: Then look in above!

(He jumped down falling to the Castle.)

Raimundo: That's look out below!

(Raimundo and Kimiko followed, and then crashed on a roof just like Omi. They were right on top of the Castle, and above Hannibal.)

Omi: May we fight valiantly!

(Omi stuck out his hand, and so did Kimiko and so did Raimundo.)

Omi: For our friends.

Raimundo and Kimiko: For our friends!

(They smashed the roof down and fell into the throne room of Hannibal, quickly noticing the vast collection of stone statues from their friends.)

Hannibal: Nice for yah ter drop in!

Omi: Hannibal! Surrender at once or suffer a humiliating defeat.

Hannibal: What? From you! Hahahahahahahaa!

(He fired a stone shot at Omi and made a direct hit, but Omi didn't turn to stone.)

Hannibal: What!

Raimundo: (Cocky tone.) Want an extra shot?

(He fired several stone shots at the other two, but none of them affected them.)

Kimiko: Enough toying around, show us your true power!

Hannibal: You wanna see my full power, pipsqueak, fine! Ah challenge all three of you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Omi: For the freedom of the world and our friends!

Hannibal: And if you lose! Then you get turned to stone!

Kimiko: Okay, our Sun Chi Lantern, Glove of Might and Star Hanabi against all of your Shen Gong Wu!

Hannibal: What! You'll never survive the full power of the Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: Try us!

Hannibal: Alright.

Omi: The game is weapon dueling, first to the bottom loses.

All: Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

(The throne room changed once more into numerous platforms. Omi's sword and shield (With a Shen Gong Wu symbol on it.) Re-appeared in his hands. Kimiko's scimitars appeared and Raimundo's Spear of Guan appeared also, while Hannibal conjured a black double-edged sword.)

All: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Kimiko had charged for Hannibal with her two scimitars doing a mixture of attacks, and then Omi was about to strike from behind but Hannibal blocked it too.)

Raimundo: Attack him together!

(All three of them attacked Hannibal, but he was blocking most of the time, then Hannibal jumped up to another platform.)

Hannibal: Ah must admit, Kimiko. Your doing very good, for a scared little girl!

Kimiko: Scared? I'm not scared. Scared of your face, but not scared to beat you!

Hannibal: Don't patronize me, you know deep down what your fear is.

Kimiko: (Sweat dripping down her forehead.)What do you mean?

Hannibal: While ah was possessing your body a while ago, ah took a look into your personal life, your love life (With Kimiko blushing brightly.) and more specifically your fears. You hate to be alone, with no friends. Ah can easily rip the fears from your heart!

Raimundo: Your gonna have to kill me 'nd Omi to that!

(Omi and Raimundo both charged at Hannibal doing swings and thrusts which were obviously blocked, then kicked Hannibal onto another platform.)

Omi: Shall we do Wudai Triangle Crossfire?

Raimundo: Yo, Kimiko? Wanna help out with the Crossfire?

(But Kimiko was paralyzed in fear. She didn't want both Omi and Raimundo to fall and leave her behind.)

Raimundo: Yo, Kimiko! Big Crossfire time, c'mon!

(But Kimiko remained frozen.)

Omi: We need the Crossfire! Hannibal is already growing conscious!

Raimundo: We'll have to do our new attack, Omi!

Omi: You mean Omi and Raimundo's Ice Tornado?

Raimundo: That's the one.

Omi: Very well!

Both: Omi and Raimundo's Ice Tornado!

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He blew a massive tornado.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He blew hundreds of icicles at the tornado making them go everywhere in the arena. Hannibal narrowly managed to avoid all of them, but left him tired afterwards.)

Hannibal: How ... did these little ... pipsqueaks get so strong!

Omi: You see, Kimiko? Hannibal is no potent threat to us now that we have our powers.

(Raimundo hopped to where Kimiko was standing.)

Raimundo: Look at me, Kimiko. I promise on my life, that we will never let your worst fear come to life!

Kimiko: You mean it?

Raimundo and Omi: With our lives.

Kimiko: Thanks guys.

Raimundo: Now let's finish Hannibal, get our friends back and finally get some peace.

(Hannibal heard the "friends" part and grew an evil grin.)

Raimundo: Well, well. I remember this scene, a powerful bean that the three warriors didn't stand a chance of, and now he looks like he'll be destroyed.

Hannibal: Oh, your right, go on! Finish me off, strike me down and rid the Castle, but all I ask is for twenty seconds.

(Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other.)

Raimundo: Er ... sure.

Kimiko: It won't do you any good though.

(Hannibal floated up to the very top of the arena.)

Hannibal: Hahahahaha, you fools! Now come to me, powers of the statues!

Warriors: What!

(The statues of the Warrior's friends began to glow and blew black vapor towards Hannibal, and they could feel his strength grow rapidly. Then Hannibal jumped down towards the Warriors, in a huge demonic form.)

Hannibal: Hehehehe, you should have finished me when you had the chance!

Omi: You may have increased in a lot of strength, but we shall defeat you!

(Omi raced to face Hannibal with his sword, but he fired a beam from his eyes that vaporized the sword. Then Omi continued to race towards Hannibal and punched him frantically, but not doing anything. Then Hannibal grabbed Omi's hand and began to crush it.)

Kimiko: Omi! Get out of there!

(But then Hannibal breathed an evil blast that fired Omi right onto another platform, severely weakened and nearly all his armor torn.)

Kimiko: (With a tear in her eye.) Omi!

(Hannibal jumped up in front of Raimundo and Kimiko.)

Hannibal: Well, he was a bright little child, but he was foolish!

Raimundo: Ready, Kimiko?

Kimiko: Yeah!

Both: Raimundo and Kimiko's Fire and Wind Ultra blast!

(They span in their formation and fired their combined blast. Hannibal took the blast, but did nothing whatsoever.)

Hannibal: You wanna see power!

(He fired seven golden rings at Raimundo that bound him up onto the wall. He tried to break free, but he was literally attached to the wall.)

Hannibal: Ultimate Heylin Fury!

(He began to power up for the blast, Kimiko's worst fear, moments away from being realized. Then when Hannibal fired the ultra blast, without a seconds thought, Kimiko dived in front of Raimundo and took the blast. As well she was blown back onto another platform, severely wounded, and her armor torn, and not moving.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Hannibal: Hehehe!

Raimundo: Wudai Star Wind!

(He blasted the wall that was binding him up and raced to tend to Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Why did you do that, Kimiko! Now you're hurt!

Kimiko: (Weakly.) I didn't want my friends dying on me, even if it meant taking my life. And if I die ...

Raimundo: Don't say that!

Kimiko: ... Make sure you're good to Omi, don't read through my E-mails. And ... you have always been a great team mate, friend and ... something more.

(Kimiko went unconscious.)

Raimundo: You won't die, 'cus I have just the cure. By the power of this light! Heal Kimiko!

(He hesitated for a moment and kissed Kimiko softly on the lips for one second. And Kimiko began to heal up, her wounds dissolving and started to waken.)

Kimiko: I knew you'd do that!

(Hannibal approached the two malevolently.)

Hannibal: You may have been able to heal your girlfriend with your PITIFUL magic. But both of you won't live to tell the tale!

Raimundo & Kimiko's Thoughts: Omi, we need your help.

(Back at the wounded Omi, he began to hear voices in his head.)

Voice: Omi, we need your help.

(He opened his eyes weakly, to see the spirit forms of Raimundo and Kimiko.)

Omi: My friends? That means you are dead!

Raimundo: Nah, but we're seconds away from it.

Kimiko: Omi, you have to fight Hannibal, you're the only one who can beat him.

Omi: But I gave it my best attacks. I cannot defeat him now.

(The three of them heard a fourth voice.)

Voice: This is the legendary Omi?

(It was Chase Young, Also in his spirit form.)

Chase: You expect someone like Hannibal to humiliate you in battle?

Omi: He is too powerful for me and my friends.

Chase: Then use your feelings, what can you use to destroy Hannibal?

Omi: The Shen Gong Wu?

Chase: And it just so happens by mere chance that you have wagered two Shen Gong Wu that will aid you.

Raimundo: The Glove of Might?

Chase: And ...?

Kimiko: The Sun Chi Lantern!

Omi: Of course, but even the combined powers of me, Raimundo and Kimiko are not enough to beat him, even ten fold.

Chase: You underestimate your surroundings.

(Omi looked around to see the statues of his long lost friends.)

Chase: Use the statues, and DEFEAT HIM!

Omi: Very well.

(The three spirits vanished, and Omi could see the demonic form of Hannibal approach his two friends.)

Omi: Many foul deeds have been at work, but now it shall end here! Sun Chi Lantern!

(The chi of the eleven companions started to revert to Omi.)

Omi: Glove of Might!

(The chi increased ten fold, and combined with Omi, he could feel the power flowing within him.)

Omi: Leave my friends alone, Hannibal!

(Hannibal turned his attention to Omi.)

Hannibal: So the little cue ball's awake?

Omi: Yes, and reborn with new powers!

(Hannibal rushed for Omi, but he ducked and kicked Hannibal straight in the stomach, sending him flying.)

Kimiko: Way to go, Omi!

(Hannibal then jumped to Omi, and attempted to multiple punch him. But Omi did a spinning punch, to the top platform.)

Hannibal: Say goodbye, crone dome! Ultimate Heylin Fury!

Omi: I shall not underestimate you no longer, Hannibal. I shall defeat you!

(Omi ran with full speed towards Hannibal as he fired the Heylin blast, all the blasts hit him, but he still rushed to him.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He fired himself upwards where Hannibal was and pierced his chest and he fell down to the pit below, giving a huge yell.)

Hannibal: Noooo!

(Omi had won the showdown and saved his two comrades as the throne room went back to normal.)

Omi: The victory is not over yet. By the power of this light, restore our friends!

(Nine separate lights came from within the three and shot to the statues. Giving the fallen back their skin and life.)

Jack: AAAAAAH! Where am I! I remember losing a showdown to a ... a... bean! And I felt like a statue after that!

Kimiko: That's cus you were a statue!

Jack: AAAAAAH!

Master Monk Guan: Omi. You have succeeded in perceiving evil. But there is still one more task that is yet to be accomplished.

Omi: I understand. Are you ready my friends?

Raimundo and Kimiko: You bet cha.

Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo: By the power of this light, destroy the Castle of Dark Pasts, and bring peace back to the world!

(The twelve companions glowed and disappeared to the ridge below. Then they seen the Castle glow as darkness swirls began to get sucked up by the Castle and then the Castle finally exploded and light covered all the sky once more.)

Samapara: We did it!

Clay: Well a'll be a two-legged horned sheep!

Jermaine: Alright, ah knew my homey would do it!

Omi: Thank you, Jermaine. After all it was you that assisted us.

Jermaine: You kidding? Ah got stonified.

Stephanie: But at least he saved the world!

Wuya: Hmph, how sentimental. We didn't do squat!

Chase: Let us go! Now, our Shen Gong Wu?

(Omi handed him his six Shen Gong Wu, but gave Omi the Skill Platform and Flute of Vorocha.)

Chase: Call it your spoils.

Wuya: Chase, what are you doing!

Chase: The honorable thing!

Wuya: Honor my foot! Why if you weren't such an evil sorcerer I would tear you to shreds!

(Wuya and Chase disappeared, still arguing. Then was replaced by a spirit of Grand Master Dashi.)

Dashi: Remember, Omi!

Omi: Oh, I nearly forgot.

Dojo: Forgot what? Dashi! What have you told them?

Omi: The Shen Gong Wu after the Emerald of Samapara has been poisoned, and only by the light of the Dream Land Empress can cure them. And we must seal the Dream Land for all eternity. 

Raimundo: But the only way to do that is in the Dream Land.

Samapara: Then I must do what was expected six months ago.

Raimundo: What?

Samapara: I must go. I'm its Empress. And I have to protect this world from the Castle's tyranny.

Raimundo: But you can't, think about it, there must be another way.

Samapara: (Giggling.) You've got other girls to worry about.

(Samapara noticed all the Shen Gong Wu stolen. She then took the poisoned Shen Gong Wu.)

Dashi: No worries, I'll be with you.

Samapara: I'm sorry I left you Master Monk Guan. I would do anything to get back the 1500 years that passed by.

Master Monk Guan: It is alright, now I know where you are.

Samapara: Goodbye, my friends. And Raimundo.

Raimundo: Yeah?

Samapara: I want to thank you for giving me six months of freedom. I cannot thank you more.

(He approached Raimundo and gave him a kiss on the cheek.)

Raimundo: (Blushing.) Well, y'know. I wanted to be of help. But what will happen now?

Samapara: Don't worry; the real Dashi will keep me company.

(Dashi gave a thumbs-up as Samapara and Dashi both vanished back to the Dream Land to prevent it from rising again.)

Master Monk Guan: Farwell, Samapara. Until our next meeting.

(Two weeks later.)

Dojo: Hey, we got ourselves a new Wu!

Kimiko: Excellent, and Samapara and Dashi might have fixed up the seal.

Omi: There is not time to lose, let us get the new Shen Gong Wu!

Dojo: Yeah we don't wanna get caught in rush hour.

(Everyone hopped on Dojo, but Raimundo looked into the sky, and gave a smile.)

Raimundo: Thanks, Samapara.

Dojo: Hey, dream boy! Get on if you want rush hour!

Raimundo: What? Oh, right. Rush hour, we don't want that.

(They took flight.)

Clay: So what Wu've we got, partner?

Dojo: The Mikado Arm...


	23. What Happened after that

**What Happened after that**

This is just notes on what happened in the space of 2 weeks when Dojo sensed the Mikado Arm. Enjoy:

The Warriors rebuilt the Temple in a few days with the help of the Shen Gong Wu not poisoned.

The Warriors, Dojo, Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, Chucky Choo, the rival Warriors, Master Valing, and Scottie McCrimson all had a big festival to celebrate Samapara's honour in sacrificing herself.

Stephanie (Omi's girlfriend.) Had been made the leader of the rival Warriors, for her bravery, strength and compassion. (For Omi.)

Jack Spicer continues to try and rule the world despite his bravery in his Showdown. But he forgot to take the Mantis Flip Coin, Crouching Cougar and Mind Reader Conch, leaving him with the Monkey Staff.

Chase Young had an argument with Wuya over the Flute of Vorocha and Skills Platform subject, which was why Wuya said "We still have issues" in Time After Time (Part 1). Which means Chase and Wuya have the Eagle Scope, Wushan Geyser, Helmet of Jong and Golden Finger.

Hannibal Roy Bean still lives with the Ying-Ying Bird, trying desperately to get his ultimate vengeance.

The Shen Gong Wu poisoned were cleansed and are now stuck in the Dream Land.

Samapara, Dashi and light-Dashi all live together in the Castle, ruling over the Dream Land.

Master Monk Guan made a statue of Samapara beside his statue of Dashi in memory of her passing.

The Warriors continue to look for Shen Gong Wu ready to await the new leader.


	24. Assistance

**Assistance **

Now that I've completed Wudai Warrior Adventures, I'm stumped on what to do now. So I'm asking you to review, giving me your points of view. But with these contributations comes rules:

The only love stories I handle is Rai/Kim ones. (No Chase/Omi etc.) Although, if it involves Omi and Stephanie that's okay too.

Crossovers are alright, but only the ones I got on my homepage.

Contributations cannot conflict to my previous episodes. (E.g. No Killer machines, no ancient diseases etc.)

Mystical lands are okay, as long as they don't conflict to the Dream Land or flip world.

Chase, Wuya, Hannibal and Jack must have significant importance, if they are involved in the story.

It could be possible that Rai will be leader in this time, so if you can, contribute a suitable attack name Raimundo now uses.

I **DO NOT **accept new monks; it's all about the four monks.

I hope I made that all clear. And I'll give you half the credit when I finish it. I might change it to my standards, if that's okay.


End file.
